Petites discussions entre amis
by mimie 178
Summary: Un soir, Severus Rogue est convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour parler de choses importantes...Ce qu'il va y apprendre entrainera une réaction en chaine...
1. Entretien de directeur à enseignant

Salut à tous ! C'est avec un grand plaisir que je publie sur ma première fan fiction du nom de « Petites discussion entre amis ».

J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Cette fic est bien avancée donc la publication pendant quelques chapitres devrait se faire assez rapidement.

Sinon merci beaucoup à Gadou (qui publie elle aussi sur ce site !) de m'avoir envoyer les instructions pour savoir comment s'inscrire parce que tout en anglais c'était pas si facile !

Voila ! Je vous fais de gros bisous à toutes et à tous !

Mimie178.

Il faisait nuit noire, tout était silencieux.

Le parc de Poudlard aurait pu faire froid dans le dos à certaines personnes mais sûrement pas à Severus Rogue, professeur de potions.

L'homme se dirigea vers les portes qui menaient au château, il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore qui avait une chose importante à lui dire ...le vieux fou allait lui parler du précieux petit Potter...

Il monta l'escalier qui menait au niveau où se trouvait la gargouille, pour accéder au bureau du directeur.

Il se retrouva devant la statue et prononça le mot de passe. « Fizwizbiz » dit Rogue. Il monta sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui continua sa course jusqu'a son arrêt complet Severus se retrouva alors juste devant la porte de Dumbledore et frappa.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, pourtant il savait que le directeur l'avait convoqué à cette heure, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois mais de manière plus assurée, pourtant encore une fois personne ne répondit. Le professeur de potions se décida alors à entrer, il tourna la poignée qui lui était si familière et pénétra dans la pièce.

Rogue le vit alors, Dumbledore était assit derrière son bureau, et déversait ses pensées dans sa pensine.

La même pensine que le directeur lui avait confié l'année précédente afin de pourvoir se débarrasser de pensées plus où moins dérangeantes qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre .Lorsqu'il vit le professeur de potions s'avancer vers lui Dumbledore sortit de ses souvenirs et se leva.

« Severus vous voila déjà, je ne pensais pas vous voir arriver si tôt. »Dit Dumbledore .Il paraissait fatigué...

« Monsieur le directeur, vous ne répondiez pas, alors je me suis permis d'entrer » dit Rogue.

« Vous avez bien fait, je perds un peu la notion du temps lorsque je suis dans mes souvenirs » répondit le vieil homme. Severus leva un sourcil.

« Vous m'avez appelé pour me parler de Potter... » Dit le professeur avec un soupir d'exaspération.

« Oui en effet, j'ai une chose importante à vous dire à son sujet, asseyez-vous Severus, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. »

« Bien » dit sobrement le professeur de potions.

Dumbledore s' asseya pour faire face à Rogue, il joignit ses mains. On apercevait toujours les volutes argentées qui s'échappaient de la pensine. Rogue s'égara un instant il se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui cacher le vieil homme. Dumbledore reprit la parole et Rogue tourna son regard vers lui à cet instant précis.

« Severus je vous ais demander de venir pour que vous preniez connaissance d'un souvenir que j'ai vécu il y a bien longtemps maintenant et qui concerne Monsieur Potter. » Rogue acquiésa d'un signe de tête pour demander au vieil homme de poursuivre.

« Cela fait maintenant quinze ans, j'aurais du vous en parlez bien avant. » Rogue ne savait pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir mais il l'écoutait attentivement.

« Mon frère Abelforth travaille à la tête de sanglier à cette époque je cherchais un nouveau professeur de divination, je pris rendez- vous avec Sybille Trelawney notre actuelle professeur.

Elle paraissait sûre d'elle mais je savais bien que rare étaient les vrais voyants, elle me fit pourtant une prédiction. »

Le professeur de potion se retenait tant bien que mal de cacher son amusement, en effet il avait toujours pensé que Trelawney n'était qu'une petite écervelée qui savait manier les foules, mais il n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait faite une seule véritable prédiction de toute sa misérable vie.

« Oui et de quoi s'agissait-il Dumbledore? Du mariage de Potter avec Miss Granger... » Dit-il avec ironie.

« Non Severus, d'une chose beaucoup plus importante que cela je vous assure. C'était une prophétie...mais le mieux pour que vous puissiez vous en rendre compte par vous même serait de vous la montrée n'est-ce pas? » Dit Dumbledore. Il agita alors sa baguette qui tourna à travers les volutes d'argent et un souvenir apparut à la surface.

Rogue s'avança au bout de sa chaise afin de bien pouvoir observer toute la scène en détails et Dumbledore regarda le souvenir qu'il c'était passer en boucle des dizaines de fois.

La tête de sanglier apparu alors sous leurs yeux, tout était poussiéreux alentour, les personnes qui se trouvaient ici ne paraissaient pas très nettes, la plupart étaient recouvertes de la tête aux pieds d'épaisses étoffes qui ne laissaient entrevoir que leur nez. Dumbledore ne paraissait pas tellement changer par rapport à aujourd'hui, si ce n'est qu'il semblait plus frais et dispos. Il demanda un thé au citron à son frère et monta l'escalier qui menait à l?étage. Des gens l'observaient avec avidité, en effet, ils n'avaient sûrement pas la possibilité d'acheter d'aussi belles étoffes que lui à en juger par leurs vêtements .Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'en préoccupé outre mesure, il s'asseya à une table et attendit l'arrivée du professeur qu'il devait rencontrer. Il porta son thé à ses lèvres et en but une puis deux gorgées savoureuses.

C'est alors qu'entra dans la pièce une jeune femme avec de nombreux châles, de grandes boucles d'oreilles et des lunettes qui rendaient son visage démesuré. Elle correspondait à la description qu'on lui avait décrite de Sybille Trelawney arrière petite fille et dernière d'une lignée de voyantes célèbres. Dumbledore reposa son thé au citron et se leva pour se présenter à Sybille Trelawney.

« Bonjour madame, vous êtes bien Mme Trelawney? » demanda Dumbledore bien qu'il s'en doutait.

« Oui c'est moi » Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix qu'elle voulait mystérieuse. « Mais appelez moi Sybille ». Dumbledore se doutait qu'elle voulait entrer dans ses bonnes grâces mais il acquiésa.

« Asseyez-vous nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler »

« Bien Sybille, quelles sont vos qualifications dans le domaine de la divination car nous sommes là pour cela n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui bien sûr Albus, vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi? » dit Trelawney.

« Naturellement » répondit Dumbledore qui semblait penser que cette conversation ne mènerait nul part. « Je vous écoute ».

« Je lis dans les feuilles de thé, les boules de cristal et j'en passe. J'ai toujours eu mon troisième oeil, dans ma famille tout le monde le possédait, comme ma chère tante Florélia, une brillante sorcière qui n'est plus de ce monde. »

« Oui... je connaissais votre tante nous étions bons amis, elle et moi... »

« Ah ! Je l'ignorais. » Se défendis la jeune femme.

Pourriez-vous me faire une prédiction tout de suite, maintenant... » Dit Dumbledore.

« Vous savez... » Dit Sybille les prédictions n'arrivent pas ainsi spontanément, elles peuvent arriver n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Je ne les contrôle pas. C'est pour cela que c'est un don très rare que peu de gens possèdent." répondit Trelawney avec un grand sérieux.

« D'accord...très bien madame...je pense que je vais y aller, vous savez la divination n'est pas un métier pour tout le monde et je comptais arrêter cette matière de toute manière. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, peut être nous reverrons nous. Au revoir. »

« HA ha » Trelawney semblait être dans une sorte de transe. Dumbledore se retourna vers elle et l'écouta. « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche...il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »

Le professeur Dumbledore la dévisagea. Trelawney parut faible tout à coup mais ne sembla pas se rappeler de sa prophétie.

« Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi Albus ? Aurais je dis quelque chose qui vous a déplut. Peut être est ce pour cela que vous ne voulez pas de moi? »

Soudain Dumbledore se rapprocha de Sybille Trelawney et lui tendit la main, elle tendit alors la sienne et la serra. Dumbledore lui dit alors « Très bien Sybille je vous engage au poste de professeur de Divination. Il me semble que vous possédez certaines qualités requises. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Merci Albus, je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. » Répondit le nouveau professeur qui ne comprenais pas réellement le revirement de Dumbledore mais accepta avec grand plaisir.

La pensine emporta les volutes argentées et Rogue et Dumbledore s'observèrent un instant sans réponses. Puis le directeur repris la parole.

« Severus je pense maintenant que vous avez compris l'importance de cette prophétie. »

Rogue semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il pensait à tout les moments où James Potter et Sirius Black le martyrisait et étrangement il ne pouvait pas et il ne voulait pas assimiler Potter à une autre sorte de personne que son père ou Black, mort l'année passé.

Pourtant il devait reconnaître que Potter ne l'avait jamais provoqué intentionnellement. En effet, c'était, lui, Severus Rogue qui avait commencer dès le premier jour à le provoquer et à lui montrer qu'il le détestait. Etrangement Severus prenait plaisir à provoquer son élève car il savait qu'Harry se rebellerait face à lui.

Mais Rogue était le professeur et par conséquent il aurait toujours le dernier mot et Harry ne pourrait jamais rien contre cela...cette supériorité lui permettait de se venger face à tout ce que James Potter et Sirius Black lui avaient fais subir lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Oh oui et le parfum de la vengeance Rogue adorait cela.

« Severus ? M'entendez-vous? » Demanda le directeur. Rogue releva soudainement la tête et regarda Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas écouter.

« Pouvez vous me répéter ce que vous venez de dire monsieur le directeur ? Je n'aie pas tout suivit. » Répondit Severus avec une once de honte dans la voix.

« Je viens de dire que cette prophétie a une importance capitale, Severus. Ecoutez moi attentivement. » Rogue s'enfonça dans le fond de sa chaise et regarda le directeur poursuivre.

« Severus vous avez sans doute compris qu'Harry est la personne concernée par cette prophétie... » Rogue acquiésa bien que cela lui coûte beaucoup.

« Voldemort... -Rogue se sentit très mal à la prononciation du nom du seigneur des ténèbres mais ne le laissa pas paraître- l'a marqué comme son égal. Comme je vous l'ais dis maintes et maintes fois, la cicatrice de Harry n'est pas là par un pure hasard, c'est lui, que Voldemort à choisit et donc...Dumbledore soupira. " Il est le seul à pouvoir détruire Lord Voldemort car... »

« Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. » acheva le professeur de potion.

« Oui, en effet Severus. » Lui répondit le directeur.

« Je sais que vous pensez que Potter est l'élu mais moi je ne peux m'y résoudre. Vous savez Albus je me suis efforcé petit à petit de traiter Potter comme n'importe lequel de mes élèves mais je n'y arrive pas.

C'est vrai, lorsque je le vois, j'ai toujours l'image de son père devant les yeux. Que voulez vous je n' y peux rien ! » Acheva le professeur.

Dumbledore reprit « Severus je ne vous demande pas d'aimer Harry, je veux seulement que vous l'entraîniez à nouveau à l'Occlumancie. » Dit le directeur.

Rogue ouvrit de grand yeux comme abasourdit par les paroles de Dumbledore. Il se leva de sa chaise, furieux...

« Quoi ! Vous voulez que j'entraîne Potter à l'Occlumancie après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Ce morveux a fouillé dans mes affaires personnelles, il se permet les pires immondices depuis qu'il est arrivé dans cette école et vous voulez encore que je l'aide !

Il n'en est pas question, je ne ferais rien pour lui ! Rien vous m'entendez ! » Cracha Rogue.

Dumbledore le visage paisible écoutait Rogue avec un réel amusement puis l'interrompit en levant la main lorsqu'il jugea que son enseignant en avait dit assez sur le fils Potter.

« Severus je vous aie donnez un ordre alors vous ferez ce que je vous dit ! Est-ce clair ?

Je n'aie pas le temps de m'occuper de lui en ce moment avec tout ce qu'il se passe depuis la nomination du nouveau ministre alors vous ferez ce que je vous dis !

Après tout vous êtes professeur alors vous enseignerez à Harry ce que vous savez de cette science.

C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, je pars pour Londres ce matin même et je ne reviendrais que dans trois jours environ. Au revoir, Severus. Au fait, commencez vos cours particulier avec monsieur Potter le plus vite possible. Vous pouvez disposer » Dit enfin le directeur de Poudlard.

Le professeur de Potions n'avait pas répliquer un seul instant en effet lorsqu'il le voulait Dumbledore avait une certaine prestance que peux de gens avaient. En cet instant il pensait au seigneur des ténèbres et il ne pouvait jamais ne pas exécuter un ordre lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait ainsi.

Severus salua Dumbledore et dit « Je ferai ce que vous voudrez Albus mais sachez que cela m'en coûte beaucoup. Au revoir ».

Severus sortit le visage baissé.

A suivre...


	2. Une journée comme une autre ?

Coucou ! Merci à vous tous de m'avoir laissé des reviews et merci d'avoir lu ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Melody313 : Merci beaucoup, je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'est fait dans une review, je te remercie du fond du cœur.

La suite est pour tout de suite ! Bisous et encore merci !

nanie nitouche : La suite est amusante, tu ne te trompes pas et si tu veux corriger mes fautes, il n'y a pas de problème ! J'espère sincèrement que tu continueras à lire ma fan fiction car tu m'as l'air d'avoir l'esprit critique et ça me permet d'avancer !

Merci encore, bisous !

Il était lundi, une belle journée ensoleillée s'annonçait en perspective. Une légère brise soufflait à travers la chambre du maître des potions dont la fenêtre était ouverte. Le dit maître en question s'habillait de sont éternel costume noir ainsi que de sa cape des beaux jours.

Malgré son apparence assurée et paisible, l'homme était préoccupé. En effet, il pensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore la nuit dernière. Le vieil homme lui avait dit d'aller voir Potter pour lui donner à nouveau des cours d'Occlumancie.

Severus sortit donc de ses appartements et se rendit dans la grande salle. Il franchit la porte qui menait à la table des professeurs puis s'asseya près du professeur Mc Gonagall.

La directrice adjointe s'adressa alors à lui.

« Severus. Comment allez vous ? » Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

« Bien, merci Minerva » Dit Rogue en contemplant les quatre tables des maisons qui se trouvaient face à lui. Il s'attarda sur celle des Gryffondors et vit alors Potter, Granger et Weasley qui déjeunaient. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait parler à Potter après son cours de Potions qui devait avoir lieu deux heures après.

Severus mangea alors les oeufs au bacon que les elfes de maisons lui avaient apporté. Oui il parlerait à Potter plus tard.

Le maître des Potions en avait assez de ces Poufsouffles, décidemment ils étaient exaspérants. On ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'ils étaient doués pour les Potions surtout les premières années. Un élève du nom de Mc Cornick avait éclaboussé un autre élève de Serdaigle, Brown, de potion de désillusion, le jeune garçon était alors devenu invisible. Rogue avait alors jeté un sortilège d'apparition et le jeune garçon était alors réapparu sous les yeux de la classe ébahie. Il était tout affolé, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Severus très embarrassé par cette situation, le mena par la peau du dos à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se calme.

Autant dire que l'homme était à bout. Il avait maintenant un double cours avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors qui allait commencé dans une dizaine de minutes. Il jeta un sortilège sur le tableau et les différentes étapes pour la potion de guérison y apparurent.

Une dizaine de minutes après les premiers élèves arrivèrent devant la salle de cours.

Le professeur consulta sa montre et sortit pour les accueillir à la seconde près.

« Entrez ! Et en silence ! Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit. » Dit Rogue de sa voix habituellement froide.

Gryffondors et Serpentards pénétrèrent donc dans les cachots, tandis que le maître des Potions retourna à son bureau. Les élèves s'assirent à leurs places respectives et le cours débuta.

Severus assit à son bureau regarda alternativement la rangée des Serpentards puis celle des Gryffondors d'un air dédaigneux.

Encore une fois Potter et ses deux acolytes c'était assit à la table du fond, de toute évidence pour éviter les réprimandes du professeur.

Severus marmonna des mots imperceptibles par la classe entière. Comme si son cours n'était pas assez intéressant pour le petit chouchou du directeur.

Rogue appela alors Harry.

« Potter ! » cracha Rogue « venez ici ! Vous vous placerez juste devant mon bureau aujourd'hui, cela vous fera du bien d'écouter un peu mon cours plutôt que de discuter avec Weasley ou de rêvasser comme vous le faite d'ordinaire. J'attends de vous un miracle ce qui n'est pas peut dire en ce qui vous concerne ! Vous êtes devant moi, je vous tiens à l'oeil ! »

Harry se déplaça donc, il se demandait pourquoi Rogue tenait tant à ce qu'il change de place alors que d'habitude cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'il se trouve au fond avec ses deux amis.

Mais apparemment cette journée semblait différente des autres et pourtant elle avait si bien commencée.

« Vous exécuterez aujourd'hui la potion de guérison dont les instructions se trouvent au tableau. Vous avez 1h50. Commencez !»

Le professeur s'asseya alors à son bureau et prit les copies des Serpentards de cinquième année de vrais petits génies ceux là. Il n'en était pas peu fier.

Il se mit alors à les corriger.

Passèrent une heure et trente minutes sans dommage.

Le professeur se leva alors et débuta sa ronde habituelle comme un vautour autour de ses proies qui n'étaient autre ici que les dénommés Gryffondors.

La potion de guérison devait être bleue mais ces pauvres Gryffondors sans le moindre soupçon de logique avaient du encore une fois oublié quelques détails.

Il commença naturellement par Londubat qui voyant approcher le maître des potions vers lui, paniquait ouvertement. Il remuait sa potion tête baissée pour cacher sa peur, la main qui tenait la cuillère tremblait, c'était perceptible aux yeux de tous.

Rogue s'approcha de Neville. La potion était d'un vert cendré, Londubat ne s'était donc pas si mal débrouillé pour une fois mais Rogue ne se laisserait pas gâcher sa matinée par un élan de gentillesse envers ce lourdaud.

« Londubat vous avez oublié de mettre l'écorce de saule. » Neville pour que sa faute soit réparée, mis l'écorce de saule, qu'il retrouva parmi les ordures de sa table, aussi vite qu'il le pu dans la potion.

« Ne faites pas ça, dégénéré ! » Trop tard Neville avait mis son écorce dans le chaudron ce qui eu pour effet de le rendre plein de pustules jaunes.

« Une fois n'est pas coutume Londubat, vous n'arriverez jamais à rien dans votre misérable vie ! Allez à l'infirmerie ! Miss Granger, accompagnez-le au lieu de rester là à le regarder bêtement. »

Hermione pris Neville par le bras et l'emmena, un changement était toutefois notable, Neville ne pleurait pas ce qui était une première en ce qui concernait les reproches lui étant faites par Rogue.

Severus Rogue continua sa ronde au près des Serpentards, encore pris de rires nerveux. Il n'oublia pas de complimenter Malefoy au passage. Une règle installée à jamais dans les moeurs de ce cours.

« Malefoy votre potion est parfaite, je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même à votre age, je le reconnais. » Lui dit Rogue avec délicatesse.

« Merci professeur, je n'aie eu que le meilleur enseignant, il est normal que mon niveau soit si élevé quand je vous écoute. Ce que ne font pas la plupart des gens de cette classe apparemment. » Malefoy dit ces derniers mots en regardant Harry. Ce dernier leva les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

Rogue se tourna alors vers lui. Il observa que la potion de Harry était parfaite tout comme celle de Malefoy, il se pinça alors les lèvres.

« Potter, je remarque que vous avez fait un effort notable, vu votre niveau en potion ! Vous voyez que séparer de vos chers amis, Weasley et Miss Granger, vous pouvez faire quelque chose d'honorable. » Harry vit tout de suite la connotation horrible dans les paroles du professeur. «... c'est pourquoi dorénavant vous resterez à cette place. »

Harry eu soudain une douleur à l'estomac, passer toute l'année sans Ron ou Hermione à ses cotés en cours de potion serait horrible mais il ne montra pas à Rogue son dépit. Il se contenta juste de répondre « Bien monsieur.»

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent, Rogue dit « Le temps est terminé. Amenez-moi vos travaux dans les tubes qui sont à votre disposition. Je jugerai alors de la qualité de ceux-ci, bien que je ne me fasse pas une grande illusion en ce qui concerne un bon nombre d'entre vous. Quant à vos prises de notes, laissez-les sur vos tables, je les ramasserais. »

Les élèves s'amassèrent près du bureau de Rogue et rendirent leur travaux avec pour certains des mines défaites et pour d'autres une décontraction sans bornes.

Arriva alors le tour de Harry, il posa son tube sur le bureau de Rogue et s'apprêta à partir quand Severus l'interpella « Potter, vous resterez quelque instants j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! Attendez moi à votre nouvelle place, le temps que je m'occupe de vos camarades. »

A suivre...


	3. Des choses à mettre au clair

**Hello ! **

**Après avoir publier un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui je me suis dit que j'allais en mettre un deuxième pour le plaisir !**

**J'espère VRAIMENT que celui-ci vous plaira car j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Bon les autres aussi mais celui là ça a toujours été l'un de mes préférés !**

**Je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : Bonne lecture !**

Harry s'était rassit comme le lui avait demandé Rogue à l'instant, décidemment cette place ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il attendit donc que le professeur ait fini de récupérer tous les tubes contenant les potions. Cinq minutes après, Rogue se leva de derrière son bureau en fit le tour et se plaça juste devant Harry.

« Potter, si je vous aie demande de rester c'est tout simplement par ordre du directeur. » Dit Severus de sa voix froide habituelle. « Il se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que je vous donne à nouveau des cours d'Occlumancie. Je peux vous assurez Potter que je n'aie pas sauter de joie quand je l'ai appris mais le directeur m'a donne un ordre et je me dois de l'accomplir. »

Harry eu un sourire arrogant puis répliqua à l'homme. « Ecoutez monsieur, le directeur est bien gentil mais je ne suis plus un enfant. On m'a toujours dit de faire ce que je devais faire. D'après le directeur pour mon bien mais je ne suis plus d'accord »

« Potter, pour qui vous prenez-vous ! Votre arrogance est telle que vous pensez pouvoir obtenir tout ce que vous souhaitez sans en être inquiéter n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous êtes un élève comme un autre ! Mettez-vous bien sa dans votre petite cervelle ! Ce n'est pas votre célébrité qui vous place au dessus des autres ! » Hurla Rogue.

Harry eu un petit rire puis parla « Il y avait longtemps professeur que vous ne m'aviez pas sortit cet argument qui vous dérange tant ! Cela vous manquait de ne pas me le rappeler, il faut que nous parlions de cela. En effet, monsieur je n'ai jamais voulu cette célébrité comme vous le dites ! Oui, j'ai résisté à Voldemort ! » -Ne faites pas cette tête quand je prononce ce nom je peux vous assurez qu'il y a bien pire- « Mais à quel prix monsieur. Le prix, c'était la mort de mes parents ! Et vous pensez vraiment que je l'aurais souhaité ! »

Harry avait hurlé lui aussi mais de rage, il voulait que Rogue se rende compte que ce n'était pas lui qui avait cherché la célébrité mais qu'elle était venue à lui sans qu'il le veuille.

Cela, il voulait que Rogue l'accepte car c'était important. Il ne pouvait déjà plus le voir en peinture depuis la mort de Sirius. Le fait qu'il le traite différemment des autres était devenu insoutenable pour Harry et il fallait maintenant que cela cesse, une bonne fois pour toute.

Rogue l'avait écouté avec un rictus méprisant, il ne pouvait pas croire ce que venait de dire Potter. Après tout il était le survivant mais également celui qui depuis le début de son entrée au collège Poudlard avait enfreint au moins cent fois le règlement de l'école.

C'était un argument que Rogue possédait et qui était fiable qu'on ne pourrait pas lui enlever de la tête. Oui, si Potter agissait ainsi cela ne pouvait être uniquement que dans le but de se faire remarquer. Son père en était d'ailleurs un bel exemple...

« C'est bien Potter vous avez assez crié et passez vos nerfs sur moi ! Je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur et non pas l'un de vos petits amis à qui vous pouvez vous justifiez !

Je sais très bien qui vous êtes et vous savez très bien ce que je pense de vous. Cette envie soudaine de m'agresser vous vaudra cinquante points en moins à votre maison et soyez certain que je vais en référer au professeur Mc Gonagall. » Dit Rogue d'une voix dure.

« Très bien ! » Dit Harry.

Fou de rage il se leva et pris son sac, il y mit ses affaires de façon négligée comme pour s'apprêter à partir. Rogue n'avait encore rien écouté de ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était un dialogue de sourd qui ne mènerait absolument à rien.

Severus s'avança alors et frappa de sa main forte le bureau de Harry ce qui eu pour effet de le ramener à la raison, il le prit par le col de sa chemise.

« Potter »-lui cracha t-il au visage-« Vous allez m'écoutez maintenant je n'ai pas que cela à faire à perdre mon temps avec vous ! Je suis votre professeur et que vous le vouliez ou non je vais vous apprendre l'Occlumancie car c'est ce que souhaite le directeur. Alors vous ferez ce que je vous dit un point c'est tout ! »

« Lâchez-moi ! »Dit Harry. Il repoussa Rogue. « Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je pense de vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre homme qui n'a rien compris à rien dans la vie et qui a pour unique plaisir d'infliger des retenues à ses élèves. Vous êtes totalement dépourvu d'humanité, sauf en ce qui concerne vos chers Serpentard ! Vous me faites bien rire ! Je vous plains !

Allez je m'en vais et ne faites rien pour m'arrêtez sinon ça va finir mal. Au revoir ! »

Harry s'en alla donc de la salle de potions sans un regard en arrière.

Rogue était fou de colère mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il décida toutefois de rester en retrait et de se calmer.

Quoiqu'en pense Potter, l'Occlumancie était nécessaire à sa protection contre le mage noir et il devrait se résoudre à reprendre des cours particulier avec lui. Rogue le savait bien au fond de lui-même.

L'idée de donner des cours à Potter ne l'enchantait pas mais le directeur l'avait ordonné et il lui donnerait ces satanés cours même si pour cela il devait le mener par la peau du dos dans les cachots.

Cette histoire n'était pas terminée, loin de là...

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, il n'avait plus de cours pour le moment. C'était la pose déjeuner. Il était bien trop en colère pour manger quelque chose, il décida alors de retourner dans sa salle commune.

Il prononça le nouveau mot de passe face au portrait de la grosse dame et pénétra dans la pièce aux couleurs rouge et or. Apparemment tout le monde était partit déjeuner. C'est ce qu'Harry espérait.

Il monta dans son dortoir et entreprit de ranger ses affaires qu'il avait mit en désordre en partant des cachots. Son encrier s'était renversé et avait taché toutes les notes qu'il avait prit aujourd'hui. Cela eu pour effet un nouveau juron contre Rogue.

Le professeur lui avait enlevé cinquante points ce qui était énorme. Il entendait déjà Hermione pester contre celui qui les aurait fait perdre à leur maison.

Il savait très bien que si Rogue entendait la vérité de sa bouche cela ne lui plairait pas et surtout qu'il ne l'accepterait pas mais il avait voulu que le maître entende.

Cela avait soulagé Harry.

Une heure après, Harry partit en cours d'enchantement. Il était le premier et attendit environ cinq minutes tout seul avant de voir apparaître Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas approcher de lui. Seamus prit la parole.

« Tiens Harry t'es là ! Hermione et Ron te cherchaient partout. Ils se demandaient où t'étais passé après le cours de Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit encore ce type ? »

« Oh rien, pas grand-chose de très intéressant. Il voulait juste me parler du dernier devoir qu'on a rendu mardi. Tu sais celui sur la potion de défragmentation. » Dit Harry pour se justifier face à ses deux amis.

Dean et Seamus approuvèrent ensemble d'un signe de tête.

Pendant ce temps Ron et Hermione approchèrent d'eux. Hermione s'adressa à Harry en première puis Ron suivit de près.

« Harry, ou était tu ? Nous t'avons cherché pendant au moins une demie heure après le cours de potions ! » Dit Hermione. Elle semblait très stressée.

« Ouais mon vieux, on s'est inquiété pour toi ! J'ai pensé que Rogue t'avait gardé en otage pendant un moment mais heureusement tu es là ! » Répliqua Ron sur un ton mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.

« Que t'as dit Rogue après le cours ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oh rien de bien important, ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme je viens de le dire à Seamus et à Dean, il m'a parler du dernier devoir qui ne devait pas être super en ce qui me concerne. Il ne m'a pas dit ma note, j'espère seulement qu'il ne m'a pas mis un T. C'est vrai il a du tellement être dégoûté que j'obtienne un optimal à mes buses de potions qu'il a voulu me rabaisser mais franchement ça ne m'a pas vraiment touché. » Plaisanta Harry.

Harry mentait très bien, il s'améliorait de jours en jours même si mentir à ses amis ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il pourrait se rattraper en leur disant que Rogue avait voulu lui dire que les cours particulier d'Occlumancie devaient reprendre entre l'homme et lui.

En ce qui concernait la prophétie c'était déjà quelque chose de plus complexe à leur révéler. Il les voyait déjà s'énerver après lui, de ne pas leur en avoir parlé plus tôt.

Il faudrait qu'il le fasse un jour ou l'autre et le plus tôt serait le mieux à vrai dire.

Harry se demanda si Dumbledore était le seul à être au courant de la prophétie. Ils n'en avaient encore jamais parlé lui et le vieil homme mais il y avait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui devait la connaître et pourquoi pas Mc Gonagall ou encore...Rogue.

C'était une forte possibilité.

Ses professeurs étaient sûrement tout deux au courant de la position de leur élève en ce qui concernait la bataille finale.

Mc Gonagall pourrait sûrement être un soutien pour plus tard tout comme l'était actuellement Dumbledore mais Rogue c'était autre chose...

« J'y crois pas que Rogue t'aies changé de place alors que t'avais absolument rien fait ! Franchement ça nous montre encore une fois qu'il prend un plaisir intense à te faire souffrir.

C'est d'ailleurs peut-être le seul qui lui reste à ce pauvre type ! » Dit Ron ironiquement.

« Ouais t'as raison » Répondit Harry sur le ton de la conversation. « J'ai vraiment pitié de lui » se moqua t-il.

C'est sur cette note enjouée qu'Harry pénétra dans la salle d'enchantement derrière Ron et Hermione avec autant de questions et de pensées sans réponses, qu'il découvrirait peut être sous peu... ou jamais.

**A suivre...**

**A bientôt tout le monde! Gros bisous!**

**Mimie178.**

**Ps : les reviews sont acceptées mdr…**

**A très vite !**


	4. Besoin d'aide

**Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de continuer à lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, voguant chacun à des activités diverses.

Ron relisait la lettre que lui avait envoyé Fred et George sur leur dernière affaire en ce qui concernait les farces et attrapes. Cela semblait aller plutôt bien pour eux puisqu'ils avaient conclut une vente avec un homme très important de la communauté des sorciers, qui n'était autre... qu'Albus Dumbledore en personne. Des bonbons au citron à vie pour le vieil homme et des gallions dans les poches des deux jumeaux pour un bon bout de temps.

Hermione comme à son habitude relisait les cours qui avaient eu lieu pendant la journée, notamment en ce qui concernait l'histoire de la magie, passionnant pour elle, endormant pour ses camarades.

Harry quand a lui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait comment il pourrait annoncer à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il était plus que concerné dans la chute ou non du mage noir qu'ils ne devaient le penser. D'autre part, il revoyait dans sa tête l'altercation qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant entre Rogue et lui.

Décidemment il était dans un sacré pétrin. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un de confiance comme Remus Lupin.

Il n'avait pas encore reprit contact avec le lycanthrope depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Sa douleur était encore trop récente et il avait voulu s'écarter le plus possible de ce qui avait attrait à Sirius, pour ne pas trop souffrir. Etait-ce réellement la meilleure solution ?

En effet, Lupin était sans aucun doute dans une profonde tristesse lui aussi et recevoir des nouvelles de Harry ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Parler de Sirius était une chose dont refusait Harry catégoriquement. Ce n'était pas du au fait qu'il voulait l'oublier, bien au contraire, mais il fallait trouver la bonne personne qui pourrait le comprendre et l'aider.

Qui d'autre que Remus Lupin pourrait mieux correspondre, pour l'aider à surmonter sa peine? En effet, Lupin était l'ami de Sirius et sûrement la personne la plus proche de lui après son feu père.

C'était la meilleure alternative, parler au loup-garou de ses problèmes à l'école mais aussi de Sirius.

Ils pourraient ainsi s'aider mutuellement et se réconforter. Lupin aurait de toute évidence un grand plaisir à avoir des nouvelles d'Harry et lui écrirait en retour.

Avec une certaine réticence face à ce geste, Harry pris un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire sa lettre.

Mr Remus Lupin,

12 Square Grimmaurd,

Sur la table de la cuisine.

Londres.

Cher professeur Lupin,

Vous m'aviez demandé que je vous donne de mes nouvelles, pendant les vacances d'été mais je n'en aie pas eu le courage.

Si, je vous envoie aujourd'hui cette lettre c'est dans le but de me confier à vous comme je le faisais avec mon parrain.

Parler de Sirius m'aie très pénible, je l'avoue.

Pourtant, je sais qu'à vous je peux en parler. C'est vrai, vous étiez et, resterez d'ailleurs, l'ami de Sirius mais aussi et cela je ne l'oublie pas non plus, l'ami de mon père.

Je n'aie jamais eu l'occasion de parler réellement avec vous et j'espère que maintenant nous pourrons nous rapprocher et pourquoi pas devenir amis ?

J'aimerais que nous puissions parler davantage ensemble, vous êtes la dernière personne qui me rattache un temps soit peu à Sirius et à mes parents et j'espère que le lien qui vous unissaient tous les quatre pourra perdurer à travers des souvenirs que vous me raconterez, un jour si vous allez mieux.

Peut-être pourrions nous nous aider mutuellement !

Je vous écris également pour vous parlez de diverses autres choses.

Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé d'une certaine prophétie qui me concerne ?

Je ne peux pas vous en parler davantage au cas ou cette lettre serait interceptée.

Dites moi ce que vous en savez ou non.

D'autre part, le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue de me donner à nouveau des leçons d'Occlumancie.

J'ai très mal réagit quand j'ai apprit la nouvelle. En effet, je ne peux plus voir Rogue en peinture depuis le décès de Sirius.

Je pense qu'il en ait responsable d'une certaine manière car il ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il avait compris mon message au sujet de la « capture » de Sirius au ministère.

Il aurait très bien pu le faire avec la légilimancie. Je l'ai regardé bien en face avec un regard appuyé pour qu'il lise dans mes pensées mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Il devait sûrement croire que je voulais l'agresser par ce regard, quel pauvre type.

Il ne voit assurément pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. C'est sa faute !

J'en suis persuadé.

Le pire c'est que lors de cette discussion, je me suis laisser emporter face à Rogue. Il m'a seulement demandé de rester après le cours pour me parler .C'est ce que j'ai fais.

Il m'assura donc que Dumbledore était le commanditaire du fait que je devais à nouveau prendre des cours d'Occlumancie.

Je m'en doutais un peu, sans blague !

Je lui aie dit que Dumbledore ne devait plus diriger ma vie à l'avenir et la discussion à tourner mal.

Je savais très bien au fond de moi que si Dumbledore m'avait donné lui-même ces cours je n'aurai fait aucune objection mais le fait que ce soit Rogue.

Je ne peux pas l'accepter, j'ai tellement de rancoeur contre lui, (au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord mutuellement), que si je me retrouvais tout seul avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qui se produirait?

C'est tout pour le moment professeur,

En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles.

Je vous laisse.

Harry.

Le survivant relut sa lettre encore une fois en ce disant qu'elle n'était pas si mal. Il espérait que Remus lui répondrait aussi tôt que possible. Il s'adressa à Ron et à Hermione, sa lettre dans la main droite.

« Hermione, Ron ! Je vais à la volière porter cette lettre que j'envoie à Lupin. Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes. A tout à l'heure. » Dit Harry.

Ron répliqua.

« Tu veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ? J'ai l'impression que tu nous évites un peu depuis quelques jours. » Dit Ron.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et parla à son tour.

« C'est vrai Harry, tu restes souvent seul en ce moment. Si tu veux nous parler de n'importe quoi fait le ! Nous sommes là pour toi et nous essayerons de te conseiller.

Enfin si tu préfères te confier au professeur Lupin, je comprendrais très bien, en ce qui me concerne. Il est sûrement la personne la mieux placée pour te remonter le moral puisque vous êtes dans la même situation.

« Ouais Hermione à raison, t'es comme un frère pour moi Harry et si tu veux parler, il n'y a aucun problème. Je serai là. » Dit Ron.

Harry les regarda avec une gratitude infinie. Il était vraiment tombé sur les deux amis les meilleurs au monde et qui ne cachaient pas ce qu'ils ressentaient face à lui.

Ils étaient loyaux et Harry pourrait toujours compter sur eux dans les moments difficiles comme aujourd'hui.

Il parla à son tour.

« Merci pour tout ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Seulement, j'envoie une lettre à Lupin pour savoir comment il va? Puisque je ne lui pas écrit comme j'aurai du le faire pendant les vacances.

Donc je me rattrape, à tout de suite. » Il leur sourit et sortit de la salle commune.

Harry monta les escaliers menant à la volière. Il appela Hedwige, elle se posa sur son épaule et lui mordilla le visage de manière affectueuse.

Il la caressa en retour. Puis lui dit.

« Hedwige, il faut que tu apportes cette lettre au 12 Square Grimmaurd à Londres. Revient la plus tôt possible avec une réponse du professeur Lupin. »

Harry attacha sa lettre à la pâte de la chouette, puis la porta jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où elle s'envola. Il là regarda partir en se demandant quelle serait la réponse de Lupin face à sa situation.

L'homme serait-il bon conseiller ou était-il si déprimé que toute discussion était impossible ?

**A suivre...**

**Alors ça vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez…Bisous à toutes et à tous.**

**Nanie nouche : **Coucou ! C'est fini, je n'écorcherai plus ton pseudo à l'avenir.

Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton aide et tes conseils.

J'espère à très vite sur MSN ! Biz et merci pour tes reviews !

**Melody313 : **Hello ! La suite, tu as du la lire si tu vois ce message lol elle t'as plu ?

Bisous et encore merci pour ta review !

**Eliza : **Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant…

Bisous mimie178


	5. Au quartier général

**Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Certaines petites choses commencent à se préciser. Merci pour vos reviews et merci aussi, de continuer à lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

C'était le mardi matin, il avait plu toute la nuit de lundi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La journée s'annonçait donc plutôt morne.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Remus Lupin rentrait de mission pour l'ordre, il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

Le lycanthrope traversa le couloir et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, elle était juste à côté de celle de Sirius. Il avait toujours un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il se retrouvait là.

Il y entra, enleva sa cape totalement détrempée et la posa négligemment sur son lit. Des gouttes commençaient à couler sur le sol petit à petit.

Ainsi Remus se retrouvait dans cette maison, seul. Il s'avança près de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

Un léger souffle de vent, vint lui caresser le visage. Il avait besoin de fraîcheur, de ne plus penser, d'être vide en quelque sorte.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours des souvenirs qui venaient lui tarauder l'esprit. Qu'ils soient heureux ou tristes, ils le ramenaient à la réalité.

Au fait qu'il ne reverrait plus ses amis sauf peut être dans la mort.

La nostalgie commença à l'envahir, si bien qu'il ressentit comme un coup de poignard au niveau du coeur.

Il avait passé de si bons moments avec James ou encore Sirius lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

James avait été le premier à mourir, et Sirius avait fini par le rejoindre.

Le pire, c'était qu'il venait de retrouver Sirius deux ans plus tôt et que maintenant on lui arrachait à nouveau sans aucun espoir de retour. Oui, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partis, le laissant seul.

Remus se consolait en se disant qu'ils étaient peut-être plus heureux ensembles les deux amis de toujours, Lily à leurs cotés leur empêchant de faire les quatre cent coups.

Mais lui, Remus, était encore là. Il devrait supporter cette distance entre eux car tel était la route qu'il devait suivre pour le moment. Continuer à vivre et faire du bien autour de lui.

Il avait encore tellement de choses à accomplir, de bonnes actions pour l'ordre.

Qu'est ce qui lui restait à part l'ordre pas grand-chose, un toit sur la tête, de quoi se nourrir et des relations.

Pourtant, il lui restait bien quelqu'un, Harry ! Mais le jeune homme ne lui avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie. Il ne lui avait pas écrit comme Remus le lui avait demandé à la fin de l'année dernière.

Lupin pensait souvent au fils Potter, il devait se sentir bien triste, il parlait en connaissance de cause puisque lui-même était dans cette situation. Cela signifiait rester seul en échappant le plus possible à la sociabilité. Jusqu'au moment où la déprime arrive à grand pas et où l'on ne sait plus pourquoi vivre.

Enfin bref, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler.

Un orage se préparait à l'horizon, Remus s'allongea sur son lit, le bras sur son visage pour essayer de trouver le repos.

Dix minutes après il s'endormit.

On entendit la sonnette du Square Grimmaurd retentir en début de soirée. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois.

Personne ne répondit, Remus dormait à points fermer.

Severus Rogue qui attendait dehors commençait à s'impatienter que personne ne lui ouvre.

Il prononça donc un « Alohomora » qui fit déverrouiller la porte.

Rogue entra dans la maison , jeta un sort au tableau pour qu'ils cessent de pousser des jurons contre lui et poursuivit sa course jusque dans la cuisine où il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin. Le quartier général était de toute évidence vide.

Un amoncellement de papier se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine. Rogue pris les factures et publicités sorcière, dont une parlait de lotion capillaire pour les cheveux qu'il mit dans sa poche, puis il s'attaqua aux lettres.

Elles étaient adressées à Sirius pour la plupart, ainsi cet être abject avait des amis pensa Rogue, maintenant ces personnes devaient toutes pleurer sur le sort de l'animagus.

Il reposa ces lettres sur la table sans aucune délicatesse. Enfin, il regarda le courrier qui était adressé à Lupin et ne trouva qu'une lettre.

Cette écriture sur le devant, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était celle de Potter.

Rogue l'a tint dans ses mains durant quelques instants et se demanda ce que pouvait bien vouloir la petite célébrité ambulante au lycanthrope.

Il reposa la lettre un quart de seconde et finalement l'ouvrit. Il s'asseya et commença à la lire.

Ce que disait Potter au début fit bien rire Rogue, le Gryffondor cherchait à se faire plaindre de Lupin, ce qui ne le surprenait guère car Potter n'avait certainement pas la force de caractère nécessaire pour s'en remettre seul. Dire que le sort du monde sorcier dépendait d'un tel énergumène se dit-il.

Au moment où Potter parla de Black, il aurait presque eu pitié de lui tant cela en devenait pathétique mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'après feu James Potter, la mort de Black était toutefois un soulagement pour lui. Il n'aurait plus à devoir le supporter et commençait déjà à jubiler intérieurement.

Rogue se demanda également si Lupin était au courant de la prophétie ou s'il était l'un des rares privilégiées à en avoir le secret. Lupin était un homme de confiance malgré tout et il faisait partit de l'ordre. Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il jugé que Potter serait bien entouré si Lupin était au courant, où tout simplement peut-être ne lui avait-il rien dit du tout.

Ce qui était plus que plausible, puisque lui-même n'en avait pris connaissance que depuis deux jours.

Severus arriva ensuite au passage qui le concernait.

Tiens, il fait part à Lupin de notre conversation qui a tourné mal, part sa faute, voyons ce qu'il en dit.

Comment ! Potter ose m'appeler par mon nom sans aucun qualificatif tel que « monsieur ». Je lui donnerais une retenue pour ce blasphème- Il appelle encore Lupin professeur alors qu'il ne l'aie plus depuis trois ans et moi qui le suis depuis ses onze ans il ne m'accorde pas le moindre respect !

Cela montre au moins le peut d'estime qu'il me porte, il y va de même pour moi sur ce point. Voila au moins un sujet sur lequel nous sommes d'accord le morveux et moi.

Rogue ne ria plus du tout en lisant la suite de la lettre.

Espèce de sale gamin ! Il me croit responsable de la mort de Black ! C'est la meilleure !

Bien sur qu'il me regardait comme s'il allait m'assassiner, il essaye de se justifier encore une fois.

PAUVRE TYPE ! IL M'INSULTE !

Rogue tenait la lettre si fortement qu?elle commençait à se froissée.

POUR QUI SE PREND T-IL ? C'EST BIEN LE DIGNE FILS DE SON PERE !

Il parlait tout haut.

Il me fait passer au près de Lupin pour celui qui a commit la faute mais il n'en est absolument rien ! Potter croyait sûrement que j'allais dire devant tout le monde que j'avais compris son allusion à Black alors qu'Ombrage était là ! La vérité c'est qu'il ne m'a pas accordé la moindre confiance et qu'il est partit au ministère tête baissée pour jouer son petit héros !

Cela il n'y fait pas la moindre allusion à ce que je vois ! Dit Severus fou de rage.

Non ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est la sienne ! Il rejette sa faute sur mes épaules alors que j'ai prévenu l'ordre de ce qu'il se préparait à faire.

Potter devrait me remercier au lieu de m'en vouloir, je lui aie encore une fois sauver la peau et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie !

Si je n'avais pas dit à Dumbledore que je me doutais qu'il irait au ministère, il serait mort avec ses petits amis ! Espèce d'idiot !

Il poursuivit la lettre encore remplit de colère à l'encontre de Potter.

Il s'est laissé emporté ! Il m'a agressé oui et m'a même répondu !

Tiens, il se rend compte de son insubordination apparemment, il regrette.

Pauvre petit morveux, comme si j'allais conseiller à Dumbledore de lui donner à nouveau des cours d'Occlumancie après ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière. Il a fouillé dans mes affaires, les années précédentes et l'année dernière, il a regardé mes souvenirs dans ma pensine, sans aucune gène !

Rogue regarda la lettre et remarqua qu'il était dans la même situation que Potter, l'année dernière. Seulement cette fois-ci la situation s'inversait, Severus avait l'avantage pour lui.

Il fouillait maintenant dans la vie privée de Potter à son tour.

Ce n'était qu'à charge de revanche.

Il pensait peut être que le directeur prendrait sur son temps pour lui donner des cours et bien non ! Potter n'est pas l'élève le plus important dans cette école pour que Dumbledore lui donne des cours particuliers. Il préfère me confier cette tache pour s'en débarrasser.

Et moi, j'ai encore accepté. Je savais pourtant que ça tournerait mal, je l'avais sentit ce matin là.

Potter n'accepte donc pas que je lui donne des cours parce qu'il me croit responsable de la mort de Black. Pensa Rogue.

Nous verrons cela plus tard.

Severus était tellement en colère qu'il n'entendit pas Lupin descendre les escaliers.

Remus observa la scène. Rogue assit, avec dans ses mains la lettre de Harry et apparemment au bord de la crise de nerf ! Ce qui était très rare le concernant.

Il s'avança donc près de Rogue et parla « Tiens, tiens Severus ! Tu lis mon courrier maintenant ». Avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

Rogue se trouva fort embarrassé mais ne laissa rien montrer de sa gène.

« Le loup garou est de retour. » Pensa Rogue.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Intéressant? A vous de me le dire lol.**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde.**

**Mimie178.**

**Melody313 : **Merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews me font à chaque fois extrêmement plaisir.

J'espère que tu l'aimeras toujours lorsque tu sauras la suite !

Bisous.

**Nanie nouche : **Coucou Nanie ! Merci pour ton opinion ça me fait toujours très plaisir.

J'essaye de m'améliorer grâce à toi alors je te remercie.

Bisous à bientôt !


	6. Questions et réponses

**Coucou ! Voici encore un nouveau chapitre.**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise… merci de continuer à lire.**

**Mimie178.**

**Réponse au RAR :**

**Zaika : **_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Voici la suite ! Bisous._

**Nanie nouche :**_ Coucou Nanie ! Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as raison j'écris un peu comme je parle mais le principal c'est qu'à force d'expérience, ça s'améliore._

_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le début avec Lupin, j'étais triste à ce moment là et je pense que j'étais en pleine condition pour l'écrire. Voila ce que ça donne lol._

_Et oui Rogue, le méchant c'est bien comme ça qu'on l'aime…_

_Bisous._

**Eliza : **_Coucou Eliza ! Ta review précédente était très gentille, il était normal que j'y réponde et que je poursuive avec celle-ci ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise !_

_Bisous._

Rogue posa la lettre sur la table et se leva. Il observa Lupin pendant un instant et pu constater que le lycanthrope était extrêmement fatigué. Les traits de son visages était tirés, apparemment il n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup depuis ces derniers jours, ou peut être plutôt depuis ces deux derniers mois. Pensa Severus.

Le maître des potions fit alors face à Lupin.

« Lupin, tu es revenu de ta mission pour l'ordre. Tes autres congénères se portent bien ? » Dit Severus.

« Très amusant Severus, vraiment je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux moi-même en ce qui concerne ta répartie. En tout cas cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu étais entrain de lire le courrier, qui m'était adressé. » Lui répondit Remus.

Il s'avança et prit la lettre, toute froissée. Il la regarda pendant un instant et pu constater qu'il s'agissait bien, d'une lettre qui lui était destinée. Il regarda l'adresse mais ne su pas reconnaître l'écriture de l'expéditeur.

« Lupin ma curiosité était telle que je n'aie pas résisté à la lire. Peut être te rappelles tu de l'écriture de celui qui t'as envoyé cette lettre ? » Dit Rogue pour tout réponse.

Lupin fit non de la tête. Severus reprit donc.

« Il s'agit de Potter qui te racontes ses petits malheurs au sujet de son parrain ou encore de la petite incartade, qu'il a eu hier avec moi. Il te choisit pour confident Lupin, remarque cela ne m'étonne pas puisque vous étiez tous les deux proches de Black. Malgré sa mort, je continue à penser que ce n'est pas...une grande perte pour le monde sorcier. Mis à part se pavaner lorsqu'il était plus jeune avec Potter, qu'a t-il fait de sa vie ! Rien du tout, il l' a passé à trouver des moyens pour en faire le moins possible et le pire c'est que cela fonctionnait grandement.

Lorsqu'il s'est montré sur le quai de la gare sous sa forme d'animagus il a signé son arrêt de mort. Il savait que Dumbledore serait furieux et qu'il lui dirait de rester au Square Grimmaurd. Il aura donc bien profité pendant que les autres membres de l'ordre prenaient des risques, lui, restait bien gentiment à la maison comme le petit toutou qu'il était. » Dit Severus de sa voix froide.

« Comment peux-tu oser dire cela? Tu as connu cet homme Severus ! Je reconnais qu'il n'a jamais été correct avec toi lorsque nous étions jeune mais est-ce une raison pour parler de lui ainsi maintenant qu'il est mort ! Tu ne crains plus rien maintenant Rogue, rassures toi car Sirius ne reviendras pas ! Et pour James c'est la même chose seulement c'est encore pire car il est mort depuis quinze ans ! Tu entends quinze longues années ! Et malgré cela tu as toujours cette haine contre lui ! Regarde toi un peu !

Sirius s'est battu tu entends et il en est mort ! N'est-ce pas la plus belle preuve de loyauté qu'un homme peut rendre, mourir comme il l'as fait en se battant ! » Cria Lupin.

Rogue avait écouter Lupin près à bondir sur lui, son habituel rictus méprisant apparaissant sur son visage. Lupin était on ne peut plus en colère contre Rogue, parler ainsi de Sirius alors qu'il s'était battu jusqu'à en donner sa vie pour les autres était une terrible trahison rendue à sa mémoire et ça Remus ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Et bien Lupin toujours aussi sentimental à ce que je vois, tu n'as aucune retenue, ni dignité personnelle ! Me dire cela à moi qui n'éprouve pas le moindre soupçon de sympathie pour Black est vraiment pathétique ! Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor pour rien, ton petit courage ne te donnes aucuns arguments qui pourraient me faire changer d'avis sur lui car en effet cela n'arrivera jamais, même sous la torture. » Dit Severus.

Lupin se dit alors que Rogue était irrécupérable et que cette « conversation » ne mènerait à rien car il avait déjà des idées bien arrêtées sur Sirius tout comme il en avait pour James. En effet, si au bout de quinze ans Rogue n'avait pas trouvé la moindre chose positive sur Potter senior, il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour que Sirius soit une exception à la règle.

« Pauvre Severus, tu n'évolueras donc jamais, tu seras rancunier jusqu'à la fin. Tout ce que je peux te dire à ce sujet c'est que tu ne connaissais pas Sirius et James comme je les aie connu et que par conséquent, ton jugement ne peut être que partial à leur encontre. Voila si tu veux bien arrêtons d'en parler parce que ça en devient pénible et je pourrais vite m'énerver. » Acheva Remus.

« Bien Lupin, si tu veux que nous cessions d'en parler, nous nous en tiendrons là. En ce qui concerne Potter, dans cette lettre, il m'a fait passé pour le bourreau alors que je lui aie sauvé la peau. Alors ne croit pas tout ce qu'il peut dire. Tu pourrais te tromper de personnes car je ne suis absolument pas responsable de la mort de Black bien que Potter, prend un plaisir tout particulier à en dire le contraire. Tu verras par toi-même ! » Dit Rogue.

« Severus, Harry a tout simplement agit sous impulsion pour sauver l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, son parrain ! Si il te considère comme responsable de la mort de Sirius c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons !

En ce qui le concerne, ne t'avises pas de lui faire le moindre mal ! Sinon tu devras en payer les conséquences. J'ai déjà perdu deux amis, je ne veux pas perdre Harry ! » Acheva le lycanthrope.

« Comme c'est touchant Lupin, tu éprouves donc toi aussi des sentiments pour Potter ! Je suis donc le seul à le voir tel qu'il est réellement, c'est-à-dire l'être qui se croit au-dessus des autres et pour lequel toutes remontrances ne font absolument aucun effet. » Répliqua Rogue avec une certaine fatalité, qu'il ne pu contenir.

Remus hocha la tête de manière négative à propos des paroles de Rogue. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi Rogue était là et lui demanda donc.

« Au fait Severus, pourquoi est-tu là ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour me voir, peut être étais tu venu pour fouiner comme le prouve cette lettre décachetée et froissée ! » Répliqua Remus.

« J'allais y venir Lupin, contrairement à toi, je connais mes devoirs ! Et je ne passe pas mon temps à dormir ! Effectivement, je ne suis pas venu pour te faire plaisir ou te remonter le moral je laisse cela à Potter. » Dit Severus froidement.

Remus eu un petit rire qui signifiait clairement, mon pauvre vieux.

« Ecoutes Severus, je ne suis pas en assez en forme pour me battre avec toi alors s'il te plait, évites les remontrances à mon égard et dis moi pourquoi tu es là ! » Répondit Lupin.

« Très bien, dit Rogue. Dumbledore m'a envoyé un courrier vers une heure de l'après-midi et il me demandait de te prévenir qu'une réunion devait avoir lieu d'ici son retour à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire demain. Mais peut-être qu'il sera si fatigué qu'il la reportera. Il faut donc que tu fasses le nécessaire pour réunir les membres de l'ordre. » Lui dit Rogue.

« Et tu me préviens seulement maintenant que cette réunion a lieu demain, dans la soirée alors que tu as reçu ce mot du directeur en début d'après-midi ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé un hibou ? Cela aurait été plus simple au lieu de te déplacer. » Dit Lupin sur un ton sarcastique.

« Je voulais t'apprendre la nouvelle de vive voix et non pas part hibou. Pour m'assurer que cela serait bien fait » Dit Rogue.

« Oh mais c'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais là Severus, merci beaucoup ! » Dit Lupin sans la moindre sincérité dans la voix.

« Mais de rien Lupin, alors bonne soirée et surement à demain avec tous les membres de l'ordre à nos cotés. » Conclut Severus de sa voix la plus veloutée mais aussi la plus hypocrite.

Le maître des potions s'en alla alors sans un regard en arrière avec une certaine satisfaction personnelle quand à son idée de prévenir Lupin dans la soirée pour qu'il ait toute sorte de problèmes pour réunir les membres de l'ordre en même temps ça oui le lycanthrope allait passé une sacré soirée...

Pourtant, Severus avait toujours cette lettre en travers de la gorge, cela oui, Potter allait en entendre parler. Il lui ferait ressentir qu'il savait tout et qu'il ne s'appelait pas Severus Rogue pour rien. Malgré les menaces de Lupin, Potter aurait son compte de gré ou de force.

Ce qui lui rappela que les leçons d'Occlumancie n'avaient toujours pas commencées et qu'Albus arrivait demain. Il devrait persuader Potter de reprendre les cours particuliers...

Lupin maintenant seul s'approcha de la table et s'assit à la place ou se trouvait Rogue quelques minutes auparavant lorsqu'il lisait la lettre. Il la posa sur la table, et commença à la lire.

Lorsqu'il eu fini de lire, il était encore tout retourné, en effet Harry lui avait parler sans aucuns détours. Il lui confiait des choses qui concernaient sa vie personnelle, comme son mal être intérieur. Cela, montrait à Lupin qu'Harry avait confiance en lui. Il lui offrait aussi son amitié quoi de plus beau, il n'était donc pas seul. Il aiderait Harry le plus possible pour qu'il se sente mieux à l'avenir.

Il serait son confident.

Harry voulait discuter avec Lupin de ses parents, de Sirius, c'était tout à fait compréhensible mais Remus comme Harry l'avait laissé supposer dans sa lettre aurait besoin de temps pour parler avec Harry des souvenirs qu'il avait de ses amis. Mais il le ferait sans aucun doute un jour, lorsque le mal se serait apaisé, il s'en fit la promesse.

Au sujet de la prophétie bien sur que Remus était au courant. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pendant les vacances d'été à Poudlard, pour en parler.

Il lui avait montré comme à Rogue le souvenir de la prophétie, que lui avait faite Trelawney et qu'il possédait dans sa pensine. Par conséquent, Lupin savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Avec pour seule différence, en ce qui concernait Rogue, c'était qu'il n'avait pas discrédité Harry.

Le vieil homme lui avait dit qu'il savait très bien que Remus considérait Harry plus que comme le filleul de Sirius ou le fils de James Potter.

En effet, Remus avait beaucoup d'affection pour Harry, depuis sa troisième année lorsqu'il avait été son professeur. Il avait pu constater combien il était puissant pour son âge et que sa magie grandirait encore plus avec le temps. Il était définitivement un être exceptionnel à ses yeux qui l'avait touché par son caractère et son intelligence.

S'il n'avait jamais fait part de ses sentiments pour Harry, c'était tout simplement car il n'était pas son parrain et que Sirius avait cette place qu'il ne lui aurait prise pour rien au monde.

Mais maintenant que Sirius était mort, la place était vacante et Harry aurait besoin d'un soutien, alors Remus était bien décider à jouer le rôle du « père » pour Harry.

En apprenant ce que constituait cette prophétie, il fut plus que peiner pour le survivant, lui qui avait déjà tant souffert n'était pas au bout de ses surprises et de son malheur.

Si Harry avait besoin de se confier à lui il le ferait avec grand plaisir.

Il décida de lui répondre. Remus prit un parchemin vierge et commença à écrire de son écriture appliquée et studieuse.

Mr Harry James Potter,

Dortoir de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

Cher Harry,

Je dois t'avouer qu'avoir de tes nouvelles m'a plus que touché. Je me demandais si tu m'écrirais et finalement tu l'as fait, saches que j'en suis très heureux.

Comme tu dois te douter, moi non plus je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. J'essaye de faire face à la perte de Sirius mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai plus que du mal à le faire.

Comme tu le dis, j'étais non seulement l'ami de ton parrain mais aussi celui de ton père. Je pourrai donc te raconter de nombreux souvenirs que j'ai gardé avec moi durant toutes ses années et je prendrais un énorme plaisir à te les faire partager. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire et je ne pense pas que te parler de Sirius avec la nostalgie que j'emploierai sûrement, soit la meilleure chose pour toi et pour moi.

C'est encore beaucoup trop récent.

Quand à ton amitié, je l'accepte bien-sûr avec la plus grande joie, je pense que tous les deux, nous étions très proche de Sirius et que nous en sommes très affectés. Si je peux t'aider par la moindre petite chose, Harry, dis le moi et je ferais mon maximum pour te satisfaire.

Tu l'ignores surement mais j'ai une grande affection pour toi depuis ta troisième année. J'ai adoré, te donner des cours particuliers, c'était vraiment intéressant. Lorsque tu as formé ton patronus, j'étais époustouflé, tu étais si jeune et pourtant remplie de talent. Je savais d'ailleurs que tu finirais par faire de grandes choses car tu as une force qui t'es propre. Et tu es un grand sorcier, ne l'oublie jamais.

Lorsque tu me parlais de te parents, je t'écoutais avec la plus grande attention et j'adorais t'écouter en parler. J'imaginais leur fierté à ton égard et aussi qu'ils devaient être bien heureux que nous nous soyons rencontré.

Te parler de James et de Lily me soulageait, tu pensais sûrement que je les connaissait juste comme ça mais finalement, tu as pu te rendre compte par toi-même qu'il y avait plus derrière tout ça. J'étais à une époque de ma vie, ou je remettais tout en question et où je doutais beaucoup sur diverses choses.

En effet, je n'avais personne à qui parler de tes parents et à toi, j'ai pu le faire. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé, quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide notamment à cause de ma condition de loup-garou. Tes parents étaient vraiment des gens bien et si Severus Rogue, t'as dit des choses à propos d'eux ne les écoute pas. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils étaient formidables et je ne les oublierai jamais, il y va de même pour Sirius bien sur.

J'écris mais je ne réponds pas aux questions de ta lettre.

En ce qui concerne la prophétie, le professeur Dumbledore m'a mis au courant durant les vacances d'été.

Tu t'imagines que j'étais encore plus peiner pour toi d'apprendre ce qui t'attendais après toute la souffrance que tu venais de subir et que tu subis d'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui.

Harry, il te faudra de l'aide et cette aide je peux te l'apporter si tu le désires. Ce que je regrette amèrement c'est que tu doives porter ce poids sur tes épaules, encore un ! Mais malheureusement c'est ton destin et tu te dois de l'accomplir. Une prophétie n'est jamais formulée au hasard, Harry, donc elle se réalisera et ce jour là il faudra que tu sois près. Que tu es toute force en ta possession et d'ici là je sais que tu auras encore évolué ton niveau magique.

Pour ce qui est de l'Occlumancie, tu dois reprendre des leçons c'est la meilleure solution face à toutes pénétrations extérieures. Même si je sais, que Rogue n'est absolument pas la personne appropriée. Il faudra que tu t'en contentes car c'est sûrement le meilleur à Poudlard, après Dumbledore, dans ce domaine.

Je te l'aurais bien enseigné moi-même mais j'ai énormément de travail en ce qui concerne l'ordre. Tous les deux jours je pars en mission donc je n'aie pas vraiment de temps à moi.

Il faut que tu reprennes ces cours, Harry, car je pense que Rogue t'aideras malgré tout. Si ce n'est pas le cas fait m'en part immédiatement et Rogue passera un sale quart d'heure je peux te l'assurer.

Si Dumbledore ne peut pas te donner ces cours lui-même c'est qu'il est très occupé lui aussi, donc ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.

En fait, je viens de voir Rogue à l'instant et il a ouvert la lettre que tu m'as envoyé et l'a lu.

Je tenais à te le dire, surtout qu'il paraissait hors de lui, alors surtout fais attention il pourrait chercher à te faire payer à cause de cela. Ne te laisse pas faire ! Mais évites quand même tout conflit.

Je te laisse Harry,

Prends bien soin de toi et donnes moi d'autres nouvelles de toi à l'avenir. J'en serais évidemment très heureux et te répondrais aussi vite que possible.

Ps : Arrêtes de me vouvoyer ça me vieillit ! Et on ne vouvoie pas un ami.

En fait, Buck, te salues !

Affectueusement,

Remus.

Lupin pris le parchemin, l'enroula, un hibou envoya sa lettre.

Il espérait vraiment que Harry aurait toutes les réponses à ses questions et qu'il ne se tourmenterait plus sans arrêt...

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de boucler ! Attendrissant le petit Lupin ? Et Severus toujours aussi sarcastique et calculateur.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Gros bisous à vous toutes et à vous tous.**

**Mimie178.**


	7. Révélation et apparition

**Coucou ! Encore un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci de continuer à lire ma fic ça me fait chaud au cœur ! **

**Réponse aux RAR : **

**Zaika : **C'est plutôt Harry qui va en baver pour ce coup-ci mais Severus va avoir son lot lui aussi ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Bisous et merci beaucoup j'adore tes reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir.

**Marie Potter : **Je pense que niveau chapitres, tu vas être bien servie pendant encore pas mal de temps, sachant qu'il vous reste encore 27 chapitres à lire pour le moment et la fic n'est toujours pas finie lol.

Merci pour ton compliment ça me fait vraiment plaisir que la fic te plaise.

Bisous.

**Melody313 : **Merci Melody ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elles me font vraiment plaisir et non je ne t'en veux pas lol ! Bisous.

**Nanie nouche :** Coucou Nanie ! Ça me rassure que tu dises que « mes chapitres mûrissent » et oui tu as raison ça va pas être de la tarte pour lui !

Bisous et voici la suite !

Il était neuf heures et demi du soir. Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune et écrivait son devoir de métamorphose qu'il devait rendre au professeur Mc Gonagall pour le jeudi.

Il trouvait difficilement l'inspiration.

En effet, il venait de lire la lettre que Remus venait de lui retourner et il se la repassait en boucle dans sa tête.

Remus était donc tout autant préoccupé que lui ci ce n'était plus. Le lycanthrope lui avait remonter le moral pendant quelques instants qui lui avait fait oublié ses soucis. Il avait su trouver les mots justes et Harry savait que s'il lui arrivait encore des problèmes Remus pourrait le conseiller grandement comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui.

Il lui conseillait donc de reprendre les cours d'Occlumancie avec Rogue alors que cet énergumène avait encore une fois montrer son manque de confiance en lisant la lettre qu"il avait envoyé à Remus. Harry en était hors de lui, comment avait-il pu !

Il essaya de penser à autre chose se leva de sa chaise et s'étira comme pour montrer que son devoir pourrait bien attendre encore quelques heures.

Hermione et Ron discutaient ensemble au fond de la salle commune. En les voyant parler il se dit alors que c'était le moment. Le moment de leur annoncer qu'il était au centre de la prophétie, qui devait mettre en échec Lord Voldemort ou qui pouvait bien au contraire, le tuer.

Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé. En le voyant arriver Ron dit « Tient ça y est t'as finis avec le devoir de la vieille Mc Go ! Moi j'ai vraiment fait du mieux que j'ai pu, s'était... » Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase car Harry l'interrompit.

« Il faut que je vous parle ! Maintenant ! » Dit le survivant à ces deux amis qui étaient interloqués par l'interruption de leur ami respectif.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry ? Que veux tu nous dire ? » Demanda Hermione qui parut soudainement inquiète.

« Ouais qu'est qu'il y a ? C'est urgent ? » Demanda Ron à son tour.

« Non ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas d'une urgence suprême, j'aurais très bien pu choisir de vous en parler, demain ou n'importe quand mais je pense que c'est le bon moment et si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je devrais me donner à nouveau le courage nécessaire pour vous le dire. Alors autant le faire dès à présent. Mais allons ailleurs, il y a trop de monde ici et je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde le sache. » Dit Harry sans discontinuer.

Harry les conduisit dans la grande salle où à cette heure-ci de la soirée, pas un chat ne traînait. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors prenant chacun une chaise. Hermione et Ron assit l'un à coté de l'autre et Harry face à eux.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne parla pas se demandant comment il pourrait leur annoncer la chose.

« Bon ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile. » Il toussa comme s'il avait un chat dans la gorge. « Vous vous rappelez de l'attaque au ministère sans aucun doute ! » Dit Harry.

« C'est sur que pour s'en rappeler on s'en rappelle, ouais et pas qu'un peu » Dit Ron.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et dit « Oui ? » comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention et sentait que ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile par le simple fait qu'il les conduisent ici sans personne autour d'eux pour les entendre.

Harry les regarda tour à tour et parla. « Quand nous sommes entré dans cette salle sombre qui était circulaire. Il y brûlait des flammes bleues ! » Commença Harry.

« Oui bien-sûr et après t'as pris cet étrange globe de verre ou il y avait ton nom dessus et celui de tu sais qui. » Acheva Ron. Ce qui rendit la tache plus facile à Harry.

« Ouais c'est ça et bien, c'était une prophétie et elle m'était donc destinée. Voldemort était lui aussi concerné par elle. » Dit le survivant.

Il sentit un léger frisson attendu venir de ses deux amis. « Tu veux dire que ce globe de verre vous réunit, toi et tu sais qui ! Cette prophétie ? » Hermione avait parlé sur un ton mal assuré qui ne cachait pas, une sorte de peur en ce qui concernait son ami.

« Oui c'est ça. La prophétie dit que Voldemort ou moi sommes condamner à nous tuer l'un ou l'autre car aucun de nous deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Elle dit aussi que je suis le seul qui puisse le tuer. » Dit Harry dans un souffle.

« Comment ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Ron avec le plus grand sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

« Réfléchis un peu Ron, c'est pour cela que Voldemort a cherché à tuer Harry lorsqu'il était enfant ! Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le pouvoir de le détruire. C'est aussi pour ça que Harry s'est retrouvé maintes et maintes fois face à lui au cour de sa scolarité, parce qu'ils sont destinés à se rencontrer et à s'affronter jusqu'à ce que la prophétie s'accomplisse ! » Dit Hermione avec la triste vérité dans la voix.

Ron paraissait décomposé tout comme Hermione l'était. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Pendant quelques instants qui paressèrent être une éternité ils ne parlèrent pas se lançant des coups d'oeils de tant à autre. Harry se décida à rompre le silence.

« Voila, maintenant vous savez pourquoi j'étais mal à l'aise face à vous. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire mais maintenant que c'est fait, je suis soulagé d'une certaine manière. C'est difficile de garder ça pour soi. » Déclara Harry à ces deux amis qui l'observaient avec une mine défaite.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux ainsi que Ron. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et le prirent dans leur bras. « Harry nous sommes terriblement désolé. » Dit Hermione en pleurant.

« Oui mais tu sais tu aurais pu nous le dire bien avant, nous aurions pu t'aider et ça t'aurais soulagé de nous en parler. » Dit Ron.

Harry se leva à son tour, ils marchèrent le long de la table des Gryffondors pour finalement se rejoindrent au bout. Ron ouvrit la porte, ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le couloir.

Harry reprit alors « Oui, je sais mais c'est la mort de Sirius qui m'a beaucoup affecté et je n'avais pas le courage d'en parler. Indirectement parler de cette prophétie c'était parlé de lui puisque si nous n'avions pas été au ministère pour le « sauver » et bien, je n'aurais sûrement pas été au courant du tout qu'elle existait. Même si Dumbledore m'en aurait parler un jour c'est sur. »

Ses deux amis approuvèrent tous les deux. Ils étaient tous les trois dans un climat de torpeur. Harry regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était plus de dix heures du soir. Il fallaient qu'ils rentrent dans leur dortoir immédiatement. Sans compter qu'Harry avait encore son devoir de métamorphose à terminer.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, marchant silencieusement. Hermione prononça le mot de passe « Chocogrenouilles baveuses »Dit-elle.

Ron ouvrit le passage, le franchit ainsi qu'Hermione. Harry s'apprêta à le franchir à son tour quand soudain, il entendit « Potter ! »Hurla Rogue du fond du couloir.

Allons bon que lui voulait donc encore le professeur des Potions ? A sa seule vue la haine qu'il avait éprouvée ce matin même face à lui remonta à la surface, ainsi que les confidences que lui avait faites Remus, à propos du fait que Rogue avait lu sa lettre. Il devrait payer.

Severus avança vers Harry, ses robes noires virvoltant autour de lui, avec sa prestance habituelle.

Harry s'arrêta et referma le portrait de la grosse dame, qui semblait écouter avec grand intérêt la scène qui allait suivre.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur, Rogue arriva en face de lui.

« Potter, j'ai à vous parler tout de suite et non ça ne peut pas attendre, même pour vous ! »Dit Rogue d'une voix dure, voyant qu'Harry allait protester vu qu'il était plus de dix heures du soir et qu'il avait encore son devoir à faire.

« Venez avec moi ! Nous allons reprendre la conversation qui aurait du se terminer ce matin même. » Dit Rogue de sa voix froide. Harry le suivit avec dégoût.

L'homme ne le menait pas dans les cachots comme pouvait le voir Harry. Il demanda alors « Ou allons nous monsieur ? ».

Rogue répondit « Dans mes appartements personnels, ainsi vous ne partirez pas comme un sauvage, je présume ! » Dit Severus.

Harry leva un sourcil de surprise face à cette réponse. Il était vrai que se retrouver en classe était autre chose que de se retrouver chez cet homme. Ce n'était pas du tout les mêmes circonstances.

Ils montèrent des escaliers, que Harry n'avait jamais vu, apparemment Rogue habitait dans une partie inhabitée du château. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant une porte en chêne, qui portait divers noms, de toute évidence, ceux des anciens propriétaires des lieux.

Rogue prononça le mot de passe « morsure garantie ».

La porte s'ouvrit, Rogue pénétra le premier suivit par Harry. L'atmosphère de la pièce centrale était d'une apaisante douceur ce qui surprit Harry qui plus d'une fois avec Ron avait imaginé les appartements du maître des potions, froids comme à son image.

Bien au contraire c'était différent de lui, et plutôt chaleureux.

Différents tableaux étaient accroché aux murs, il y avait également une estrade avec un bureau au centre. Pour finir dans le renfoncement de la pièce ce trouvait une cheminée, un feu brûlait dans l'âtre.

Deux canapés bordeaux étaient l'un en face de l'autre, avec une table basse, les séparant.

Rogue dite à Harry de s'asseoir. Le survivant s'assit dans l'un des deux canapés. L'homme en noir s'assit à son tour dans le canapé qui faisait face à Harry.

A l'aide de sa baguette il fit apparaître une bouteille de cognac et deux verres. Il s'en servit et fit de même pour Harry qui refusa d'en boire.

« Monsieur Potter est difficile bien sur. Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout.» Dit Rogue de sa voix glacée. « Un thé vous ira ? » Demanda le professeur de sa voix velouté pour montrer son exaspération.

« Non merci monsieur, je ne veux rien boire » Dit Harry sans la moindre gratitude envers le geste de l'homme. « Et bien faites à votre guise » Dit Severus qui ne s'en soucia pas plus.

Rogue s'assit confortablement alors qu'Harry l'observait.

« Bien maintenant nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler, de ce qui nous préoccupe vraiment » Dit Rogue, en regardant Harry, son verre à la main.

**A suivre...**

**Ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite ? Que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ? Hé hé ! **

**Je peux juste vous dire que le chapitre suivant est l'un de mes préférés.**

**Bisous à tout le monde à demain pour la suite ou peut être ce soir lol.**


	8. Explication

**Hello ! Comme promis voici la suite ! Ça va je suis pas trop sadique lol.**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

**Bisous.**

**Nanie nouche : **_Coucou Nanie ! Bon tu auras un peu attendu mais le principal c'est que tu es la suite assez rapidement non ?_

_En espérant qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous._

**Melody313**_Hello Melody ! Voici la suite. Bisous._

Harry se retrouvait donc dans les appartements du maître des potions. Rogue buvait son verre de cognac à petites gorgées comme pour montrer qu'il le savourait, à son élève. Il prit à nouveau la parole.

« Potter, cette discussion aurait du se terminer depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Vous devriez être endormit et faire de beaux rêves mais avant que je vous donne cette permission, nous devons y mettre fin. » Dit Rogue.

« Monsieur » Dit Harry. « Ne m'interrompez pas Potter ! Qui plus est lorsque vous êtes sous mon toit ! » Dit le maître des potions d'une voix sévère.

« J'ai à vous parler et vous m'écouterez pour une fois ! Donc reprenons calmement. Le professeur Dumbledore, tient à ce que les leçons d'Occlumancie que je vous donnais l'année dernière reprennent. Nous allons donc faire selon son bon vouloir. » Dit Rogue.

Harry eu un sourire qui se voulait ironique et déclara « Monsieur c'est vous qui l'année dernière avez suspendu ces leçons, ce n'est pas moi ! » Dit Harry avec une certaine provocation.

Il avait touché un point sensible.

« Potter ne me répondez pas ! C'est vous qui nous avez mené dans cette situation, tout est de votre faute, ces leçons auraient continué, si vous n'aviez pas fouillé mes affaires personnelles ! Et nous n'aurions pas cette discussion, cette nuit, à cette heure.» Cria Rogue.

« Monsieur calmez-vous ! Je faisais juste un constat, je ne cherchais pas à vous blessez. » Dit Harry qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire enrager Severus.

Rogue se resservit un verre de cognac, et le but d'un trait comme pour se calmer. Puis il reprit de sa voix froide habituelle. « Potter, vous aviez fais des progrès lorsque nous nous sommes quitté l'année dernière et le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il serait dommage de les perdre, ce qui je le reconnaîs, serait un tord. » Dit Rogue raisonnablement ce qui était fantastique lorsqu'il parlait d'Harry.

« Encore une fois, Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui décide des élèves à qui je donne des cours particuliers. Ce poste m'a été imposé par le directeur et je peux vous assurez, que si vous me manquer encore une fois de respect comme vous l'avez fais récemment, pas plus tard que ce matin en quittant précipitamment mon bureau comme un malpropre ou en écrivant des petits mots à certaines personnes de ma connaissance, vous aurez à en subir de graves conséquences. Je ne supporterai pas une deuxième atteinte faite à ma personne en ce qui vous concerne. Est-ce clair, Potter ? » Dit Rogue qui avait presque fait un discours à Harry.

Le survivant l'avait écouté bien sûr et il avait bien compris l'allusion faite aux « petits mots écrits à certaines personnes » qui n'était autre que Remus.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du regarder dans la pensine ou Rogue avait placé ses souvenirs mais l'homme avait lui aussi lu sa lettre ce qui les rendait à égalité.

Harry pouvait donc en abuser. Il se força à aborder le sujet avec son professeur.

« Monsieur, pendant que nous parlons, ou que vous parlez plutôt, des attaques que j'aurais faite à votre personne, nous pourrions aborder le fait que vous avez lu une certaine lettre que j'ai envoyé à Remus Lupin, qui ne vous était nullement adressée que je sache ! » Dit Harry avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix, qui était perceptible.

Rogue sembla s'en rendre compte et regarda sa montre pendant un instant, il pu constater qu'il était onze heure moins le quart. Il reprit donc.

« Le loup- garou vous en a donc fait part, quelle noblesse, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Je m'attendais à cela, je l'avoue. Potter vous m'aviez attaqué ce matin même, pour me venger, je reconnais avoir lu cette lettre mais si vous voulez à ce point en parler, nous allons le faire ! » Dit Rogue.

Le dénommé Harry James Potter se sentit soudainement plutôt mal à l'aise. En effet, il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la lettre qu'il avait écrite au lycanthrope et qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges en ce qui concernait le maître des potions.

« Si je me rappelle bien vous m'avez traité de « pauvre type » n'est-ce pas Potter ? Oh oui, c'est cela. Eh bien je peux vous dire que si je vous avais eu sous mes yeux à ce moment la, vous n'auriez pas survécu à une effroyable attaque, je peux vous l'assurez ! » Dit Severus en sentant toute une bouffée de haine ressurgir face à ce souvenir, qui était encore plus que présent. « Eh alors Potter ! Défendez vous ! » Dit Rogue.

« Monsieur, j'ai écris cela car je le pensais sur le moment, je l'avoue. » Fit le survivant plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Si j'ai marqué cela c'est tout simplement car vous m'avez toujours traité différemment des autres, monsieur ! Ne dites pas le contraire ! » S'exclama Harry qui maintenant s'était levé.

Rogue était resté assit et écoutait attentivement le jeune Potter, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait parfaitement raison mais pourquoi l'aurait-il avoué alors qu'il avait le meilleur moyen de se protéger, la défense.

« Vous m'avez d'ailleurs par la même occasion rendue pour responsable de la mort de votre cher parrain, alors qu'il n'en est rien ! Vous êtes le seul et unique responsable, c'est vous qui ne m'avez pas fait confiance et qui avez voulu jouer au petit héros que vous voulez paraître. Seulement Potter, cette fois ci, vous avez pu vous rendre compte par vous-même, qu'il s'agissait de la vraie vie et vous en payez les conséquences aujourd'hui !

En ce qui me concerne, je n'aie rien à me reprocher, bien au contraire. J'ai voulu aider votre parrain alors qu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi dans ma vie, que de me rabaisser, comme le faisait votre père. J'ai appelé le ministère Potter ! Alors ne rejeter pas la faute sur les autres lorsqu'elle vient de vous ! » Dit Rogue.

« Alors, rasseyez-vous ! » Fit Severus qui commençait lui aussi à élever la voix, pour asseoir à nouveau sa pleine autorité sur le jeune homme de 16 ans. « Nous discutions de choses que vous avez faites et que j'ai faites et pas du fait que je vous traite différemment des autres, ce qui est par ailleurs, complètement faux ! Je vous traite comme n'importe lequel de mes élèves.»

Harry se rassit avec une volonté qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable, il y avait encore quelques heures. Rogue l'avait laissé sans voix. Il avait raison, tout était de sa faute et Rogue n'avait pas à en payé le prix. Il avait besoin de ne plus penser de perdre pendant quelques temps la notion des choses et de ne plus avoir à se soucier de ce qu'il avait fait ou pas.

Il prit la bouteille de cognac qui était sur la table et finalement, s'en servit un grand verre. Il en bu son contenu difficilement car il ne buvait jamais d'alcool d'habitude. Harry parut secouer.

Rogue dit alors « Tiens Potter vous vous décidez enfin à boire ce que le commun des mortels boit, comme vous pouvez le remarquer cette boisson est plus qu'apaisante lorsque l'on a une personne en face de soi qui ne vous comprend pas forcément, elle a le don de vous calmez.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vais en reprendre ! Vous en désirez un autre verre ? » Demanda Severus à Harry.

« Oui monsieur ». Dit Harry qui était déjà à moitié soul en ayant bu son premier verre.

Rogue porta le verre à ses lèvres et le dégusta comme il l'avait fait pour le premier, Harry fit de même. Les deux hommes avaient bu plus que de raison et se retrouvait dans un état second du au niveau d'alcool plus que prépondérant dans leur sang.

Harry sous l'emprise de l'alcool dit alors.

« Allez professeur, reconnaissez que vous me ne m'aimez pas ! ».

Rogue éclata de rire, un rire franc qui surprit Harry bien qu'il était soul, c'était si étrange d'entendre Rogue rire.

Le professeur sans aucune retenue dit alors « Oh oui Potter, je vous hais ! Et je vous haïrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Je peux vous le dire puisque vous ne vous en rappellerez plus demain matin. » Dit Severus.

« Je le savais ! » Dit Harry qui ria à son tour. « Je ne m'imaginais pas me retrouver un jour dans cette situation avec vous monsieur ! ».

« Moi non plus Potter, moi non plus » Dit Rogue. « Il se fait tard. » Dit l'homme.

Severus prit un morceau de parchemin et y écrivit assez lisiblement «Potter, Je vous attends demain, ce mercredi, dans mes appartements pour commencer les leçons d'Occlumancie ! Soyez là vers vingt heures ou je sévirai ! Severus Rogue. »

Quand il eu fini d'écrire, Rogue qui avait un mal de tête épouvantable du à l'alcool, se leva. Il dit à Harry « Potter, prenez ce parchemin. »

Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il riait tout seul. Rogue s'approcha de lui avec la plus grande répugnance et le plus de mal possible à marcher. Il mit dans la poche de la robe de sorcier de Harry, le parchemin qu'il venait d'écrire et pensa.

« Cet imbécile n'a même plus la force de bouger tout seul. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir un jour mettre Potter au lit, c'est un comble! ». Severus prit sa baguette et dit « Mobilicorpus ».

Rogue mena Harry jusqu'à sa salle commune prononça le mot de passe, le fit monter jusqu'à son dortoir et le déposa sur son lit, puis dit « Bonsoir Potter ».

Severus Rogue regagna alors ses appartements avec le sentiment que l'on a lorsqu'on a pris une bonne cuite et qu'en même temps on a fait un travail bien fait.

Il verrai donc Potter demain soir et lui montrerai qu'il n'était pas un sorcier de second ordre. La plaisanterie était terminée.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Voila ! Alors beau chapitre ?**

**Gros bisous à vous tous.**

**Mimie178.**

**Ps : Tant que j'y suis, je peux bien vous le dire.**

**Je viens de publier un One Shot, c'est un Harry/Severus.**


	9. Compte rendu

**Voici la suite merci à vous toutes et à vous tous de continuer à lire…et pour vos reviews !**

**Biz.**

C'était mercredi midi, la journée avait été plus que chaleureuse jusqu'à présent. En effet, la pluie avait cédée sa place au soleil et les élèves retrouvaient leur gaieté habituelle face à la journée morose du mardi.

Le professeur Dumbledore qui était rentré de son congrès face au nouveau ministre paraissait plus détendu. Il était debout, les bras croisés derrière son dos et regardait par la fenêtre ouverte. Il repassait dans sa tête, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec cet homme, qui il devait bien se l'avouer n'était pas très coopératif, si ce n'était pas moins que Fudge.

Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et commença à lire « le Times », un journal moldu qu'il avait l'habitude de lire quotidiennement. Apparemment, il n'y avait nulle trace de Lord Voldemort.

Les faits principaux étaient « Les anglais sont-ils concernés par la grippe aviaire ? ».

Dumbledore en avait entendu parlé, il s'agissait d'une maladie que les volailles attrapaient et qui pouvaient être transmissibles à l'homme. Il espérait que les moldus pourraient trouver un vaccin assez efficace qui pourrait arrêter cette grippe qui grandissait. Il aurait fait tout son possible pour pouvoir les aider et se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'en parler au ministre moldu à qui il aurait pu apporter une certaine aide.

Le directeur continua la lecture du journal en finissant par l'horoscope qui était pensa t- il aussi fiable que les cours de divination du professeur Trelawney.

Il repensa alors à la discussion qu'il avait eu trois jours auparavant avec le maître des potions et se demanda si Severus s'en était sortit avec Harry. Si tout simplement le professeur avait réussit à convaincre le jeune Potter de reprendre l'Occlumancie.

Dumbledore savait que la tache n'avait pas du être simple pour le professeur Rogue car Harry avait énormément d'amertume envers lui.

Il devait y avoir eu des étincelles mais, au final, il n'en doutait pas le moins du monde, Severus avait du réussir dans son entreprise car cet homme avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, même si pour cela il devait utiliser le vice pour l'obtenir.

Le directeur referma son journal, le rangea dans le deuxième tiroir de son bureau qui y était destiné. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit un bonbon au citron, de sa réserve personnelle.

Il imaginait ses enseignants le regarder sortir ses bonbons et les manger avec le plus grand plaisir comme à un enfant à qui on aurait offert un jouet dont il n'aurait pas pu se détacher.

Il voyait déjà leurs visages pleins d'exaspération ce qui le fit sourire.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Toc, toc, toc.

Albus se leva, puis s'exclama « Entrez ! ». Severus Rogue entra, s'approcha du bureau de Dumbledore et dit « Albus ».

Le vieil homme lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce que Rogue fit. Dumbledore se rassit puis dit au maître des potions.

« J'ai déjà reçu Minerva, il y a une quinzaine de minutes, elle m'a fait son compte rendu face à ce qu'elle a pu remarquer durant mes trois jours d'absence. J'attends maintenant le votre Severus. » Commença t-il. « Tout s'est-il passé normalement comme vous l'avez souhaité ? ».

Rogue regarda Dumbledore pendant un moment puis dit « Si c'est à Potter que vous faites allusion, en effet, nous avons eu une petite conversation et tout s'est arrangé. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour sa première leçon d'Occlumancie, ce soir à vingt heures. » Dit l'homme en noir.

Dumbledore sourit au regard froid et distant de Rogue. « J'imagine que cela n'a pas du être de tout repos pour vous, Severus, que de convaincre Harry et je vous félicite pour cela même si je savais bien au fond de moi, que vous auriez réussi. »

« Il y a eu une petite altercation entre Potter et moi, hier matin. » continua Rogue comme si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas interrompu. « Il s'est sauvé en courant en me faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas reprendre des cours particuliers avec moi. Il s'est emporté comme s'il était le centre du monde et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre ces leçons. Comme s'il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul contre une autre intrusion extérieure, l'imbécile ! » Dit Rogue.

« Mesurez vos propos Severus, je sais qu'Harry est une forte tête mais s'il a agit contre vous ainsi, c'est tout simplement car il vous croit responsable de la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black.». Dit ouvertement Dumbledore.

« Je suis au courant Albus, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela ! » Dit le professeur avec une certaine colère dans la voix.

« Ah oui et comment l'avez-vous appris ? » le questionna le directeur qui fronça des sourcils par grand étonnement.

« Je m'en doute un peu, Potter me le fait bien sentir lorsqu'il m'adresse la parole avec encore plus d'animosité qu'avant. ». Il se garda bien de parler d'une certaine lettre qu'il avait lu la soirée passée. « Le fait que Black soit mort ne peut que me retomber dessus puisque je ne lui aie pas dit à Potter, que j'avais compris son message l'année dernière lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé avec Ombrage. Il ne comprend pas que je ne pouvais pas me dévoilé ainsi face à cette femme. Il s'agit bien d'un Potter, totalement dépourvu de suptibilité ! ».

Dumbledore écoutait Rogue se livrer à lui comme il le faisait toujours depuis qu'il s'était rangé à ses cotés quinze ans plus tôt.

« Il fallait bien un responsable de la mort de black et je suis cette personne aux yeux de Potter ! » Dit Rogue. « Qu'il prenne un peu ses responsabilités, cela lui fera le plus grand bien et il comprendra alors qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde comme il doit le penser ! En ce qui me concerne comme je le lui aie dit hier, je n'ai rien à me reprocher face à cela. J'ai remplie ma part du travail. » Dit Rogue.

« Je ne vous reproche rien, Severus, vous le savez ! Alors que s'est-il passé lorsque Harry est partit vous l'avez rattraper pour chercher à le convaincre ? »

« Non. Étrangement, j'étais vidé par ses accusations. Ma colère était perceptible alors que d'ordinaire rien ne sort, j'arrive à me maîtriser mais là Potter m'a mit dans un tel état de rage, qu'il fallait que je me calme. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé, je l'avoue Albus. »

« Et donc qu'avez-vous fait pour le convaincre de prendre ces leçons ? Apparemment vous aviez plutôt mal commencé que s'est-il donc passé ensuite ? » Fit le directeur avec une ironie qui ne cachait pas un certain amusement mais qu'il ne montra pas à son enseignant.

Rogue frotta son cou pendant un instant, puis dit « J'ai décidé d'aller le trouver dans sa salle commune. Il n'y était pas d'ailleurs ce qui ne m'étonne pas ! Il rentrait avec Miss Granger et Weasley lorsque je l'ai aperçu. » Rogue avala péniblement puis reprit « Je l'ai donc appelé et lui ai demandé de me suivre. »

« Et ou l'avez-vous emmené ? Demanda le directeur avide de connaître la réponse.

« Je l'ai mené dans mes appartements. » Rogue toussota, il n'en revenait toujours pas lui-même ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? mais au final cela avait été plus que concluant. « Il s'est donc assit, je lui ai offert à boire. Puis nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres. Il m'a dit que je le traitais différemment des autres. A vous, Albus, je n'ai pas à le cacher puisque vous le savez, il a raison c'est la stricte vérité. » Dit Rogue avec une certaine amertume. « mais je n'allais quand même pas le contenter cela aurait encore plus dégrader sa pensée envers moi, ce qui serait dommage lorsque nous avons des cours particuliers, qui doivent avoir lieu, donc je lui aie dit qu'il avait tord et qu'il se faisait des idées à ce sujet. » Dit Rogue.

« Et vous avez bien fait, Severus, c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Pour finir, je lui ai écrit de venir ce soir pour que les leçons commencent et enfin il est partit. » Rogue savait très bien mentir mais le directeur n'était pas dupe.

« Pourquoi lui avez-vous écrit ? Vous auriez très bien pu le lui dire ! » Dit Dumbledore.

« Oui, je sais mais Potter se sentait mal après la dose de Bièraubeurre qu'il avait bu, donc, je lui aie écrit, c'était plus simple. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en boire, sûrement qu'il lui aurait fallu une boisson plus raffinée, qui lui aurait convenue davantage. » Dit le professeur de sa voix veloutée.

Rogue pour se disculper du fait qu'il avait donné du cognac à Harry et non de la bièreaubeurre trouvait pas mal d'arguments. Il avait toujours le moyen de se sortir de toutes les situations.

« D'accord Severus et en ce qui concerne la réunion qui doit avoir lieu tout à l'heure ? Vous avez fait le nécessaire pour que tout le monde soit présent dont Lupin ou encore Maugrey ? »

Rogue jubilait intérieurement, en effet, Dumbledore n'avait pas chargé Lupin de réunir les membres de l'ordre mais lui-même et le maître des potions avait profité du manque de forme du lycanthrope pour se défaire de cette tache et lui donner.

« Oui Monsieur le directeur, j'ai fais le nécessaire, tous les membres seront présents, je les aie convié comme vous me l'avez demander, de venir pour cet après-midi. Ils doivent donc tous déjà se trouver là-bas. » Dit Rogue plus qu'amusé intérieurement. Le loup-garou avait du bien s'amusé pour les réunir tous aussi tardivement, il verrait cela tout à l'heure.

« Bien Severus. Allez y avant moi et dites leur que j'arriverai d'ici deux heures environ. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler, puis je vous rejoindrai. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Très bien Monsieur le directeur, je vais aller les prévenir. A tout à l'heure monsieur. »

Le maître des potions quitta la pièce, laissant le directeur à ses pensées qui se bousculaient.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	10. Entrevues au Square Grimmaurd

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Nanie nouche : **C'est vrai que Severus pert un peu de sa verve dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait sympa qu'il puisse se confier à Dumbledore comme Harry le fait avec lui lol.

En tout cas voici la suite.

Bisous.

Le professeur Rogue sortit du bureau du directeur et se rendit aux abords de la forêt interdite, puis transplana.

Quelques secondes après, il se retrouva dans une petite ruelle et marcha, pour finalement se retrouver au numéro douze du Square Grimmaurd. Il sonna, madame Weasley vint lui ouvrir.

« Professeur Rogue vous voilà nous vous attendions, vous, et le professeur Dumbledore mais je peux constater qu'il n'est pas avec vous ! » Dit Molly en regardant dans la rue pour voir si Dumbledore n'était effectivement pas là.

« En effet Molly. Le directeur devrait arriver d'ici, une à deux heures. Il avait encore quelques petites choses à régler avant de venir mais normalement, il ne devrait pas être retardé davantage. » Acheva Rogue pour contenter Mme Weasley. Ella hocha la tête.

Severus s'avança et se dirigea vers la salle où devait avoir lieu la prochaine réunion des membres de l'ordre. Il pénétra dans la pièce et pu voir qu'il y avait déjà Monsieur Weasley ainsi que Maugrey Fol-oeil en pleine discussion.

Maugrey et Weasley père, tournèrent la tête lorsque, le maître des potions entra dans la pièce et Fol-oeil s"adressa à lui.

« Alors Rogue, Dumbledore est arrivé ! Nous vous attendons depuis au moins une heure ! » Grogna t-il.

« Alastor, Arthur.» Les salua poliment, Rogue. «Il vous faudra patientez encore un peu. En effet, le directeur a un emploi du temps, très chargé. Sûrement plus chargé que le votre si je ne m'abuse. Il ne sera là, que d'ici une heure ou peut être même deux, il m"a chargé de vous prévenir c"est pour cela que je suis là si tôt. Je puis vous assurez que si Dumbledore ne m"en avait pas donner l'ordre, je ne serais pas venu si vite et vous auriez attendu un peu plus pour savoir lorsque aurait eu lieu la réunion précisément, ce qui aurait été plus que bénéfique vu votre état exécrable. » A n'en point douter, il s'était adressé directement à Maugrey. « Permettez-moi de me retirer, à tout à l'heure Arthur. » Monsieur Weasley lui sourit en retour. « Maugrey. » Dit Rogue.

Fol-oeil allait répliquer mais Severus avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il faisait tourner ses robes derrière lui à la mesure de ses pas, se dirigea vers la cuisine et pu apercevoir Bill et Charlie Weasley qui étaient debout et regardaient une sorte de carte.

« Alors tu vois, nous devons aller ici, c'est loin je sais ! » Dit Bill à son frère qui souffla et dit « Vivement la Roumanie, elle me manque, ainsi que mes dragons ! J'en aie marre de voyager. »

« Eh bien Monsieur Weasley, vous voudriez délaisser l'ordre, pour vous amusez avec vos petits animaux de compagnie. Il y a bien plus important. » Dit Rogue froidement.

« Professeur Rogue. » Dirent les deux frères en même temps, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer dans la pièce. « Je ne veux pas laisser l'ordre de coté, je sais que c'est un honneur que de pouvoir y prendre part. J'ai bien conscience de ma chance ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. » Se défendit le jeune homme face à son ancien professeur.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, poursuivez ce que vous étiez entrain de faire. Auriez-vous vu Lupin ? Il faut que je lui parle. » Demanda Severus.

Les deux hommes, se regardèrent interrogativement et Bill finit par dire. « Non monsieur, nous ignorons où il se trouve mais il est sûrement dans la maison. Du moins nous le supposons. » Acheva, l'aîné des deux frères.

« Merci. »Dit Rogue qui partit sans un regard en arrière pour ses deux interlocuteurs.

Rogue qui commençait à s'énerver, se demandait ou pouvait bien être passé le lycanthrope. Lupin ne partait en mission que demain soir. Alors ou pouvais t-il bien être ? Sûrement à pleurer dans son coin sur le sort de son cher toutou. Se moqua Rogue intérieurement.

« Je vais aller faire un tour en haut, peut être qu'il s'y trouve ? » Pensa l'homme vêtu de noir.

Severus parcouru le couloir, monta les escaliers puis frappa à la porte de Lupin. Il entendit alors un faible « entrez. »

Rogue ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Lupin qui était à son bureau et regardait des vieux papiers poussiéreux. Le loup-garou ne regardait pas Rogue mais dit pourtant « Que puis- je pour toi Severus ? » soupira t-il.

Il tenait une sorte de cahier à la main.

« Lupin, tu pourrais tout de même avoir un soupçon de respect pour celui ou celle qui pénètre dans ta chambre. Cela aurait très bien pu être Dumbledore.» Dit Rogue énervé par cet accueil du lycanthrope.

Remus eu un petit rire mais continua à regarder son livre. « Ecoutes Rogue, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Je n'aie pas que cela à faire que de t'écouter parler, alors abréges. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est encore pour me refiler ton boulot, tu peux t'en aller, je ne te retiens pas. »Dit Lupin.

« Tu es perspicaces Lupin mais je ne suis pas venu pour discuter de cela, même si j'imagine que tu as du bien t'amuser. Non ce qui m'amène c'est seulement, toi ! » Dit Rogue.

Lupin pouffa détourna son regard pour la première fois de son livre depuis le début de l'arriver de Rogue puis dit. « Moi ! Et alors quoi ? Tu veux jouer à celui qui veut me remonter le moral ? Tu à décider de changer ? Severus Rogue va devenir un modèle de droiture et de perfection, il sera l'ami que Remus Lupin n'a jamais eu celui dont-il a toujours eu besoin, c'est ça ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu peux t'en aller, je n'aie pas besoin de toi, merci bien ! Et au revoir, la porte est juste derrière toi ! » Dit Lupin qui trouvait la plaisanterie plus qu'assommante et souhaitait être seul.

Rogue referma la porte derrière lui qui était resté ouverte et croisa les bras puis repris. « Lupin, tu sais que je n'aie pas l'intention de changer cela n'arrivera jamais mais je peux t'aider à remonter la pente. Que l'on soit bien clair, je ne deviendrais pas ton ami et je ne cherche pas à le devenir. Si j'agis ainsi c'est tout simplement car tu es un élément essentiel de l'ordre et que Potter à besoin de toi. Il a besoin de toi en tant que soutien moral et j'ai besoin que tu l?aides à combattre car il aura besoin de toutes ses forces pour reprendre l'Occlumancie. » Finit Severus.

« Comme c'est touchant tu te préoccupes de Harry maintenant ! » Dit Lupin.

« Si je me préoccupe de Potter, comme tu le dis, c'est parce qu'il est, malgré que j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, le seul qui puisse vaincre, le seigneur des ténèbres. Par conséquent, il faut le rendre le plus fort possible. » Rogue se demandait pourquoi il était si aimable tout à coup lorsqu'il parlait de Potter. Etait ce la cuite qu'ils avaient pris ensemble hier soir, qui l'avait fait devenir plus humain ?

Lupin soupira et repris son ton naturel. « Tu sais Severus, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'avoir ne serait ce qu'un minimum de compassion, si on peut appeler cela comme ça, pour quelqu'un. Je dois te remercier ! »

Lupin se leva et lui tendit sa main. Severus la regarda pendant quelques instants sans rien dire. Lupin lui offrait une poignée de main ! C'était un miracle. Pourtant Severus détestait cet homme depuis son enfance, enfin moins que Black et Potter mais quand même, c'était un maraudeur. Devait-il la serrée ?

Eh bien c'est ce qu'il fit avec une certaine répulsion en ce demandant depuis combien de temps, le lycanthrope ne s'était pas lavé les mains.

Lupin dit alors « Severus allons y nous avons une réunion qui nous attend. »

« Alors allons y ! » Acheva Rogue encore surprit par cette poignée de main. Rogue sortit le premier de la chambre suivit de près par Lupin, qui mit une veste. Ils descendirent les escaliers, Rogue quitta Lupin en bas des marches et alla seul dans la salle de réunion.

Lupin qui aperçu Molly Weasley, lui fit un sourire comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle lui dit alors « Tu étais avec Rogue ? De quoi avez-vous parlez ? ».

« Cela Molly, c'est un secret ! » Dit Lupin pour la taquiner.

« Au fait, Dumbledore est finalement arrivé plus tôt que prévu, il nous attend tous. »

« Eh bien ne le faisons pas attendre ! » Dit Lupin plus en forme.

Puis ils rejoignirent les autres, qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux cette fois.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Bon et bien, j'espère que ça vous aura plus.**

**Biz à tous. Mimie178.**


	11. Annonce, fatalité et interrogation

**Coucou voici la suite. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à toutes et à tous.**

**Biz Mimie178.**

**Ps : Bonne lecture !**

**Nanie nouche : **_Coucou ! Oui c'est peut être trop gentil lol mais bon donné un coté plus humain à rogue parfois je trouve ça sympa._

_Voici la suite !_

_Gros bisous._

**Eliza : **_Salut Eliza ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui ça m'aide à continuer._

_Bisous et voici la suite._

Harry se dirigeait vers le stade de Quidditch. Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait envoyé un hibou lui disant de venir tout de suite. Il franchit la barrière qui devait le mener sur la pelouse du stade.

Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait aussi, Ron et Katie Bell qui avait été appelé.

Le survivant s'approcha d'eux. En le voyant arriver, le professeur Mc Gonagall lui dit « Potter, vous voici enfin nous vous attendons depuis une dizaine de minutes. »

Puis elle parla alors, en s'adressa aux trois adolescents. « Bien. Je vous aie réunis tous les trois ici, pour vous annoncez qui sera le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il fallait quelqu'un qui soit apte à ce poste c'est-à-dire quelqu'un qui aie de l'expérience. J'ai donc choisis Miss Bell car elle a commencée à jouer avant vous dans cette équipe et par conséquent a de toute évidence le devoir, puisqu'elle est plus âgée que vous de devenir votre capitaine. » Acheva la directrice adjointe.

Katie était si heureuse qu'elle en pleurait, Ron et Harry se précipitèrent vers elle pour la félicitée et lui dire qu'ils étaient tout à fait d'accord pour qu'elle prenne le poste de capitaine, laissé vacant cette année par Angelina Johnson, qui avait terminé sa scolarité.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall en voyant cette scène eu un faible sourire et elle su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle dit alors à ses élèves « Je suis heureuse que ce choix vous convienne à tous. Avant que je ne parte, Miss Bell, voici l'emploi du temps, qui contient les jours et les heures ou aurons lieu vos entraînements.

Je vais vous laissez savourer cet heureux événement. Quant à vous deux »

Elle pointa son index sur Ron et Harry. « Je vous verraient tout à l'heure en métamorphose. »

Mc Gonagall partie, Harry déclara « Je suis très content pour toi, ce poste te reviens pleinement de droit et qui sait peut-être qu'il sera à moi l'année prochaine ! » Dit-il amuser.

« Ce serait dans l'ordre des choses, c'est sur ! Mais cette année, c'est Katie qui prend la relève. Franchement, tu le mérites amplement ! » Lui dit Ron.

« Merci à vous deux, j'espère que je saurai assumer ce rôle et me montrer digne de vous pour que notre équipe soit la meilleure comme elle l'est depuis trois ans ! J'ai déjà dans ma tête les quelques petites choses que je veux changer. Je n'ai jamais osé en discuter avec Angelina ou Olivier. Mais cette année, comptez sur moi il va y avoir du changement ! » Dit-elle en un souffle.

A ces mots, Harry et Ron paressèrent intrigués mais que pouvait bien leur préparé Katie qu'elle gardait pour elle, depuis tant d'années ? Ils le découvriraient sous peu de toute évidence.

« Retournons à la salle commune, il faut l'annoncer à tout le monde ! » Dit Harry, fou de joie pour Katie.

« Ouais, il faut leur dire maintenant ! » S'exclama Ron tout aussi heureux qu'Harry.

On aurait pu se demander si ce n'était pas eux qui avaient obtenu le poste de capitaine de l'équipe, tant ils étaient heureux pour leur coéquipière.

« Eh bien d'accord, allons y ! » Dit joyeusement Katie qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Seamus, Dean, Hermione et Neville qui s'occupaient chacun à des occupations diverses.

Neville terminait son devoir de métamorphose qu'il devait rendre d'ici une heure. Dean et Seamus faisaient une partie de bataille explosive. Le premier semblait gagné car il exultait de joie et n'arrêtait pas de rire. Seamus lui grognait de mécontentement, d'un air de dire tu as triché.

Hermione quant à elle, s'occupait à brosser Pattenrond qui semblait adorer cela, tant il ronronnait à l'adresse de sa maîtresse.

« Eh tout le monde ! Katie a été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch par Mc Gonagall. Elle vient de lui annoncer ! » Dit Ron.

Seamus parla et dit « Bravo Katie je suis content pour toi, tu le mérites ! ».

« Ouais, tu as toujours été l'une des meilleures dans l'équipe et c'est normal que tu deviennes capitaine. » Dit Dean avec un sourire.

Neville ne dit rien il était bien trop en retard dans ses devoirs pour dire quoi que ce soit, il semblait d'ailleurs ne pas avoir entendu l'annonce faite par Ron.

« Merci à vous tous. Vous verrez on gagnera cette année ! » Dit Katie avec toute confiance.

Hermione avait lâché Pattenrond et s'approcha d'eux puis dit « Je me doutais que ça allait être toi Katie, Mc Gonagall a vu juste encore une fois ! »

« Merci Hermione, je vais... » Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ron l'interrompit « Si on faisait une fête pour fêter l'événement. Je suis sur que Mc Gonagall serait d'accord. Après tout c'est elle qui a dit mot pour mot « Je vais vous laissez savourez cet heureux événement » alors c'est ce que nous allons faire, vous etes d'accord ? »

« Oui bien sûr, on te suis mon vieux, il n'y a aucuns problèmes pour ça ! » Dit Dean avec enthousiasme.

« Ok, je suis partant mais il faudra s'occuper de réunir tout le monde. Tu vas voir Katie cette soirée sera la tienne et tu t'en rappelleras longtemps ! » Dit Seamus.

« Si vous voulez qu'il y ait une fête, il faudrait choisir une heure précise pour savoir lorsqu'elle commencera et à quelle heure, elle s'achèvera » Dit Hermione qui prenait très à coeur son rôle de préfete.

« Oui Hermione, t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! » Dit Ron avec exaspération en regardant son amie, qui ne pouvait pas laisser les règles de côté pour une fois.

« Il faudra mettre une annonce sur le mur de la salle commune, du genre, fête vers 20 h 00, dans la salle commune pour fêter la nomination de Katie Bell au poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! »

« Ouais t'as raison, c'est ce qu'il faudra faire, si on veut avoir du monde, sinon tout le monde partira se coucher. C'est ce que tu veux Katie ? » Demanda Dean à la jeune fille.

« Non bien sûr que non ! Je vous suis dans ce que vous voulez faire. » Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Hermione dit alors « Harry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu ne parles pas depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il était vrai qu'Harry n'avait pas bronché depuis que Ron avait parlé de faire une fête ce soir vers 20 h 00. En effet, le Gryffondor avait sa première leçon d'Occlumancie ce soir et il ne pourrait pas la ratée sous peine d'être tuer en public, par son professeur de potions.

« C'est rien, c'est juste que je serai occupé ce soir. Je ne pourrai pas me libérer mais ce n'est pas grave amusez-vous. Vous me raconterez en détail, tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire à ses amis.

Katie paraissait déçue que son attrapeur ne puisse pas être là, elle lui dit « Harry, nous penserons tous à toi pendant cette fête. » Elle semblait un peu peinée.

« Merci Katie mais profites en et ne t'inquiètes pas, de mon coté je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer en restant inactif. ». Il était clair que Rogue n'allait pas seulement discuter avec son élève mais allait plutôt l'assommer avec la légilimancie.

Dean et Seamus se jetèrent un coup d'oeil plein de malice. Seamus déclara après un moment « Alors Harry elle est comment cette fille qui t'empêches de venir à la fête ? »

Dean poursuivit « Ouais, j'espère qu'elle en vaut le coup sinon ce serait dommage que tu rates ça ! »

Harry se défendit « Non les gars, vous vous trompez c'est autre chose qui m'empêche de venir ! »

« Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! On te croit sur parole. Harry Potter, le bourreau des coeurs! » Ricana Seamus « On compte aussi sur toi pour nous raconter comment c'était. »

Ils partirent en se parlant tous les deux à voix basse.

Katie se tourna vers Ron et Hermione « Je dois aller à la bibliothèque on se voit ce soir. » puis vers le survivant « Quant à toi Harry, quoi que tu fasses, j'espère que tu t'amuseras autant que nous tous. »

« Merci Katie, j'essayerai mais je crois que ça ne sera pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. »

Hermione dit à Katie « Attends moi, il faut que je jette un oeil sur un livre de la bibliothèque pour le devoir de métamorphose, je ne suis plus très sûre d'une chose. A tout à l'heure les garçons ! »

Et elles s'en allèrent toutes les deux laissant Ron et Harry seuls, ainsi que Neville qui écrivait toujours mais avait augmenté sa vitesse d'écriture pour pouvoir terminer son devoir à temps. Apparemment il était excédé.

Ron et Harry s'assirent près du feu de la salle commune, dans les fauteuils moelleux.

« C'est vrai Harry, tu t'es trouvé une copine, c'est qui ? Elle est belle au moins ? Tu sais à moi tu peux me le dire! C'est Cho ? » Dit Ron plein de curiosité.

« Ron tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Non ce n'est pas à cause d'une fille que je ne serai pas là ce soir ! » Il baissa d'un ton et dis « C'est parce que je reprends des cours d'Occlumancie avec Rogue. » Dit-il sans le moindre enthousiasme.

« Ah d'accord. » Fit Ron la mine défaite. « En effet, tu ne vas pas beaucoup t'amuser. Le vieux graisseux va encore t'en faire voir. Je suppose que c'était ça qu'il a voulu te dire l'autre soir ! »

« Oui, j'ai rendez-vous à 20h00 tapante. C'est pour ça que je ne serai même pas là un quart d'heure. Enfin bon c'est comme ça ! » Dit Harry piteusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant que tu es au courant de cette prophétie plus personne ne voudras te lâcher, surtout pas Rogue ou Dumbledore ! Ce bourreau ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas en profiter pour te faire des misères ! » Dit Ron à voix haute.

« Chut ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre ! » Dit Harry.

Neville s'était arrêté d'écrire mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas.

« T'inquiètes pas Ron, je suis un grand garçon ! Je sais me débrouiller seul ! » Dit Harry amusé par l'interrogation de son ami. « Bon il est l'heure d'aller en métamorphose, allons prendre nos affaires. »

Ron s'adressa à Neville qui avait recommencé à écrire. « Neville il est temps d'y aller, dépêche-toi ou la vieille Mc Go va s'énerver. »

Neville parla pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Katie, Ron et Harry dans la salle commune. « Oui j'arrive. J'ai presque finis, il me reste une quinzaine de ligne à écrire. Allez-y avant moi je vous rejoindrai. »

Le survivant et Ron sortirent de la pièce laissant un Neville interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre au sujet de la prophétie et de ces leçons « d'Oclluchose » que Harry prenait avec le professeur Rogue. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Le prochain chapitre sera celui qui mettra en scène Harry et Rogue dans les appartements de Rogue.**

**Je remarque que plus personne ne me laisse de reviews, alors s'il vous plait un petit geste ça me ferait plaisir.**

**Mimie178.**


	12. Cours particulier

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite.**

**Le cours d'Occlumancie.**

**Bisous Mimie 178.**

**Rogue Puce : **_Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ça plait._

_Voici la suite ! Et j'espère à bientôt._

_Bisous._

**Marie Potter-Rogue :**_ Hello, merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil de ta part! _

_C'est vrai que les chapitres ne sont pas vraiment longs mais voici la suite !_

_Bisous et à bientôt._

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! **

Il était 19 h 45 lorsque Harry quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors, pour se rendre dans les appartements de Rogue. Il allait prendre sa première leçon d'Occlumancie de l'année.

Dans un quart d'heure allait commencée la fête en l'honneur de Katie qui avait été promue capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ce matin même. "La belle Katie" pensa t-il ce n'était pas pour rien que son nom était bell.

Il avait été content que son amie soit nommée capitaine, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. "Son amie!" depuis quand Katie Bell était-elle devenue l'amie de Harry Potter? Depuis ce matin de toute évidence. Elle semblait avoir été triste qu'il n'assiste pas à sa fête et lui aurait tout donné pour s'y trouver au lieu d'aller chez Rogue qui allait l'assommer avec sa légilimancie.

A 19 h 59 Harry se retrouva devant la porte en chêne du maître des potions qui l'attendait. Il frappa et entendit aussitôt la voix froide de Rogue qui s'éleva de l'intérieur " Entrez Potter!" dit-il.

Harry poussa la porte et se retrouva directement face à Rogue qui se trouvait à son bureau sa baguette à la main. Voyant Harry approcher de lui il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le survivant pris place sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste devant l'homme en noir. Harry n'aimait pas cette promiscuité entre eux mais ne dit rien. Rogue regardait sa baguette de long en large, il venait de la cirer.

Le survivant ne pu s'empêcher de penser que si Rogue l'avait aussi bien nettoyée, c'était dans le seul but de le faire souffrir. Il ressentit une douleur à l'estomac en pensant à cette possibilité.

Soudainement Rogue fit quelques petits moulinets de sa main droite et finalement murmura "parfaite."

Voyant qu'Harry regardait dans le vague Severus pris la parole et le survivant se tourna immédiatement vers lui en l'entendant. L'espace d'un instant Harry cru se retrouver en Potion.

"Potter vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici alors il est inutile de perdre notre temps en bavardages. Levez-vous et sortez votre baguette, je vais pénétrer de force dans votre esprit."

Harry eu à peine le temps de se concentrer un minimum que Rogue sans prévenir dit "Legilimens"

Aussitôt de très vieux souvenirs apparurent à Harry. Il avait 8 ans et Dudley et sa bande lui lançaient des pierres sans aucune raison apparente. Il avait 6 ans les Dursley cajolaient leur fils sans la moindre considération pour lui qui se retrouvait à l'écart.

Un souvenir beaucoup plus ancien émergea dans son esprit, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il voyait un homme qui hurlait devant l'entrée d'une petite maison "Lily prends Harry et sauve toi." James Potter était face à Voldemort, le mage noir s'avança vers lui et sans aucune pitié de sa voix affreusement glacée prononça "Avada Kedavra!"

"Non! Laissez le, ne le touchez pas! Aidez-le vous voyez bien qu'il est seul!" Harry était sur le sol des appartements de Rogue et poussait des gémissements.

"Potter! Réveillez-vous!" Cria le maître des potions. En entendant sa voix, Harry revint à la réalité.

Il était encore perturbé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait réellement la mort de son père, s'était elle vraiment passée si rapidement?

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains et murmura "J'ai vu mon père se faire tuer par Voldemort."

Rogue sur un ton froid dit "Ne me parler de votre père Potter nous ne sommes pas ici pour cela! Et ne prononcez pas le nom du seigneur des Ténèbres Potter! Combien de fois faudra t-il que je vous le dise?"

Harry ne prit pas en compte les dernières paroles de Severus en ce qui concernait Voldemort et préféra parler de son père

Il se tourna vers son professeur et lui dit "Vous l'avez vu aussi, j'en suis sûr!"

"Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire même si je l'avais vu! Votre père n'était pas l'un de mes amis et vous le savez très bien. Ne pleurez pas sur son sort alors que vous ne l'avez pas connu Potter.

Je peux vous dire que vous n'avez pas perdu grand chose. Mais si vous tenez tant que cela à en parler à quelqu'un, parlez en avec Lupin lui pourra vous y aider."

Voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas Rogue lui dit "Relevez-vous Potter! Nous sommes là pour étudiez l'Occlumancie et non pour que vous retrouviez des souvenirs que vous avez perdu! Vous n'auriez même pas du voir celui-ci! Dois-je vous rappelez que le but est que vous fermiez votre esprit!"

Harry se releva et dit avec force " Ce n'est pas de ma faute Monsieur vous avez été trop rapide, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me concentrer un minimum que vous m'attaquiez déjà!"

" Potter vous êtes lent à ce point! A ce que je vois, nous allons donc être dans l'obligation de reprendre comme l'année dernière. Je vais donc compter jusqu'à trois et vous attaquerai. Préparez-vous!"

Harry essaya de se concentrer le plus possible et Rogue prononça " un, deux, trois, Legilimens!"

Le professeur avait attaqué plus fortement cette fois-ci, Harry ressentit une forte douleur à la tête mais il essaya de toutes ses forces de le contrer. Avant même qu'il ait pu faire quoi que se soit de nouveaux souvenirs apparurent.

Un homme et une femme étaient sur le pas d'une porte où reposait à leurs pieds un petit tas de couverture. Les Dursley paraissaient beaucoup plus jeunes qu'aujourd'hui. Vernon parla en premier " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Un gamin!" Fit-il de sa voix méprisante. "Comme par hasard cela tombe sur nous!"

Pétunia s'approcha et dit " Vernon il y a une lettre. "

Monsieur Dursley la regarda un instant et dit à sa femme " Rentres-le à l'intérieur Pétunia, nous l'emmènerons des demain là ou il devrait déjà se trouver! A l'orphelinat!"

Tout à coup Harry se retrouva chez Rogue mais cette fois ci il avait levé le sortilège car le survivant n'avait pas eu à lutter pour en sortir.

Severus parla " Potter quel était ce dernier souvenir où un homme et une femme trouvaient un bébé devant leur porte?"

"Je ne sais pas monsieur." Répondit Harry avec franchise.

"Comment cela vous ne savez pas? C'est votre souvenir, vous y avez assisté vous devriez vous en rappeler. Je remarque d'ailleurs que vous n'avez rien fait pour aider cet enfant." dit Rogue.

"Monsieur" fit Harry après un instant de réflexion "je pense qu'il s'agissait de moi lorsque mon oncle et ma tante m'ont trouvé sur le pas de leur porte."

Severus eu un mince sourire. " Comment Potter ne me faites pas croire que vous auriez été traité ainsi, vous la célébrité ambulante."

Harry ne répliqua pas, il réfléchissait et n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu se remémorer un souvenir aussi lointain.

Son professeur reprit la parole sèchement " De toute manière Potter que cela ait été vous ou pas, vous n'avez pas à en retirer de bonheur. Le but était que je n'entre pas dans votre esprit! Vous m'avez laissé encore une fois sans succès y avoir accès."

Le survivant eu un soupir, il n'écoutait pas Rogue.

"Potter! Ecoutez-moi quand je vous parle ! Nous sommes ici pour étudier, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec vous! Alors mettez-y du votre! Nous reprendrons cette leçon lundi soir à la même heure. Vous pouvez disposer."

Harry s'apprêta à sortir mais Rogue lui dit " Une dernière recommandation Potter et vous avez intérêt à le faire si vous ne voulez pas subir mon mécontentement. Fermez votre esprit avant de vous coucher!"

"Bien monsieur!" dit Harry et il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Une fin de soirée inoubliable

**Hello ! Enfin le site fonctionne ! C'est rassurant ! **

**Voici donc la suite ! **

**Bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture.**

**Nanie nouche : **_Coucou Nanie ! Ça y est le site remarche ! Pfiou, il aura fallu du temps lol._

_C'est clair qu'Harry n'en serait pas là, s'il avait plus bosser son Occlumancie mais sa devrait payer au final…_

_Rogue c'était bien le même cette fois-ci ! Hé hé le sournois._

_Voici la suite ! Bisous._

**Eliza : **_Coucou Eliza ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ce chapitre t'ais plus. _

_Moi aussi j'adore ce genre d'histoire avec des confrontations lol._

_En tout cas voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira._

_Bisous._

Il était 22 h 05 quand Harry entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

La fête n'était toujours pas terminée, tout le monde était entrain de danser sur le dernier tube des Bizzar's sisters : laisses moi t'enlacer.

C'était un slow que Harry connaissait par cœur, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil lui avait fait écouter, quelques jours auparavant. En peu de jours, il avait vu tout le collège Poudlard s'arracher se morceau langoureux.

Le survivant vit Ginny et Seamus qui dansaient ensemble. La jeune fille avait sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. De toute évidence elle prenait énormément de plaisir à se retrouver dans ses bras. Seamus quand à lui paraissait heureux, il la serrait contre lui et avait un grand sourire qui lui éclaircissait le visage.

Ron à l'autre bout de la salle dansait avec Hermione. Il semblait combler de danser avec elle.

Hermione avait les bras autour de son cou et Ron autour de la taille de son amie. Ils se regardaient passionnément presque amoureusement.

Harry se dit alors, qu'il avait du manquer un épisode. Depuis quand ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ensemble car à en juger par leur attitude c'était bien le cas.

Hermione sourit à Ron qui lui rendit son sourire.

Qu'est ce qu'il formait un beau couple à n'en point douter ces deux là, étaient nés pour être ensemble comme Harry l'avait toujours penser et cela s'était enfin réaliser.

En y réfléchissant bien ils ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle, n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre ces derniers temps et Harry ne s'en était rendu compte que maintenant.

Décidemment parfois il était aveugle.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Neville danser avec Luna. Les Gryffondors avaient du invité, les élèves des autres maisons qu'ils souhaitaient.

C'est ainsi que les deux amis, qui étaient plus que différents se trouvaient un point commun, la danse.

A en juger d'ailleurs par leur comportement, on pouvait constater qu'ils s'amusaient. Neville parlait à Luna qui riait, des paroles de son ami.

Eh bien, il s'était passé des choses durant l'absence de Harry.

Apparemment personne ne s'était aperçu de sa présence. Harry s'apprêtait à monter se coucher quand il se dit qu'il manquait quelque chose ici ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Il vit alors, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil assisent toutes les deux, qui entouraient Katie Bell.

Les trois jeunes filles étaient en grande conversation. Parvati parlait avec ses mains, Katie et Lavande approuvèrent de la tête.

Harry sans réfléchir s'avança vers les trois jeunes filles, qui tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps vers lui.

Le survivant tendit sa main à Katie. La jeune fille tout étonnée, la pris.

Ils se retrouvèrent main dans la main et allèrent rejoindre les autres, qui dansaient toujours.

Parvati et Lavande semblaient vertes de jalousie qu'Harry aie choisit Katie plutôt qu'elles. Elles se rejoignirent cote à cote et commencèrent à parler à voix basse en regardant les deux jeunes gens, avec envie.

Harry prit les deux bras de Katie et les mit autour de son cou. La jeune fille, regardait le survivant avec des yeux toujours pleins de surprise.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux vert émeraude qui le caractérisaient si bien. Puis sourit à Katie qui se mit à rougir. Elle abaissa la tête mais Harry la releva avec le bout de son index pour qu'elle ne cesse pas de le regarder.

C'est ce que Katie fit, elle ne détacha pas son regard de Harry qui tout à coup l'embrassa sur la bouche.

La jeune fille fut plus que surprise de ce geste mais ne rompit pas le baiser. Au contraire, elle l'approfondit avec envie. Puis lorsqu'ils n'en puirent pu, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Tous les deux se jetaient des regards amoureux. Katie mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et ils continuaient à danser.

Le slow s'était maintenant arrêter et les groupes de danseurs, regardaient, Harry et Katie.

Hermione surprise ainsi que Ron dévisageaient leur ami. Ils étaient main dans la main et affichaient un grand sourire de contentement. Le Gryffondor avait-il enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

A en juger par l'attitude plus qu'entreprenante qu'il avait eu pour la jeune fille, il paraissait bien accrocher. Pourtant, Hermione ne s'était jamais douter qu'Harry aimait, apparemment, Katie Bell. Ce « coup de foudre »ne devait avoir eu lieu que très récemment mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quand exactement.

Katie releva la tête et s'aperçu que tout le monde la regardait ainsi qu'Harry. Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule et Harry la regarda interloquée. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et il dit amuser « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un couple danser ? »

Ils paressèrent tous gêner par cette parole du survivant. La musique reprit, certains changèrent de cavaliers et de cavalières et d'autres comme Harry et Katie ou Ginny et Seamus continuèrent à danser ensemble comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêter.

A la fin de la deuxième chanson, Harry entraîna Katie en dehors de la salle commune.

Il la prit par la main et lui dit « Katie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de t'inviter comme ça à danser mais surtout de t'embrasser… »

La jeune fille sembla vexée et allait protestée quand Harry finit par dire «… mais j'en avait tellement envie que je n'aie pas pu résister. » Acheva t-il.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui dit « Alors recommence car je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter tout à l'heure. » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le survivant approcha lentement sa bouche de Katie et fit pénétrer sa langue avec une langueur qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Le baiser se fit long encore plus long que le premier, plus doux aussi.

Harry finit par dire « Tu es si belle. » Katie rougit. « Harry, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais me faire cet effet. Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Tu es si doux, si beau. »

Il lui prit sa main et l'embrassa passionnément, puis il lui dit « J'ai la plus belle fille pour moi ce soir. Malheureusement j'ai raté un grand morceau de la soirée. » Finit-il.

Katie retira sa main, elle n'avait plus pensé au fait qu'Harry n'avait pas été là, une grande partie de la fête en son honneur.

« Harry, ou étais-tu, pendant la première partie de la soirée ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit. J'espère seulement que ce n'était pas avec une autre fille. » Dit-elle avec quelques soupçons dans la voix.

« Non, je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas à cause d'une fille, que je n'étais pas là. C'était à cause de Rogue, il m'a donné une retenue et je devais t aller. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas être là sinon il m'aurait tué, tu le connais. Encore mieux que moi d'ailleurs puisque tu l'as eu un an de plus. » Dit Harry qui venait de se sortir d'un bon guêpier.

Katie se radoucit, sourit à son nouveau petit ami et lui dit « Oui, tu as raison. Je n'aie jamais eu le privilège d'aller en retenue avec Rogue mais j'imagine, qu'il n'est pas mieux que durant ses cours. Je me trompe ? »

« Oh non tu ne te trompes pas du tout, il est seulement plus rigide et sadique mais sinon c'est tout à fait le même ! » Katie éclata de rire et Harry la suivit.

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras et lui dit « Merci pour cette soirée inoubliable, Harry. »

Il la serra doucement, la prit par la taille et ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle commune.

Vers 00 h 20, toute la salle était presque vide, il restait seulement Ginny et Seamus, qui s'embrassaient. Seamus dit à la jeune fille en souriant « Heureusement que Ron ne nous voit pas ils m'aurait tuer sur place ! »

« Laisses mon frère ou il est, est- ce que je lui dit quoi que se soit lorsqu'il danse avec Hermione ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. » Dit-elle.

« C'est rien ma princesse, de toute façon il saura bientôt tout. A Poudlard les choses circulent vites. »

« C'est sur ! Surtout lorsqu'il y a deux fouineuses dans les parages ! » Dit Ginny en parlant de Parvati et Lavande qui faisaient semblant d'être en grande discussion mais qui écoutait avec attention toute la conversation.

Ils montèrent se coucher tout les deux, après un dernier baiser.

Dans les escaliers Seamus rencontra Harry et Katie qui parlaient. Ils leur lança un regard de l'air de dire tu vois Harry j'avais raison, puis s'éclipsa.

Katie dit « Tu sais Harry, c'est étrange mais en une soirée tu as su faire disparaître tout les autres avant toi. »

« C'est pareil pour moi seulement, je crois que je me suis rendu compte que tu me plaisais depuis cet après-midi seulement. Je te prenais pour mon amie, d'ailleurs tu l'aies toujours, capitaine. » Dit-il en plaisantant « mais je ne sais pas tu étais différente et maintenant je me rend contre que tu es à croquer. »

Ils se rapprochèrent encore une fois et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Katie dit « Harry, il faut y aller, il est déjà 00 h 30 et j'ai un examen de potions demain. »

Harry poursuivit et dit « D'accord mais une journée sans toi ça va être terrible ! » Lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Harry on se verra demain matin et à midi. » Promit-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Katie quitta Harry, en lui faisant de grands signes auquel le Gryffondor répondit amoureusement.

Harry rentra dans son dortoir, se déshabilla puis se coucha.

Il repensa à la fin de soirée magnifique qu'il venait de passer avec Katie et avec toujours dans l'esprit la leçon d'Occlumancie qu'il avait eu 2 h 30 plus tôt.

Rogue aurait été plus que surprit de voir Potter agir ainsi en tous cas à n'en pas douter, le survivant avait du passer une soirée nettement plus passionnante que le maître des potions.

Harry s'endormit en faisant de beaux rêves de Katie et de lui.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Encore un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Alors il était bien ? J'aimerais bien connaître votre opinion. Je suis très intéressée ! Si, si !**

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

**mimie178.**


	14. Une journée forte en rebondissements

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant.**

**Bisous à tous ! **

**Nanie nouche : **_Coucou Nanie ! Ouah quel honneur tu me fais avec ton portable, je suis la première hé hé merci beaucoup !_

_C'est vrai que ce chapitre était très guimauve mais bon je trouvais ça mignon lol._

_Celui-ci l'ai beaucoup moins…d'ailleurs je me suis planté le chapitre dont je t'ai parlé qui te ferai rire c'est encore celui d'après, donc un peu de patience mdr._

_Gros bisous._

**Eliza : **_Je suis contente que ce couple te surprenne, c'est vrai qu'il est très rare et puis ça change un peu des autres lol._

_Harry est trognon, oui, je trouve aussi ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas fini…_

_Bisous et merci Eliza !_

**Melody313 : **_Hello Melody ! Ça me fait super plaisir de te revoir lol ! Voici la suite. _

_J'espère qu'elle te plaira et Katie change des autres filles c'est clair, ça donne du sang neuf à l'histoire._

_Bisous et à bientôt._

**Bonne lecture !**

Ce vendredi matin, tout le collège Poudlard paraissait en effervescence. En effet, la nouvelle selon laquelle le survivant avait trouvé l'amour en la personne de Katie Bell s'était rependue à vive allure.

Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent ensemble dans la grande salle où une centaine d'élèves prenaient déjà le petit déjeuné.

Elles remarquèrent que les élèves des quatre maisons confondues regardaient dans la direction de la table des Gryffondors. Il y avait un beau spectacle que personne ne se priva de remarquer.

Elles s'avancèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis à la table des Gryffondors quand Ron, subitement arriva devant elles et embrassa Hermione sur la joue.

La préfete fut comme hier énormément surprise de l'attention de Ron envers elle. Elle lui sourit et ils allèrent ensemble s'asseoir. Ginny avait vu Seamus avec Dean et était partie les rejoindre.

En s'asseyant Hermione ne pu que voir ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Katie et Harry étaient ensemble, assit l'un à coté de l'autre et s'embrassaient tendrement.

La jeune fille prit une fraise dans sa main puis la tendit à Harry qui la mangea avec une délectation plus qu'affichée. Les deux tourtereaux semblaient seuls au monde, ils ne remarquèrent même pas Neville qui pour la deuxième fois de la matinée avait renversé son bol de café.

Hermione dit alors « Salut vous deux ! Tout se passe bien entre vous à ce que je vois ! »Ni Harry, ni Katie ne répondirent, apparemment rien n'aurait pu les déranger. « D'accord, je vois que vous vous amusez bien, alors je ne vais pas vous ennuyez. » Finit-elle par dire avec un certain amusement.

Ron lui avait prit une grosse par de pouding et commença à le dévorer savoureusement. Neville s'approcha d'Hermione et de Ron puis dit « Hermione, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? En privé s'il te plaît ? »

Ron lui jeta un regard interrogateur pendant un instant puis dit après avoir avaler une bouchée plus que conséquente « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Neville ? Tu as besoin d'aides ? »

« Non, je dois juste parler à Hermione pendant un moment, elle pourra m'aider, j'en suis sur. » Acheva t-il.

« Bien, Neville si tu veux me parler, je te suis. Ron je reviens tout de suite. »Lui dit-elle avec un sourire pour calmer la jalousie de ce dernier.

Neville regarda Harry et Katie durant quelques secondes puis voyant Hermione arriver, ils se dirigèrent ensemble hors de la grande salle.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir qui était vide, Neville regarda autour de lui, s'il n' y avait personne puis finalement s'adressa à son amie.

« Ecoutes Hermione. Je…tu sais hier soir dans la salle commune, lorsque Katie a été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et bien vous etes parties ensemble toi et elle, ainsi que tous les autres. » Commença t-il. Hermione l'encouragea à poursuivre en hochant de la tête de manière positive. « Eh bien, il restait juste Harry, Ron et moi dans la salle commune après votre départ. J'étais entrain de finir mon devoir de métamorphose quand j'ai entendu Ron qui parlait avec Harry d'une certaine chose, que je n'aurais sûrement pas du entendre. Enfin bref, je crois que Ron a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une prophétie. Que Harry était concerné par elle.

Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis dit calmement « Neville, j'ai bien peur que je ne sois pas vraiment la personne concernée, si tu veux en parler, fais le avec Harry. C'est vrai, tout comme toi, j'en aie entendu parler mais par Harry lui-même. Il nous l'a dit à moi et à Ron l'autre jour mais nous n'en savons qu'une certaine partie et pas la plus petite. Mais je te dis, parles en avec Harry c'est la meilleure solution si ça t'intrigues tellement. »

« Oui, tu as peut être raison mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, il m'en parlerait à moi alors que vous etes ses meilleurs amis et qu'il ne vous l'a dit que très récemment si je comprend bien ! » Dit Neville.

« Oui mais toi tu ne l'as appris que par un concours de circonstances apparemment. Si cela t'intrigues à ce point, parles en avec Harry directement mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas demander à Ron puisque c'est sûrement de lui que tu l'as appris, non ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'il aurait éviter le sujet autant que toi si n'est plus et puis toi, Hermione, tu as toujours su trouver les mots qu'il faut pour tes amis. »

« Merci Neville. » Lui dit-elle tristement bien qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Neville avait toujours été un ami précieux pour elle et il était normal qu'elle essaye de répondre à ses interrogations.

« Je suivrais le conseil que tu m'as donné, j'irais parler à Harry aussi tôt que possible de ça, enfin des que ce sera possible parce que pour le moment il semble trop occupé pour répondre à mes questions. » Dit-il en riant, Hermione ria aussi et dit « Oui, c'est sur que pour le moment je crois qu'il va falloir que tu attendes un peu. »

Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent à leurs places respectives.

Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur en les voyant revenir entrain de rire tout les deux mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ensemble ? De quoi Neville avait-il voulu parler à Hermione ?

Harry et Katie quant à eux étaient entrain de parler de choses et d'autres. Rajoutant des arguments à chaque paroles ce qui ne permit pas aux autres de se joindre à leur conversation. Ils riaient ensemble comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

A la table des professeurs, Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore et Flitwick parlaient du nouveau ministre qui selon Dumbledore avait certaines qualités en ce qui concernait la défense du monde magique. En effet, Théodore Folk c'était son nom, avait renforcé la prison d' Askaban en y rajoutant des détraqueurs qui cette fois ci semblaient sous le contrôle du ministère.

Par la même occasion, les familles de sorciers avaient reçu un plan détaillé de défense qui consistait à lancer un sort sur leur maison.

Ce sort jeter mettait la maison sous l'étroit contrôle du ministère qui si des mangemorts attaquaient, était prévenu tout de suite et aurait pu ainsi intervenir sans soucis.

Du moins c'est que le ministère pensait pour le moment.

De l'autre coté de la table des professeurs, Rogue parlait avec Laurence, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

L'homme était grand, brun et il portait une robe de sorcier bleue nuit qui lui allait à ravir et qui mettait ses beaux yeux gris en valeur.

Le nouveau professeur n'était arrivé que ce matin, les élèves ne savaient donc pas à quoi il fallait s'attendre en ce qui le concernait. Dumbledore avait fait l'annonce de sa nomination hier soir au dîner en disant aux élèves qu'ils verraient leur nouvel enseignant, le matin suivant.

Certains élèves lui lançaient des regards de perplexité contenue, le simple fait qu'il parle avec Rogue, qui n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse, ne les rassura pas pour la plupart.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards auraient donc leur premier cours de défense, l'après midi.

Ron trouva enfin un sujet pour parler avec Hermione et dit « Mione, tu as vu le nouveau prof ? Il parait sympathique en tout cas c'est pas le même look Rogue. Lui au moins, il se lave les cheveux. »

« Oui, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite parce que s'il lui parle ainsi c'est qu'il doive plutôt bien s'entendre et s'ils s'entendent si bien ça pourrait très bien nous faire un autre professeur aussi aimable que Rogue. » Acheva t-elle.

« Ouais c'est sur mais il me parait mieux que lui, pour le moment en apparence ! » Ce n'était pas Ron mais Harry qui s'était enfin décider à parler à ses deux amis ce matin.

« Harry, tu t'es enfin aperçu que nous étions là ! » Dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ron ce n'est rien, Katie et Harry avaient besoin d'être seuls tous les deux, comprend les ! » Dit Hermione.

« Ouais excusez moi ! En tout cas le nouveau prof semble cool, regardez le, on dirait un Lockhart, pourvu d'une intelligence ! » Dit Ron qui décida d'oublier sa mauvaise humeur.

« Nous verrons bien tout à l'heure, ça va arriver très vite ce double cours de défense ! Surtout que nous avons potions juste après. » Dit Hermione.

« Pour le moment, c'est moi qui aie Rogue. Dans deux minutes exactement donc il faut que j'y aille ! Harry, à tout à l'heure. » Dit Katie en l'embrassant.

A la table des professeurs, Rogue avait tourné sa tête vers le survivant et avait donc vu la jolie scène, d'un air dédaigneux. Laurence ne dit rien.

« Bien. Alors je t'attendrais à midi, ici même avec le plus grand désir ! » Dit Harry à la jeune fille qui lui sourit et l'embrassa pour la dernière fois avant d'aller retrouver ses amies de Gryffondors qui en la voyant arriver la prirent par les épaules et commencèrent à glousser.

Harry la regarda partir et soupira. Hermione dit alors « Allons y où nous allons être en retard en métamorphose ! Je ne veux pas que la maison perde de points à cause de nous ! » Dit-elle.

« Hermione on ne te changeras jamais ! On arrive juste le temps de prendre nos affaires. » Ron prit son sac, le mit sur son épaule gauche puis dit en plaisantant « Voilà, ne t'inquiètes pas nous n'allons pas être en retard, la salle est à deux minutes. »

« Allons y ! Neville tu ne viens pas ? Il ne manque plus que toi ! » Demanda Harry.

« Si, si j'arrive ! En fait Harry, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. » Dit Neville.

« D'accord mais tout à l'heure, pour le moment on a pas vraiment le temps ! » Acheva le survivant à un Neville plutôt anxieux.

« Allez vous venez ! » Appela Hermione et ils partirent ensemble vers leur prochain cours de métamorphose, qui les attendait.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Attendrissant Neville et Hermione ? **

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Mimie178.**


	15. Petite escapade

**Hello ! Voici la suite…**

**En espérant qu'elle réponde à certaines de vos attentes…**

**J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant.**

**Bisous à tout le monde.**

**Nanie nouche : **_Hello Nanie ! Et oui Laurence et Rogue discutent lol mais ne te fis pas trop aux apparences…_

_Voici la suite…gros bisous et à bientôt. _

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! **

Les Gryffondors sortirent de leur cours de métamorphose éreintés. Le professeur Mc Gonagall qui ordinairement leur faisait faire de la pratique pendant son cours avait pour une fois décidé de laisser ses élèves prendre des notes et seulement des notes. Si bien qu'ils eurent la très nette impression, de se retrouver en Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns qui parlait tout seul.

Comme toujours seule Hermione n'avait pas rechignée face à ce travail qu'elle avait trouvé plus qu'intéressant. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que ce cours précédait celui sur les animagi qu'elle attendait avec impatience, depuis longtemps.

« Ce cours était formidable ! Mc Gonagall a été très claire si on n'a pas suivit ce cours sur le bout des doigts et bien la transformation en animagus sera très dure. Heureusement je pense avoir pris toutes les notes nécessaires ! » Dit Hermione qui sortit ses notes pour les montrer fièrement à Harry et à Ron.

Ce dernier la regarda de son air d'incompréhension la plus totale. Comment pouvait-elle appréciée à ce point toutes les matières qui se présentaient à elle ! Ron dit « Je me demande comment tu fais, moi j'ai le dos en compote, d'être resté pendant deux heures dans la même position. J'en pouvais plus d'écrire ! Franchement il n'aurait pas fallu que ça continue sinon ma main aurait refusée d'écrire le moindre mot. Je suis crevé ! »

Harry semblait être dans le même état que Ron, il était extenué à en juger par son regard puis dit « Je me demande pourquoi Mc Gonagall nous a fait écrire comme ça au lieu de nous donner un peu de pratique à faire, on aurait très bien commencer les sorts de base en ce qui concerne la métamorphose humaine. »

« Harry si le professeur Mc Gonagall nous a fait écrire pendant les deux heures, c'est tout simplement parce que nous avions besoin d'en savoir plus sur la marche à suivre qu'il nous faudra employé, lorsque nous commencerons à nous changer en animal. Au prochain cours, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas te retrouver avec un muscle de ton bras ou de ta jambe accrocher au niveau de ton buste parce que tu aurais malencontreusement fait une erreur en lançant un sort ? » Demanda Hermione avec ironie.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, Hermione continua son « discours ».

« La métamorphose humaine est très difficile et très dangereuse. Certaines personnes n'arrivent jamais à transformer un infime morceau de leur chaire, en animal, alors il vaut mieux être au courant de la marche à suivre par écrit avant de passer à la pratique. Non tu n'es pas d'accord ? » Demanda Hermione à Harry en le regardant sur un air interrogateur. »

« Si Hermione, tu as raison de toute manière je suis trop fatigué pour te dire quoi que ce soit. Alors tu as gagné ! » Dit Harry.

Son amie eu un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Ron reprit « Bon, nous avons une heure de détente vous souhaitez là passée ou ? » Demanda t-il à ses deux amis bien qu'il savait parfaitement où il voulait se rendre.

« Un petit entraînement de Quidditch, ça te tentes, ça nous dégourdirait un peu ? » Demanda Harry à Ron.

« J'allais justement te le proposer ! Eh bien, allons sur le terrain en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde dessus à cette heure ci. » Dit Ron, tout joyeux.

« Merci pour moi ! » Dit Hermione un peu déçue avant de se radoucir. « Ce n'est pas grave, j'irai à la bibliothèque pendant ce temps. Il faut que je vérifie deux ou trois petites choses pour le cours de défense de tout à l'heure. » Dit finalement Hermione qui s'en alla laissant Harry et Ron perplexes. Ils se demandaient tous les deux si leur amie respective, s'amusait réellement jamais.

Leurs sacs sur l'épaule Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch. De loin, ils pouvaient constater qu'il y avait du monde sur le terrain. En approchant plus près, ils remarquèrent les robes jaunes canari des Poufsouffles.

En voyant l'équipe de Quidditch, Harry pensa immédiatement à Katie. Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment ? Il s'arrêta de marcher et dit à Ron « Ron, je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que c'est à cause du cours et j'ai pas mal de courbatures alors finalement je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée que d'aller voler. C'est pareil pour ton dos, tu devrais te reposer un peu. »

« Ouais, tu as sûrement raison, je suis fatigué moi aussi, je ressens une douleur lorsque je marche. Je ferais bien d'aller me coucher pendant le temps qu'il nous reste. » Dit Ron.

« Oui, tu ferais bien et moi aussi d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais faire comme toi. » Acheva Harry qui avait trouvé un bon prétexte pour essayer de voir où pouvait bien être Katie et ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Même s'il n'était pas très fier de mentir à Ron.

« Retournons à la salle commune. » Dit Harry satisfait que ce choix de réponse aie plu à son meilleur ami, qui paraissait fatigué comme rarement.

« Oui, pars devant je vais y aller doucement et profiter un peu du soleil, ça me change un peu de la salle de métamorphose. » Dit Ron avec un sourire.

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors. » Le survivant se hâta pour aller retrouver Katie. « Elle doit être encore en potion pour le moment. » Pensa Harry qui se dirigea vers le château.

Il marcha le long du parc, un beau soleil en parcourait toute sa surface.

Harry franchit la porte du château et descendit dans les cachots qui étaient sombres et ternes comparés a la belle journée qui l'attendait dehors. « Et dire que je vais encore me retrouver là pendant deux heures, tout à l'heure. Avec en plus deux heures de défense juste avant, alors qu'il fait si beau dehors. » Pensa t-il avec un gros soupir.

Le survivant regarda sa montre et s'aperçu qu'il était 11 h 25. Autrement dit, il lui restait trente cinq minutes avant le repas et la fin du cours de Katie.

Il était vrai que les septièmes années avaient beaucoup plus d'heures de cours que les sixièmes années car ils passaient leur Aspics.

Harry lui cette année pouvait souffler un peu car il n'avait pas d'examen important cette année. Il repensa d'ailleurs à ses buses qui lui avaient demander tant d'effort de travail et eu mal à la tête rien qu'en y songeant.

Harry s'avança vers la salle de cours de Potions. Il y avait une petite vitre sur la porte, qui permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Rogue était à son bureau, apparemment il corrigeait des copies et paraissait énervé.

Sûrement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de ses élèves, Rogue secouait la tête de manière négative et murmurait des paroles que lui seul pouvait entendre.

Les élèves quant à eux s'acheminaient à préparer une potion qui paraissait plus que délicate. On pouvait apercevoir des volutes qui s'échappaient des chaudrons. Les potions qu'ils contenaient semblaient toutes différentes comme si Rogue leur avait demandé à chacun, telle potion à faire. Mais connaissant Rogue ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry chercha Katie du regard et la trouva. Elle était assise à l'extrémité gauche de la salle. Le survivant lança un regard à l'une des amies de Katie qui se trouvait non loin de lui et lui fit signe de la tête de prévenir Katie qu'il était là.

C'est ce que la jeune fille fit avec un gloussement.

Quelques secondes après Katie regardait Harry avec surprise, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Elle lui fit un baiser de la main et lui envoya en soufflant toute heureuse de le voir.

Harry fit de même et lui lança un sourire avec un petit rire. La jeune fille lui sourit amoureusement en retour.

Petit à petit les autres élèves se désintéressaient de leur potion. Ils regardaient le couple avec des sourires de contentement. Rogue finit par s'en rendre compte et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien troubler ces élèves au point de délaisser leur potion.

Il comprit bien vite en voyant Katie Bell qui regardait la vitre et faisait des petits signes dans sa direction. Severus vit alors Potter dehors, c'était encore lui qui perturbait son cours même lorsqu'il n'en faisait pas partit.

Rogue se leva ne fit aucun commentaire à personne et fit mine de regarder les chaudrons de ses élèves en silence. Il arriva près de la porte et soudainement l'ouvrit.

Potter qui s'y trouvait coller juste quelques secondes auparavant, tomba sous l'effet de la surprise. Après un grand « Boum ! ».Il se retrouva sur le sol, de la salle du maître des potions.

Ce qui lui valut comme accueil de grands éclats de rire, vu la situation qui était plus que comique.

Rogue regarda l'ensemble de la classe de manière circulaire et dit finalement de sa voix froide. « Taisez vous ! Silence ! Continuez vos potions, je ne veux entendre aucun bruit jusqu'à la fin du cours ! »

Il se retourna alors vers Harry, qui s'était relevé pendant ce temps. Katie paraissait horrifiée par la scène.

« Potter ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » Cria Rogue avec colère. « Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous trouver là, en dehors de vos cours de potions et si je ne me trompe pas vous ne faites pas partie de cette classe de septième année ! » Acheva t-il.

Harry regardait piteusement Severus, il s'était ridiculisé devant toute la classe de Katie. Il dit alors « Excusez moi Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous dérangez. Si je suis venu ici, c'était dans l'unique but de vous parlez professeur. » Mentit Harry à Rogue qui n'était pas dupe.

« Sortez immédiatement de cette salle de cours et ne partez pas ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite dans le couloir. »Dit Rogue froidement.

L'homme rentra dans sa classe. Le survivant attendit pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable la venue de Rogue.

L'homme en noir, sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il semblait être dans un état de fureur contenue. Sûrement personne n'avait osé déranger son cours auparavant. Severus s'avança vers le survivant et lui dit « Potter, maintenant que je suis ici, dites moi ce que vous vouliez me dire de si urgent qui ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de ce cours ! »

Harry cherchait des arguments qui pourraient le sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Il finit par dire en essayant de se maîtriser « Monsieur, je voulais vous dire que je ne suis pas parvenu à fermer mon esprit hier soir, j'ai essayé mais sans succès apparemment. Je venais donc vous voir pour vous demandez conseil. » Dit Harry qui pensa que son idée était judicieuse mais il avait Rogue en face de lui, pas n'importe qui, qui aurait pu croire à son petit manège.

« Vous mentez Potter ! Je ne suis pas dupe, vous croyez réellement que je vais vous croire après tous les signes, que vous envoyez à Bell !Je ne suis pas stupide et en me mentant, vous me montrer encore une fois que vous n'avez pas le moindre soupçon d'intelligence ! » Cracha Rogue. « Vous vouliez vous montrez en spectacle encore une fois ! Vous pensez peut être que l'on ne parle pas assez de vous ! Eh bien on va parler de vous mais pas pour les raisons que vous pensez ! J'enlève 150 points à Gryffondor pour votre interruption durant mon cours et je vous donne une retenue, pour demain 8 h 00 ! Tachez d'être à l'heure ! Mais avant cela nous nous reverrons ce soir et sachez bien que je vous aurais à l'œil Potter ! » Dit Rogue froidement à Harry qui ne protesta pas.

« Bien Monsieur, à tout à l'heure ! » Dit Harry sans un regard en arrière pour son professeur qui retourna dans sa salle de cours après un grand claquement de porte.

Harry pensa que c'était de l'acharnement, Rogue semblait prendre plaisir à le rabaisser toujours. Il était très en colère quand soudain il tomba sur Neville qu'il bouscula.

« Harry, pourrais-je te parler un moment, s'il te plais ? » Demanda Neville plein d'espoir à Harry qui ne pu lui refuser car il l'avait déjà fait ce matin même.

« D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Neville ? » Finit par dire Harry toujours énervé après Rogue mais près malgré tout à écouter son ami.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Ça vous a plu ? Vous en demandez encore ?**

**Gros bisous.**

**Mimie178.**


	16. Pourquoi Harry

**Salut ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira…**

**Bisous à tout le monde.**

**Zaika : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir…Bisous._

**Bonne lecture !**

« D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Neville ? » Dit le survivant qui était extrêmement énervé.

Les deux amis étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre, le premier attendait toujours la réponse de ce dernier mais voyant que Neville ne répondait pas Harry reprit plus calmement.

« Excuses moi de t'avoir parler ainsi. Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, alors vas y. » Acheva t-il.

Neville avait le regard dans le vague mais il décida finalement de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux. Puis dit « Tu te souviens de l'autre jour dans la salle commune, après la nomination de Katie ? Tout le monde est partit sauf Ron, toi et moi. » Déclara t-il.

« Oui bien sur, tu finissais ton devoir de métamorphose pour Mc Go, t'étais même tellement stressé que tu écrivais à une allure que je ne me serais jamais cru capable. » Dit Harry en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oui c'est ça. » Neville parlait sur un ton qui ne cachait pas une certaine culpabilité que Harry ne comprit pas. « Eh bien, je vous aie entendu toi et Ron, vous parliez de certaines choses que je n'aurais pas du entendre et ça me tracasse depuis. J'en aie fait part à Hermione et elle m'a conseillé d'en parler avec toi. »

Le survivant parut soudainement mal à l'aise car il ne rappelait que trop bien de ce moment, il se doutait de ce dont Neville allait parler mais espérait qu'il se trompait. Harry décida donc de ne rien dire et laissa Neville poursuivre.

« Ron a dit que tu étais concerné par une prophétie, je m'en rappelle très bien et que tu prenais des cours particuliers avec Rogue. C'est vrai ? » Demanda t-il à Harry.

Les craintes du survivant se révélèrent fondées, il ne riait plus du tout à présent. Harry savait qu'il aurait eu un jour ou l'autre cette discussion avec son ami mais il ne se doutait pas que cela arriverait si tôt. Surtout que Neville ignorait complètement, qu'il était concerné lui aussi par cette prophétie.

Il lui en parlait comme cela mais ignorait totalement l'histoire et Harry se voyait mal lui expliquer. C'est pourtant ce qu'il se décida à faire.

« Oui, tu as bien entendu, c'est vrai. » Dit Harry très calmement car il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami. « Ecoutes Neville, je pense qu'on ferait bien de s'asseoir car ça va durer un moment. »

Ce dernier approuva de la tête. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur le sol du couloir, l'un en face de l'autre, appuyé contre le mur.

« Je savais que cela se produirais, que je devrais tout te dire un jour ou l'autre mais j'espérais que cela n'arriverais pas tout de suite. » Dit Harry avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix.

Neville fronça les sourcils par cette révélation du survivant, qui ne voulait absolument rien dire pour lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'y comprends rien. » Demanda Neville à Harry.

Harry regarda Neville pendant quelques secondes, les lèvres serrées se demandant comment il pourrait lui révéler la prophétie.

« Le mieux c'est de commencer par le début. » Harry souffla un grand coup puis commença son récit. « L'année dernière au ministère lorsque nous avons été chercher Sirius… » Commença Harry « Ton parrain. » Acheva Neville.

« Oui, mon parrain. » Dit Harry avec un pincement au cœur. « Nous sommes arrivé dans une bibliothèque et il y avait des globes de verre sur des étagères. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui bien sur, ce globe que tu transportait partout avec toi et que j'ai fais tombé, cette prophétie comme l'appelait les mangemorts. Celle que Bellatrix Lestrange réclamait. » Dit Neville avec colère.

« Oui et bien c'était cette prophétie, celle dont parlait Ron l'autre soir, et qui me concernait. Enfin plutôt qui nous concernait. »Dit le survivant péniblement.

Neville regardait Harry mais il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre.

« Comment ? Tu veux dire que cette prophétie nous concernait tout les deux, toi et moi ! C'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Neville pour avoir la confirmation d'Harry.

« Oui exactement. Nous étions tout les deux concerné par elle. » Harry déglutit avec peine mais continua. « Lorsque Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance… » Neville trembla lorsqu'il entendit ce nom «... nous étions encore enfant, tout le monde le craignait, comme aujourd'hui mais peut être même plus.

Maintenant, il a encore bon nombre de mangemorts à son service mais à l'époque, il était au sommet de sa gloire criminelle. »

Neville se leva hors de lui et dit « Ses mangemorts étaient partout, regardes ce qu'ils ont fait à nos parents. Les miens sont devenus…fous et les tiens… » Neville ne dit rien, il parut choquer par ses propres paroles.

Harry reprit « …sont morts. Oui. Tu es dans la bonne direction mais tu vas trop vite laisses moi continuer. Rassis toi. »

C'est ce que Neville fit et Harry continua. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté cette prophétie l'année dernière, lorsque nous sommes rentré du département des mystères. Il m'a dit qu'il y a 14 ans, il s'est rendu à la tête de sanglier. Il recherchait à l'époque un professeur de divination et avait rendez vous avec Trelawney.»

« Avec Trelawney ? Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Neville.

« Eh bien c'est elle qui a fait la prédiction qui nous concerne tout les deux. » Dit Harry.

Neville écarquilla de grands yeux comme s'il n'y croyait pas et dit « Trelawney faire une prédiction ? C'est vrai ? Un de ses bons jours alors. » Dit Neville en ricanant.

« Oui, je pense. » Dit Harry en souriant et il reprit plus sérieusement. « Je vais maintenant te faire part de la prophétie. Je pense que tu comprendras un peu mieux ce qu'elle signifie lorsque tu l'auras entendu. Alors écoute moi bien Neville. »

Neville approuva d'un signe de tête, il écoutait Harry avec la plus grande attention.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit...Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. » Acheva Harry qui répéta avec exactitude la prophétie qu'il s'était repassé en boucle dans sa tête des dizaines de fois cet été.

Neville ne su quoi répondre mais dit au bout d'un moment « Est-ce que tu pourrais me la répété encore une fois, s'il te plais ? Elle est si longue que je ne me souviens pas de tout. » Harry répondit à la requête de Neville.

Après l'avoir réentendu Neville s'interrogeait intérieurement, ils ne parlèrent pas pendant une à deux minutes se lançant des regards furtifs. Des regards d'incompréhension pour Neville et des regards d'inquiétude pour Harry qui n'avait dévoilé que le début de l'histoire à son ami qui il s'en doutait, allait souffrir face à cette révélation.

Harry reprit la parole « Je comprends que tu ne fasse pas encore le rapprochement entre ce qui nous concerne tout les deux. Moi aussi je n'aurais jamais trouvé tout seul, c'est Dumbledore qui m'en a fait part. Il est du au fait que nous sommes tout les deux nés fin juillet. Donc à la fin du septième mois comme le dit la prophétie mais également au fait que tes parents et les miens ont par trois fois résisté à Voldemort. »

« Nos parents étaient de grands aurors. J'ai entendu bon nombre de fois grand-mère faire l'éloge de tes parents qui étaient très apprécié de la communauté magique. Elle disait qu'ils étaient extrêmement respectés dans le monde sorcier et que tu peux être fier qu'ils se soient battus si vaillamment. J'ignorais par contre qu'ils c'étaient battus autant de fois contre tu sais qui et qu'ils en avaient réchappé. » Acheva Neville.

« Tes parents ont fait la même chose Neville, ils ont autant de mérite que les miens. Ils ont résisté face aux mangemorts, ils n'ont pas craqué et jusqu'au bout ils se sont battus. Toi aussi tu peux en être fier ! » Lança Harry à Neville avec un regard appuyé que ce dernier lui rendit en retour.

« En ce qui concerne mes parents, la dernière fois il s'agissait bien de Voldemort, il s'est déplacé en personne et ils n'ont rien pu faire. Je suppose d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas seul ce soir là, il devait y avoir bon nombre de ses suivants pour assister à ce triple meurtre, enfin au final, ce double. Je ne l'imagine avoir fait ça sans sa cour pour y assister. »

Neville regardait son ami, Harry avait une profonde tristesse dans la voix qui ressortait.

« Nos parents ont été plus que courageux Harry. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que si je suis encore en vie c'est uniquement grâce à eux. » Dit Neville.

« C'est pareil pour moi, ils m'ont protégé et en sont morts. » Harry avait sa voix qui commençait à se briser, il préféra donc retourner au sujet qui les préoccupaient au départ.. « Mais revenons à la prophétie, elle disait « le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. » Dit Harry.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Le marquera comme son égal… » Répéta Neville à voix haute. « J'ai beau réfléchir, je n'en aie aucune idée. »

« Cette marque, il s'agit de ma cicatrice. La cicatrice qu'il y a sur mon front. » Dit Harry en soulevant ses cheveux qui la cachait. Neville l'admira puis dit « Si je comprends bien cela signifie que tu es le garçon qui a été choisi par tu sais qui, il t'as laissé cette marque en voulant te tuer mais c'est toi qui l'a presque anéantit. »

« Oui, c'est ça. » Dit Harry.

« Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il t'as choisis toi, c'est vrai la prophétie s'appliquait à nous deux, alors pourquoi toi ? » Demanda Neville qui ne comprenait pas bien.

« J'ai posé cette même question à Dumbledore, l'année dernière. Il m'a dit que c'était du au fait que tu étais un sang pur et moi un sang-mêlé. » Acheva Harry.

« Pourtant tu sais qui est de sang pur, il aurait du par conséquent avoir peur du sang pur, la noblesse du sang comme il le pense aurait du le pousser à me tuer moi. Puisque selon les sangs purs se sont eux les plus dangereux et les sang-mêlé de sous catégories. Ne le prend pas mal, je répète seulement ce qu'ils disent. » Dit Neville.

« Tu as raison, seulement tu ne sais pas tout mais ça aurait pu être vrai. En fait Voldemort est de sang mêlé tout comme moi et non de sang pur. »

« Comment ? Tu sais qui serait de sang mêlé. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne fréquente que les sangs purs c'est bien connu, les autres ils les appellent les sangs de bourbe ou sang impurs. Ne me dit pas qu'il est de sangs mêlé. Pourquoi chercherait-il à les exterminer s'il était lui-même de sang impur ? » Demanda Neville.

« Ça je n'en sais rien, c'est peut être du au fait qu'il se sentait différent des autres moldus qu'il a fréquenté car lui avait des pouvoirs et eux non. Il devait se croire supérieur et a par conséquent fait tout son possible pour oublier de quel sang il était au départ. Il a peut être finit par se convaincre qu'il était de sang pur comme les Serpentards. » Dit Harry, Neville approuva de la tête.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. Si tu sais qui est de sang mêlé, il a sûrement voulu se méfier de celui qui avait le même sang que lui. » Dit Neville.

« Oui, ce n'était pas Voldemort pour rien, il était intelligent. Il devait savoir au fond de lui que le plus dangereux était celui qui avait le même sang que lui. Il était de sang mêlé et c'est ce sang qui a engendré, le plus grand mage sombre de tout les temps et non un sang pur.

Donc c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il s'est tourné vers moi et non vers toi. Il a du s'identifier à moi en se disant que mes pouvoirs seraient très développé tout comme l'étaient les siens. »

« C'est donc pour cela qu'il t'as marqué toi et d'une certaine manière il a eu raison, tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que moi. Plus talentueux. »Dit Neville avec amertume.

« Ne dis pas ça Neville, tu as autant de talent que moi. Regardes les progrès que tu as fais l'année dernière avec l'A.D. Ce que tu as fais au ministère ! Tu as été très courageux, tu as autant de mérite que moi si ce n'est plus. » Dit Harry en regardant Neville.

Neville le regarda avec gratitude et dit « Merci Harry. » d'une petite voix. «En fait, c'était quoi la fin de la prophétie ? » Demanda t-il.

« …il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. » Acheva Harry.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce pouvoir ? » Demanda Neville à Harry qui il le pensait avait toutes les réponses à ces questions.

« Ma mère est morte, elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi et ce sacrifice m'a donné un pouvoir supplémentaire. C'est cela qui a fait que Voldemort a reçu l'avada Kedavra à ma place. Sinon je serais mort comme n'importe lequel des enfants ou des adultes. Je n'aie aucun mérite, il revient entièrement à ma mère. » Dit Harry avec la plus grande fierté lorsqu'il parlait de lily.

« J'ignorais que ta mère s'était sacrifiée pour te sauver. Je pensais que tu avais des pouvoirs supérieurs à la normale. » Dit Neville.

« Oui c'est ce que tout le monde pense, la plupart ignore cela à cause des journaux. Je ne dis pas que je n'aie pas certaines qualités car ce serait mentir c'est vrai. Je me suis sortit de situations qui auraient pu me coûter la vie comme mes autres combats contre Voldemort mais je n'aie jamais été seul. Tous les moments où je me suis retrouvé face au danger, quelqu'un ou quelque chose était là pour m'aider. Pour preuve, regardes l'attaque au ministère vous étiez tous avec moi. Toi, Ginny, Hermione, Luna et Ron, vous avez été pour moi d'une aide précieuse. Je serais sûrement mort si vous n'aviez pas été là. D'ailleurs, vous avez risquer votre vie vous aussi et tout ça par ma faute. A cause d'élucubrations que je n'aie pas su maîtrisé

. Ce danger aurait pu avoir votre mort pour conséquence et je n'en suis pas fier. » Acheva le survivant avec dégoût dans la voix.

« Harry tu n'es pas le seul responsable ! Nous tous nous avons choisis de t'accompagner là-bas. Tu ne nous as pas forcé à y aller. Au contraire, tu nous avais conseillé de ne pas venir mais nous avons refusé. Donc ce n'est pas ta faute. » Dit Neville d'un regard appuyé à son ami.

Neville avait toujours admiré Harry. Le fait qu'il lui confie tous ces secrets était pour lui un privilège et il ne gâcherait pas ces révélations. Il garderait tout pour lui comme l'aurait fait un véritable ami.

« Aucun de vous deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. C'était bien la fin de la prophétie ? » Harry hocha la tête positivement. « Donc tu es condamné à le tuer ou bien… »

« …ou bien il me tuera. Oui. » Acheva Harry avec gravité.

« C'est terrible. Tu as déjà vécu tellement de choses horribles dans ta vie. Pourquoi est ce que cela tombe à nouveau sur toi ? Vaincre tu sais qui. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es l'élu. Moi je n'aurais jamais pu faire face à ce destin. J'aurais sûrement fuit le monde et je me serais terrer quelque part pour qu'on ne puisse pas me retrouver. » Dit Neville avec fatalité.

« Tu sais, à force je m'y suis fait et c'est pour cela que je me prépare à l'affronter petit à petit. Les cours que je prends avec Rogue, se sont des cours d'Occlumancie. Je devrais grâce à eux réussir à fermer mon esprit à celui de Voldemort. C'est ce que je n'aie pas réussit à faire l'année dernière et qui nous a conduit au ministère et à la mort de Sirius. » Finit tristement Harry.

La triste vérité, qu'il était coupable de la mort de son parrain se faisait encore plus présente à ses yeux maintenant qu'il en parlait avec Neville. Lorsque Rogue lui avait dit il ne l'avait pas accepté mais là c'était lui- même qui en parlait à Neville, donc il devait bien se l'avouer.

« D'accord. Tu sais Harry, je te remercies de m'avoir confier toutes ces choses. Du fond du cœur merci. Ça me montre que tu as confiance en moi. » Dit Neville.

« Il était tout à fait normal que tu sois au courant. Tu étais tout autant concerné par cette prédiction que moi et je devais te mettre au courant. »

Ils se levèrent et s'observèrent pendant un instant. Neville reprit « Ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire, c'est que nos parents ont souffert à cause de Vol…de…mort. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la vie que nous aurions eu, que j'aurais eu, s'il n'avait pas touché mes parents. » Dit Neville avec une profonde envers le Lord noir.

Harry le regarda avec la plus grande compréhension. Ils avaient vécu la même situation tous les deux. Une vie sans parents pour les soutenir et les aider tout au long de leur vie et cela ils le devaient à ce monstre qu'était Voldemort.

« Harry, je t'aiderais, le plus possible. Demandes moi ce que tu veux à l'avenir et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te satisfaire. » Dit Neville avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Le survivant sourit à son ami, d'un sourire faible mais qui voulait dire que son ami était bien un être exceptionnel comme lui l'était. Et, bien que Neville pensait qu'il n'aurait pas été à la hauteur face au mage sombre, lui Harry était sur qu'il aurait combattu vaillamment.

Le sang n'avait aucune importance là dedans. Ce qui comptait c'était son être à part entière. Neville l'avait bien prouvé aujourd'hui.

Les deux amis partirent ensemble vers la grande salle, pour déjeuner, avec une complicité qui avait grandit davantage. Leur amitié c'était encore plus solidifié grâce à cette discussion.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A bientôt pour la suite…**


	17. Qui estce ?

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, assez mouvementé lol**

**Du fond du cœur, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Gros bisous.**

**Nanie nouche : **_Coucou Nanie ! Ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles mais tu ne te connectes plus snif._

_Je suis super contente que ces deux chapitres t'ais plus._

_Harry a un super allié maintenant t'as vu hé hé mais là il va en voir une belle dans ce chapitre…_

_Gros bisous Nanie, voici la suite…_

**Lilou : **_Coucou, alors laisse-moi te dire tout d'abord que ta review m'a faite vraiment mais vraiment plaisir ! _

_Il faut du courage pour lire seize chapitres comme ça à la suite, merci ! _

_T'as vu le petit Harry prend des initiatives ça le change hé hé. Katie et lui forment un beau couple il me semble, c'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé intéressant de les mettre ensemble et j'en ai marre des couples communs lol._

_Remus et Sev et oui ils s'entraident mais…_

_Oui, j'ai trouvé ça drôle moi aussi le refilage de boulot à Remus, t'imagines leur tête et comme tu dis Serpentard toujours ! _

_Quant à Neville c'est un précieux allié pour le futur…je pense qu'Harry pourra grandement compter sur lui dans l'avenir…_

_Pour Laurence oui il parle avec Rogue hé hé, tu en apprendras plus par la suite et tu pourras bien être étonnée…lol_

_Pour Ron, lis la suite…_

_Gros bisous voici la suite…_

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

Harry et Neville se rendaient dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Ils franchirent la porte ensemble parlant de choses et d'autres.

Le regard de Harry se tourna directement vers la table des Gryffondors ou il rencontra celui de Katie. Harry accéléra le pas, Katie se leva et il la prit dans ses bras.

Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre amoureusement et finalement s'assirent cote à cote. Katie se faisait du souci pour Harry mais il la rassura en lui disant qu'il avait juste écopé d'une retenue avec Rogue et qu'une de plus ou de moins ce n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Neville quant à lui lança un sourire à Hermione et celle-ci en voyant son ami heureux comme rarement savait qu'il avait parlé à Harry de ce qui le tracassait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et hocha de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle avait comprit et qu'elle était heureuse pour lui.

Neville paraissait décontracté comme jamais, il s'asseya à coté de Dean qui lui tapota l'épaule en disant « Ça va Neville ? T'as l'air en super forme c'est le cours de Mc Go qui te mets dans cet état ? Si c'est ça, ça fonctionne ! » Acheva t-il.

« C'est vrai que t'as l'air cool aujourd'hui. » renchérit Seamus.

Neville leur sourit à tous les deux puis dit « Non je me sens bien c'est tout. » Dit-il gaiement. « Alors vous etes prêts pour le cours de Laurence ? J'espère que ça va bien se passer vu qu'il parlait avec Rogue. Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » Demanda Neville.

Seamus et Dean étaient heureux de l'attitude de Neville qui pour une fois dirigeait la conversation. Ils étaient plus que surpris car leur ami était très timide en général mais aujourd'hui c'était différent comme s'il avait pris un soupçon de confiance, qu'il ne possédait pas auparavant. Ça faisait plaisir à voir.

« Il faut espérer que ça se passera bien parce que quiconque parle avec Rogue n'est pas spécialement digne de confiance à mes yeux. » Dit Dean avec méfiance.

« Les professeurs Dumbledore ou Mc Gonagall lui parlent bien alors cessez de le juger. Quant à ce nouveau professeur, il parait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal alors ne faites pas son portrait avant de l'avoir rencontrer ! » Dit Hermione qui m'y tout le monde d'accord.

« Ouais t'as raison en même temps il à l'air sympa… vu de loin. On verra bien tout à l'heure. Mais c'est vrai il me parait bizarre à moi aussi. Remarque il ne peut pas être pire que le vieux graisseux. » Dit-il dans un éclat de rire accompagné de Neville et Dean. Puis déclara « Je me demande bien ou il est d'ailleurs ce Laurence ? » Dit Seamus en regardant la table des professeurs.

La chaise du professeur était vide. Rogue, Dumbledore et Flitwick étaient en grande conversation. Puis soudainement sans explication aucune les trois hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière laissant une Mc Gonagall perplexe qui discutait avec le professeur Sinistra.

Toute la salle était en effervescence se demandant pourquoi ils quittaient ainsi la pièce. Apparemment cela avait l'air important puisqu'ils ne partaient jamais ainsi sans raison. Que se passait-il donc ?

A la table des Gryffondors tout le monde étaient étonnés seuls Harry et Katie ne semblaient rien remarqué trop occupés à s'embrasser et à se cajoler.

Neville demanda soudainement « Ou est Ron ? » Hermione parla d'une voix inquiète. « Harry et lui sont partis ensemble sur le stade de Quidditch tout à l'heure. Je pensais que vous alliez arriver ensemble mais finalement en vous voyant tout les deux je croyais que vous saviez ou il était, c'est pour ça que je ne vous aie rien demandé à son sujet. »

« Je n'en sais rien du tout, je ne l'aie pas vu depuis le cours de métamorphose. » Dit Neville. On entendit des « moi non plus de Ginny, Dean ou encore Neville.

« Harry tu sais ou il est ? » Demanda Seamus.

Katie et Harry n'écoutaient pas, ils parlaient toujours ne se souciant pas des autres comme perdus dans un brouhaha.

« HARRY ! EST- CE QUE TU SAIS OU SE TROUVE RON ? » Fut presque obligée de crier Hermione pour qu'il se tourne vers elle.

« Comment ? Oui bien sur. On s'est quitté à l'entrée du stade d'entraînement. Il m'a dit qu'il retournait à la salle commune parce qu'il avait mal au dos et qu'il pensait aller s'allonger un peu, moi je suis partit d'un autre coté. Il doit toujours se trouver là-bas. Il semblait très fatigué donc logiquement je pense qu'il dort toujours. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » Dit finalement le survivant.

« Sûrement mais c'est tout de même étrange qu'il ne soit pas là, Ron ne manquerait jamais un repas ! » Dit finalement Hermione qui s'interrogeait toujours.

« Il a peut être simplement envie de sécher les cours ! Nous ça nous arrive bien de faire comme si on était malade pour ne pas y aller... » Dit-il en se désignant Seamus et lui. Ce dernier approuva de la tête. « …alors Ron peut bien s'accorder une journée de repos. C'est vrai quoi on est humain et Mc Go nous a crevé. »

Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta la salle à grandes enjambées.

Harry en la voyant partir dit à Katie qu'il devait la rejoindre pour aller voir ce que faisait Ron qui tardait et il était vrai que Ron ne restait jamais seul bien longtemps. Au fond de lui il commençait à s'inquiéter tout comme Hermione.

Katie lui dit « Vas-y mais ne tarde pas trop, tu me manques déjà ! » Pour toute réponse Harry l'embrassa langoureusement et semblait ne plus vouloir rompre le baiser.

Katie gloussa et interrompit cet échange puis dit « Aller vas prendre des nouvelles de Ron ! » et Harry quitta la pièce avec un certain regret.

Arriver dans le couloir, il courut et se retrouva bientôt à la hauteur d'Hermione qui marchait si vite qu'il avait du mal à la suivre. Il l'appela alors « Hermione attends moi ! »

La jeune fille se retourna « Harry tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, je pouvais y aller seule. »

« C'est aussi mon ami je te rappelles et je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. » Acheva Harry qui pressa le pas lui aussi.

Au bout de cinq minutes ils se retrouvèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Hermione prononça le mot de passe et il entrèrent.

En pénétrant dans la salle commune, ils entendirent des cris venant des étages. C'était Ron qui hurlait.

« AH, AH, AU SECOURS ! »

Les deux amis montèrent à toute jambe dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry ouvrit la porte et trouva Flitwick, Dumbledore et Rogue qui étaient autour du lit de Ron. Le professeur Laurence était là également, il était assit sur le bord du lit de Ron sa main au dessus de sa tête en prononçant des formules qui étaient inconnues d'Harry et d'Hermione.

Les trois autres professeurs paraissaient concentrés et murmuraient également des incantations autour du jeune homme.

« AH, AH, NON ! » Ron hurlait à la mort, il était prit de convulsions.

Hermione était terrifiée elle voulu avancer vers le lit mais Harry la retint par le bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille « laisses les faire. »

Au bout d'un instant Dumbledore s'aperçu qu'ils étaient là et cessa ses formules, il se dirigea vers ses deux élèves et leur fit signe de sortir du dortoir. Il sortit à son tour et descendit les escaliers.

« Harry, Miss Granger asseyez vous. » Leur dit-il.

Harry et Hermione s'exécutèrent entendant toujours les cris de Ron au dessus d'eux. Dumbledore s'asseya à son tour puis dit « Monsieur Weasley est très malade. » Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

Harry plus calme demanda à Dumbledore « Professeur, qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Nous pensons qu'il a été empoisonné. Par qui, nous l'ignorons mais apparemment il s'agit d'une personne de Poudlard. Nous allons effectuer des recherches approfondies en interrogeant chaque personne par Veritaserum. Pour l'heure Monsieur Weasley va être conduit à sainte Mangouste. Les professeurs essayent de faire de leur mieux pour le soulager mais pour le moment ils ne trouvent aucune solution et moi non plus. »

« Il va s'en sortir n'est ce pas professeur ? » Dit Hermione dont le visage était remplit de larmes à mesure qu'elle parlait.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus car je n'en sais rien mais ne vous inquiétez pas » dit il en se levant « nous avons les meilleurs médicomages au monde, il le guériront sans doute. » Acheva Dumbledore avec compassion pour ses deux amis.

« Bien Monsieur nous vous faisons confiance. » Dit finalement Harry.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder, il ne faut pas perdre de temps chaque minutes compte. Vous direz au professeur Mc Gonagall de commencer les recherches pour savoir qui est le coupable. Le professeur Rogue à des réserves de Veritaserum elle n'aura qu'à aller en prendre autant qu'il faudra. Il sera nécessaire que vous l'aidiez car elle aura besoin de personnes de confiance.

Dites lui également que vos trois professeurs viennent avec moi. Nous en aurons sûrement pour un long moment alors tous ceux qui ont cours avec eux seront dispensés. Au revoir Harry, miss Granger. »

Dumbledore retourna à l'étage. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer mais il avait énormément de mal à le faire car lui aussi se sentait terriblement mal.

Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir remarquer que l'état de Ron était grave, à la place, il était partit retrouver Katie se désintéressant totalement de Ron qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Une à deux minutes après, les professeurs descendirent avec Ron sur une civière qui était couvert de sueur. Il ne semblait pas savoir ou il se trouvait et disait des paroles incompréhensibles, il ne semblait pas savoir ou il se trouvait.

Laurence dirigeait la civière de sa baguette. Les autres le suivait.

Cet homme avait une certaine prestance et il émanait de lui une force qui semblait comparable à celle de Dumbledore. De toute évidence il s'agissait d'un grand sorcier ou peut être n'était ce qu'une façade.

Avant de partir le directeur se tourna une dernière fois vers Hermione et Harry « Dites bien ce que je vous aie dit au professeur Mc Gonagall c'est extrêmement important et n'oubliez pas, vigilance constante ! »

Hermione semblait ravagée par le chagrin elle es jeta de nouveau dans les bras de Harry, recherchant le plus possible de réconfort.

« Oh Harry, il va s'en sortir, il faut qu'il s'en sorte. J'ai encore tant de choses à lui dire et qu'il ne sait pas. » Dit-elle.

« Je sais Hermione, je sais… » Les deux jeunes gens sortirent à leur tour de la salle commune.

Il était à présent 13 h 00, il n'avaient donc plus cours de l'après midi car les professeurs Laurence et Rogue étaient partis avec Dumbledore.

Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall et lui firent part de la situation actuelle. Elle acquiésa et leur dit « Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter par mesure de sécurité il faut que vous preniez vous aussi le Veritaserum. »

Harry et Hermione qui étaient maintenant beaucoup plus calmes étaient tout à fait près à aider les professeur Mc Gonagall dans son entreprise pour trouver le coupable. Ensemble ils répondirent « D'accord. »

Les tests les concernant se révélèrent bien évidemment négatifs mais Mc Gonagall avait eu raison de les y soumettre, elle n'avait donc plus aucun doute quant à eux.

Chaque élève des maisons fut passé au crible fin. Les Serpentards commencèrent car selon Harry et il n'avait pas tord, la plupart étaient destinés à devenir mangemorts, commencer par éliminé le meilleur ami du survivant aurait été une idée remarquable, pour lui faire mal et Voldemort les aurait récompensés.

Le bruit que Ron avait été empoisonné se répandit très vite dans le château, les élèves apprirent rapidement qu'ils devraient se présenter au test du Veritaserum et pas un seul ne refusa.

Malefoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Doyle ou encore Parkinson furent interrogés mais leurs tests furent négatifs.

Harry fut plus qu'étonné en apprenant que les Serpentards n'étaient pas responsables.

Arrivèrent ensuite les Poufsouffles, puis les Gryffondors et enfin les Serdaigles mais au final pas un seul élève ne fut déclaré positif au Veritaserum.

Mc Gonagall, Harry et Hermione ne savaient plus vers qui se tourner. Le coupable était bien quelque part mais où ?

Ils finirent par abandonner les recherches car il n'y eu aucuns résultats probants.

Finalement le soir même au dîner, les Gryffondors étaient dépités se demandant s'il y avait eu quelque amélioration en ce qui concernait Ron. Hermione n'avait absolument rien mangé et Harry se faisait consoler par Katie qui lui caressait les cheveux tendrement.

Ginny était dans les bras de Seamus et était inconsolable depuis qu'elle avait apprit ce qu'il était arrivé à son frère. Seamus la serrait fort contre lui, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et il ne pouvait rien faire semblait-il pour la calmer.

Hermione finit par dire en s'adressant à tout le monde « Pourquoi lui ? Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal à personne. Je ne comprends pas. » Son visage était décomposé et on sentait de la haine dans sa voix pour celui ou celle qui était responsable.

Seamus dit « C'est vrai, qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal au point de l'empoisonner ? »

Au bout de la grande salle Dumbledore se leva puis dit de sa voix claire « Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs comme vous le savez sûrement tous à l'heure qu'il est, Monsieur Ronald Weasley a été transporté à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste car il a été empoisonné. Nous sommes resté vos professeurs et moi-même à son chevet pour en savoir plus mais les médicomages n'ont rien pu nous dire car ils ne sont pas plus avancés pour le moment sur son cas. Monsieur Weasley devrait rester là- bas pendant un certain temps. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

A l'avenir soyez vigilants à tout ce qui se passera autour de vous mais faites de votre mieux pour vivre comme vous le faite d'habitude. Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

Dumbledore se rassit parlant avec Rogue qui croisa le regard de Harry pendant un instant puis détourna la tête.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas oublié sa retenue du lendemain et apparemment Rogue non plus.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alors pauvre Ron n'est-ce pas ? Vous en apprenez un peu plus sur Laurence…**

**Ça vous a plu ?**

**Gros bisous et merci de continuer à lire !**

**Mimie178.**


	18. Une retenue de plus ?

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, encore un…**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Eliza : **_Coucou Eliza ! Je suis contente de te revoir. Eh oui Ron empoisonné, je trouvais ça sympa mdr._

_Voici la suite en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise…_

_Bisous._

**Melody313 : **_Hello Melody ! Merci pour ta review, ça te plais cet empoisonnement ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Mdr_

_Voici la chuite, j'espère qu'elle te donnera envie de lire la suite…_

_Bisous._

**Nanie nouche :**_ Coucou Nanie ! Et oui c'est Ron qui souffre muahahahaha._

_Comment je ne l'aime pas ? Mdr, tu ne le vénères pas non plus apparemment. _

_Oui Harry se pose pleins de questions et ce n'est pas fini parce que ce chapitre va lui permettre de s'en poser encore des tas._

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu ne le trouveras pas trop niais vu que Rogue…_

_Voici la « retenue »._

_Bisous._

_Ps : je t'en dis beaucoup trop arf…_

**Lilou : **_Salut Lilou ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. Je vois que tu as la passion de HP dans le sang c'est bien ! Parce que moi aussi._

_Eh oui Ron empoisonné et qui part à sainte Mangouste, est ce qu'il va y rester pour délire psychosomatique ou va-t-il résister à la vie et s'accrocher pour d'autres aventures ?_

_Hé hé tu le sauras dans ce chapitre…_

_C'est clair qu'Harry a les boules de ne pas s'être occupé de lui d'ailleurs tu vas pouvoir le constater maintenant…_

_C'est vrai que Laurence reste encore assez discret ais d'ici quelques chapitres ça va commencer à s'éclaircir davantage…mais l'empoisonnement de Ron est un bon moyen pour vous faire mariner comme tu dis._

_Pour combien de temps ?lol_

_Ron visé heu…_

_Pour Rogue, tu vas le voir tout de suite…j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…_

_Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ?_

_Voici la suite._

_Bisous._

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! **

Le samedi matin arriva très vite. Il faisait beau et pourtant Harry n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse, loin de là.

Ce qui était arrivé à Ron l'avait vidé de toute gaieté, il n'en savait toujours pas plus sur son état de santé et il aurait été voir Dumbledore immédiatement, s'il n'avait pas eu une retenue avec Rogue.

Rogue qui savait parfaitement que l'Etat de Ron avait perturbé Harry, n'avait en aucune façon enlevé sa retenue. Il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais fait même sous la torture car cela aurait révélé chez lui un soupçon d'humanité et cela cet homme n'en aurait jamais fait part devant l'un de ses élève et surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter.

Harry se décida à aller directement, après sa retenue, voir le directeur pour lui demander des nouvelles de Ron.

Pour l'heure Harry se dirigeait vers les cachots poussiéreux qui l'attendaient. Il imaginait déjà « le graisseux » comme il l'appelait avoir prévu une retenue bien épuisante pour son élève Gryffondorien détesté.

Harry se retrouva bientôt devant la salle des Potions qui « lui avait infligée » cette humiliation qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

Pourtant la journée d'hier lui paraissait bien loin à présent. « Pauvre Ron. Je dois trouver le coupable pour le venger et pour moi car je ne vois que cette idée. Je pense que le but était de m'atteindre personnellement sinon pourquoi avoir choisit Ron plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Cela me semble évident, les mangemorts savaient que cela m'affecterait et ils ont touchés dans le mile. » Pensa t-il une fois encore.

Harry se retrouva devant la porte des cachots et frappa. Rogue ne se fit pas attendre et répondit directement après les trois coups de Harry « Entrez Potter. »

Harry aperçu Rogue qui se trouvait devant un chaudron, lequel bouillonnait énormément. Il remuait la potion silencieusement puis voyant Harry s'approcher lui dit « Asseyez vous à votre nouvelle place Potter, vous allez en avoir pendant un certain temps alors il vaudrait mieux pour cela que vous soyez à l'aise. »

Harry alla s'asseoir juste devant le bureau du maître des Potions. Cette place gênante à un point indescriptible sachant que Rogue pouvait à tout moment voir ce qu'il faisait.

Severus se mit juste devant la table de Harry, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Cette scène était plus que familière exactement la même qu'ils avaient eu l'autre jour après le cours de Potions et qui s'était fini en grand chambardement.

Harry commença à sortir plusieurs parchemins ainsi qu'une plume qui lui serait nécessaire car de toute évidence si Rogue lui demandait de s'asseoir c'était pour lui faire écrire des lignes. Devenait-il comme Ombrage ?

Le survivant s'aperçu alors qu'il n'avait pas sortit d'encre. Il voulu sortir son flacon mais celui-ci s'écrasa sur le sol dans un grand « BAM ».

Harry passa sa main sur son visage.

Rogue dit froidement « Potter vous pourriez faire attention à ce que vous faites ! » Il murmura un « Récurvite » et l'encre disparue ainsi qu'un « Reparo » pour le flacon cassé qui se reforma instantanément et alla directement dans ses mains.

Il le posa sur la table d'Harry et dit mystérieusement. « Potter ne sortez pas vos affaires vous n'en aurez pas besoin. »

Harry releva la tête en se demandant ce que l'homme préparait donc. Rogue prit une chaise qu'il tourna vers Harry et s'y assit.

Le survivant fut un instant choqué par ce geste de la part de son professeur. L'homme si froid d'ordinaire voulait-il parler avec lui ? De toute évidence c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, bien que Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Severus parla de sa voix froide habituelle mais elle semblait posée et calme. « Potter ce qui est arrivé à Weasley vous a de toute évidence perturbé. Selon le professeur Dumbledore et j'en conviens, les mangemorts ont essayé de vous attaqué par ce geste. Il est de notoriété à Poudlard que vous êtes très proche de Weasley et ils auraient sans doute eu raison de s'attaquer ainsi à vous, si bien sur il s'agit des mangemorts car nous n'en avons aucune preuve pour le moment.

Cela me permet d'ailleurs de vous dire que Miss Bell a été mise sous haute protection ainsi que vos proches amis. »

Harry déglutit difficilement il avait une conversation civilisée avec Rogue, il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

« Monsieur en savez vous un peu plus sur Ron ? Je comptais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore juste après cette retenue mais apparemment vous avez convenu de me parler, ce qui m'étonnes d'ailleurs. » Acheva Harry.

Rogue ne fit aucune allusion aux derniers mots de Harry et poursuivit. « Potter, Weasley est entre de bonnes mains. Les médicomages, comme vous en a sûrement fait part le directeur, sont les meilleurs que l'on puisse trouvé. Je peux donc vous assurez que votre ami ne risque rien à l'heure qu'il est. Il est lui aussi sous très haute surveillance. Lupin et Maugrey ont été affecté à ce poste pour le surveiller étroitement. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiétez car son état est apparemment stable...pour le moment. » Déclara Rogue.

Sa voix semblait moins dure que d'habitude mais il y avait toujours cette distance et cette froideur dans son regard, qu'il conservait face à ses élèves.

Harry aurait voulu le remercier devant ce geste mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait trop de rancœur contre cet homme pour lui dire ne serait-ce que merci.

Il y avait d'abord Sirius qui lui restait en travers de la gorge mais il s'était avoué pas plus tard qu'hier qu'il était le seul responsable quant à ce drame.

Il n'oublierait jamais non plus toutes ces années d'humiliations et d'injustices. Pourtant au fond de lui-même il était reconnaissant envers Rogue même s'il ne lui aurait jamais avoué.

Harry hocha de la tête puis dite en se tournant vers sa table. « Professeur que dois je faire en ce qui concerne la retenue ? » Il ne montrait pas un soupçon de gratitude envers Severus.

Rogue se leva, remit sa chaise en place puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau où il prit un paquet de copies puis s'adressa à Harry. « Potter, nous nous reverrons Lundi soir pour la leçon d'Occlumancie. Partez.»

Rogue avait les yeux baissés sur ses copies qu'il commençait déjà à raturer de son écriture longiligne.

Harry était tout étonné face à cette réaction. Rogue le laissait partir après une discussion qui avait semblée normale et il ne lui donnait pas de retenue ! L'homme le surprenait à un point inimaginable.

« Bien monsieur. Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé de me dire toutes ces choses afin qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. Pourriez vous le remercier de ma part ? » Dit Harry.

Rogue releva la tête de ses copies puis déclara « Je le ferai. Quant à vous, avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai une dernière recommandation à vous faire. Faites votre maximum pour fermer votre esprit comme je vous l'ai dit mainte et mainte fois. Je verrai bien alors si j'ai eu raison d'essayer de vous rassurez directement ou si j'aurais du laisser Dumbledore le faire. A lundi Potter. » Dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale, en replongeant son regard dans ses copies de quatrièmes années qui l'attendait.

Harry sortit donc de la salle sans un regard en arrière pour son professeur, qui pour une fois, il devait bien se l'avouer avait fait preuve d'une certaine sociabilité.

Cet homme si froid d'ordinaire s'était montré sous un jour nouveau et Harry devait bien s'avouer intérieurement qu'il préférait celui-ci au Rogue de d'habitude, sans pitié ni civilité.

« C'est étrange qu'il se comporte ainsi tout à coup, Dumbledore a du lui ordonner de me prévenir le plus tôt possible que Ron allait mieux pour que je ne m'inquiètes pas. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais en même temps il n'avait qu'à exécuter un ordre auquel il ne pouvait pas refuser, voilà la véritable raison de ses agissements.

Je dois bien admettre qu'il aurait très bien pu me faire faire la retenue mais il ne l'a pas fait, étrange… » Pensa Harry.

En tout cas cette fois-ci il obéirait à Rogue, il ferait tout son possible pour se fermer à l'esprit de Voldemort même si pour cela il ne devait pas dormir.

Il montrerait à cet homme qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il se trompait sur son compte, qu'il était loin d'être son père au même âge.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune où une belle journée s'annonçait pour lui. Ron allait mieux, il pourrait l'annoncer à Hermione aussitôt qu'il la verrait ainsi qu'à Ginny et à tous ceux qui se faisaient du souci pour lui.

En arrivant près de la salle commune il croisa le professeur Laurence.

« Tiens Monsieur Potter si je ne m'abuse ? » Dit l'homme plein de puissance.

« Oui, bonjour professeur. » Poursuivit Harry.

« Je vous ai aperçu hier dans la salle commune avec l'une de vos amie, pendant que nous emportions Monsieur Weasley. Il va beaucoup mieux parait-il. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un vous a mis au courant ? » Demanda l'homme qui replaçait ses manches pour qu'elles soient bien bouffantes.

Ce geste rappela Lockhart à Harry « Le professeur Rogue me l'a dit à l'instant. Merci tout de même de me prévenir professeur. » Dit-il.

Laurence sourit à Harry, d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Severus vous l'a dit, eh bien il a bien agit…pour une fois » Il avait murmuré ces trois derniers mots. Le professeur reprit plus gaiement « Nous aurions du nous rencontrer bien avant aujourd'hui. » Déclara Laurence.

Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que l'homme voulait dire mais Laurence répondit à sa place. « Hier en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, j'avais un cours de deux heures avec les élèves de votre année Gryffondors et Serpentards. »

« Oui c'est vrai, excusez-moi, j'avais oublié. » Dit Harry un peu gêné.

Laurence sourit de manière énigmatique. Harry avait la très nette impression que l'homme ne lui disait pas tout.

« Ce n'est rien Monsieur Potter, vous êtes encore perturbé par ce qui est arrivé à votre ami et je le comprends tout à fait. Nous nous reverrons bientôt en cours, d'ici là profitez bien de votre Week-end. » Laurence salua Harry puis lui dit « Bien. Au revoir Monsieur Potter. »

Harry salua son professeur. Ils partirent chacun de leur coté.

Cet homme avait l'air extrêmement sympathique mais l'était-il également en cours ?

Harry n'avait pas eu un professeur « normal » depuis Remus Lupin en troisième année alors celui-ci était-il digne de confiance ? En apparence oui.

Il le verrait bien assez rapidement et le fait qu'il ait dit que Rogue avait bien agit « …pour une fois. » montrait qu'il n'était pas fermé d'esprit du tout.

De toute évidence les deux hommes devaient bien se connaître.

Harry arriva sans encombre à la salle commune où il annonça la bonne nouvelle que Ron allait bien. Un climat de fête s'installa alors et tout le monde laissa tomber ses devoirs pour écrire une lettre commune à Ron.

Chacun y écrivit qu'ils souhaitaient qu'il se rétablisse vite pour qu'ils puissent tous se retrouver bientôt ensemble.

Hermione avait eu l'idée de la lettre et en était heureuse car elle savait que Ron prendrait énormément de plaisir à lire chaque mot et que ce serait pour lui un très bon souvenir.

Elle lui avait écrit personnellement que ses pitreries lui manquaient déjà qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir guérit et surtout qu'elle aurait quelque chose à lui dire à son retour…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Déçu, étonné, content ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt.**

**Mimie178.**


	19. Insouciance et complicité

**Hello à toutes et à tous ! Me sentant de très bonne humeur (c'est mon anniversaire !) je poste un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira…et je vous embrasse tous très fort.**

**Merci de continuer à lire…**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Eliza : **_Coucou Eliza ! Tu vas pouvoir te faire une opinion sur Laurence…très vite…si tu vois ce que je veux dire lol._

_Et oui Rogue je le trouvait attendrissant moi aussi bon il gardait quand même une froideur mais c'était pas le serpent de d'habitude…_

_Bisous et voici la suite…_

**Lilou : **_Coucou Lilou ! Est-ce que j'ai besoin de préciser que j'ai adoré ta review ? Elle m'a faite plaisir à un point inimaginable alors MERCI BEAUCOUP !_

_Moi aussi mes parents me croient intoxiqués par HP, j'ai droits à des remarques du genre je fais telle chose de travers « c'est parce que tu lis trop Harry Potter » ça devient une polémique mdr mais bon c'est pas si grave que ça._

_J'étais mdr quand tu m'as citée tous tes noms d'animaux, il faut vraiment être fan jusqu'au bout des ongles alors je te dis « Respect ! »_

_J'avais un cochon dinde qui s'appelait Tom !...mais pour Tom et Jerry ! Mdr et ouais y'en a partout !_

_Trop drôle ton histoire avec les colliers ! J'ai adoré, de quoi passer un super moment en te lisant…_

_Et non tu ne m'as pas soulée du tout, j'ai bien ris justement !_

_Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu et oui Harry à de quoi se creuser la tête pour trouver des réponses à ces questions, l'une d'entre elle se règle dans ce chapitre…entre guillemets._

_Et oui Ron s'en ai remis ! Ils pouvaient le tenir à sainte mangouste ! Et je n'avais pas le cœur à le tuer mais il n'est pas encore tiré totalement d'affaire hé hé ! _

_Oui ce n'était pas trop dur pour Hermione, l'amour ! Lol._

_Il faut dire que le fait que J.K ne mette pas leur histoire plus en avant dans le tome 6 m'a un peu déçue parce que ça se voit gros comme une maison que c'est THE couple ! Donc les mettre enfin ensemble je trouvais que ça s'appliquait très bien._

_Rogue, OUI ! Etonnant dans ce chapitre. Couverait-il une mauvaise grippe ? T'inquiètes pas pour ça j'en prends soin et le soigne !_

_Oui pour ce passage Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ne collait pas vraiment mais bon il étais attendrissant non ?lol_

_Quant à Laurence, ouais il a l'air sympa…HI HI._

_Depuis quand ils se connaissent rogue et lui ? JOKER ! _

_Mais tu vas en apprendre plus sur lui dans ce chapitre…_

_Bisous et je te dis à bientôt !_

_Voici la suite…_

**Nanie nouche : **_Coucou Nanie ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que c'est l'un de tes chapitres préférés et ça m'étonne d'ailleurs ? J'ai eu peur que tu trouves ça trop tarte lol._

_Quant à Laurence hum, tu vas en savoir plus dans ce chapitre et ça devrait t'étonner je pense…_

_Gros bisous et voici la suite…_

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

C'était le dimanche midi et le soleil tapait sur le château de Poudlard. Le sol cogneur se faisait entendre plus que de coutume et le calmar géant était apparu à la surface du lac pour attraper son déjeuner qui s'était laissé glisser sur l'eau: un aigle.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il régnait une atmosphère de bonne humeur comme il y en avait rarement.

Harry, Hermione, Katie, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna et Neville avaient décides d'aller pique niquer au bord du lac.

Seamus et Dean étaient allés ce matin même dans les cuisines pour « commander » leur repas.

Des sandwichs ainsi que des desserts et de la Bièraubeurre. Ils en avaient pris pour un régiment.

En les voyant arriver avec toute cette nourriture Hermione fit une grimace mais les deux jeunes gens lui dirent qu'ils allaient passés une très agréable journée et que les elfes de maison avaient pris énormément de plaisir à accomplir leur requête.

Pour une fois Hermione estima qu'il était bien plus amusant de pouvoir manger au bord du lac que d'être obliger d'aller dans la grande salle, elle laissa donc de coté la S.A.L.E et suivit ses camarades.

Les huit amis se retrouvèrent bientôt sur l'herbe tant convoitée du parc de Poudlard. Une fois la nappe du pique nique installée tout le monde mit la main à la patte, pour sortir tout ce qu'il convenait. En arrivant à la Bièraubeurre, Neville dit avec un sourire moqueur « Heu je crois que vous avez oublié de les réchauffées. »

Luna gloussa lorsqu'elle entendit ses paroles. « Ha oui c'est vrai. Eh bien ce n'est pas grave. » Dean prit l'une des bouteilles et dit « Incendio » suffisamment longtemps pour que la bouteille soit chaude. Il l'ouvrit et dit gaiement « qui en veut un verre ? »

Tout le monde répondit en cœur « MOI ! », cela se termina par de grands éclats de rire.

Ginny tendit à chacun d'entre eux leur sandwichs auxquels ils répondirent tous par un merci. Lorsqu'elle arriva au moment d'Harry et de Katie elle vira au rouge écarlate.

« Tiens Harry. » elle donna son sandwich à Katie. Cette dernière avait bien remarqué l'attitude de Ginny envers son petit ami.

Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart des autres après que Katie est souhaitée parler à Harry en priver.

« Harry, il n'y a rien entre toi et Ginny ? Dis moi la vérité ! » Katie était en colère ce qui amusa particulièrement Harry, il adorait qu'elle soit jalouse cela lui prouvait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Harry lui répondit avec douceur. « Ma chérie, Ginny est une amie. C'est toi que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes. Je t'aime, tu entends, je t'aime. »

Harry embrassa Katie fougueusement avec un désir qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour de sa taille et mit sa tête contre son torse.

Le survivant lui donna un baiser dans le cou auquel elle répondit par un sourire de contentement. « Excuse moi, mais je t'aime tellement je ne veux pas te perdre. Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon amour. »

Au loin une tête rousse les regardait avec une insistance qui montrait une certaine envie à leur égard et une pointe de jalousie.

Ginny retourna près de Seamus celui-ci lui dit « Ginny tout va bien ? T'as l'air toute pale. »

En effet Ginny avait perdue des couleurs, elle adressa un faible sourire à son petit ami et mangea son sandwich en silence. Seamus était décontenancé par l'attitude de Ginny, il s'approcha plus d'elle et lui demanda « Gin qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu peux tout me dire. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, quelque chose te tracasses ma puce ? »

Ginny tourna la tête vers Seamus et s'efforça de lui dire « Non tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Tu sais c'est l'année de nos buses alors les profs nous font travailler énormément mais ça va passer ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me sens déjà mieux. Viens allons nous balader, seuls tout les deux en amoureux. »

Seamus prit les mains de Ginny et les embrassa amoureusement, il se leva, ses mains toujours dans les siennes. Cette dernière se leva à son tour. Seamus prit Ginny par la taille et dit aux autres avec un clin d'œil. « Nous revenons tout à l'heure, ne mangez pas tout. »

Les deux tourtereaux s'en allèrent laissant là Hermione et Dean qui parlaient du professeur Laurence, qu'ils allaient avoir sous peu.

Neville qui parlait à Luna le plus sérieusement du monde et la jeune fille qui pouffait à chacune de ses remarques.

De toute évidence Luna n'était pas insensible au charme de Neville depuis qu'ils avaient dansés ensemble lors de la soirée dans la salle commune. Elle le regardait avec le plus grand intérêt.

De leur coté Katie et Harry parlaient Quidditch. « …et ceux qui voudront intégrés l'équipe devront être très performants car je ne ferais pas de cadeaux. Il faudra que toi et Ron, s'il est guérit d'ici là, m'aidiez. J'aurais besoin de votre avis. » Katie parlait avec la plus grande envie de faire bien, apparemment elle prenait son rôle de capitaine très à cœur.

Harry écoutait chaque mot qu'elle disait avec passion, il buvait ses paroles. Il dit alors « T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'essayerai de te conseiller au mieux, il faudra des personnes agiles et surtout qui possèdent la motivation nécessaire, c'est primordial. »

« Oui tu as raison, je prendrais en compte leur attitude. Tu sais, Olivier était mon modèle et j'essayerai d'être un aussi bon capitaine que lui, je veux gagner la coupe cette année encore. C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard et je veux qu'on garde le souvenir de moi dans l'avenir de Poudlard comme on parlera d'Olivier ou d'Angelina pendant très longtemps. Ce poste m'a été confié et bien j'essayerai d'en être le plus digne possible. » Dit-elle avec la plus grande volonté.

En entendant les mots « c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard » qu'avait prononcé Katie, Harry fut bouleversé. En effet c'était la triste vérité, elle ne serait pas là l'année prochaine, ce qui signifiait qu'ils se perdraient sans doute de vue à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Harry regarda Katie tristement, la jeune fille parlait toujours « …tu verras, ils seront pleins à se présenter, j'ai hâte d'être à mardi soir pour commencer les essais… » Soudain elle s'arrêta de parler et lui demanda « Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? ».

« Je pensais au fait que tu ne seras pas là l'année prochaine. C'est vrai je n'y pensais plus et je ne veux pas que tu partes. » Harry avait dit ces quelques mots silencieusement.

Katie s'efforça de lui dire « Harry c'est cette année qui compte et le moment présent. Alors ne le gâchons pas. »

Harry poursuivit « Oui c'est vrai. Vivons aujourd'hui car on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera demain. » Il avait dit cela avec une certaine fatalité. Il pensait bien sur à son affrontement prochain face à Voldemort. Il ne savait pas si la jeune fille avait comprit cette allusion, il espérait que non afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas sur son sort. Hermione, Ron et Neville, l'étaient déjà suffisamment.

Ils reprirent leur discussion malgré une certaine gène qui les poussait à s'amuser vraiment.

La journée se poursuivit sans dommage majeur. Seuls les frères Crivey au détour d'un couloir prirent en photo Harry et Katie s'enlaçant l'un, l'autre.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas appréciés mais les deux jeunes garçons étaient partis en courant, ranger cette photo en lieu sûr pour leur réserve personnelle.

Le soir venu après le dîner, Katie, Hermione et Ginny partirent ensemble dans le dortoir des filles.

Harry se retrouva seul avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ils allèrent se coucher.

Arriver dans leur dortoir chacun se prépara à se mettre au lit. Seamus, Dean et Neville se mirent en pyjama. Les deux premiers une fois coucher s'endormirent aussitôt, laissant un Neville qui cajolait son Mimbulus Mimbletonia qui avait bien grandit depuis l'année dernière et Harry qui était étendu sur son lit et feuilletait son livre de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry regardait furtivement Neville, il n'espérait qu'une chose, ce fût qu'il s'endorme pour pouvoir aller faire un tour sans être remarquer.

Après une demie heure d'attente qui parut interminable à Harry, Neville ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin après avoir souhaiter un « bonne nuit » à Harry. Ce dernier attendit encore un quart d'heure avant d'entendre les ronflements de Neville venir.

Il se décida alors à sortir du dortoir en silence. Le survivant descendit les escaliers et franchit le tableau de la grosse dame, qui lui dit en passant « Tu ne devrais pas être là jeune homme. ». Harry lui répondit du tac au tac « Et vous vous devriez vous mêlez de ce qui vous regarde pour changer. »

La grosse dame se renfrogna dans son portrait comme indignée et n'ajouta plus un mot.

Le survivant traversa les couloirs, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir pour le moment.

Il traversa les couloirs petit à petit et se retrouva bientôt devant la salle de défense.

On pouvait entendre des bruits de pas réguliers venant de l'intérieur de la salle de cours. A en juger par les pas, il devait y avoir une à deux personnes dans la pièce.

Harry se rapprocha plus fortement encore, il colla son oreille droite contre la porte et entendit des voix qui étaient perceptibles bien que lointaines.

« …je ne sais pas s'il devrait rester si souvent en sa compagnie après tout nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il ne court aucun dangers lorsqu'il est avec lui. » Dit une première voix que Harry ne reconnue pas tant elle était voilée.

Une deuxième qui semblait plus chaleureuse suivit « Oui mais il est bien protéger et plus qu'il ne le sais lui-même, ça tu le sais bien. Toi et moi nous le connaissons depuis notre enfance et tu m'as dit qu'il y avait eu une amélioration entre vous deux qu'il était venu t'apporter son aide. C'est presque un miracle en ce qui le concerne. »

Le premier eu alors un petit rire « C'est vrai et pendant un moment j'ai presque oublier qui il était et tout ce qui s'était passé quand nous étions plus jeunes. Il était plutôt à plaindre, il faut le reconnaître. »

Le suivant repris mais cette fois ci sa voix si chaleureuse c'était assombrie. « Il parait qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance facile ce cher Servilus… »

« Servilus » pensa Harry. Ils parlaient donc de Rogue.

« …et je dois dire que je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. » Acheva le deuxième.

« C'est sûr mais en même temps ce n'est pas une raison pour traiter Harry ainsi… »

« Voila qu'on parle de moi maintenant. Ce n'est pas vrai. » Pensa Harry de nouveau.

« …je lui ai dis l'autre jour lorsque nous étions ensemble de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait car sinon il devrait en payer les conséquences. »

« Remus je sais que tu tiens énormément à Harry et le fait que tu sois là est une bonne chose pour lui et pour toi… »

« Remus ! » Dit tout bas Harry.

« …Je pense que c'est bien que Dumbledore t'ais demandé de rester à Poudlard pendant un certain temps pour assurer sa sécurité. Harry sera sans doute très heureux de te voir. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ça te ferais du bien, tu perds tes couleurs à rester tout seul et à aller tout les deux jours en mission. Il faut que tu prennes soin de toi. »

On entendit un soupir de contentement.

« Merci John Laurence de tant vous préoccupez de moi. » Dit Remus ironiquement « J'ai hâte de pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête. C'est dommage que tu ne l'ais pas connu avant. Tu méritais autant que Sirius ou moi de faire sa connaissance. » Acheva Lupin.

« L'autre jour quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à James et c'est vrai que c'est son portrait craché. J'étais comme hypnotisé mais il a les yeux de Lily. J'ai crus devenir fou quand j'ai vu ses yeux, je la croyais devant moi. » Dit Laurence.

Harry lui était toujours l'oreille collée contre la porte. Il souhaitait entrer mais se doutait bien que Remus et son nouveau professeur n'aurait pas apprécié de le voir à cette heure hors de son dortoir à écouter leur conversation.

« …à moi aussi ça m'a fait cet effet là. En ce qui concerne Servilus, je pense qu'Harry devrait continuer l'Occlumancie avec lui pour le moment et nous aviserons par la suite s'il est nécessaire d'agir ou pas. Il pourra l'aider s'il le veut vraiment, c'est un grand Occlumance comme on le sait tous. Faisons lui confiance nous verrons bien si Harry s'améliore ou pas. » Dit Remus.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi et nous serons là s'il y a un problème. D'ailleurs, l'autre jour au déjeuner j'ai parlé avec Servilo, un surnom de plus que je n'ai pas oublié… On entendit les deux hommes rire de ce souvenir. « …oui donc j'ai parlé avec lui et il m'a dit que la prochaine leçon d'Occlumancie était pour demain soir. J'en saurai un peu plus d'ici là et je te ferai part de ce que j'en pense. » Dit John.

« D'accord, pas de problème. » Acheva Remus.

Les pas se rapprochèrent instantanément vers lui. Harry alla se cacher dans un endroit sombre du couloir où il ne serait pas visible par les deux hommes.

La porte de la classe grinça, Laurence et Lupin en sortirent tous les deux. Le couloir étant plongé dans la pénombre, Harry ne pu distinguer Remus ou voir quel aspect il avait. Les deux hommes s'en allèrent ensemble, sûrement dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Ils s'éloignèrent et le survivant se décida à regagner son dortoir. Il était heureux de savoir que Remus était là et maintenant il en était certain le professeur John Laurence était quelqu'un de bien et comme il avait cru le comprendre, c'était lui aussi un ami de ses parents.

Remus n'était donc pas le seul encore vivant à les avoir connus mais pourquoi ne lui avait-on jamais parlé de cet homme ? Il se connaissaient de toute évidence extrêmement bien et pour avoir appelé Rogue « Servilus ou Servilo » il fallait qu'ils soient très proches pour connaître ce surnom que les maraudeurs lui avait attribué.

Pourquoi lui avait-on caché son existence ?

Avec cette question en tête Harry regagna la tour de Gryffondor.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Et voila ! Alors étonnez ? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à ça ? Retour de Remus et Laurence et lui se connaissent plutôt bien apparemment.**

**Le vieux Servilo en prend pour son grade.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite…bisous.**

**Mimie178.**


	20. Animagus

**Salut à vous tous ! Voici la suite de la fic…**

**Merci de continuer à lire…**

**Eliza : **_Coucou ! Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu._

_Voici la suite…Laurence devient moins énigmatique…mais…_

**Archangel.gaia :**_ Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes avis (et d'avoir lu toute la fic sans la perdre en route), ils m'ont réellement donné l'envie d'écrire la suite. Je vais commencer à m'y remettre d'ici quelques temps et je crois que tu y es pour beaucoup…_

_Katie et Harry fallait y penser lol moi aussi j'aime les couples originaux et pas tout le temps les mêmes. Un peu d'originalité ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps…_

_C'est génial si ça t'embrouille mdr mais tu devrais y voir plus clair d'ici quelques chapitres…_

_Quant à Laurence qui peut-il bien être en réalité ?_

**Nanie nouche : **_Coucou Nanie ! Je me doutais bien que tu trouverais ce chapitre guimauve lol mais bon le principal c'est que tu dises ce que tu en penses mdr._

_Tant mieux si la seconde partie t'a plu c'est le moment du chapitre que je préfère moi aussi…_

_Gros bisous à bientôt !_

**Bonne lecture…en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant…**

Le lundi matin débuta par deux heures de métamorphose. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient réunis pour ce cours de deux heures tout comme ils l'étaient pour le cours suivant qui était celui de potions.

Les Serpentards s'assirent dans la première rangée alors que les Gryffondors occupèrent la seconde. En voyant cela le professeur Mc Gonagall fronça les sourcils. « Quant est-ce que cette rivalité entre les deux maisons va t-elle cessée ? » Pensa t-elle. Elle savait bien que les deux maisons ne s'aimaient pas mais de là à faire deux clans bien distants.

Malefoy s'était assit à côté de Zabini et de Crabbe, il lançait un sourire plein de mépris à Harry et ce dernier le lui rendit avec moquerie.

Mc Gonagall s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe sa baguette à la main « Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous installé convenablement nous allons commencer la métamorphose humaine. Lors du dernier cours nous avons passé ensemble deux heures qui consistaient à vous apprendre uniquement la théorie ou si vous préférez les bases. Vous vous rappelez sans doute des schémas que j'avais inscrit au tableau ? » Demanda t-elle.

On entendit alors des murmures d'approbation venant de divers élèves qui prenaient la peine de répondre à la question du professeur.

« Eh bien grâce à ces schémas vous devriez réussir à discerner les différentes parties de votre corps qui vont vous permettre de vous transformez en animagus. Si vous ne les connaissez pas il est inutile de commencer toute transformation car vous risqueriez de faire de graves dégâts. J'espère que vous avez bien travaillé pendant vos deux jours de repos. » Mc Gonagall avait dit cela avec sévérité car elle savait bien que la plupart des élèves passaient leur week-end à se détendre au lieu de travailler.

Harry déglutit difficilement car il savait qu'il avait négligé cette matière. En effet, l'empoisonnement de Ron, l'Occlumancie ou encore Katie lui avait perdre toute notion du temps ainsi que le travail qu'il devait accomplir.

Hermione quant à elle affichait un faible sourire et dit silencieusement à Harry pour que Mc Gonagall ne l'entende pas « Quel dommage que Ron ne soit pas là, je suis sûre qu'il aurait apprécié ce cours. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt parmi nous. » Dit Harry sans s'attarder pour rassurer son amie.

« J'espère moi aussi. » Dit-elle sur un ton remplit d'espoir.

Mc Gonagall parlait toujours de sa voix monocorde « …nous allons récapituler une dernière fois, les différents membres de votre corps qui permettront de vous transformer en animagus.

Sachez bien qu'une seule de ces parties de votre corps sera nécessaire mais il vaut mieux que vous les connaissiez toutes afin de ne pas vous trompez un jour si vous choisissez de changer l'endroit ou vous lancerez votre sort pour vous transformez. Lors de certaines circonstances, comme une diversion par exemple, vous pourriez bien avoir besoin de les connaitre en détails. »

Hermione approuva de la tête, le professeur Mc Gonagall la regarda avec bienveillance pendant un bref instant sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille connaissait la réponse.

« L'un d'entre vous saurait-il me dire quelles sont les différentes parties de votre corps qui pourraient être choisies pour effectuer une transformation. Hermione leva bien évidemment la main suivit de Parvati Patil qui la leva de manière hésitante.

« Miss Patil, vous avez une suggestion ? » Dit Minerva avec contentement.

« Oui, le coude droit ainsi que les deux tempes sont trois des éléments. » Dit-elle avec assurance.

« En effet, vous avez parfaitement raison, il nous manque cependant une partie du corps. Miss Granger ? »

« Oui professeur le genoux gauche peut également servir de point de repère pour la transformation en animagus. »

« Exactement Miss Granger. Je pense que vous méritez chacune dix points pour Gryffondor. » Parvati et Hermione échangèrent un sourire pendant que les Serpentards soupiraient de mécontentement.

« La formule pour la transformation je ne vous l'ai pas encore donnée. Il s'agit de Transformanimagus. Sortez vos baguettes et levez-vous ! »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et Mc Gonagall déplaça les tables d'un sortilège, le long du mur droit de la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au milieu de la classe vide et commencèrent à discuter mais le professeur reprit la parole aussitôt. « Vous allez vous mettre par deux ou trois ainsi vous pourrez analyser ce que fait ou font vos camarades et leur dire si ce qu'ils font est bien ou mal. »

Harry, Hermione et Neville se mirent ensemble tandis que Malefoy choisissait Goyle de l'index.

Tous les élèves commencèrent avec envie.

Hermione dit alors « Je commence ? » Neville et Harry firent oui de la tête « Je pense que je serais plus rassuré si tu débutes, j'ai peur de savoir quelle va être ma forme d'animagus. » Déclara Neville qui paraissait extrêmement stressé.

Harry lui lança un regard amusé et lui dit pour le rassurer « Je te verrais bien en Hippogriffe. »

Neville parut choquer par les paroles de Harry. « En Hippogriffe ! Oh non pas ça, remarque c'est plus glorieux que d'être un singe. » Finit-il par dire avec gravité. Hermione et Harry eurent bien du mal à se retenir de rire mais se retinrent.

Le survivant regarda Hermione et lui supplia du regard de commencer pour ne plus penser à ce qu'avait dit Neville.

Hermione plaça donc sa baguette sur sa tempe droite et prononça distinctement « Transformanimagus » mais rien ne se produisit les autres dans la classe avaient essayé tout comme Hermione mais étaient au même résultat. Ils recommencèrent ainsi pendant un quart d'heure. Harry et Neville avaient remplacé Hermione agacée par son manque de réussite.

Mc Gonagall les regardait avec un certain amusement, elle passait devant les différents groupes et s'adressa à Harry lorsqu'elle passa près de lui « Potter, il faut vous concentrez suffisamment. » Elle lança un sort de silence ainsi ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre comme isolé des autres. On entendait maintenant plus que la voix du professeur.

Elle s'avança plus près de Harry, lui prit la main droite dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette et la mit juste en face de sa tempe droite. « Voila, à présent fermez vos yeux. » C'est ce qu'Harry fit. « … écoutez ma voix Potter…je veux que vous réunissiez toute votre force magique et nous savons vous et moi qu'elle est énorme, alors vous allez vous en servir… »

Harry était concentré comme jamais. «… ouvrez les yeux, vous allez prononcez la formule bien distinctement Potter. Elle s'éloigna de lui et rejoint Neville et Hermione.

Harry respira un grand coup et dit « Transformanimagus. »

Tout se passa très vite. Un amas de poil roux apparut sur les bras de Harry qui se changèrent en pattes informes, son corps s'allongea et se courba. Ses jambes se transformèrent elles aussi et rejoignirent la forme des bras.

Un museau tout aussi roux que le corps apparut à la place du visage de Harry.

Harry se sentait encore là mais avait une drôle de sensation à travers tout son « corps ». Il ne savait pas en quoi il s'était transformé car de toute évidence s'était bien le cas, mais il leva la tête et pu voir beaucoup plus haut les regards de toute la classe posée sur lui ainsi que des murmures et exclamations comme « Regardez ! » ou encore « C'est qui ? »

De toute évidence Mc Gonagall avait levé le sortilège de silence car à présent Harry pouvait entendre distinctement autour de lui.

Malefoy qui avait cherché Harry du regard à travers toute la salle ne le trouva pas et en regardant les visages de surprise d'Hermione et Neville comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui « C'est le balafré ! Il s'est transformé en renard. » Dit-il sur le ton de la moquerie.

On entendit alors de grands éclats de rires venant des Serpentards. Pansy Parkinson entre autre se mit à croupis en face de Harry et lui dit « C'est la bonne hauteur pour toi Potter ! »

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité.

Les Gryffondors regardaient les Serpentards avec dégoûts. Hermione alla se poser juste devant Parkinson et lui dit avec colère. « J'attends de voir ce que sera ta forme animale mais je pense l'avoir déjà trouvée. Tu seras une truie à n'en point douter ! »

Parkinson allait répliquer mais apparemment elle ne trouvait pas une réplique assez cinglante pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle décida d'employer la manière forte.

Elle donna une gifle à Hermione, cette dernière la prit par les cheveux.

Tout s'était déroulé très rapidement. Mc Gonagall se posta devant elles deux et leur dit « Miss Granger calmez-vous ! Miss Parkinson arrêtez ! Conduisez-vous comme des personnes responsables ! Je vous emmène chez le directeur maintenant. Avancez, je vous rejoins immédiatement. »

Les deux jeunes filles avaient encore le souffle court et se regardaient avec haine, prêtent à bondir l'une sur l'autre si l'une faisait toute remarque ou tout geste qui finirait la trêve.

Hermione partit directement après les paroles du professeur afin de ne pas se retrouver avec Pansy Parkinson, cette dernière la suivit le pas traînant.

Les élèves les regardèrent partir se demandant ce qui allait bien se produire. Malefoy et sa bande se moquaient de « la sang de bourbe » comme ils l'appelaient si souvent mais aussi de Pansy « Une truie, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! » Fit-il en pouffant suivit des autres.

« Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez-vous taire sinon vous risqueriez bien de les rejoindre. » Dit Mc Gonagall en le regardant de son regard profond.

Celui-ci se tut à cette objection.

Le professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers le beau renard cendré qui était à ses pieds et prononça « Finite incantatem ».

Soudain se fut comme si un film en accélérer se produisit les poils roux furent remplacés par des mains ainsi que des jambes et le visage de Harry. Il avait retrouvé sa forme normale.

Il était tout étourdit et sembla se demander pendant un instant pourquoi tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux d'effarement.

Minerva s'avança vers lui « Potter, bravo vous avez réussi. Je vous félicite. Peut de gens arriveront à faire aussi bien que vous j'en suis certaine. » Dit-elle avec chaleur. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez à vous transformez totalement, je dois dire que c'est vraiment remarquable car cela prend d'ordinaire, des mois, voir même des années.»

Elle se retourna vers le reste de la classe « Veuillez-vous réunir vers la gauche. » Elle remit en ordre les deux rangées. « Vous allez vous asseoir et lire la page 251 de votre manuel sur les différentes formes en Animagus que les humains prennent du à leur caractère. »

Tout le monde s'assit à sa place lançant des coups d'œil à Potter. Lavande et Parvati se murmuraient des choses en gloussant entre autres.

« Je reviens des que possible. » Et Mc Gonagall disparu dans les couloirs à la poursuite des deux jeunes filles.

Harry s'était rassit, il paraissait extrêmement fatigué. Neville lui dit alors avec exaltation « Ouah Harry j'en reviens pas que t'ais fais ça, c'est fou toute l'école va en parler. »

Le survivant se tourna vers son ami « Je me suis transformé en quoi ? » Neville parut étonné « Tu ne t'ais pas rendu compte en quoi tu t'es transformé ! »

« Non j'ai juste vu que mon corps s'est allongé et que j'avais plein de poil roux partout mais je ne me suis pas rend compte du résultat. » Fit Harry.

Neville allait répondre mais il n'en eu pas le temps car Malefoy prit la parole « En renard Potter, ça y est ta réputation est fichue. Potter le gambadeur, quel beau surnom ! » Dit-il dans un souffle avant d'éclater de rire suivit par ses camarades.

S'était donc ça il s'était transformé en renard en effet ça n'était pas un animal très glorieux.

Harry se tourna vers Malefoy et lui dit d'un ton dur « Mêle-toi de ce qui te regardes la fouine, je ne t'ais rien demandé. »

Malefoy se renfrogna directement en s'avança vers Harry suivit de ses deux molosses qui ne le lâchaient pas, Crabbe et Goyle. « Potter, tu ne m'insultes pas sinon tu vas t'en ramasser une. » Lui dit Malefoy sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage et Neville le regarda avec inquiétude.

Le survivant se leva entouré des Gryffondors et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux « Ecoutes Malefoy lâches moi un peu, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de gaspiller ma salive à parler avec toi. » Une fatigue perceptible était visible sur son visage.

« Le balafré ne veux pas se battre, très bien alors c'est moi qui vais devoir prendre les devant. » Malefoy s'approcha encore plus de Harry le pris par sa chemise et le frappa d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Harry avait perdu tout souffle, il était plié en deux sur le sol.

Malefoy continua ses coups de pieds cette fois dans le dos de Harry ainsi que dans le ventre.

Neville voulu s'interposer et cria « Arrêtes, laisse le tranquille. »

Malefoy se tourna vers lui et dit avec le plus grand calme du monde « La ferme Longdubas, tu es un sang pur et je ne voudrais pas t'abîmer mais fais gaffe ou c'est toi qui va prendre à sa place. » Neville ne broncha plus.

Drago reprit « Alors Potter tu ne veux toujours pas te battre ! Je vais devoir employer une autre méthode puisque apparemment celle-ci ne fait pas un grand effet sur toi. »

Malefoy fit signe à Zabini et Crabbe de ramasser Harry, c'est ce qu'ils firent et le prirent par les épaules.

A cet instant Dean et Seamus s'avancèrent et ce dernier dit « Stop ! C'est bon laissez Harry » ils s'avancèrent vers Malefoy avec assurance. Celui-ci sourit et dit en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux « Restez ou vous êtes sinon vous aussi vous allez souffrir. »

Ils ne bougèrent plus se regardant avec hésitation.

Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry en lui disant « Potter tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fais, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » Lui dit-il en lui prenant le menton avec force.

Harry se doutait que Drago faisait allusion à son père maintenant enfermé à Askaban ainsi qu'à tous les mangemorts qui avaient été au ministère avec lui.

Malefoy lâcha Harry et dit avec une profonde haine dans le regard. « ENDOLO… »

En un instant il fut désarmé par un « Expelliarmus. » Rogue et Lupin arrivèrent sur eux à toute jambe.

Lupin se tourna vers Harry et lui dit « Harry tout va bien, c'est moi, c'est Remus ? »

Harry eu un faible sourire pour son ex professeur et tomba dans les pommes.

Remus leva la tête vers Drago mais ne dit rien. Il dit alors à Severus « Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Rogue approuva de la tête pendant que Lupin emportait Harry avec un « Mobilicorpus. »

Le professeur de Potions se tourna vers Drago « Monsieur Malefoy vous alliez lancer un sort impardonnable à Potter… » Rogue parlait avec un semblant de colère dans la voix. Il poursuivit, Drago le regardait avec une certaine peur sur le visage, il n'avait jamais vu Rogue l'accuser de quelque chose. « …heureusement que nous avons été là Lupin et moi pour vous empêchez de faire une bêtise. » Drago respirait difficilement.

« Malefoy j'ai le regret de vous dire que je vais devoir vous emmenez chez le directeur. Partez devant, je vous rejoins dans un instant. »

Le regard de Drago affichait un sourire sachant bien que Rogue ferait tout son possible pour que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Tous les Serpentards affichaient le même sourire tandis que les Gryffondors écoutaient Severus avec attention.

Malefoy partit laissant les autres derrière lui.

Severus Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves « Je compte sur vous afin que cette histoire ne se répande pas dans le collège à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je sois de très mauvais humeur contre vous tous. » Personne ne parlait. « Rangez vos affaires, le professeur Mc Gonagall ne reviendra pas car elle a beaucoup à faire avec Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger. Nous nous retrouverons d'ici une demie heure dans mon cours. A tout à l'heure. »

Severus partit faisant voler ses robes noires autour de lui et laissant les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se jetant des regards venimeux.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Intéressant ? Il vous a plu ? Faite le moi savoir…**

**A très vite pour la suite…**

**Mimie178.**


	21. Petit passage à l'infirmerie

**Coucou ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ! LOL **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! L'un de mes favoris d'ailleurs…**

**Zaika** _Hello Zaika ! Contente de te voir ! Tu vas voir le ryry…lol_

_Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu passeras un bon moment._

_Bisous._

**Archangel.gaia** _Coucou toi ! De rien pour le mot d'amour mdr ! _

_J'écrirai la suite d'ici quelques temps après les exams…_

_Oui le renard pour la ruse mais les Serpentards sont effectivement bêtes, ils faut les pardonner lol._

_Pour Rogue et Drago tu en sauras plus dans le prochain chapitre…_

_Bisous et à bientôt._

**Je passe un coucou à Nanie, Melody313, Eliza, Lilou…et tous les autres…Bisous.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

Lupin était assit sur une chaise de l'infirmerie, il était silencieux, les bras pliés contre sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas imaginé un instant que ses retrouvailles avec Harry se produiraient ainsi.

Il regardait le survivant qui était endormit se souciant de son état. Harry avait plusieurs ecchymoses sur le torse ainsi que dans le dos. Madame Pomfresch s'était appliqué à le soigner pendant une bonne demie heure. Elle avait murmuré des paroles comme « Cet enfant …jamais tranquille…vraiment…pas possible. » puis était retournée dans son bureau laissant Harry et Remus seuls.

Le lycanthrope était resté au chevet d'Harry depuis qu'il l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Il jugeait préférable qu'en se réveillant le jeune homme est un ami à ses cotés et Hermione ne pouvait pas assumer son rôle pour le moment.

En effet, puisqu'elle avait été envoyée chez le directeur après sa dispute avec Parvati, elle n'avait pas su ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et Malefoy mais nul doute que Rogue avait du en parler durant son cours qui avait lieu à cet instant précis, ainsi elle devait avoir été mise au courant.

Lupin se leva lentement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'appuya de ces deux mains contre la rambarde et huma l'air frais du matin.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, Remus se retourna interrompu dans ses pensées et vit sur le pas de la porte, son ami, le professeur Laurence. Celui-ci entra et regarda alternativement Harry puis Lupin. Il s'approcha du lit du survivant et le regarda avec gravité. « Pauvre gosse. » Dit-il avec amertume.

Remus s'avança vers John et acquiésa de la tête silencieusement puis dit avec tristesse. « Il a quelques ecchymoses sur le corps mais apparemment rien de grave. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. J'espérais que lorsque je le reverrais tout se passerait bien mais je me rends compte, qu'il n'y a pas un jour où il ne se passe pas quelque chose depuis la mort de Sirius. »

« Remus ne mets pas tout sur le fait que Sirius est mort, ça n'a rien à voir. » Dit Laurence sur un ton de reproche « Harry à été pris pour cible par ce garçon parce qu'il était jaloux de sa réussite. Nous aussi ça nous est arrivé de jouer les bourreaux et pas seulement les victimes. »

Lupin soupira « Tu as raison mais tu ne sais pas tout, ce garçon comme tu l'appelles, est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, son prénom est Drago. Lui et Harry se détestent depuis toujours.

Harry a envoyé le père de Drago en prison c'était l'un des suivants de Voldemort. Le jeune Malefoy a sans doute voulu se venger. »

« Oui sûrement, d'ailleurs il passe un sale moment dans le bureau du directeur il parait. Il a utilisé un sortilège impardonnable, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Remus, on n'aurait jamais fait ça à notre époque. Comment est-ce qu'un gamin peut avoir l'idée de faire une telle chose ? » Dit John effaré.

Lupin sourit « On voit bien que tu es partis bien longtemps. Les choses ont changées ici depuis le retour de Voldemort. Beaucoup de jeunes l'ont rejoint ainsi que de nombreuses créatures. Malheureusement il semble que certaines personnes doivent en payer le prix plus que de raison. » Fit Remus d'un signe de la main en montrant Harry.

« Je m'en rend bien compte Rem. » Dit Laurence plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il reprit plus calmement. « Est-ce qu'on t'as dit quand il pourra sortir d'ici ? Je te rappelle qu'Harry avait cours avec moi et qu'il avait aussi une leçon d'Occlumancie avec Rogue ce soir. »

Lupin ne regardait plus John et alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise puis dite très calmement « Laisses le un peu tranquille. Il a tellement de choses qui pèsent sur ses épaules, je croyais que nous en avions parlé ? Tu ne peux pas le comprendre ? »

Laurence était toujours debout au même endroit et regardait Remus dos à sa chaise. Il dit assez durement « Remus tu ferais bien de sortir un peu de ta rêverie, ne laisses pas ta douleur envahir Harry. Je te signale que tu n'es pas celui qui doit combattre Voldemort. Harry à de nombreuses taches à accomplir avant que ce jour n'arrive. Tu ne seras peut être pas là lorsque ce jour arrivera et il ne devra compter, certainement, que sur lui-même pour le tuer. Alors, chaque jour, chaque minute compte. »

Laurence sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte laissant un Remus perplexe. « C'est vrai, John dit vrai, ma tristesse ne doit pas l'atteindre. Il faut au contraire que je lui sois d'une aide précieuse et positive. » Se dit Lupin.

Deux heures plus tard, Lupin s'était endormit sur sa chaise. Harry se réveilla avec l'impression d'être passer sous un train. Il avait de nombreuses courbatures. Il se redressa des deux coudes sur son lit et mit ses lunettes.

Lorsque sa vue fut claire il pu voir Remus qui dormait silencieusement.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant, il avait cru rêver lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver avec Rogue ce matin mais il était bien là.

Harry était plein de reconnaissance envers cet homme, quel bonheur de le voir réellement et non à travers une porte ou une lettre.

Il regarda sa montre et pu voir qu'il était plus de treize heure. Il se leva et ressentit une intense douleur au niveau de son dos. Il resta tout de même debout, prit ses affaires et s'habilla.

Il allait partir mais se dit avec une certaine raison qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de l'infirmerie sans dire merci à Remus d'être rester ainsi auprès de lui pendant tant de temps.

Harry s'approcha donc de son ancien professeur non sans une certaine douleur dans tout le corps et lui dit à voix basse pour le réveiller.

« Professeur réveillez-vous. Professeur ? » Dit-il bien qu'il savait qu'il avait la permission de le tutoyer.

Remus ouvrit les yeux péniblement et secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il vit Harry devant lui tout habiller, il lui dit « Harry tu es debout. Tu ne devrais pas, tu as de nombreuses contusions. »

Harry lui sourit et Remus fit de même en parlant sur un ton indulgent. « Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, laisses moi te regarder. C'est fou ce que tu as grandit mais je vois que tu allais partir, tu ne croyais quand même pas quitter l'infirmerie sans me dire bonjour j'espère ? »

Harry eu un petit rire et dit à Remus « Bien sur que non. Vous savez ça me fait très plaisir de vous voir. »

« Harry il faut que tu me tutoies, je te l'aie déjà dit on ne vouvoies pas un ami. »

Harry acquiésa et dit « Si tu veux mais il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer. En fait pourquoi est tu ici ? » Demanda le survivant bien qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse.

« Eh bien si je suis là c'est parce que Dumbledore m'a poster à Poudlard pour te protéger. J'étais à Sainte Mangouste comme tu le sais et… » Mais Lupin fut interrompu par Harry.

« Comment va Ron ? Il parait que tu étais auprès de lui ainsi que Maugrey, Rogue m'a affirmé que son état s'est stabilisé mais je n'est pas eu de plus ample nouvelles depuis. » Dit-il très rapidement.

« Oui c'est vrai, Alastor et moi l'avons surveillé pendant un certain temps. Pourtant, je n'aie pas pu parler avec lui pendant que j'étais là-bas car il dormait tout le temps. Il parait pourtant qu'il va bien mieux que lorsqu'il est arrivé mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »

« C'est tout. Je croyais que tu en saurais plus mais je m'aperçois que j'ai eu tord. » Dit Harry déçu. « Le coupable n'a toujours pas été identifié et il est toujours à Poudlard de toute évidence mais je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait être. Nous avons placé tous les élèves sous Veritaserum et tout le monde était négatif. » Dit Harry avec une certaine fureur dans la voix.

Remus poursuivit avec raison « Peut être qu'ils ont prit une potion qui les empêche d'être sous contrôle du Veritaserum cela doit exister mais Harry il faut aussi te dire que la personne qui a cherché à empoisonner Ron était peut être sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Il ne contrôlait peut-être pas ses gestes, c'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. »

Harry soupira « Si c'est le cas comment le retrouver c'est impossible. »

Lupin acquiésa « Oui, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit impossible de retrouver l'agresseur s'il agit sous imperium avec une potion pour le protéger. Il est très probable que ça soit le cas malheureusement. »

Harry baissa la tête avec une bouffée de haine contre l'investigateur de l'empoisonnement de Ron. « C'est pas vrai même Malefoy a été contrôlé négatif ce sale…hypocrite. »

Remus prit Harry par les épaules et le regarda « Harry, Malefoy n'est peut-être pas responsable cette fois ci alors ne le juge pas si vite. »

Il le relâcha et fit les cent pas dans la salle. Harry releva la tête et regardait Lupin avec gravité.

Ce dernier reprit « Oui, il a essayé de te lancer un sortilège impardonnable mais n'était-ce pas plutôt pour se faire remarquer face à toi comme il le fait d'habitude. Je me le demande. Il a été extrêmement loin et en ce moment même il se trouve dans le bureau du directeur en plein interrogatoire.»

Harry lui dit sans ce préoccuper des derniers mots de Lupin. « Monsieur. » Il avait oublié le tutoiement « Il a clairement dit qu'il allait me faire payer pour ce que j'ai fais par rapport à son père. Il me l'avait déjà dit l'année dernière et c'est une façon de m'atteindre, je suis sûr qu'il complote avec les mangemorts. »

« Harry si tu le dis, je te crois. Mais n'oublies pas que Drago est encore très jeune et qu'il n'a pas encore un niveau magique très développé. Voldemort s'intéresserait-il vraiment à lui ? Je ne le pense pas. » Dit Lupin avec une grimace sur le visage.

« Ecoutez, j'en suis persuadé, la preuve c'est qu'il sait déjà utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables alors qu'on ne les a vu qu'en théories en quatrième année. »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard Harry. » Dit Lupin avec une certaine impatience du au sujet. « Tu as cours et il me semble que tu as une leçon d'Occlumancie ce soir, je te conseilles de ne pas la ratée car c'est très important pour toi. »

« Oui, j'irai merci à vous. » Il s'apprêta à partir quand Lupin lui dit « Harry attends, tu n'as rien mangé. » Le loup-garou fit apparaître deux sandwichs et les donna à Harry, avec un sourire très large. « Nous nous reverrons très vite Harry. »

Avec gratitude envers Lupin, Harry se dirigea vers la salle d'enchantement où Hermione devait être tout affolée. Il eu également une pensée pour Katie qui devait être au courant de son état à présent.

Il écrivit en toute hâte sur un petit morceau de parchemin qu'il ensorcela « Tout va bien ma chérie ne t'inquiètes surtout pas. Je t'aime.

Harry.

Le papier s'envola rejoindre une Katie soulagée…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Voila il s'en est sortit le petit Harry lol.**

**L'était pas mignon le Remus et Laurence vous le trouvez comment ?**

**Y'en a surtout un qui va s'amuser dans le prochain chapitre c'est Drakichou…**

**Bisous à tout le monde. A bientôt.**

**Mimie178.**


	22. Un mauvais quart d'heure

**Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira…;)))**

**Personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire lol.**

**Archangel.gaia : **_Hello Archangel! Tu vas connaître la méchante punition de Drago dans ce chapitre mdr…_

_Quant à Lupin et Laurence c'est assez énigmatique mais ça évoluera petit à petit, il faut que tu saches que ça ne tourne pas qu'autour d'eux…oups! J'en dis trop lol._

_Pour Ron heu tu risques d'attendre un moment pour le savoir  mais j'espère bien que tu seras surprise comme tous les autres !_

_Gros bisous, à bientôt !_

**Eliza : **_Coucou Eliza ! Je suis contente pour tes TP ! et au moins maintenant tu es débarrassé, c'est déjà ça de prit ! _

_Voici la suite…_

_Bisous et à bientôt ! ;)))_

**TiOubO : **_Hello toi ! _

_Si Laurence va donner des cours particulier à Harry ? Si c'est le cas tu le sauras bientôt lol._

_Pour ce qui est de Malefoy tu sauras ce qui va lui arriver dans ce chapitre._

_Pour Harry et Katie suspense lol._

_En tout cas voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te satisfasse pour le moment…_

_Bisous ;))_

**Bonne lecture à vous tous et à vous toutes ! **

**Et merci de continuer à lire ça me fait vraiment plaisir…**

Quelques heures avant qu'Harry ne sorte de l'infirmerie, Malefoy se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Drago s'était assit sur ordre du directeur, il avait un regard méprisant pour le vieil homme qui ne souriait pas du tout.

Posément Dumbledore commença à parler en regardant Drago, droit dans les yeux.

"Drago, vous avez fait usage du sortilège Doloris sur Monsieur Potter, du moins vous avez essayé. Je dois dire que je n'en suis pas surprit, cette guerre qui dure depuis tant d'année entre vous n'a fait qu'empirée au fil des ans. Je me doutait qu'un jour une telle chose arriverait."

Malefoy fixait Dumbledore mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard n'était pas lumineux, il se perdait derrière le directeur lui montrant que son petit discours ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Dumbledore reprit " Seulement cette fois ci, vous avez utiliser un sort impardonnable. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendrez bien compte de la portée de ce geste, Drago, mais vous risquez d'être très sévèrement sanctionné par le magenmagot."

Malefoy avait toujours un regard impérieux mais Dumbledore continua " Pouvez vous vous expliquez? Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose?"

" Je n'aie rien à dire qui puisse vous éclairez monsieur, j'en suis désolé. " Répondit le principal concerné, froidement.

" Drago, je dis cela pour votre bien. Nous savons parfaitement vous et moi que la haine qui vous anime, vous et Harry est du au fait que votre père se trouve en prison et qu'Harry n'y est pas pour rien."

Malefoy allait répliquer mais se tut finalement laissant le directeur finir." Vous êtes intelligent et vous savez parfaitement les agissements de votre père envers le mage noir, ou devrais je plutôt dire, Lord Voldemort."

Cette fois ci Malefoy se leva et dit d'une voix cinglante " Ne jugez pas mon père, vous ignorez qui il est et ce qu'il a fait réellement. S'il se trouve à Azkaban aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement car il a défendu ses idées de ne pas accepter les sangs de bourbes dans le monde sorcier et vous devriez faire pareil!"

"Drago!" dit une voix derrière lui qui venait d'apparaître. Rogue venait d'entrer dans le bureau et regardait Malefoy avec fureur." Monsieur Malefoy vous allez devoir payer les conséquences de vos actes! Rasseyez vous!" Ordonna l'homme en noir.

Dumbledore reprit alors une fois que les deux hommes en face de lui s'étaient assit. " Drago, je savais que vous aviez les mêmes opinions que votre père. Aujourd'hui nous avons la preuve que vous êtes tourné vers Voldemort, ce que vous avez fait est très grave, il faut que vous vous en rendiez compte. Vous aurez une audience disciplinaire d'ici demain. Le ministère vient vous chercher dans une heure."

Drago ne dit rien se contentant d'un silence complet. Rogue le regarda un instant puis dit à Dumbledore " Monsieur le directeur, Drago n'a pas réfléchit j'en suis sûr. Vous devriez lui laisser une chance, vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais."

"Peu importe Severus, Drago a fait un geste inqualifiable envers Harry. On ne commet pas un tel acte sans savoir ce que cela importe." Fit Dumbledore avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Ecoutez Monsieur, n'en référez pas au ministère. Drago sera sévèrement punit par moi-même je peux vous l'assurez." Severus se tourna vers Malefoy et lui dit " Drago regardez moi."

Malefoy tourna sa tête vers Rogue, une expression de colère sur son visage. " J'enlève deux cent points à Serpentard. Je vous mets en retenue jusqu'à nouvel ordre et je veillerai à vous surveiller étroitement, soyez en sûr!"

Drago allait répliquer mais s'abstint de toute remarque.

Le fait que Rogue punissent Malefoy et enlève des points à sa maison était extrêmement rare, si les Gryffondors avaient été présent à ce moment là, ils n'en auraient pas cru leurs yeux.

Le directeur regarda Rogue puis Malefoy furtivement et dit calmement " Severus vous avez de bonnes intention envers Drago j'en suis certain. Vous êtes le directeur de sa maison et je suis le directeur de Poudlard."

Dumbledore se leva et mit ses deux mains sur son bureau regardant fixement Rogue. Ce dernier acquiésa de la tête.

" J'ai confiance en vous Severus, si vous me dites que vous ferez attention à tous les actes de Drago alors vous le ferez mais si cela ne se produit pas alors c'est vous qui devrez en payer les conséquences car je n'accepterais pas deux fois la même erreur. De la part de quiconque dans cet établissement qu'il s'agisse de Monsieur Malefoy ou pas. Vous m'avez compris?" Acheva Dumbledore.

Rogue n'avait pas répliquer, dans ses souvenirs le vieil homme ne lui avait jamais parler ainsi. Après tout c'était Malefoy qui avait commit cet acte mais voila qu'à présent cela risquait de se retourner contre lui.

Severus répondit de sa voix froide " Je le suivrai comme mon ombre monsieur le directeur. Je vous le promet."

" Bien, je crois que vous pouvez être reconnaissant envers votre maître des potions Monsieur Malefoy. Regardez moi quand je vous parle." Déclara Dumbledore qui commençait à perdre patience face au comportement du jeune homme.

Drago releva la tête et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau du directeur sembla ciller un instant. Son regard le plus vrai se tourna vers Dumbledore.

" Drago vous allez être très entouré à partir de maintenant. Vous allez quitter votre dortoir et irez vous installez dans les appartements de Severus. C'est votre dernière chance." Dit Dumbledore qui avait reprit sa voix habituellement calme.

Malefoy dit alors en retenant ses nerfs " Bien Monsieur le directeur."

Rogue se leva et dit à Drago " Nous allons nous en occupez dès à présent Monsieur Malefoy."

" Severus vous serez surveillé vous aussi, je prendrais les mesures nécessaires afin que je sache ce que vous et le jeune Malefoy faites à chaque instant. Vous pouvez disposer."

Rogue salua Dumbledore et Malefoy fit de même avec la plus grande répugnance. Ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur.

Se retrouvant seul Dumbledore se rassit et dit à Phineas Nigellus qui dormait dans son cadre. " Phineas réveillez vous."

On entendit un gémissement de surprise s'élever du portrait. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard ouvrit les yeux péniblement puis dit de sa voix endormie " Qu'y'a t-il Dumbledore? "

" Je veux que vous fassiez un appel général aux différents portraits du château, qu'ils soient tous sur leur garde. Vous allez surveiller le jeune Monsieur Malefoy. S'il se passe quoique ce soit prévenez moi." Dit Dumbledore sans équivoque.

" Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy est une personne censée et digne de son rang, vous ne devriez pas faire cela." Dit le portrait.

" Phineas si je vous demande un tel acte et si je réveille tous les portraits du château c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire. Allez-y." Dit Dumbledore.

" Très bien " Fini par dire Phineas Nigellus et il disparut.

Dumbledore quitta son bureau, il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit après l'arrivée d'Hermione et de Pansy, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'arrive une dispute entre Harry et Drago.

Le directeur était amer utiliser un sortilège impardonnable était très grave et il laissait Malefoy junior s'en tirer ainsi mais pas à si bon compte car il serait étroitement surveiller par tout et tout le monde dans le château. Les prochaines semaines pour le Serpentard ne seraient aucunement privées.

Il se rendrait compte de ce qu'était la célébrité...

Malefoy et Rogue marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs du château. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers, passèrent devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cela eu pour effet un rictus de la part de Drago qui se remettait péniblement de la sentence de Dumbledore.

Rogue s'en aperçu et regarda Drago de toute sa hauteur, ils continuèrent leur chemin sans se dire un mot et arrivèrent bientôt devant la salle commune des Serpentards.

Severus prononça le mot de passe " Allégeance", inutile de se demander à qui. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce principale verte et argent.

Rogue devant et Malefoy derrière lui. La salle commune était vide tous les élèves étaient en cours actuellement, seul le bruit d'un feu de cheminée qui crépitait, troublait l'apparence froide de la pièce.

La voix de Rogue s'éleva dans la pièce " Drago nous allons dans votre dortoir, montez."

" Et puis quoi encore vous voulez m'aidez à plier mes affaires pendant qu'on y est." Ricana Malefoy qui avait reprit son ton sournois maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau directorial.

" Drago, je ne veux que votre bien, vous croyez que vous seriez encore ici si je n'avais pas interféré auprès du directeur. Je serai avec vous pendant un bon nombre d'instants à présent alors il faudra que vous soyez habitué à ma présence à chaque minute de la journée. Je n'accepterais pas de telles remarques impétueuses à l'avenir. Alors montez, je vous suis." Dit Severus.

Malefoy continua son chemin jusqu'au fond de la salle commune, Rogue sur ses talons. Ils montèrent l'escalier de marbre et arrivèrent bientôt devant le dortoir des sixièmes années. Drago passa la porte et se dirigea vers son lit où était entreposé bon nombre de confiseries et de vêtements.

Rogue pénétra dans le dortoir à son tour et eu un rictus. Il y avait de nombreuses années qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette pièce, elle ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs.

Le lit de Drago était à l'extrême droite du mur de pierre, celui de Rogue lorsqu'il avait passé sa scolarité à Poudlard se trouvait juste à côté de celui-ci.

Contrairement à Malefoy le lit de Rogue était simplement fait au carré à l'époque et il ne possédait pas autant de choses que le jeune homme.

Il déglutit difficilement et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Malefoy s'affairait à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Tous ses vêtements étaient de soie et pourtant il ne les pliait pas soigneusement, tout était en boule. De toute évidence le Serpentard n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper de quoique se soit ici. Si ça se trouve Crabbe, Goyle ou Parkinson s'occupaient de faire son lit et de ranger ses affaires.

Malefoy commençait à s'énerver que rien ne rentre convenablement dans sa valise. Plusieurs vêtements et objets tombèrent au sol. Avec un mouvement de tête dédaigneuse il laissa ses affaires et se tourna vers son bureau pour prendre ses livres de classe ainsi que ses plumes et son encre. Il les plaça négligemment dans son sac en bandoulière qui devait peser une tonne à présent.

Rogue bouillonnait intérieurement mais ne laissait rien paraître. Drago lui faisait penser à un enfant gâté qu'il était sans aucun doute. Il lui dit alors " Drago laissez moi faire nous aurons bientôt fini." Rogue pointa sa baguette vers la valise de Drago et dit " Failamalle".

Aussitôt tous les objets utiles de Malefoy se rangèrent convenablement. Rogue dite au Serpentard " On ne vous a jamais apprit ce sortilège pourtant si simple? "

Malefoy regarda Rogue avec un sourcil levé " Vous croyez réellement que j'en aie besoin? " Ricana Drago à l'homme en noir.

Il prit sa valise ainsi que son sac et avec un dernier regard amer vers son dortoir où il était le roi d'ordinaire, descendit les escaliers.

Rogue le suivit en fermant la porte derrière lui espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à revenir ici avant de nombreuses années.

Les deux hommes traversèrent les couloirs et se dirigèrent vers les appartements du maître des Potions. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte en chêne et avant que Rogue ne prononce le mot de passe Drago le précéda " Morsure garantie ".

Rogue eu un faible sourire, en effet ce n'était pas la première fois que Malefoy venait ici. Ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés seuls à discuter.

Rogue entra et Drago à sa suite. " C'est toujours aussi propre ici bravo. Puis-je savoir où je vais dormir? "

Rogue montra à Drago une porte, qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le privilège de regarder. Malefoy s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. " Merci Monsieur. " Dit-il. Il s'avança vers le lit à Baldaquin et y posa ses affaires.

Rogue était rester dans la pièce principale et fouillait dans des papiers entreposés sur son bureau.

Il se rappela alors qu'il avait une leçon d'Occlumancie avec Potter ce soir, ici même. De toute évidence le vieux fou avait oublié cela comme lui. Cela compliquait les choses.

" Drago, vous aurez une retenue ce soir dans mon bureau. Je vous surveillerai attentivement de là ou je me trouverai. Soyez certain que vous êtes surveillé non seulement par moi mais par le château tout entier, ne le prenez pas à la légère. Tout le château est sur vos gardes." Dit Rogue.

" Monsieur comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas présent? C'est vous qui me donner cette retenue alors pourquoi me l'imposer si vous n'êtes pas là pour voir ce que je fais. " Déclara Drago avec un sourire en coin.

" Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai mes raisons mais soyez sans crainte vous ne serez pas seul. Regardez autour de vous et vous jugerez par vous même." Dit Rogue d'un mouvement de main circulaire.

" Bien, le temps passe. Nous avons cours avec ces chers Gryffondors et vos camarades alors ne les faisons pas attendre." Dit Rogue en faisant signe à Malefoy de le suivre.

Les deux hommes quittèrent les appartements qui dorénavant étaient les leurs, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'à cet instant même, Harry se tordait de douleur dans son lit de l'infirmerie et que Madame Pomfresh lui administrait des soins pour le calmer, Lupin à son chevet.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Affaire à suivre **

**Alors c'était comment ? Le Malefoy sera tenu à carreaux dorénavant par Tonton Rogue ! Mdr…**

**Ça commence bien entre eux plein de points retirés et une retenue ! Ö joie ! **

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite…**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde.**

**Mimie178.**


	23. Laurence

**Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous éclaircira un peu plus sur la personnalité du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.**

**J'espère qu'il vous étonnera…et bien sûr vous plaira… **

**Gros bisous.**

**Mmie178.**

**Eliza : **_Hello ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire tes encouragements. Merci beaucoup._

_Voici la suite…bisous et à bientôt !_

**Zaika : **_Coucou Zaika, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ais plu._

_Voici la suite._

_Bisous à toi._

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde, passez un bon moment…**

En voyant arriver Harry, Hermione avait accouru et l'avait pris dans ses bras. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux, elle le lâcha et lui demanda avec anxiété « Harry tout va bien ? Oh je me suis faite un sang d'encre pour toi. » Celui-ci avait répondu avec un sourire « Oui Hermione ne t'inquiète pas ça va. »

Dean, Seamus et Neville allèrent les rejoindre un peu honteux de ne pas avoir fait plus pour aider leur ami quand il en avait eu besoin. Seamus rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux « Ecoutes Harry, je suis vraiment un lâche, excuses moi de ne pas t'avoir aidé. J'aurais du me battre contre Malefoy ou faire quelque chose, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Harry regarda Seamus et dit « Non tu n'y est pour rien Seamus, oublions ça et vous non plus vous n'etes pas responsable. » dit-il en regardant tour à tour Neville et Dean. « C'est normal que Malefoy et les autres Serpentards vous aient fait peur. Moi aussi au fond je n'en menait pas large, je peux vous l'assurez mais bon ce qui est fait est fait, on ne va pas revenir pendant trente ans dessus. »

Les trois garçons ne savaient pas quoi répondre où était donc passée le courage des Gryffondors ? On les sentait abattu, il fallait qu'Harry leur pardonne à haute voix pour qu'ils sentent que tout était finit.

Il reprit la parole « Vous avez essayer de faire quelque chose je l'ait vu, bien qu'étant à moitié sonné » fit celui-ci pour détendre l'atmosphère « et ça se serait retourner contre vous. Malefoy vous a menacé, il ne plaisantait pas et tous les Serpentards étaient avec lui. Vous n'auriez pas pu faire grand-chose, seuls tous les trois, admettez-le. » Le survivant soupira et acheva ses propos en disant « Je ne vous en veux pas. Eh ! Regardez-moi. C'est fini, je suis vivant tout va bien. »

Neville et Dean échangèrent un regard de confusion. Puis les trois amis lui répondirent par un faible sourire.

Hermione paraissait perplexe comme si pour elle, les excuses de ses amis n'étaient pas suffisantes mais n'ajouta rien, de peur d'envenimer les choses d'avantage. Elle finit par dire comme pour montrer que tout était oublier « Le professeur Flitwick nous attend ne le faisons pas attendre. » Ils la suivirent tous les quatre.

Lorsque Harry entra le professeur lui lança un sourire bienveillant. De toute évidence, il avait entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le cours de Métamorphose.

En passant dans les rangs pendant que les Gryffondors lançaient des sortilèges Flitwick s'approcha du survivant et lui dit de sa petite voix couinante « Monsieur Potter, je vous félicite, il paraîtrait que vous vous êtes transformé en Animagus en une seule fois. Cela a fait le tour des enseignants. »

Il fut soudainement beaucoup plus heureux. Après sa dispute entre lui et Malefoy, il avait totalement oublié le fait qu'il s'était transformé en renard.

« Merci Monsieur. » Finit par dire Harry avec gratitude au petit homme à ses pieds. « J'espère seulement être capable de le refaire à nouveau. » Pensa t-il.

Le cours continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Sortit du cours, l'ambiance parut nettement plus chaleureuse qu'à son entrée. Dean parla en premier « Pfiou une heure d'enchantement ça me suffit et dire qu'on a encore cours de défense et avec ces maudits Serpentards. »

« Ouais ces Serpentards de malheur qui nous colle. Et pourquoi est ce qu'on ne serait pas avec les Poufsouffles pour changer ! Ce n'est pas possible déjà que je ne peux pas les voir mais c'est encore pire maintenant après ce qu'ils t'ont fait Harry. » Dit Seamus avec une profonde rancœur contre la maison verte et argent.

« Oui mais vous allez voir ça va être un cours passionnant, les Serpentards ne pourront pas nous le gâcher j'en suis certain. Vous oubliez Laurence on va enfin voir de quoi est capable cet homme ! » Dit Harry avec la plus grande envie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prends Harry, je sais que t'adores la défense mais dire que ça va être un super cours alors qu'on en sait rien, tu t'avances un peu. » Dit Seamus.

« Vous allez voir on va s'éclater ! » Dit-il avec bonne humeur.

On entendit un soupir de scepticisme venir de la part de Dean qui finit par dire « On verra bien mais j'en doute fort, tout cours que ce soit il faudrait vraiment un génie pour que je m'y intéresse à fond. »

« Pareil pour moi. » Dit Seamus avec l'approbation de Neville.

Hermione finit par perdre patience et dit « Vous verrez bien ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler maintenant nous l'avons justement à présent alors pourquoi perdre notre temps en bavardages. Venez c'est par là. »

Les cinq amis se retrouvèrent devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal qu'occupait précédemment le professeur Ombrage. Les Serpentards arrivaient en même temps que d'autres Gryffondors. Puis au détour d'un couloir Parkinson, Zabini et Malefoy entouré de ses deux molosses.

Harry évita son regard lorsqu'il passa devant lui, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas il continua à parler à Hermione du cours de Métamorphose mais tous les deux évitaient soigneusement de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Malefoy et lui.

Soudainement, le professeur Laurence ouvrit la porte de la classe et leur dit de sa voix rassurante mais forte, un beau sourire sur les lèvres « Entrez. Installez-vous confortablement. »

C'est ce que firent les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'évitant le plus possible, se lançant des regards venimeux et remplit de colère pour certains. Les deux maisons se mirent le plus à l'écart qu'elles pouvaient. Le professeur sembla s'en apercevoir mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il commença à parler « Bien, avant de commencer ce cours je vais me présenter, je suis le professeur John Laurence. J'ai eu le privilège d'apprendre dans cette grande école qu'est Poudlard tout comme vous. » Il alla s'asseoir sur son bureau face aux élèves qui l'écoutaient avec attention.

« Et nous avons encore une fois un point commun, je n'aie jamais eu un seul même professeur de défense durant ma scolarité ici. J'espère que cette malédiction prendra fin avec moi. Je sais que le professeur Lupin vous a enseigner en troisième année mais depuis je ne pense pas que vous aillez eu un professeur vraiment potable, si je puis dire. »

« De ça tu peux en être sûr, on va vite voir ce que toi tu as dans le ventre mon vieux. » Avait dit Malefoy à voix très basse comme une provocation.

En entendant sa voix lente Harry sentit tout de suite une bouffée de haine l'envahir mais il essaya de se calmer et d'apporter son attention sur le professeur.

John prit sa baguette instantanément et la tourna vers Malefoy il dit alors « Sonorus ! » La voix de Drago se fit grandissante, il pouvait le sentir.

Laurence reprit en lui disant « Monsieur Malefoy. » Drago le regarda. « Vous avez quelque chose à dire d'intéressant apparemment, allez y tout le monde vous écoute. »

Voyant que Drago ne disait rien il continua en le regardant de ses yeux profonds « Vous ne pensez pas que vous vous êtes fait suffisamment remarquer ce matin. Je sais à qui j'ai à faire avant même de vous avoir rencontrer, alors si j'étais vous je me tairais si vous ne voulez pas empirer la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez et nous savons vous comme moi qu'elle n'est pas glorieuse. »

Malefoy le regarda avec un profond rictus sur le visage « Inutile de se demander dans quel camp il se trouve celui là, encore un adorateur de Saint Potter et de Lupin par-dessus le marché. » Pensa t-il.

Laurence se tourna vers le reste de la classe et prononça un Reducto sur Malefoy qui retrouva son timbre de voix normal.

« Bien après l'interruption de Monsieur Malefoy, je pense que nous pouvons commencer ce pourquoi nous sommes ici. Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux ou trois. Nous allons revoir des sorts de base puis si je vois que vous vous en sortez, nous passerons au sort de silence. Allez-y.» Acheva Laurence.

Laurence déplaça les tables du coté gauche de la salle comme l'avait fait ce matin même le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Neville, Hermione et Harry se mirent ensemble tandis que Seamus et Dean se retrouvaient tous les deux comme ce matin même.

« Lancez des sorts que vous connaissez ça n'a pas d'importance sauf s'il s'agit de sortilèges impardonnable bien sûr. » Dit-il en accentuant sur les deux derniers mots. « Votre adversaire fera son possible pour vous bloquer, je passerai dans les rangs pour voir ce que vous faites. »

Harry voyait que le professeur n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'attitude de Malefoy et qu'il était dorénavant cataloguer par Laurence ça lui faisait un plaisir fou ainsi il ne risquait pas d'être à nouveau attaquer en plein cours par les Serpentards pendant un long moment.

Harry lança le sortilège Expelliarmus sur Hermione qui fut instantanément désarmée et fit la moue. « Harry tu as attaqué avant que je sois prête, ça ne compte pas. »

Neville et Harry eurent alors un fou rire en voyant le tête d'Hermione « Arrêtez on va recommencer. » Dit-elle.

Harry recommença donc « Expelliarmus ! » et Hermione lança « Protego ! »

Laurence s'était approché d'eux et les regardait. Le sort d'Hermione se retourna vers Harry qui s'était attendu à cela et cria à son tour « Protego » avant que le sortilège ne l'atteigne.

Hermione se retrouva donc désarmée. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui dit avec un sourire « Bravo Harry. »

Laurence parut surprit par la réaction de Harry. Remus lui avait dit qu'il était doué en défense et il ne s'était pas trompé. « Le sortilège Protego a du lui être d'un grand secours pendant l'attaque au ministère, l'année dernière. Sans compter pour bloquer Servilo durant ses leçons d'Occlumancie. Intéressant. »

Laurence continua de parcourir la classe, il passa devant Crabbe et Goyle qui riaient à gorge déployée de Zabini qui s'était pris les pieds dans sa robe après que Malefoy lui eu lancer le sortilège du bloque jambe.

Drago avait un large sourire sur le visage et rencontra le regard de son professeur qui ne lui en accorda aucun. Il se contenta de relever Zabini qui paraissait surpris par ce geste. Il épousseta sa robe de sorcier d'un revers de la main et lança un sort de silence aux deux molosses qui tout d'un coup ne purent plus dire un mot. Drago sourit à Blaise et ils continuèrent leur sorts comme si rien ne s'était produit laissant Crabbe et Goyle dans leur coin qui appelèrent à l'aide Milicent Bullcetrode, celle-ci les ignora ouvertement.

John Laurence qui n'avait pas perdu un instant de la scène malgré qu'il regardait Lavande et Parvati se dit intérieurement « Apparemment le jeune Malefoy se comporte comme le roi ici et Zabini est son second ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce qu'il y a d'étrange c'est que pas un seul des Serpentards ne vient à l'aide des deux nilgauts. Dans quelque jours la situation aura changer je n'en doute pas. »

John dit alors « Crabbe, Goyle, venez ici. » Toute la classe s'arrêta pendant un instant de faire quoi que se soit dont Malefoy qui regardait dédaigneusement Laurence.

Les deux molosses allèrent près du professeur qui voyant la classe perdre de son attention dite « Continuez vos sortilèges. »

Hermione murmura à Harry « Tu as raison, il a l'air très bien mais comment est-ce que tu le savais ! »

Avec un sourire il dit à voix très basse « C'est un ami de Remus. »

Hermione fit un « Ah ! » de contentement et ils reprirent leurs sorts voyant Neville qui se demandait se qu'ils faisaient à parler ainsi à voix basse.

Pendant ce temps Goyle et Crabbe avaient été libéré du sortilège de silence lancer par Zabini et étaient retourné près de Malefoy qui lançait des regards soupçonneux à son nouveau professeur.

Il voyait Laurence qui regardait Hermione et Harry sans aucune expression sur le visage. Ils regarda furtivement Potter avec un profond rictus puis se retourna vers Zabini qui paraissait perplexe. « Continuons ! » Lui dit simplement Drago.

Laurence avait remarquer les petits coups d'œil du Serpentard mais n'avait rien laisser paraître. Le cours se poursuivit sans aucun dommage après cela.

La cloche sonna et Laurence voyant que les élèves prenaient leurs affaires pour sortir leur dit assez fortement pour qu'ils écoutent. « Entraînez-vous aux sortilèges de silence pour le prochain cours. La page 53 de votre manuel pourra vous y aider. A bientôt. »

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau regardant la classe se vider petit à petit. Harry passa devant lui en lui souriant ainsi que la plupart des Gryffondors sauf Parvati et Lavande avec un petit air supérieur qui n'avaient pas appréciées qu'il ne prête pas plus attention à ce qu'elles faisaient lorsqu'il était venu les voir.

John dit finalement « Au revoir » aux derniers et ferma la porte.

Il eu un faible soupir et se massa le cou. « Je vais aller voir Remus lui donner mes impressions de ce cours plus ou moins étonnant. » il sortit et sur le chemin il rencontra Severus qui le salua.

Laurence murmura « Fais attention à toi. » lorsque ce dernier fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Voila ! Alors ce cours de défense ? Il a de la poigne le Laurence ! Il a rabaissé le caquet de Malefoy, ça lui fait du bien à cette fouine de temps en temps lol.**

**Bisous à tout le monde ;))) **

**A bientôt !**


	24. Récapitulatif pour un absent

**Hello ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira à toutes et à tous…**

**Gros bisous.**

**Mimie178.**

**Eliza : **_Coucou Eliza ! Moi aussi je voudrais bien un prof dans ce genre, surtout que cette année ce n'était pas vraiment le cas lol._

_Alors on est deux à avoir des sales profs, je te comprends ! Mdr._

_Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te satisfera comme le chapitre précédent…bisous._

**MariL : **_Hello ! Ouais ce chapitre était cours et je crains que celui-ci ne soit guère plus long lol. Pour le chapitre précédent c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été assez clair._

_Je laissais entendre que madame Pomfresh lui avait administré les soins nécessaires et qu'en fait Lupin s'inquiétait surtout de son état, pas si grave que ça après le passage de l'infirmière à son chevet lol._

_Mais il faudrait que je rectifie ça tu as raison, enfin je pense que c'est plus clair pour toi maintenant, non ?_

_Pour Laurence et Severus, tu verras ça bientôt lol mais c'est à prendre dans quel sens ?_

_Bisous._

**Boo Sullyvan : **_Coucou ! J'ai bien ris en lisant ta review, très drôle lol._

_Tu m'étonnes gare à ses fesses !_

_Bisous et à bientôt._

**Archangel.gaia : **_Hello Archangel ! Cool tes deux reviews, c'est bien tu t'interroges lol. _

_Moi aussi j'ai pleins de problèmes avec ma connexion, j'ai Wanadoo ARF, une antiquité…_

_Alors le cours de Laurence t'a plu apparemment, tant mieux je suis contente ! _

_Mystérieux ce type hé hé ! Il t'attire trop ? C'est super ! _

_Mais ça va s'éclaircir très bientôt ! _

_Bisous._

**A vous toutes et tous, bon chapitre ! **

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal terminé, les Gryffondors avaient rejoint leur salle commune où les attendait une Katie surexcitée. Elle se précipita vers Harry et celui-ci l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose elle lui dit amoureusement "Merci pour ton petit mot, il m'a fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que tu m'aimes autant que tu l'as marqué?"

Harry lui sourit et lui dit le plus tendrement possible "Oui ma chérie, je t'aime de tout mon coeur" et sur ses paroles il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Il voulu prolongé ce baiser indéfiniment tant il se sentait bien dans ses bras mais ce fut elle qui le rompit. Elle le lâcha et dit " Quelle idiote je fais! Harry j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Où est Hermione?"

"Là-bas entrain de brosser Pattenrond." Lui dit Harry "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? "

" Attends quelques secondes et tu seras heureux comme jamais."

Ils s'approchèrent d'Hermione et Katie prit la parole pendant que la première lui lançait un regard interrogateur. "Hermione, Ron a été transféré à l'infirmerie, il y a quelques minutes." Lui dit Katie gaiement.

Hermione se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et Pattenrond cracha en voyant qu'elle le délaissait. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent puis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Katie était folle de joie pour eux deux car elle savait à quel point l'état de Ron les avait préoccupés jusqu'ici.

Dans les bras de Harry, Hermione murmura des paroles remplit de larmes " Ce n'est pas vrai, oh merci, merci. Je n'y crois pas."

Harry cessa d'étreindre Hermione et lui dit joyeusement " Ne pleure pas Hermione, allons plutôt le retrouver, nous en mourrons d'envie. Dépêchons-nous!"

Hermione lui sourit, serra Katie dans ses bras et lui dit "Merci Katie."

Harry quant à lui déclara " Tu es ma petite fée! " et ils quittèrent la salle commune. Katie avait un large sourire sur le visage et rien n'aurait pu le lui enlever.

Hermione et Harry courraient tous les deux dans les couloirs, on aurait pu croire qu'ils faisaient une course tant ils étaient rapides.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et la jeune fille poussa la porte suivit de près par Harry. Ron était dans un lit au centre de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il les vit il leur dit faiblement mais avec un visage éclairé autre que celui qu'ils avaient vu, lorsqu'il avait été porté à Sainte- Mangouste. " Vous êtes enfin là, je vous attends depuis un petit moment."

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers son lit. Hermione avait du mal à cacher ses larmes de joie et Harry quant à lui en s'approchant de Ron lui prit la main et se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le regard de Ron s'arrêta ensuite sur Hermione et il lui dit " Allons Mione arrête de pleurer, ça va mieux."

Hermione s'approcha de Ron, s'assit sur son lit et lui prit la main, elle semblait refuser de la lâcher et ce dernier non plus. Harry s'asseya sur le lit à la droite de Ron.

Ron qui avait son regard plongé dans celui d'Hermione s'en détacha pour se tourner vers Harry. Le survivant sentait que ses deux amis après cette épreuve s'étaient rapprochés, il en était heureux, c'était le déclic pour eux deux.

Ron prit la parole " Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence?"

Hermione ne parla pas, trop bouleversée pour dire quoi que se soit. Harry le remarqua et se chargea de répondre lui-même.

" Eh bien pas mal de choses en fait. Nous avons eu notre premier cours sur les animagi et il y a eu pas mal d'action." Dit-il en lançant un regard à Hermione qui eu un faible sourire à son tour.

"C'est-à-dire?" demanda Ron.

"Je me suis transformé en Animagus."

" C'est vrai! C'est fou mais ça prend des années pour se transformer! Comment est-ce que tu as fais?" Fit Ron impressionné.

"Je n'en sais rien en fait, Mc Gonagall m'a aidée à me concentrer et ça s'est fait tout seul."

" Laisses moi deviner ta forme d'Animagus!" Dit Ron en réfléchissant les sourcils froncés. " En loup peut être?"

Harry hocha négativement de la tête amusé. Ron reprit en riant " Pas en Scrout quand même?"

"Non, non. Bon aller je vais te le dire sinon on y sera encore jusqu'à demain, en renard."

"En renard! C'est vrai qu'avec ta ruse tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, encore bravo Harry." fit le dernier des fils Weasley avec un sourire.

Harry le lui rendit. En regardant Hermione qui ne parlait pas Ron sembla ennuyé. "Mione? Je veux entendre ta voix, parles."

La voix d'Hermione était tremblante mais elle s'exécuta " Eh bien lorsque Harry s'est transformé, les Serpentards se sont moqué de lui et je m'en suis prise à Parkinson. Une petite dispute a éclatée et je me suis retrouvée dans le bureau du directeur avec elle."

"Quoi? C'est pas possible! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait cette face de pékinois!" Ron se redressa sur son lit rouge de colère et Hermione du le prendre par les épaules pour qu'il se recouche.

"Rien tout s'est bien passé. Nous avons eu chacune vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard mais ça ne s'est pas éternisé. Peut-être parce que nous ne nous faisons pas vraiment remarquer plus que cela d'habitude." Dit-elle avec un soupçon de honte dans la voix. Même Harry fut étonnée de l'apprendre, il était vrai qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas dit sûrement trop honteuse pour en parler.

Ron et Harry approuvèrent et Ron demanda " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé les jours suivants?"

"En fait il s'est produit autre chose pendant le cours de Mc Go. Durant son absence au bureau de Dumbledore, Malefoy m'a attaqué."

"Il t'as attaqué, les autres t'on aidé au moins?" Demanda t-il. "Oui ils ont fait de leur mieux mais Malefoy les a menacé et il m'a lancé le sortilège Doloris..." Dit Harry d'un ton qu'il se voulait détaché pour ne pas paraître mélodramatique.

Ron allait protesté mais Harry leva la main pour poursuivre "...mais Rogue et Remus sont arrivé et ils l'on désarmé. Donc rien ne s'est passé et j'ai été amené à l'infirmerie."

Ron était plein de colère " le sortilège Doloris! C'est pas vrai. Elle a été sanctionné durement au moins cette larve visqueuse?"

"Oui, il parait qu'il a déménagé ses affaires autre part que chez les Serpentards mais nous ne savons pas encore où. Il doit être étroitement surveillé."

"Un peu qu'il doit être surveillé, oui! Il ne manquerait plus que ça et pourquoi Dumbledore n'en a pas fait référence au magenmagot?" Fit le rouquin en s'emportant.

"Rogue a du intercéder en sa faveur sans aucun doute." Dit Hermione soudainement. Elle ne pleurait plus et semblait consternée tout comme Ron que Malefoy n'ait pas été jugé plus sévèrement que cela.

" Ce sale graisseux et après il dit qu'il est dans notre camp! C'est pas possible de voir une chose pareille."

"Je sais." Fit Harry qui était perplexe tout comme ses deux amis, qui se tenaient toujours étroitement la main. " Enfin bon Malefoy est bien surveillé ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Nous avons eu notre premier cours de défense tout à l'heure et Laurence, le nouveau prof, ne s'est pas dérangé pour lui dire ce qu'il pense de lui! Il est génial!"

" C'est un bon prof alors? Super enfin un qui arrive à la cheville de Lupin c'est pas trop tôt parce que le choix de ces deux dernières années laissaient à désirer."

"Oui." Dirent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix. "C'est un ami de Lupin, je les ai entendu parlé l'autre soir et apparemment, ils se connaissent très bien et d'ailleurs il ont parlé de Rogue et de mes parents. Ils devaient très bien se connaître!"

"Lupin est à Poudlard! Génial." Harry approuva de la tête.

Hermione était étonnée d'entendre cela, en effet Harry ne lui avait rien dit de cette petite promenade dans les couloirs.

"Donc Laurence serait un ami de tes parents! C'est génial mais pourquoi est- ce que personne ne t'en as jamais parlé?" Demanda t-il à Harry qui hocha les épaules en signe d'incompréhension "Tu devrais en parlé à Lupin, il t'en diras plus sur lui!" Fit Ron avec une certaine objectivité.

"Oui tu as raison c'est ce que je vais faire." Dit le survivant.

Harry s'aperçu alors que depuis qu'Hermione et lui étaient rentré dans l'infirmerie, ils n'avaient pas questionné Ron sur son empoisonnement. Il fut un peu honteux de cela mais se décida à aborder le sujet après un petit moment de réflexion pendant lequel le regard de Ron s'était à nouveau plongé dans celui d'Hermione.

"Ron ?" Dit Harry. Le fils Weasley se tourna vers son meilleur ami en disant " Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'identité de celui ou de celle qui t'as empoisonné?" demanda le survivant avec gravité.

"Eh bien" dit Ron posément " J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir mais je n'ai vu personne qui aurait pu mettre quelque chose dans mon verre ou ma nourriture. Pourtant j'ai cherché mais je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait être."

Hermione prit la parole " Nous avons passé tout le monde sous véritaserum pendant ton absence et les tests se sont révélé négatifs."

Ron fit une grimace et Harry dit simplement " Rogue pense qu'il s'agit des mangemorts et je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois."

"Harry tu parles avec Rogue maintenant?" Demanda Ron interloqué.

Le survivant ne savait pas quoi dire. En effet, c'était le jour où il avait eu une retenue avec le maître des potions qu'il avait eu son idée de l'histoire. Si Harry parlait de cette retenue, Ron saurait bien vite comment il l'aurait eu.

Rogue avait donné cette retenue à Harry lorsqu'il était venu le dérangé pendant son cours et ce jour là Harry était censé être retourné à sa salle commune comme il l'avait dit à Ron or il ne l'avait pas fait.

"Non en fait j'ai eu une retenue avec lui, le jour suivant de ton empoisonnement parce que j'avais troublé son cours." Dit Harry brièvement en ne s'attardant pas sur le sujet.

" Encore une retenue injustifiée du vieux graisseux! Ça ne m'étonne pas." Fit Ron sans en demander la cause.

Harry pu souffler intérieurement, il doutait fortement que Ron ait comprit le fait qu'il ait préféré voir Katie que jouer au Quidditch avec lui.

Le survivant hocha la tête positivement "J'ai une leçon d'Occlumancie dans quelques minutes avec lui d'ailleurs."

Le temps était passé extrêmement vite depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Il était déjà 19 h 30.

"Cela va bien se passer Harry, tu vas voir." Dit Hermione d'un ton qu'elle se voulait rassurant. Ron approuva de la tête et l'encouragea" Ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds surtout, fais de ton mieux!"

Harry sourit mais soudainement repensa aux consignes de Rogue " Faites votre maximum pour fermer votre esprit." Il avait encore une fois passablement négligé cette recommandation.

Il dit alors à ses amis " Je vous laisse, Ron je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là, tu m'as manqué."

Son ami lui lança un grand sourire et Hermione fit de même à Harry.

Le survivant quitta l'infirmerie laissant là ses deux amis qui il s'en doutait avaient de sérieuses choses à se dire.

Il décida d'aller à sa salle commune et se retrouva bientôt dans son dortoir où Seamus et Dean rangeaient leurs affaires respectives. Dean s'approcha de Harry et lui dit joyeusement "Harry t'as vu Ron est revenu, il faut qu'on aille le voir d'ailleurs. Tu viens Seamus ?"

Harry répondit très rapidement avec une certaine panique dans la voix due à sa leçon d'Occlumancie qui approchait. "Hermione est avec lui alors il vaudrait mieux ne pas les déranger si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Ah d'accord" firent ensemble les deux amis " bon, eh bien dans ce cas on ira plus tard." Ils descendirent alors dans la salle commune.

Harry s'allongea en vitesse sur son lit bien qu'il savait que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose. Il essaya de se concentrer et de ne penser à rien mais c'était très dur, notamment car il savait que Rogue saurait tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas suivit ses conseils s'il n'arrivait pas à le bloquer.

Le survivant enleva cette pensée de son esprit et essaya de se calmer le plus possible. Il resta étendu un quart d'heure sur son lit, faisant le plus de vide qu'il pouvait puis le quart d'heure finit partit en direction des appartements de Rogue qui devait sans doute l'attendre de pied ferme derrière sa porte.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Dites moi vos impressions.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Mimie178 et à bientôt pour la suite…**


	25. Retenue et Occlumancie

**Coucou c'est encore moi ! Oui, je ne vous lâche plus, enfin, du moins pour le moment car d'ici quelques temps, il n'y aura plus de chapitre en réserve.**

**Il en reste 9 inédits après celui-ci lol.**

**Vous voulez que je fasse durer le plaisir ? A vous de me le dire hé hé.**

**Enfin bref voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère répondra à certaines de vos attentes.**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous.**

**Mimie178.**

**Eliza : **_Hello Eliza ! T'es toujours là toi c'est super ! Merci beaucoup._

_Oui Ron est de retour et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de son séjour à Sainte Mangouste mais tu en apprendras plus d'ici quelques chapitres et encore davantage dans les suivants que j'écrierai d'ici quelques temps._

_Ça te rassure ? Mdr._

_Quand à Hermione, il y a de grandes chances que ça soit le cas lol…_

_Gros bisous !_

**Archangel.gaia : **_Coucou Archangel ! _

_Je pense que tu vas devoir m'aimer encore un peu mdr car voici la suite hi hi ! _

_Ouais je n'ai pas pu résister à la mettre après ta review, tu me fais du chantage ? Lol._

_Ça ne veut pas dire que ça marchera à tous les coups mdr._

_Pour Malefoy et Severus, ça sera plus simple que ça, tu vas pouvoir t'en rendre compte tout de suite._

_Oui il est malin notre Severus !_

_Pour Laurence…Prochain chapitre REVELATIONS !_

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde, je vous adore !**

Harry marchait dans les couloirs qui devaient le mener aux appartements du professeur Rogue. Il espérait que le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans son dortoir à fermer son esprit n'ait pas été une perte de temps.

Soudainement il percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Hé le balafré! Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu marches ! » Dit Malefoy. Son visage était remplit de haine contre Harry.

Ce dernier réagit après le choc et lui dit fortement en le poussant « Fais gaffe Malefoy cette fois-ci tu es tout seul. Tes deux gorilles ne sont pas là pour te protéger et si je m'énerve, je peux t'assurer que c'est toi qui passera ta journée à l'infirmerie et même plus. »

Drago eu un mouvement de recul face aux paroles du survivant mais il ne se dégonfla pas et dit avec un sourire narquois « Potter, d'abord tu ne me touches pas ! Je ne veux pas être contaminé par un sang mêlé ! De plus tu crois réellement que j'ai besoin d'eux ! Si c'est le cas tu es un bien mauvais observateur ! Je pourrais t'apprendre des choses que tu ignores! »

Harry qui était encore sur les nerfs après ce qui s'était passé ce matin même lui dit « Dégages de mon chemin tes paroles ne m'intéressent pas ! J'ai autre chose à faire ! Et même si tu pouvais lancé le moindre petit sort, je te bloquerais ! » Harry passa devant Malefoy et eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il marcha, laissant là pantelant le serpentard.

Le survivant qui savait très bien que Malefoy était du genre à attaquer par derrière gardait sa main sur sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa poche.

Drago avait bien du mal à se calmer, il pointa sa baguette sur Potter. Celui-ci continuait de marcher et arriverait bientôt à l'autre bout du couloir, mais Drago se souvint des paroles du vieux fou qu'il avait pour directeur « C'est votre dernière chance Drago. »

La rage était visible sur son visage comme elle l'était rarement chez lui, il se décida pourtant à baisser sa baguette et pu voir que divers tableaux dans le couloir le regardaient d'un air désapprobateur. Ils parlaient entre eux lui lançant des regards étranges. C'était donc cela dont parlait Rogue « Vous ne serez pas seul. Regardez autour de vous et vous jugerez par vous même. »

Depuis quelques heures il se sentait observé et cette sensation l'agaçait. Il dit alors au tableau le plus proche de lui, une jeune demoiselle avec son chevalier servant qui avait cessé de lui embrasser la main. « Quoi! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ! Retournez à vos baises main et laissez-moi tranquille! »

Il descendit alors les escaliers qui le mèneraient aux cachots pour la retenue que Rogue lui avait donné marmonnant des paroles contre Potter. Ce dernier avait continué son chemin.

Drago frappa à la porte des cachots mais personne ne répondit. Il tourna alors la poignée de la salle, regarda à l'intérieur mais personne ne s'y trouvait.

Il entra, referma la porte derrière lui et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle de cours. C'était étrange de se retrouver ici, sans personne.

Tout à coup apparurent sur le tableau noir des instructions semblant venir de nulle part. « Monsieur Malefoy, je vous laisse seul dans cette salle pendant deux heures. Vous aurez bien entendu un travail à accomplir. Ne regardez pas ce tableau avec répugnance Drago vous l'avez mérité ! »

Drago avait l'impression que le maître des Potions l'observait de là où il était et que ses paroles, s'inscrivaient sur le tableau, selon ce qu'il pensait ou voyait. Que Rogue pouvait agir à distance.

Les anciennes inscriptions laissèrent place à de nouvelles « Vous trouverez à votre place habituelle, un chaudron ainsi que des ingrédients nécessaires à la composition de la potion de rajeunissement. »

En entrant, Malefoy avait en effet pu voir cet amas d'ingrédients et ce gros chaudron. Il s?en approcha.

Un feu se mit à brûler instantanément sous le chaudron en éteint. Drago tourna sa tête sur le tableau et pu y lire « Un petit cadeau de ma part, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago eu un faible sourire et il ne douta plus alors que Rogue faisait passer ses pensées sur le tableau et qu'il pouvait même à distance ensorcelé ce qui lui convenait. Le maître des potions était décidemment très doué et le serpentard ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour lui, bien que par sa faute il se retrouvait en retenue.

Les dernières indications, s'inscrirent sur le tableau « Bon travail Drago. Nous nous reverrons d'ici la fin de votre retenue. »

Les paroles de Rogue s'effacèrent et laissèrent place aux instructions que la potion demandait.

Drago commença, il savait parfaitement que ce serait facile puisqu'il avait déjà fait cette potion en cours. Il releva ses manches et se mit au travail.

A cet instant dans une autre aile du château Harry frappa à la porte des appartements de Rogue. Ce dernier en entendant frapper cessa sa connection avec Malefoy et dit « Vous pouvez entrer Potter. »

Harry poussa la porte en chêne et se retrouva devant Severus qui était au centre de la pièce. Rogue se mit à genoux et forma une sorte de cercle rouge sur le sol à l'aide de sa baguette.

Harry regarda la scène et s?avança plus près puis dit à Severus « Bonsoir professeur. »

Rogue continua sa tache puis finit par se relever lorsque celle-ci fut terminée. Il sortit du cercle puis se tourna vers Harry en lui disant « Potter, placez vous à l'intérieur. »

Harry s'exécuta se demandant à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. Il sortit sa baguette mais Severus lui dit « Rangez là, vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour l'instant. »

Harry remit sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure puis regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier fit de même et soutint le regard de son élève. « Potter nous allons faire le maximum afin que vous puissiez vous concentrez. Comme vous m'avez dit l?autre jour en interrompant mon cours, vous avez énormément de mal à le faire et bien nous allons y remédier. »

Le survivant regardait toujours son professeur. Il se demandait simplement comment celui-ci allait faire pour qu'il se concentre. « Fermez les yeux Potter. »

Harry écouta Rogue, il s'était retrouvé dans cette position de nombreuses fois face à cet homme mais à chaque fois elle était très désagréable pour lui car il ne savait pas ce que le directeur des serpentards préparait.

Rogue se plaça face à Harry puis lui dit le plus calmement possible « Potter écoutez-moi. N'ouvrez les yeux que lorsque je vous en donnerai l'ordre, pas avant. »

Harry se demandait à quoi cette scène rimait et il réprima un sourire mais fit selon le bon vouloir de Severus.

« Bien Potter. Focalisez-vous sur un endroit vide et noir dans votre esprit... vous êtes le seul qui s'y trouve...vous seul connaissez cet endroit...rien ne bouge autour de vous. »

Harry imagina ce qu'avait dit son professeur et se retrouva bientôt devant une étendu où lui seul était la lumière. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien, cet endroit l'angoissait plus qu'il ne fût censé le rassurer mais il ne le montra pas au professeur.

Rogue reprit sa voix froide « Je veux que vous trouviez un sortilège pour me bloquer n'importe lequel. Préparez-vous à recevoir la légilimancie. Je compte sur vous Potter ne me décevez pas pour une fois. A présent, sortez votre baguette. »

Harry la prit dans sa main droite et se concentra le plus qu'il pouvait. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ce vide et au sort que Rogue pouvait lancer à tout moment. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Severus se déplaça faisant mine d'aller vers son bureau puis soudainement se retourna pour faire face à Harry et prononça « Legilimens ».

Harry sentit cette intrusion dans chaque membre de son corps et était décidé à ce qu'elle ne pénètre pas ce vide qu'il venait juste de constituer. Cet endroit lui appartenait et il n'avait en aucune façon le droit d?être profané par quelqu'un d'autre. Il combattit la légilimancie, des souvenirs essayaient de remonter à la surface mais cette fois ci ils avaient du mal à s'introduire devant ses yeux. Il ne voyait que des images floues.

Rogue regardait Harry intensément lui envoyant toute l'énergie et la force d'intrusion dont il était capable. Potter mettait beaucoup plus de temps que la fois dernière pour que ses barrières s'affaiblissent. De toute évidence il s'était entraîné ou alors il avait beaucoup de chance.

Harry maîtrisait le sortilège il sentit tout à coup que cette pénétration n'était plus supportable et que d'ici peu de temps, elle franchirait ce nouvel endroit ou il était en sécurité. Ce qui permettrait ainsi à Rogue d'avoir accès à ses souvenirs, ce que le survivant ne voulait pas.

Il faisait tout son possible pour maîtriser l'intrusion. Il sentait que Rogue mettait toute la force qu'il possédait pour le faire ciller et durant un instant Harry faillit franchir le cercle.

Severus l'avait vu et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un faible sourire sur le visage en voyant combien Potter se débattait dans son esprit et combien il souhaitait se défendre.

Il y avait maintenant cinq minutes que Rogue essayait d'entrer dans l'esprit de Harry. Voyant que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à lancer le moindre sortilège tant il était concentré pour que la légilimancie n'entre pas. Il le leva et dit « Potter vous avez fait un bon progrès seulement vous n'avez pas réussit à lancer le moindre sortilège pour me contrer. Ce qui était également le but de l'exercice l'auriez vous oublié ! »

Harry avait ouvert les yeux et se sentait un peu faible, Rogue sembla s'en apercevoir mais ne lui proposa pas de s'asseoir. Le survivant lui dit « Non monsieur je ne l'ai pas oublié, seulement il me faut un peu de temps pour pouvoir m'habituer à cette nouvelle méthode de procéder. »

Rogue dit « Eh bien dépêchez vous nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. Je veux que vous vous amélioriez afin que nous puissions passer à autre chose. »

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Severus et lui demanda « De quoi s'agit-il professeur ? »

« Vous le saurez en temps voulu pour le moment concentrez vous sur ce que vous avez à faire. » Dit Rogue pour faire enrager Harry « Sachez Potter que si le seigneur des Ténèbres vous attaque à nouveau il n'attendra pas que vous le repoussiez après cinq bonnes minutes de son temps. Il vous faut être beaucoup plus rapide que ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à maintenant. Contrez-moi, fermez votre esprit. » Dit l'homme avec fermeté.

Rogue l'énervait avec ses paroles assommantes mais Harry essaya tout de même de faire ce qu'il souhaitait car plus il serait rapide plus il aurait finit ses leçons avec cet homme froid. « Pourtant il prépare quelque chose d'autre mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien être ? » Pensa Harry.

Severus dit « Nous allons recommencer. Cette fois-ci bloquez-moi rapidement! »

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux pour se retrouver dans cet espace sombre où il ne percevait rien autour...ce vide l'enveloppait. Rogue prononça la formule et Harry se retrouva à nouveau assaillit par des souvenirs qui essayaient de remonter de son subconscient.

Lorsqu'il ne puis plus supporter le sortilège, il cria à son tour « Legilimens ! » en ouvrant les yeux. La légilimancie percuta Rogue de plein fouet il ne s'était sans doute pas préparer à cela car des souvenirs qu'Harry ne connaissait pas arrivèrent dans sa tête.

Un premier apparut, Rogue devait avoir douze ou treize ans et regardait les maraudeurs. Un regard plein de haine contre Potter et ses amis était visible sur son visage. James Potter approchait de lui suivit de prés par Sirius et les deux autres qui ricanaient. Un garçon était près d'eux lançant un coup d'oeil désapprobateur à Remus.

Puis il s'effaça laissant place à un second souvenir. Rogue était plus âgé et avait le teint blafard. Il était habillé en robe de sorcier et voyait une jeune fille s'approcher de lui, elle le regardait, cheveux au vent, un sourire sur le visage. Le futur maître des potions baissa les yeux un instant puis la regarda à nouveau avec un faible sourire.

« NON JE NE LE PERMETTRAIS PAS ! » Cria Severus. Il vacilla pendant un instant puis dit avec un tremblement presque imperceptible dans la voix « Bien Potter. Vous avez utilisé la légilimancie, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Bonne initiative. »

Harry regardait son professeur. Tout comme l'année dernière Harry venait de voir des souvenirs que Rogue avait vécu. Il ne dit rien car il savait que c'était dangereux. L'homme l'aurait pris comme une provocation si Harry lui en avait parlé. Le survivant ne voulant pas mourir sur le champ attendit que son maître des potions reprenne la parole.

Il regardait Harry encore plus durement que d'habitude. Pour se calmer, Severus alla vers son bureau. Emergea alors dans sa tête, le visage de Malefoy grâce au sortilège qu'il avait lancé sur la salle de potion et qui lui permettait de voir tout ce qui s'y passait. Le serpentard s'affairait toujours à sa tache. Un bon prétexte pour s'éloigner de Potter quelques secondes.

Il revint se poster devant son élève. Harry était toujours dans son cercle attendant que Rogue lui dise quoi faire. « Potter, je ne m'imaginais pas que vous utiliseriez la légilimancie. Vous voyez quand vous le souhaitez, vous n'êtes pas si dénuer d'intelligence que cela. »

Harry pensait toujours à ce qu'il avait vu, n'écoutant qu'à moitié son professeur. Le jeune homme aux coté des maraudeurs était sans doute le professeur Laurence mais il restait à l'écart du groupe. Quant à la jeune fille son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Rogue continuait de parler et dit « Potter vous êtes vous réellement entraînez à fermer votre esprit comme je vous l'avais demandé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant puis dit d'un ton qui se voulait sincère « Oui monsieur, je l'ai fais. »

« Eh bien ça a été efficace. Vous rendez vous compte que si vous l'aviez fait bien avant nous serions bien plus avancé aujourd'hui ! » Dit-il froidement.

« Oui professeur mais le principal c'est que maintenant cela soit fait, non ? »

Severus lui faisait des reproches pour se venger sans aucun doute. Il déversait ce qu'il avait en travers de la gorge contre le fils Potter. Il répondit « Potter ne soyez pas si fier de vous, il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Vous le verrez lors de la prochaine leçon. »

« Monsieur puis-je vous posez une dernière question ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« Allez y Potter nous sommes ici pour vous faire progressez. Tant qu'il s'agit d'une question construite et convenable. » Rogue avait accentué ce dernier mot faisant allusion à ses souvenirs.

Harry acquiésa de la tête et dit « Monsieur à quoi sert ce cercle que vous avez tracé sur le sol ? »

Rogue leva un sourcil de toute évidence il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de question. La main droite caressant son menton Severus dit « Il s'agit tout simplement d'un anneau de concentration et non d'un misérable cercle comme vous l'appelez » Rogue prenait plaisir à le rabaisser « Il a pour but de canalisez la concentration de celui qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Il vous a sans doute aidez à vous maîtrisez. »

« Je vois. » Dit simplement le survivant. Harry comprit alors que c'était grâce à ce « cercle » qu'il avait pu bloquer son professeur sans quoi il aurait fait exactement les mêmes erreurs que lors de la précédente leçon. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement se promettant à l'avenir de réellement se concentrer car ce « cercle » ne serait pas toujours là pour le sortit d'affaire.

« Bien Potter vous pouvez partir. Je vous dirai lorsque aura lieu le prochain cours d'Occlumancie. » Severus alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau remplit de feuilles.

« Bien professeur. Au revoir. » Harry quitta les appartements de l'homme vêtu de noir se demandant si Remus ne pourrait pas répondre à certaines de ses questions concernant cet homme si froid.

Il retourna à la salle commune, monta dans son dortoir le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Harry murmura un « lumos » et couvrit sa baguette de sa main afin que le flux de lumière ne soit pas trop important.

Il fouilla à l'intérieur de sa valise et finit par y trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

La carte du maraudeur dans ses mains il quitta le dortoir après avoir refermer la porte derrière lui.

En bas devant la cheminé, il ouvrit la carte et chercha durant de longues minutes le point Remus Lupin.

A moment où il commençait à perdre espoir, il finit par le trouver.

Remus était sur la tour d'astronomie et Harry pu constater qu'encore une fois il n'était pas seul puisqu'à quelques centimètres se trouvait John Laurence.

Harry quitta la salle commune et s'y rendit. Environ dix minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la vieille porte en bois forgé de la tour d'astronomie.

Il entendit alors les voix des deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient toujours et étaient de toute évidence en pleine discussion.

Le survivant n'entendait rien car ils murmuraient presque. Il se décida après quelques instants à y aller. Cette fois-ci il ne resterait pas là sans agir.

Le survivant poussa la porte entrebâillée qui grinça faiblement et fit se retourner Laurence et Lupin.

Remus demanda « Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! »

Laurence s'apprêta à questionner à son tour la personne mais Harry répondit avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

« C'est moi, Remus. » Dit-il simplement.

« Harry ? Que fais tu debout à cette heure- ci ? » Demanda t-il perplexe.

Laurence poursuivit sur un ton sévère « Remus à raison Monsieur Potter le couvre-feu est passé depuis bien longtemps, vous devriez vous trouvez dans votre dortoir. Je pourrais vous enlevez des points. »

« Laisses le parler John. » Demanda le lycanthrope.

« Que voulais tu me dire Harry ? Il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ? »

« Heu...non mais je souhaitais te dire quelque chose qui me tracasse et j'espérais que tu pourrais y répondre. »

« Eh bien vas y Harry, je t'écoutes. »

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**C'est la fin…alors c'était intéressant ? Qu'est ce que cette nouvelle chose que Rogue propose à Harry ?**

**Et surtout que vont bien pouvoir révéler Lupin et Laurence ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Mimie178. **


	26. De l'amitié

**Coucou c'est moi ! **

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publier avant mais j'étais prise par mes examens.**

**Enfin maintenant c'est fait, mes résultats sont dans quinze jours. D'ici là j'aurais sûrement le temps d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres.**

**J'en ai déjà écrit un tout neuf.**

**Archangel.gaia : **_Coucou Archangel ! Tes reviews valent toutes les reviews du monde._

_Merci beaucoup. Que de grandes déclarations ptdr._

_En ce qui concerne la jeune femme tu vas en apprendre plus sur dans ce chapitre puis par la suite…_

_Pour John ce sera encore un peu mystérieux mais ça s'éclaircie petit à petit surtout dans les chapitres 30 et 31._

_Dans pas trop longtemps en fait lol._

_Rogue et Harry…chut c'est un secret mdr. Non je peux pas te le dire mais tu seras surprise dans ce chap je pense, en ce qui concerne Rogue._

_Lupin et Laurence mais c'est une grande histoire d'amitié voyons (lol) comme tu peux t'en rendre compte le titre de ce chapitre est assez significatif._

_Ce que je te réserve ? C'est maintenant ! _

_Je t'aurais bien fait une bande annonce mdr._

_Gros bisous._

**Eliza :**_ Coucou Eliza ! Je suis contente si ça te plaît toujours. Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur…_

_Rogue est compréhensif c'est vrai mais pour combien de temps ?_

_Voici la suite, je te fais de gros bisous._

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous…j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.**

Harry était face à Remus et au professeur Laurence. Malgré la pénombre qui régnait on sentait une atmosphère pesante autour d'eux. Les deux hommes attendaient qu'Harry s'exprime mais le jeune homme bien qu'il savait que Laurence était un homme de confiance hésitait à se confier franchement.

« Tu sais Remus que j'ai eu une leçon d'Occlumancie avec Rogue ce soir ! » Le lycanthrope affirma que oui en hochant de la tête et demanda « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Oh plutôt bien en fait. » Dit Harry en surveillant chacun de ses mots « Il a tracé un cercle rouge sur le sol, un anneau de protection comme il l'appelle. Il a alors demandé que je me place à l'intérieur et finalement que je me concentre. C'est ce que je fais toujours mais c'est vrai que j'ai énormément de mal à le faire d'habitude. »

« D'habitude ? Cela veut donc dire que tu y es arrivé cette fois-ci ? » Demanda Lupin qui semblait très intéressé par la question.

« Oui je suis parvenu à me maîtriser en partie. Il m'a conseillé de faire le vide et j'ai créé dans ma tête une sorte d'endroit où tout était noir. J'y étais seul et apparemment ça a bien fonctionné. Il m'a bien aidé aujourd'hui. Je pense avoir nettement progressé d'ailleurs il me l'a dit. Oh pas si ouvertement bien sûr, avec ses sarcasmes habituels mais c'est déjà ça. »

John émit un son réprobateur et Remus le regarda un instant puis se retourna vers Harry en lui disant « Severus est et sera sans doute toujours sarcastique, ça tu n'y peux rien Harry mais le principal c'est qu'il fasse de son mieux pour t'apprendre à fermer ton esprit. »

Harry acquiésa et continua « Lors de sa première intrusion grâce à la légilimancie, j'ai revu des choses dont je n'avais plus le moindre souvenir. J'ai vu mon oncle et me tante qui me trouvaient à leur porte, le jour où Dumbledore m'a confié à eux. C'était étrange mais pourtant tellement vrai. Ils n'ont pas changé c'est exactement le même genre de personnes. Orgueilleux au possible. »

Lupin dit doucement « Ce doit être douloureux de voir toutes ces choses. » Laurence lui écoutait chaque parole, il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. C'était d'ailleurs ennuyeux de parler devant lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Harry savait qu'il était honnête puisqu'il était ami avec Remus et il lui avait semblé aimable lors de son cours cet après-midi. Pourtant parler devant lui ainsi était difficile.

« Oh tu sais les Dursley n'ont jamais été un modèle de gentillesse. Dire que ça a été douloureux non c'est faux mais j'ai ressentis un pincement au coeur en voyant que dès le premier instant où ils m'ont vu ils étaient déjà détestables. » Dit Harry en souriant faiblement.

Remus ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué vu l'obscurité. Laurence dit alors avec sa voix rassurante « Cela m'ennuie de ne rien voir, pas vous ? »

« Oui » Répondirent Harry et Remus. John murmura « Lumos » et un éclat de lumière illumina sa baguette. Remus se tenait juste devant Harry et John était appuyé contre la rambarde de la tour d'Astronomie, un sourire sur le visage.

« C'est nettement plus agréable. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » Déclara-il avec un sourire.

« Oui merci John. » Dit Remus avec un petit rire. L'ambiance était soudain beaucoup plus chaleureuse que précédemment. Harry ne voulait pas perturber cette atmosphère mais il avait encore des choses à dire et qui n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Du moins elles ne l'étaient pas pour lui.

Le survivant regarda Remus droit dans les yeux et celui-ci fit de même en disant affectueusement « Excuses John, Harry il a tendance à perturber les conversations par des soubresauts. »

Harry sourit à Remus puis regarda son professeur qui balançait doucement de haut en bas sa baguette. Puis dit d'un ton taquin « Ne faites pas attention à ce que dit ce loup garou Monsieur Potter, il n'a aucun sens de l'humour. »

Remus eu un soupir mêlé d'éclats de rires. Il regarda John un moment en se retenant de rire à nouveau. Puis voyant que Harry ne sachant pas comment se conduire face à cette réplique, restait immobile, il reprit plus sérieusement « Harry que s'est t-il passé ensuite ? »

Harry frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il commençait à avoir froid. Avant de revenir à ce qu'il avait vu ce soir, Harry voulait parler d'autre chose à Lupin. « Remus » Dit-il hésitant « Lors de ma première leçon j'ai vu mon père. »

Remus regardait Harry comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de chose. Surtout que la mort de Sirius était toute proche.

La baguette de Laurence cessa de bouger, il tourna sa tête vers l'obscurité de la nuit et ne la retourna plus.

Le lycanthrope était mal intérieurement il ne souhaitait pas parler de James mais ne le dit pas à son protégé. Il le laissa au contraire poursuivre.

Harry parla le plus calmement possible ne voulant pas brusquer Remus qui eu un léger frisson face à l'évocation de son père. « C'était le jour où Voldemort est arrivé et...il l'a tué. » Acheva Harry plus durement.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais triste Remus. Ça m'a fait un choc. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes je n'étais pas bien. Rogue voyait bien que j'étais mal, je lui en ai fait part. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a vu d'ailleurs. Quand je lui ai parlé de mon père il s'est mit à crier qu'il ne voulait pas que je lui dise quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Que je n'avais pas perdu grand chose de ne pas l'avoir connu. » Acheva le survivant avec rancoeur.

Remus avait une grimace sur le visage elle exprimait tout le dégoût qu'il avait en cet instant pour Severus. Il soupira, on entendait un faible bruit derrière eux. Puis Remus s'avança plus près de Harry mit une main sur son épaule qu'il serra et dit « Harry, n'écoutes pas une seule seconde les paroles de Severus lorsqu'il te parle de James. Il n'a aucune idée de qui il était réellement. Il n'a connu que l'étudiant de Poudlard celui qui lui jouait des tours. Je peux t'assurer que tu peux être fier de ton père. C'était quelqu'un de très bien et je suis très heureux qu'il ait été mon ami. »

Harry murmura un « Merci Remus ». Durant un instant, le lycanthrope voulu le serrer dans ses bras pour lui faire enfin savoir toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui mais il ne le fit pas. Harry espérait intérieurement que Remus le fasse.

Laurence avait toujours le regard au loin, Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi il s'était soudainement désintéressé de leur conversation à Remus et à lui. C'était étrange, cet homme changeait de caractère bien vite.

« Remus, durant la leçon j'ai bloqué Rogue et... » Dit Harry.

« Bravo Harry, je savais que tu y arriverais. » Fit Lupin qui se voulait rassurant.

Ce dernier répondit « Oui mais il n'y a pas que cela. Je vous ait vu, vous les maraudeurs et je pense que le professeur Laurence était là lui aussi. »

John se retourna ranimant plus fortement le flux de lumière sur eux. Son visage était légèrement rouge. « Voulez vous dire Monsieur Potter que vous avez vu des souvenirs de Severus ? »

Harry regarda Laurence et dit « Oui c'est ça, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois. Enfin bref, il était là lui aussi. Vous approchiez vers lui et il n'était pas fier. Cela s'est passé très rapidement. »

« Ces souvenirs sont si anciens et pourtant ils sont encore plus que présent chez Severus. On aurait pu penser qu'il les aurait oublié avec le temps mais il est rancunier comme ce n'est pas possible. » Dit Remus.

« Severus a toujours été ainsi Remus. Il faut dire que nous ne lui avons pas rendu la vie facile. Reconnaît le. » Dit John.

« Oui John mais après toutes ces années il pourrait faire un effort. Oublier le temps qui a passé. C'est tout ce que tu as vu Harry ? » Demanda le lycanthrope.

« Non, j'ai également vu quelqu'un d'autre, une jeune fille qui marchait vers lui. Il devait avoir mon âge à peu près et elle aussi. Il semblait troubler par elle. »

Remus et John échangèrent un regard qui semblait inclure de la compréhension.

« Troublé ! Cela ne m'étonnes pas Harry si nous parlons de la même personne. Comment était t-elle ? »

« Elle était brune et grande. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps c'était un souvenir, cela s'est passé très vite mais le regard de Rogue, je ne l'ai pas oublié. » Dit Harry objectivement.

« C'est elle, j'en suis sûr. » Déclara Laurence et Remus acquiésa. Il ferma les yeux durant un instant essayant de se rappeler le visage de la jeune fille qu'il avait si souvent côtoyé lorsqu'il était plus jeune et que Rogue n'avait jamais oublié.

« Vous savez de qui je parle ? Qui était-ce ? » Dit Harry plein de curiosité.

Laurence regardait le sol et Remus répondit calmement « Elle s'appelait Eléonore, Severus et elle était très amis, il ne se quittaient jamais. »

« Des amis ! » Dit brusquement John en relevant la tête « Je ne crois pas Remus, ils étaient bien plus que cela et tu le sais bien. »

« Oui c'est vrai, ils s'aimaient énormément et... »

« Attendez un instant. » Dit Harry. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. « J?ai déjà vu cette fille l'année dernière lorsque je prenais des leçons avec Rogue et que j'avais réussi à entrer dans son esprit. Il essayait de monter sur un balai mais il ruait et elle riait aux éclats. Je savais qu'elle me disait quelque chose et que fait-elle aujourd'hui ? »

Remus dit doucement et simplement « Elle est morte Harry. »

Harry eu comme un martèlement au coeur il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut être était-ce du à la compassion qu'il ressentait pour son maître des Potions, comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit jusqu'alors ou au fait qu'une personne de plus était morte. Il ne savait pas bien.

Laurence regardait toujours le sol fixement. Harry et Remus restaient également silencieux ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'Harry se décida à rompre le silence qui devenait pesant.

« De quoi est-elle morte ? » murmura t-il.

« Des mangemorts ont attaqué la maison de ses parents, qui vivaient dans un quartier moldu. Severus était déjà parmi eux à l'époque, ils avaient cessés d'être ensemble depuis Poudlard. Elle a essayé de défendre son père et sa mère du mieux qu'elle a pu mais rien n'y a fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé réellement mais le fait qu'elle meurt a du anéantir Severus. D'autant plus si il était présent. Je ne peux pas te l'affirmer mais ça a du être terrible pour lui. » Dit Remus.

John releva la tête son visage était impassible à présent.

« C'est affreux mais Rogue était aussi responsable il n'avait pas à se tourner vers les partisans de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas quoi en dire. » Dit Harry.

« Il n'y a rien à dire Harry. Simplement que ça a gâché sa vie au plus au point et qu'aujourd'hui, il doit le regretter amèrement. » Fit Lupin.

John regarda sa montre et dit « Monsieur Potter, j'ai été largement complaisant avec vous et avec Remus. Allez vous couchez à présent il est plus de minuit et vous avez cours demain. »

« Oui Harry nous avons suffisamment parlé pour ce soir et je pense que tu auras bien assez de quoi méditer pour le restant de la soirée. » lui dit-il affectueusement.

Harry sourit à Remus et salua son professeur qui il en était certain à présent était une personne qu'il aurait du connaître il y a bien longtemps et qui tout comme Remus était une mine d'informations.

Il allait partir mais Remus le serra dans ses bras comme il avait souhaité le faire quelques minutes auparavant. Harry fut surpris car il ne s'y attendait pas mais approfondit cette étreinte. Lui donnant toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Harry se sentait bien il n'avait jamais eu une étreinte paternelle mais c'était formidable. Remus était formidable.

Un instant après Lunard rompit l'étreinte et dit à Harry « Bonne nuit. Peut-être à demain et embrasse bien Katie Bell pour moi.» Lui dit-il avec le sourire malicieux du parfait maraudeur.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ? » Dit Harry en riant presque.

« Tu sais il n'y a personne à Poudlard qui ne soit au courant et les murs on des oreilles. »

Harry les quitta après leur avoir envoyé un dernier sourire. Il se retrouva bien vite dans ses draps frais où il trouva le sommeil, un sommeil sans rêves.

Sur la tour d'Astronomie John et Remus continuaient à discuter. « Tu es sûr que ça va John ? »

« Oui Remus t'inquiètes pas pour moi j'en ai vu d'autres. Harry est très bien, exactement comme tu me le décrivais. Lily et James seraient fiers de lui. »

« Oh oui ! Ils seraient fiers et je suis sûr qu'ils le sont. » Acheva le lycanthrope.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Eh bien voila un chapitre de plus.**

**Il y a pas mal de choses intéressantes dedans non ? **

**L'histoire avance...Gros bisous à vous tous et à bientôt.**

**Mimie178.**


	27. Une chambre éclairée

**Coucou encore un nouveau chapitre. Personnellement il s'agit d'un de mes préférés. **

**Une petite confrontation et quelques interrogations…**

**Bisous à tous, merci de continuer à lire ma fic.**

**Eliza : **_Coucou ! T'es toujours fidèle au poste alors je dois te dire merci ! C'est sur que trouver de nouvelles choses à dire mis tes petits mots me font toujours très plaisir._

_Ne serait ce que de savoir que ça peut plaire, c'est un grand soulagement._

_Gros bisous et merci pour tout._

**Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre vous plaira t-il ? Je l'espère de tout cœur ! **

**Gros bisous, je vous adore.**

Severus Rogue était allongé sur son lit dans ses appartements. Il avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier. L'homme en noir pensait à la leçon qu'il venait d'avoir avec le survivant. Il hocha la tête négativement en pensant au fils Potter et soupira légèrement.

Il pensa « Je dois bien avoué qu'il s'en ait plutôt bien tiré et il a mit du coeur à l'ouvrage même si je sais pertinemment qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné avant de venir. Je l'aie sentit. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si déstabilisant ? » Severus passa sa main sur son visage et laissa tomber le masque qu'il portait d'ordinaire. « Je dois reconnaître que lorsqu'il le veut il peut très bien se défendre. Encore une fois il a vu certains de mes souvenirs. J'espère simplement qu'il tiendra sa langue sinon je lui ferai regretté d'être né. »

Rogue se leva et s'avança vers son bureau il s'y assit et ouvrit le deuxième tiroir avec fébrilité. Il en sortit un cadre où se trouvait une photo d'une femme brune avec de grands yeux bleus. La même que Harry avait vue quelques heures auparavant.

Severus murmura « Eléonore... ». Il passa une de ses mains sur le visage animé qui souriait à ses caresses «...comme je regrette. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te revoir ne serais ce qu'un instant et te dire toutes ces choses, toutes les choses qui me viennent à l'esprit chaque fois que je pense à toi. »

Soudainement il prit le cadre et le remis à sa place première en refermant le tiroir. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Severus resta dans cette position et finalement s'endormit, repensant aux souvenirs qu'il avait vécus avec celle qu'il aimait.

Quelques heures plus tard il se réveilla, il ne dormait jamais bien longtemps. Il se leva de sa chaise et aperçu une faible lumière qui venait de la chambre de son désormais nouveau protégé, Malefoy.

Il frappa à la porte et entendit Drago lui dire « Vous pouvez entrer monsieur. »

Severus l'ouvrit donc et vit le jeune Malefoy assit à son bureau entrain d'écrire. Lorsque son professeur entra, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui un faible sourire sur le visage.

Rogue parla en premier « Vous ne dormez pas encore Monsieur Malefoy ? J'aurais pourtant pensé que cette retenue vous aurait suffisamment fatigué pour vous empêchez de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Drago répondit sarcastiquement « Monsieur, il n'y a pas que les professeurs qui ont des choses à faire. » Il montra de sa main libre la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait deux minutes avant et poursuivit « J'ai un devoir de sortilège à rendre pour demain matin, je ne peux donc pas dormir pour le moment vous m'en excuserez. »

Severus s'avança et dit « Voulez-vous que je vous aide Drago ? Ainsi vous aurez bien vite finit. »

Malefoy était surpris de voir son professeur agir comme cela et lui dit « Non ça ira comme ça professeur. Je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez votre temps à cause de moi et je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul comme je l'aie fait il y a quelques heures. »

Voyant que le Serpentard était encore sur les nerfs après la retenue qu'il lui avait donné, Severus n'insista pas et s'apprêta à refermer la porte derrière lui après un « Bonsoir » à Malefoy. Celui-ci se retourna sur sa chaise pour lui faire face à nouveau et lui dit assez durement « Professeur qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous paraissez faible, cela ne vous ressemble pas. »

Rogue qui avait la main sur la poigné et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui s'arrêta. Il regarda Drago durant un bref instant sans rien dire. Puis il prit la parole froidement « Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que ma vie privée ne vous concerne en rien alors veuillez ne pas vous en mêlez. »

« Excusez-moi professeur mais vu que nous allons cohabiter pendant un certain temps sous votre toit, nous ferions bien de parler sinon l'ambiance va bien vite devenir pesante. »

Severus eu un rictus qu'il réservait d'habitude à Potter mais son visage redevint rapidement impassible. « Je croyais que vous aviez un devoir à terminer ! N'est-ce pas le cas ? »

Drago regarda sa feuille durant l'espace d'une seconde puis s'en détourna pour regarder à nouveau, le maître des potions. « Si monsieur mais il pourra bien attendre un peu. Vous ne voulez pas discuter avec moi ? »

Severus allait étripé le Serpentard, il aurait juré que ce dernier s'amusait à le provoquer parce qu'il lui avait donné une retenue mais le jeune homme paraissait sincère malgré son ironie certaine. Rogue prit une chaise qui se trouvait juste à coté du lit de Drago et s'y assit.

La situation aurait pu être comique si les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas lancés des regards aussi froids. « Eh bien Drago que voulez-vous savoir à mon sujet ? Je vous écoute. »

Maintenant que Rogue se trouvait face à lui le Serpentard n'en menait vraiment pas large. Il cherchait simplement à énerver cet homme pour contempler ses limites mais il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège et maintenant Severus attendait une réponse. Drago chercha une question pertinente qui lui trottait dans la tête. « Depuis quand connaissez-vous mon père monsieur ? Vous fréquentiez vous lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard ? »

Severus dit lentement « Je connais Lucius depuis de nombreuses années. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble mais votre père passait plus de temps avec les jeunes femmes qu'avec ses propres amis. Donc nous n'avons réellement commencé à nous voir que plus tard lorsque nous avons eu une occupation commune... Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que père parlait énormément de vous avant qu'il n'aille en prison. » Dit Malefoy difficilement.

« Ah vraiment. Ce qui est arrivé à votre père Drago n'est que justice. Il aurait du se rendre compte qu'il faisait une bêtise en restant près du seigneur des Ténèbres. » Dit simplement Severus qui s'attendait à une réplique de la part du blond.

« Ne parlez pas ainsi de mon père ! » Dit Drago en se levant et en envoyant toutes les affaires qui étaient sur son bureau sur le sol. « Ce n'est pas un lâche lui, il est resté pour défendre ses convictions ! Il est resté près de son maître ! Qu'avez-vous fait vous ! Vous l'avez trahit pour défendre ces stupides sang de bourbe et aujourd'hui vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux ! »

Severus se leva à son tour et dit fortement « Ne me parlez pas ainsi Drago ! Il va falloir que vous changiez d'attitude ! Apprenez à mesurer vos paroles si vous ne voulez pas passez devant le magenmagot qui n'attend que de vous jugez ! Si c'était de mes convictions envers le seigneur des Ténèbres dont vous vouliez parler, je crois que nous n'aborderons pas plus le sujet ! Je vous dirai juste ceci ! Faites vous vous-même votre opinion sur les autres avant d'en recevoir une idée toute faite ! Affirmez vous vous-même comme le grand garçon que vous êtes et après nous pourrons discuter de cela. En attendant continuez votre devoir il vous attend. » Acheva le maître des potions.

Drago ne broncha pas, Severus franchit la porte de sa chambre et la referma d'un claquement sourd.

Severus prit une bonne douche, mit un pyjama et se coucha mais il ne dormit pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il était partager entre Malefoy et Potter, ces deux jeunes hommes, oh combien différents mais au caractère fort. Les deux méritaient une certaine aide mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il avait toujours éprouvé de la sympathie pour Malefoy mais il commençait à l'exaspérer au plus au point avec ses idées toutes faites.

Potter quant à lui était trop, trop Potter pour être quelqu'un de bien même s'il devait se l'avouer le jeune Gryffondor était capable et répondait dorénavant à ses convictions. De plus il était le survivant, oui ce survivant ! « Le digne fils de son père en même temps » pensa Severus.

« Pourquoi l'aiderai-je ? Ressent-il un sentiment autre que de la haine pour moi ? Non je ne le crois pas ? Et moi ? » Dit Rogue en se retournant une dernière fois dans son lit avant de s'endormir complètement.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alors c'était comment ? Il se pose pleins de questions le roguichou ! Lol **

**C'est un peu normal… à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Mimie178.**


	28. Dispute

**Hello ! Voici enfin la suite me direz vous ! J'avais des problèmes avec mon compte les documents n'étaient plus acceptés dons je ne pouvais plus poster.**

**Mais voici la suite qui est plutôt houleuse lol.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bisous.**

**Lyra Sullyvan : **_Ta réflexion m'a beaucoup plu mais en ce qui concerne Rogue et Harry ça ne va pas être aussi simple._

_Je suis contente de la tournure que prend la fic petit à petit même si pour le moment je n'ait plus vraiment d'inspiration pour l'écrire._

_Ça reviendra sûrement lol._

_Il est sûr que Rogue doit à son tour réfléchir à sa conduite envers Harry mais ça se fait…en douceur lol._

_Bisous et peut être à bientôt ! Voici la suite…_

**Eliza : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité encore et encore ! J'adore Rogue moi aussi, j'ai une belle vision de lui dans ma tête lol._

_Je l'aime moi aussi quand il se triture les méninges._

_Bisous et à bientôt._

_Voici la suite !_

**Zaika : **_Coucou Zaika ! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise._

_Bisous._

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, je vous adore…**

Les jours s'étaient rapidement écoulés, si bien que dorénavant le mois d'Octobre, était bien entamé.

Ron avait reprit des couleurs et l'on aurait pu croire que les événements qui lui étaient arrivés ne s'étaient jamais produits.

Hermione et lui s'étaient nettement rapprochés depuis son retour. Ils n'allaient jamais nulle part l'un sans l'autre, si bien qu'Harry se demandait parfois s'ils ne s'étaient pas jetés un sort de glue perpétuelle afin de ne pas être séparé.

Le survivant quant à lui filait toujours le parfait amour avec Katie. La jeune fille passait le plus clair de son temps sur le stade de Quidditch prenant énormément à cœur son rôle de capitaine.

Durant de longues semaines elle avait auditionnée les différents élèves qui se portaient volontaires pour devenir batteurs et poursuiveurs.

Harry et Ron l'avaient aidé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais ils purent vite se rendre compte, tous les trois, que le choix des éléments d'une équipe était plus que difficile.

Katie choisit en premier Félix Basduhaut un élève de troisième année au poste de batteur. Il leur rappelait quelqu'un au niveau de son nom mais ils n'auraient pas su dire qui. Il était parvenu à lancer un cognard si fort sur Ron que celui-ci cru pendant un instant retourner à l'infirmerie durant l'espace d'une semaine.

Puis Fiona Duval fut choisit comme second batteur. La jeune fille était l'une des amies de Katie, s'était la même jeune fille qui pendant le cours de Potion avait appelé Katie. Elle fut bien entendu auditionnée comme tous les autres et choisit après un dernier essai percutant.

Après l'admission des deux batteurs dans l'équipe, il ne restait plus à présent que deux poursuiveurs qui manquaient à l'appel.

Barry Wilson et Antonin Donovan tous deux en septième année également, furent choisit.

Les deux garçons étaient très grands, si bien qu'autour d'eux Katie paraissait toute petite. Ils passaient énormément de temps autour d'elle si bien que très vite les deux gorilles de Malefoy furent relayés au rang de moucherons et ne faisaient plus peur à quiconque.

Depuis leur admission dans l'équipe, Harry ne supportait plus de les voir ensemble, il en devenait même jaloux. Sa relation avec Katie s'en ressentait.

Un matin, Hermione et Ron, main dans la main, le trouvèrent près d'un arbre, la tête appuyée contre celui-ci. Ils s'avancèrent lentement et purent constaté qu'Harry avait les yeux fermés.

Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule et Harry fit « Quoi ? » en sursautant.

Des qu'ils les vient, il dit « Ah c'est vous. »

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda t-elle prudemment. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Katie t'as cherché pendant une heure environ ! »

Ron approuva de la tête et dit « Tu devrais pas rester tout seul comme ça. On sait que vous avez des problèmes tous les deux mais il faudrait que vous en parliez calmement. »

Depuis son empoisonnement Ron était devenu plus posé cela l'avait en quelque sorte grandit même s'il gardait son humour. « Allez quoi c'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. »

« Oui, je sais que t'as raison mais je n'aie pas envie de la voir. » Dit Harry avec colère « Elle passe son temps avec ses deux molosses. Je ne compte même plus à ses yeux. »

Harry se leva, ramassa son livre de défense et les suivit en direction du château.

« Harry ne dit pas ça, c'est ridicule. Va la voir, je suis sure que vous pouvez arranger les choses. » Fit Hermione sereinement.

Harry souffla intérieurement et pensa « Qu'est ce qu'ils en savent eux deux ! Rien ! Mais il faut toujours qu'il soient là pour me sermonner. Qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires, ça leur fera du bien »

Il leur dit alors « Ouais c'est ça, je vais aller la voir et on verra bien ce qu'il se passera. »

Il laissa là pantelant Hermione et Ron et accéléra le pas en direction de la salle d'enchantement. Il connaissait par cœur l'emploi du temps de Katie depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble mais depuis un certain temps il restait au fond de son sac et n'en sortait plus.

Harry attendit devant la salle, jusqu'à ce que le cours de Flitwick soit terminé. Katie sortit entourées de ses amies et suivit de près par Antonin et Barry. Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main. D'abord surpris de le voir elle le suivit en disant aux autres qu'elle les rattraperait très rapidement.

Le survivant lâcha la main de Katie. Une ambiance pesante s'était installée. La jeune fille rajusta son sac sur son épaule et finalement voyant qu'Harry ne disait rien, parla la première.

« Harry. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si en colère ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas? Tu m'évites depuis quelques jours. Je t'avoues que je ne sais plus quoi penser. » Elle soupira puis reprit en se rapprochant de lui « Dis le moi si quelque chose ne vas pas, on peut en discuter. »

Harry lança un regard de coté aux groupies qui était resté pour écouter leur conversation. Puis dit plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « CE QU'IL Y'A ? TU PASSES TON TEMPS AVEC TES GROUPIES ET TES DEUX ZOUAVES ! JE SUIS RELEYE AU POSTE DE SUPLEANT ! JE COMPTE PLUS À TES YEUX ! MAINTENANT QUE TU ES CAPITAINE IL Y A PLUS QUE LE QUIDDITCH ! ET MOI ALORS ! »

Katie se retint avec peine de sourire. Son petit Gryffondor lui faisait une scène de jalousie. « Harry, se ne sont pas des groupies comme tu dis mais mes amis. Tu en as toi aussi, est ce que je te dis quelque chose quand Hermione et Ron sont toujours avec toi ! Non ! Eh bien accepte le fait que j'en aie moi aussi. »

Les amies de Katie lancèrent à Harry des regards assassins. Antonin s'approcha de Katie et Barry fit de même. Elle leur dit alors « C'est bon tout va bien. Attendez moi avec les autres, je n'en aie pas pour longtemps. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent sans protester. Harry eu un sourire mauvais et dit en la regardant « Tu leur donne des ordres maintenant ! » et en jetant un regard aux deux autres fit « et ils t'écoutent comme des petits chiens bien attentionnés. »

Katie éleva alors la voix « Harry, comment peux tu dire ça ! J'avoue qu'en ce moment, je ne t'accorde pas autant de temps que je devrais mais je t'aime. » Le survivant hocha la tête négativement. « C'est la vérité ! »

Il reporta son regard sur Katie et lui dit « J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. » Il partit sans un regard en arrière.

La jeune fille le rattrapa et lui dit fortement « Et le prochain match contre Poufsouffle, j'ai besoin d'un attrapeur ! »

Harry se retourna et dit « Il n'y a donc que le Quidditch qui compte pour toi ? Je serai là ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Et il partit.

…………………………………………………………

Harry marcha jusqu'à la salle de Potion, il était déjà bien en retard. Rogue ne se priverait pas de lui enlever des points et de lui faire des remarques acerbes.

Arriver devant la salle, il frappa et Rogue lui dit d'entrer. Les Serpentards ainsi que les Gryffondors lui lançèrent des regards surpris. Harry regarda Rogue et celui-ci fit de même en disant.

« Potter ! Le cours a commencé il y a dix minutes. Vous etes en retard ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours j'ai à vous parlez. » Dit-il froidement.

Le cours se passa le plus normalement possible. A la fin Hermione dit à Harry « A tout à l'heure à la salle commune. »

« A tout à l'heure, Harry » Renchérit Ron.

Rogue et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls. Harry était face au bureau du professeur de Potion, la mine défaite. Il se sentait faible et sans joie. Rogue du s'en apercevoir car il dit « Potter, réveillez-vous ! »

Harry déglutit difficilement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Severus reprit « Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? D'ordinaire vous n'écoutez pas grand-chose lors de mon cours mais là c'était dix fois pire. De plus vous étiez en retard. »

Harry dit simplement « Oui, oui. »

« Potter, j'attends de votre part des remarques plus argumentées que oui ou non. Alors répondez moi ou étiez vous ? »

Harry soupira et décida de se reprendre « Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire de savoir ou j'étais ? Cela ne vous regarde pas que je sache ! »

« Potter vous étiez en retard durant mon cours, j'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous faisiez à traîner dans les couloirs, pendant que vos camarades travaillaient. » Dit Rogue.

« J'étais au toilette. Ça vous convient comme réponse ? » Dit Harry excédé que cet homme se mêle autant de sa vie privée.

Severus regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Le survivant savait que Rogue allait pénétrer dans son esprit. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il pu et cette fois Rogue ne vit rien.

Depuis ces dernières semaines Harry s'était nettement amélioré si bien qu'ils avaient réabordé le sujet de passer à la leçon suivante.

…….Flash Back…….

Harry était dans l'anneau de protection et Rogue se trouvait face à lui. Le maître des Potions dit « Bien Potter, maintenant que vous parvenez à fermer un temps soit peu votre esprit nous allons pouvoir aborder la petite chose dont je vous aie fait part lors de notre dernière séance. »

Harry lança à Rogue un regard remplit d'interrogation. Depuis plusieurs jours, il s'était demandé ce que Rogue avait en tête. Maintenant il allait enfin savoir.

« De que s'agit-il monsieur ? » Demanda Harry poliment.

« J'ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore et il est d'accord pour que nous fassions un entraînement qui pourra vous aidez face au seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne serais pas le seul à vous l'enseignez. Le professeur Laurence ainsi que Lupin seront également vos professeurs durant ces cours, si j'ose dire. »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira durant un instant. Il allait à nouveau prendre des cours avec Remus et il appréciait beaucoup Laurence malgré son caractère changeant.

Severus dit alors « Je me doute que ce n'est pas du au fait que je sois là qui vous met dans un tel état d'euphorie Potter mais je serai présent pour veillez au grain. Il faudra que vous comptiez avec moi. »

Harry regarda Rogue le plus sérieusement possible et lui dit « Je sais monsieur, je compte moi aussi sur votre présence pour vous montrez ce que je sais faire. »

Rogue lui lança un regard mystérieux qui le caractérisait si bien.

……….Fin du Flash Back…….

Harry et Severus étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Rogue dit froidement « Je dois reconnaître que vous vous améliorez en Occlumancie Potter mais j'attends de voir ce qui se passera demain.»

« Demain ? » Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

« Quelle subtilité Potter ! Demain nous aurons notre première leçon de défense approfondie avec Lupin et Laurence. Sachez qu'ils n'accepteront aucun retard et moi non plus. Nous vous consacrons de notre temps, mettez y du votre. »

Harry répondit « Bien Monsieur. Puis-je savoir à quelle heure, cela se déroulera ? »

« A 18 h 00 Potter. Vous pouvez disposer » fit Severus en constatant qu'il était plus de 16 h 00.

« Bien Monsieur, Au revoir. » Et Harry sortit.

Severus pensa « Vous verrez Potter, nous ne plaisanterons pas demain, vous avez intérêt à être en forme. »

Sur ce il quitta la salle des potions et se dirigea vers ses appartements ou l'attendait sans doute Malefoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alors c'était bien ? Eh oui notre Harry va avoir une leçon avec Rogue, Lupin et Laurence.**

**Ça promet de l'action lol et il y en aura je peux vous le dire…**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite…**

**Mimie178.**


	29. Le garde chasse cache bien des choses

**Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu sombre, je le reconnais mais qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

**Bisous.**

**Eliza : **_Hello Eliza ! Je t'adore ! Merci de continuer à me dire ce que tu en penses._

_Les cours ce n'est pas encore mais ce chapitre ci est l'un de mes favoris et peut être qu'il te plaira tout autant que moi._

_Bisous, voici la fameuse suite…_

**Bonne lecture ! Merci de continuer à lire cette fic…**

C'était samedi, un beau week-end d'automne s'annonçait.

Pourtant, le survivant était triste et c'était un mot bien faible, pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Il s'en voulait de s'être emporter contre Katie. Il aimait la jeune fille et c'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait un sentiment aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

Il y avait bien eu Cho mais de là à dire qu'il s'agissait d'amour, il y avait un pas. Alors que la perte de Katie, il en était malade.

C'était bien finit…

Harry était réveillé depuis un bon moment mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Depuis une heure au moins il repassait dans sa tête, la dispute qu'ils avaient eue et il s'en voulait. Oh oui ! Il s'en voulait amèrement. « Après tout -se disait-il- que ces deux molosses la suive partout, ce n'était pas si grave. J'ai été stupide. »

Harry se décida à se lever, Ron dormait toujours ainsi que Dean et Seamus. Neville était déjà descendu déjeuner.

Il se lava, s'habilla et finalement sortit du dortoir. Harry referma la porte et s'apprêta à descendre lorsqu'il vit Hermione qui montait dans sa direction. Il lui dit alors « Bien dormit Mione ? » celle-ci acquiésa et lui répondit « C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question. »

Harry descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient tous les deux et se retrouva finalement à sa hauteur. « Pas très bien si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » Dit le survivant en rajustant son pull rouge.

Hermione soupira légèrement tout en disant « On a pas eu le temps d'en parler Harry mais… » Celui-ci la coupa d'un ton exaspérer, en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil libre. « Oui, je sais tu es désolée pour moi. Merci, Hermione. »

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre durant l'espace d'un instant. Elle alla s'asseoir à son tour dans un fauteuil et lui dit lentement « Tu sais, moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup Katie. Depuis que vous étiez ensemble, je me suis rapproché d'elle. C'est devenue une très bonne copine, ça me fait de la peine à moi aussi. »

Harry perdait patience, il en avait assez des sermons ou qu'on essaye à longueur de temps de lui remonter le moral. Il souhaitait juste être seul afin de penser à tout et n'importe quoi.

Il se leva, parcouru la salle commune, Hermione n'essaya pas de le suivre et finalement, il sortit.

Le survivant marchait dans les couloirs, ils étaient vides. Les élèves profitaient de cette rare matinée de la semaine où ils pouvaient rêvasser. Harry se retrouva bientôt devant les grandes portes en chêne de l'école et les franchies.

Il marcha durant au moins une heure, il passa devant la volière, puis sur le stade de Quidditch et enfin devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Le demi géant était assit sur le pas de sa porte, un chiffon dans la main gauche et une sorte de collier dans l'autre. En apercevant Harry il lui fit de grands signes joyeux avant de lui dire.

« Harry ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment va tu ? »

Harry lui sourit difficilement et dit en mentant « Bonjour Hagrid. Bien et vous ? » Il alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Très bien. Alors comment se passent tes cours ? Le professeur Laurence te plaît ? »

Harry ne voulait pas que Hagrid s'inquiète à son tour où lui pose des questions qui l'ennuierait. Il essaya de faire bonne figure « Oui, il est très bien. Ses cours sont très intéressants.» Il demanda soudainement «En parlant de ça Hagrid, vous saviez qu'il connaissait mes parents ? »

Le garde chasse hésita un moment avant de répondre « Oui bien sûr. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient très souvent ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. A Poudlard je veux dire. »

« Oui, il parait. » Dit-il évasivement. Puis il continua « L'autre soir, j'étais sur la tour d'astronomie. Remus était là ainsi que le professeur Laurence et ils on commencé à relater des souvenirs qu'ils ont vécu lors de leur scolarité. » Harry regarda le demi géant un instant puis lui demanda. « Hagrid, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parler de lui puisque vous le connaissiez ? »

Hagrid arrêta alors d'essuyer le collier qui appartiendrait sûrement à Crockdur et dit presque en un murmure « Eh bien, parce que je n'imaginais pas le revoir un jour. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-il partit ? Qui était-il pour mes parents ? »

Hagrid se leva et examina le collier qu'il passa finalement au cou de Crockdur celui-ci aboyait d'allégresse. Puis, finalement il se tourna vers Harry. « Harry je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour te dire ça désolé. »

Harry recommençait à s'énerver. Il en avait assez qu'on le prenne pour un enfant, il voulait des réponses qui lui conviendraient. « Hagrid dites le moi. C'est important apparemment. Pourquoi ne voulez vous rien me dire ? Ce serait si simple. »

« Non Harry. Trop de choses rentrent en jeu, je ne peux rien te dire. » Dit le garde chasse la mine soudainement défaite.

« Dites moi seulement qui cela concerne. Je pourrais alors faire des recherches. » Dit le survivant sur un ton suppliant.

Hagrid secoua la tête négativement et s'apprêta à rentrer à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il ne se retourna pas mais dit « Je peux juste te dire ceci, Remus et John étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Passes une bonne journée Harry. » Et il referma la porte de sa cabane pour y disparaître.

Sur le chemin qui le menait au château le survivant repensa aux dernières paroles de Hagrid.

Selon lui cela signifiait que la meilleure personne pour lui parler de cette histoire était Remus puisqu'ils étaient d'excellents amis.

Harry se décida à aller voir le dernier des maraudeurs. Il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvaient ses appartements. « C'est à se demander s'il ne dors pas dehors. » Pensa t-il.

Il franchit le portrait de la grosse dame et se retrouva dans la salle commune qui était nettement plus remplie qu'une heure auparavant.

En le voyant arriver Ron et Dean cessèrent de jouer aux échecs version sorcier tandis que Seamus le regardait suspicieusement. Les Gryffondors des autres années lisaient, écrivaient ou se réchauffaient auprès du feu. On entendait des discussions mêlées d'éclats de rire.

Harry chercha Hermione du regard. Il voulait s'excuser de lui avoir parlé ainsi après tout elle n'avait voulu que lui remonter le moral et rien d'autre mais elle n'était pas là. Peut-être était elle à la bibliothèque ?

Ron se leva et lui tapa sur l'épaule « Alors Harry t'étais où ? Hermione nous a racontée que tu es partis « comme un sauvage » selon ses mots. »

Harry acquiésa de la tête et répondit « Ouais, j'ai été idiot. Elle voulait me parler mais j'étais de mauvaise humeur et je l'aie envoyée promener. J'essayerai de m'expliquer avec elle plus tard. »

Ron alla se rasseoir devant Dean qui ne quittait pas des yeux la partie d'échec, essayant de trouver comment piéger Ron. Il murmura un faible « C'est pas vrai. » ce qui eu pour effet d'éclaircir considérablement le visage du rouquin.

Il sourit un instant en se retenant de rire et lui dit « Dépêche toi Dean on a pas toute la journée. Il faut que je répare les erreurs de mon meilleur ami auprès de ma Mione adorée. »

Harry lui envoya un grand sourire du genre « mais oui Ron il n'y a que toi qui peut régler ce genre de chose. » puis finalement se dirigea vers le dortoir pour y prendre la carte du maraudeur et enfin trouver où habitait Remus.

Seamus qui n'avait pas bronché depuis qu'Harry était rentré monta à sa suite. Il entra à son tour dans le dortoir et parla « Harry faut que je te parles. »

Le ton que le Gryffondor employait ne présageait rien de bon selon le survivant. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà il était distant avec les autres et surtout avec Harry.

Le survivant avait la carte du maraudeur dans sa main. Il se tourna vers Seamus « Oui Seamus. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est de Ginny que tu veux parler… »

« Oui c'est d'elle que je veux te parler. » Fit-il en s'approchant plus près d'Harry. Seamus pointa un index sur Harry et lui dit sur ce même ton menaçant « Ne t'approches pas de Ginny t'entends ! Sinon tu vas le regretter ! Je te jure que je ne plaisante pas. »

Harry répliqua « Je ne lui aie rien fait Seamus. Elle est mon amie c'est tout alors arrêtes de voir du mal où il n'y en a pas ! »

Seamus eu un rire mauvais et continua « C'est ça vous êtes simplement amis ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ! Le célèbre Harry Potter à besoin de tout et de tout le monde. Il obtient tout ce qu'il veut n'est ce pas ! »

Harry avait l'impression d'être devant un double de Malefoy. Un garçon jaloux sans le moindre intérêt.

Il répliqua sur un ton de reproche « Mais puisque je te dis qu'on est amis c'est tout ! Je connais Ginny depuis qu'elle a onze ans ! Je la considère comme ma sœur ! »

« Eh bien c'est pas du tout ce qu'elle en pense ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait pauvre débile ! Et ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! C'est la vérité et tu le sais bien ! » Seamus était haletant, il exprimait à cet instant toute la rancœur qu'il avait contre Harry.

Le survivant répondit durement « Ecoute, je n'y peux rien. C'est Katie que j'aime… » Il avait mal en disant cela puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'entre elle et lui, tout était terminer. «…et maintenant on a rompu. »

Le visage de Seamus était toujours le même, remplit de dégoût envers Harry. Il ne pu s'empêcher de dire « C'est bien comme ça tu pourras te mettre avec ma petite amie. Bravo Potter. »

Harry soupira et dit « Tu ne comprends rien à rien c'est pas possible de voir quelqu'un d'aussi borner que toi ! »

D'un mouvement Seamus se jeta sur Harry et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure. Harry se débattit et le repoussa de ses deux mains essayant de lui faire mal à son tour pour évacuer toutes frustrations.

A l'extérieur dans la salle commune tout bruit avait cessé. On entendait plusieurs pas monter les escaliers. Ron et Dean séparèrent Harry et Seamus. Tandis que Ginny qui était là elle aussi leur dit « Arrêtez qu'est ce qui vous prend ! » Elle était totalement abasourdie et préféra quitter le dortoir pour se rendre dans le sien.

Dean éloigna Seamus et le fit asseoir sur son lit. Ron quant à lui dit aux autres « Bougez de là ! Déguerpissez c'est pas un spectacle ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les quatre. Harry et Seamus se lançaient des regards assassins tandis que Ron dit calmement « Je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé et ça ne nous regarde pas mais vous êtes amis et c'est stupide de vous battre. »

« Melle toi de tes affaires Ron ! On ne t'a rien demandé. » Dit Seamus qui était plus calme désormais si bien que Dean avait finit par le lâcher.

Harry ferma les yeux durant l'espace d'un instant et s'adressa à Seamus « On va arrêter là. J'en aie assez. » Il emmena la carte du maraudeur avec lui et franchit le dortoir ainsi que la salle commune sous les regards des Gryffondors qui le toisaient comme s'il était le dernier phénomène de foire à la mode.

Harry avait besoin de respirer, il ouvrit la carte en prononçant la formule « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » et chercha le point Remus Lupin.

Durant de nombreuses minutes il regarda la carte, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la salle commune où se trouvait Katie. Il ne l'avait même pas vue et le dortoir où Ron, Dean et Seamus se trouvaient. Il pu constater qu'Hermione les y avaient rejoint depuis son départ.

Il trouva finalement le point noir « Remus Lupin ». Il était non loin du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il prit donc le chemin de la gargouille et continua à gauche, puis à droite ou se trouvait un petit escalier qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et qui menait à une porte cochère.

Harry frappa et Remus lui répondit « Entrez ! ». Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un grand studio. Tout était soigneusement rangé. On pouvait apercevoir une pièce au fond et dans celle où Harry se trouvait trônait un lit une place et un bureau…où Remus était assit.

« Harry ! Que fais tu ici? » Demanda t-il au survivant qui avait toujours la main sur la poignée.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite est croustillante…du moins selon moi ;)))**


	30. Vérité

**Hello ! Voici la suite. Il s'agit de l'un de mes chapitres préférés. Personnellement, je pense que vous allez l'apprécier mais je peux me tromper lol.**

**Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme une première partie car le suivant poursuit les révélations…**

**Bisous.**

**Eliza : **_Coucou Eliza ! Merci pour tes précieuses reviews et puis pour celle de « Un soir de pleine lune » ;) je me fais de la pub ça fait pas de mal hi hi. En tout cas merci beaucoup._

_T'as vu le Seamus ça devient houleux entre lui et Harry, c'est super si ça te plait. Je suis encore plus satisfaite. ;)))_

_Laurence tu en apprendras un peu plus sur lui dans ce chapitre et le suivant DAVANTAGE lol._

_Gros bisous._

**Bonne lecture de ce chap qui révèle pas mal de choses…Biz**

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et Remus se leva. Il contourna son bureau et en un pas se retrouva juste en face de lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? » Demanda le lycanthrope.

Harry avait la gorge nouée il allait enfin savoir. C'est avec assurance qu'il parla à Lupin.

« Remus pourquoi ne m'a tu jamais parlé du professeur Laurence ? Qui est ce ? » Le loup garou ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il parut soudainement plus pale que d'habitude.

Lupin hocha de la tête et dit « Viens avec moi dans le salon nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. » Remus avança et ouvrit la grande porte du fond, Harry le suivit. Ils entrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le survivant se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi Remus laissait cette pièce dans la pénombre puis il le vit ouvrir les grands rideaux bleus qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Le soleil pénétra instantanément dans la pièce et Remus se retourna vers Harry pour lui faire face. Il lui dit alors « Assoie toi Harry. »

Le dernier des Potter s'asseya sur le canapé de cuir noir et Remus s'asseya en face de lui dans un fauteuil également noir. Il demanda à Harry « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Le survivant fit non de la tête. De toute évidence le lycanthrope cherchait à gagner du temps mais du temps pour quoi ?

Voyant que Harry le regardait avec insistance Remus prit son courage à deux mains et parla sa voix était grave. « Bien Harry, le plus simple c'est de te raconter tout depuis le début. » Harry acquiésa de la tête, le fait qu'il ne dise rien ennuyait Remus, l'ancien maraudeur souhaitait l'entendre parler.

« Tu sais que ton père, Sirius, Peter… » Remus avait dit ce dernier nom durement «…et moi nous nous sommes rencontré dès notre première année à Poudlard ? »

Harry répondit « Oui bien sur, je sais cela mais quel est le rapport avec le professeur Laurence? » Remus leva la main et dit « Il est nécessaire de commencer par là Harry sinon tu ne pourras pas comprendre. »

« Très bien » Fit le survivant. Harry sentait que Remus avait du mal à en parler. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il parlait des maraudeurs ou bien du sujet Laurence mais il écoutait Remus comme jamais il ne l'avais écouter.

« Je disais donc que tous les quatre avons fait connaissance lors de notre première année et nous sommes très vite devenus inséparables. James et Sirius se rapprochèrent beaucoup, il était très rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre. Un peu comme Ron, Hermione et toi. » Dit Lupin. Il allait poursuivre mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Attends une minute. Tu veux dire que Pettigrew… » Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler ce traître par son prénom «…et toi étiez plutôt à l'écart ? » Demanda le survivant qui était surpris d'entendre ça.

« Non bien sur que non Harry seulement Sirius et James étaient plus complice. Sirius considérait ton père comme son meilleur ami et c'était pareil pour Cornedrue. Ils avaient le même genre de caractère et s'entendaient extrêmement bien. D'ailleurs Sirius était le seul qui pouvait maîtriser les ardeurs de ton père, Harry. » Dit Remus avec un sourire.

Harry regarda Remus pendant un instant ce dernier avait le visage grave. Le survivant se doutait que le maraudeur devait avoir mal au cœur. Se rappeler tous ces souvenirs devaient être plutôt pénibles pour Lupin et Harry s'en voulait pour ça.

Il dit à Remus « Je suis désolé de te forcer à te remémorer tout ces souvenirs Remus. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

Remus eu un faible sourire et répondit « Tu sais moi aussi il faut que j'en parle, je n'aie pas envie de les oublier. Ils ont été mes amis et pour toi, ton père et ton parrain. Il est normal que tu veuilles en savoir plus sur eux et je suis sur qu'ils sont heureux de nous entendre s'ils nous écoutent en ce moment. »

Harry sourit à Remus en retour et Lupin poursuivit. « Comme tu le sais Harry, Severus Rogue ainsi que James et Sirius ne s'entendaient pas.» Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus lui parlait de Rogue mais il l'écoutait toujours attentivement «Durant nos sept années à Poudlard il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'ils se lancent des regards haineux ou des mauvais sorts. Severus a sans doute du te dire que Sirius et James l'attaquait par derrière ou que nous étions à quatre contre lui. Il est vrai que parfois Peter et moi prenions part aux petites attaques de Cornedrue et Patmol. Parfois cela arrivait aux mains. Severus en a souffert ce serait mentir que de le nier mais nous étions jeunes et un peu stupides sur les bords.»

Harry avait ses grands yeux qui riaient à sa place et il demanda « Comment se fait-il que ces trois là se soient déteste des le premier jour ? »

« Eh bien je pense que la rivalité entre les maisons, qui existe encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, y a fait pour beaucoup et puis Severus ne supportait pas que James et Sirius réussissent mieux que lui alors qu'ils ne travaillaient pas vraiment pour décrocher leurs diplômes. Ils avaient d'excellentes notes sans faire le moindre effort. Oh oui ils étaient brillants. Severus travaillait énormément pour réussir. Je l'aie entendu de nombreuses fois dire qu'il s'agissait de «deux prétentieux qui n'en foutait pas une. » Dit Remus qui souriait toujours.

«Vous vous entendiez bien avec ma mère ? » Demanda Harry qui se pencha en avant pour écouter Remus.

« Lily était adorable. Ton père l'a toujours beaucoup apprécié même avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Elle nous plaisait à tous les quatre. Pour ma part je passais énormément de temps avec elle à discuter. Je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie. J'aurais aimé qu'elle le sache avant que tout ceci se produise. » Fit Lupin tristement. « Je pense qu'elle le savait. » Finit-il par dire plus joyeusement.

« J'en suis sûr » Fit Harry pour rassurer le lycanthrope. « En ce qui concerne le professeur Laurence pourquoi ne faisait-il pas partit des maraudeurs ? Dans le souvenir que j'ai vu vous sembliez bien vous entendre, du moins lui et toi. »

Remus hésita mais répondit « John est arrivé à Poudlard un an après nous. J'ai commencé à me lier d'amitié avec lui si bien que petit à petit nous sommes devenu de très bons amis, je dirais même d'excellents amis. »

Harry était souriant on rentrait enfin dans le vif du sujet. « Tu l'as présenté aux autres maraudeurs ? Ils ne l'ont pas accepté ? »

« Non. Nous étions en deuxième année et lui en première ce qui fait qu'ils l'ont en quelque sorte rejeté. C'était surtout Sirius qui ne l'appréciait pas à vrai dire. Je n'aie jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi.» Fit Remus en se grattant le front. « Il n'acceptait pas que je veuille qu'une autre personne rentre dans notre groupe. Nous avions partagé tant de choses en un an. Selon ton parrain il aurait perturbé notre bonne entente à tous les quatre.» Dit Remus.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Remus reprit « John fut donc rejeté par les maraudeurs et il se tourna vers Severus. »

« Rogue ! » Fit Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Oui Severus. » Fit Lupin en acquiescant. « A partir de cet instant ils ne se quittèrent plus même s'ils étaient Gryffondors et Serpentards ils s'appréciaient. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le seul et unique Gryffondors qui soit devenu ami avec Severus. »

Harry leva la main pour dire qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Je ne comprends pas pourtant ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment aujourd'hui. Du moins c'est ce que je crois. Quand on appelle quelqu'un Servilo alors qu'on est censé être son meilleur ami excuse moi mais y'a un hic. » Dit-il perplexe.

Le survivant hurla intérieurement il venait de reveler quelque chose que Lupin ignorait. Le lycanthrope ne savait pas qu'Harry les avaient entendu le premier soir où il était arrivé.

« Servilo ? Comment sais tu cela ? » Demanda Remus.

Harry était bien trop enfoncé pour mentir à présent il dit donc la vérité. « Je vous aie entendu discuter ensemble le soir où tu es arrivé à Poudlard vous parliez dans une salle de classe. »

Lupin fit une grimace bientôt remplacée par un sourire « Tu étais bien là je n'avais pas rêver. Ce n'est pas si grave ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça seulement évites de te promener dans les couloirs Severus serait trop heureux de te coincer et John aussi. »

Harry ria suivit de près par Remus. Le fils Potter répondit en riant « Rogue! Je ne lui en laisserai pas le temps, il faudra déjà qu'il me rattrape et je le vois bien se prendre les pieds dans sa robe en courant après moi.»

Remus éclata de rire et dit « Je verrais bien Severus perdre toute convenance pour une fois, le grand Severus Rogue. » Il reprit son sérieux « Tu veux savoir la suite de l'histoire je suppose ? » Dit Remus en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Bien sûr. » Fit le survivant en essuyant ses yeux remplis de larmes du à son rire. Il rapporta son attention sur Remus.

« Pendant cinq ans John et Severus furent les meilleurs amis du monde. John et moi avons gardé le contact durant ces cinq années à Poudlard mais étions nettement moins proches et puis le fait que Severus et lui le soient autant n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je ne voulais pas délaisser les maraudeurs, ils étaient de très bons amis mais John comptait aussi beaucoup pour moi. »

Harry dit « Cela ne devait pas être facile. »

« Non en effet mais je n'eu même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. John revint finalement vers moi. Au cours de leur cinquième année Severus et lui eurent une terrible dispute qui les brouilla pendant de nombreuses années. » Fit Remus en croisant les bras.

« Quel genre de dispute ? » Demanda Harry qui se redressa au fond du canapé.

« Tu te souviens d'Eléonore ? Eh bien ils étaient tous les deux amoureux d'elle. » Fit Lupin en déglutissant difficilement « Elle finit par choisir Severus qui était en même année qu'elle, qui plus est, elle était à Serpentard. John se mit à faire les pires tours à Severus du jour au lendemain si bien que Sirius et James ne lui firent plus aucunes remarques et qu'il finit par devenir leur ami à eux aussi. Il était rentré en quelque sorte dans notre clan. J'en était bien heureux. »

Ainsi Rogue et Laurence ne s'appréciaient plus à cause de cela. Harry finit par demander « Aujourd'hui ils se reparlent à nouveau mais pourquoi ? Pourtant l'autre soir sur la tour d'astronomie j'ai bien cru apercevoir encore de l'animosité à ce sujet. »

« Oui c'est vrai, il y aura toujours ce point qui restera chaud entre eux mais le principal c'est qu'ils en fassent abstraction. Je suis sûr que Severus bien qu'il n'en dise rien n'a pas oublier toutes ces années d'amitié qu'ils ont vécu ensemble à Poudlard tout comme John. » Fit Lupin.

« En définitive si je comprends bien le professeur et toi êtes devenu les amis que Rogue et lui étiez à l'époque. »

« Oui c'est à peu près ça. » Fit Remus sans rien ajouter.

« Une dernière question pourquoi est-il partit ? » Demanda Harry.

« Cela Monsieur Potter c'est une autre histoire. » Fit John qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Coup de théâtre le dit concerné arrive à point nommé…bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	31. Sur la même longueur d'onde

**Coucou c'est moi ! ;))) J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer comme je pars en vacances ce matin pour trois semaines, je me dois de mettre tous les chapitres que j'ai déjà écris afin de ne pas trop vous faire languir.**

**Alors j'espère qu'ils vous plairont vraiment.**

**La seconde (qui est surtout une bonne nouvelle pour moi lol) c'est que j'ai eu mes examens ;)))) Je peux vous dire que je suis vraiment heureuse.**

**Gros bisous et voici la LONGUE suite pour une fois…**

**Lyra Sullyvan : **_Hello Lyra, tu vas le découvrir tout de suite et je pense que ce chapitre t'apportera quelques interrogations._

_Voici la suite. Bisous et à bientôt !_

**Eliza : **_Merci beaucoup Eliza si ma fic t'apporte du bonheur moi se sont tes petits mots qui m'encouragent à poursuivre ;))) _

_Je continue, je continue._

_Gros bisous et à bientôt ! _

_J'espère vraiment que la suite te conviendra…Biz_

**Bonne lecture pour ces six chapitres inédits…je vous adore :)**

John était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. A présent, il regardait Remus intensément et le lycanthrope faisait de même. Harry ne dit rien alternant son regard entre les deux hommes.

Soudainement le professeur de défense alla s'asseoir à coté du survivant.

Remus essaya de reprendre toute la contenance qu'il avait d'habitude, après ce regard plutôt froid que lui avait lancé son ami. Celui-ci ne l'avait que très rarement regarder ainsi. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit c'était après une certaine discussion dont Remus ne se rappelait que trop bien et qu'il cherchait à oublier depuis bien longtemps...

Voyant qu'Harry et Remus ne disaient rien, trop surpris par son apparition, John prit la parole.

« J'espère que tu n'en as pas trop dit à monsieur Potter, Remus. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse une fausse idée sur moi. » Fit-il sur un ton plutôt sec. Cela montrait, encore une fois, à Harry combien cet homme pouvait être sympathique une seconde auparavant et celle d'après antipathique.

Lupin posa son regard sur Harry l'espace d'une fraction de seconde puis le reporta sur John. Il répondit « Non John ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien de bien méchant. Je disais à Harry que Severus et toi étiez bons amis à une certaine époque et qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus vraiment le cas.»

Laurence eu un sourire qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir sur son visage. Il humecta ses lèvres avec toujours ce sourire mais c'était un sourire plutôt amer pas celui de quelqu'un de joyeux. « En effet, Severus » fit-il sèchement en prononçant le nom de son ex ami « m'a beaucoup déçu et maintenant il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. » Il se tourna vers Harry et dit « Je me demande pourquoi je dis cela devant vous monsieur Potter mais je crois savoir que vous non plus ne l'appréciez pas vraiment. »

Harry hocha de la tête en disant sur un ton consterné « C'est vrai. Je n'aie jamais réellement eu l''occasion de l'apprécier lors de ma scolarité. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est réciproque en ce qui le concerne. »

« Tu sais Harry, Severus n'a pratiquement jamais fait preuve de magnanimité envers ses élèves. Peut-être qu'il a un certain penchant pour les Serpentards mais sinon je ne peux pas dire qu'il aie montré une quelconque affection pour quiconque. » Dit le loup garou « A part pour... »

«...Eléonore et moi c'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Dit John en coupant le loup garou. Son regard était redevenu celui qu'Harry avait rencontré le premier jour où il lui avait parlé pour la première fois, empli de mystère.

Remus affirma que oui. Harry n'osait rien dire de peur de perdre toutes ces révélations. « Tu sais Remus, en l'occurrence Severus était l'un de mes amis et je peux te dire qu'il était bien différent à l'époque. »

Harry haussa les sourcils et pensa « Rogue différent ! C'est impossible. »

Laurence vit l'expression de Harry et eu un faible sourire en s'adressant à lui « Oui monsieur Potter c'est bien ce que j'ai dis. Je peux vous assurez que c'était quelqu'un de formidable. Depuis il a bien changé. Une froideur que je ne lui connaissais pas est apparut sur son visage et dans tout ce qui fait sa personne. » Fit John plein de désolation.

Remus regardait Laurence, une expression indéchiffrable était inscrite sur son visage. Il lui demanda « Tu le regrette ? »

« Si Severus me manque ? » Dit John après un silence « Celui avec qui je parlais de potions, de sorts, avec qui je m'amusais lorsque nous étions enfants. Oui, celui là je le regrette mais pas celui auquel tu penses Rem. »

Tous les deux semblaient avoir totalement oublier qu'Harry était présent. Ils se parlaient franchement sans aucune contrainte ou retenue. Remus semblait savoir ce à quoi Laurence faisait allusion car il hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension.

Ces deux hommes lui faisaient penser à deux frères séparés depuis une éternité et qui se retrouvaient enfin.

Harry avait du mal à croire que Severus Rogue, l'être abject qu'il connaissait, aurait pu répondre à cette description que lui faisait Laurence. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point si c'était le cas ? Etait-il possible que sous cette apparence froide, un coeur puisse exister ?

Pendant une bonne minute personne ne parla, chacun étant dans ses pensées.

Puis John reprit la parole sur un ton naturel et plus léger. « Tu as quelque chose à boire Remus ? »

Le lycanthrope releva la tête vers Laurence et dit « Oui bien sûr. Qu'est ce qu'il te ferais plaisir ? »

« Un cognac serait parfait. » Fit John avec un sourire. Lupin fit apparaître une bouteille ainsi que deux verres. Il en servit un à John et un pour lui qu'il prit dans ses mains. En voyant qu'Harry n'avait toujours rien bu depuis son arrivée Remus lui demanda « Tu ne veux toujours rien boire Harry ? »

« Cognac » murmura le survivant en regardant la bouteille. Tout à coup la vue de cette bouteille venait de lui rappeler quelque chose.

La première soirée qu'il avait passé avec Rogue dans ses appartements. Le professeur et lui avaient bu et ce jour là tout avait été différent entre eux. Rogue s'était montré sous un jour nouveau.

Ils avaient rient ensembles eux deux qui se détestaient.

Etait-ce de ce Severus ci dont Laurence parlait ?

Harry se souvenait de ce rire franc où pour la première fois il avait ressentit de la sympathie pour son maître des potions. Etrangement ça lui faisait mal de voir que Rogue se conduisait toujours si froidement alors que cette fois là, il s'était comporté d'une toute autre manière; presque humaine.

Rogue s'en rappelait-il ?

Harry sortit de ces pensées quand Remus lui demanda d'un ton interrogateur « Du cognac ? »

Laurence lui avait un regard amusé « Monsieur Potter, il me semble que vous êtes bien jeune pour boire ce genre de chose. »

Harry avait les joues en feu, voici qu'à présent les deux hommes allaient le prendre pour un alcoolique avant l'heure. Il n'avait bu qu'une fois mais cette fois là...

« Excusez-moi. Je pensais à autre chose. Un jus d'orange, s'il te plaît Remus. » Le dernier maraudeur lui tendit son verre.

Harry se décida à prendre la parole il en avait assez de rester silencieux et d'attendre que la conversation reprenne. « Professeur » demanda t-il en regardant Laurence « Pourquoi êtes vous partit ? »

Remus regarda ailleurs et John se tourna vers Harry en croisant ses bras. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et le survivant pu y lire un semblant de tristesse face à l'évocation de ce sujet. Un long moment après il dit « Après tout vous avez le droit de savoir puisque vous êtes de loin concerné par cette affaire. »

Harry s'en doutait à vrai dire. C'est pour cela qu'il ne demeura pas surpris par cette révélation. John bu une gorgée de son verre suivit de près par Lupin qui le termina et posa le sien sur la table, la mine défaite.

Harry attendait, son coeur commençait à battre à vive allure.

Laurence parla enfin « Si je suis partis c'est à cause de vos parents. » Commença t-il.

« Mes parents ? Qu'on t-il a voir la dedans ? » Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Oui monsieur Potter. Après leur mort, Remus est venu me voir chez moi et il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. » Lupin ne disait rien mais il semblait contrarier « Je ne voulais pas y croire. J'aimais beaucoup vos parents et du jour au lendemain tout s'est écroulé. Je n'avais que mes amis vraiment présents pour moi et voila que j'en perdais deux. » Fit-il plus tristement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Remus serra son poing droit sur le fauteuil de cuir.

« John tu n'es pas obligé. » Fit le lycanthrope sur un ton raisonnable.

Laurence continua malgré tout après un regard vers Remus. Harry était perplexe qu'est-ce qu'ils cachaient ?

« Comme Remus et Sirius cette nouvelle m'a anéantit. Durant de longs mois, je ne fus plus moi-même. Finalement Remus est revenu me voir un jour.» Dit John en regardant Remus qui lui souriait faiblement « Il ne m'avait pas oublier. » et il reporta son regard sur Harry «Je m'habillais et m'apprêtais à partir. » Acheva Laurence.

« Mais partir où ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Harry qui voulait connaître la réponse.

« Je suis allé en Allemagne à la rencontre de sorciers qui en connaissaient beaucoup sur les sciences noires. Je voulais me venger de Voldemort et des ses condisciples pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à votre père, à votre mère et à tout leur entourage, dont vous Harry. » Fit-il simplement.

C'était donc cela mais pourquoi tant de cachotteries ?

« Combien de temps y êtes vous rester ? » Demanda le fils Potter.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne suis revenu en Angleterre que depuis trois mois. Dumbledore a appris mon retour. Il m'a contacté au chaudron baveur ou je logeais et m'a proposé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui était resté vacant une fois de plus. » Fit-il avec un faible sourire.

« Pourquoi êtes vous revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » Fit le survivant en portant son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres qu'il n'avait pas encore touché.

C'est alors que Remus dit « Parce que je le lui ait demandé. »

Harry sursauta en l'entendant et recracha tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité sur le sol.

« Oui Harry tu as bien entendu. » Fit Remus un sourire sur son visage et fit apparaître une serviette qu'il lui tendit.

John fit disparaître le jus répandu sur le sol par un « Récurvite » et la conversation reprit.

« Et en définitive » Fit Harry en s'essuyant les mains « qu'avez-vous appris là-bas ? »

« Cela monsieur Potter... » Harry le coupa et lui dit « Appelez-moi Harry monsieur. »

John le dévisagea durant un instant et Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il était heureux de pouvoir assister à cette scène.

« Eh bien Harry vous le verrez ce soir lors de votre premier cours de défense approfondie qui promet d'être excitant. »

Remus renchérit « Oui. Tu devrais profiter de ta journée Harry. Voila un bon moment que tu es ici. Severus t'as mis au courant de l'heure je suppose ? »

Harry acquiésa de la tête et se leva. Les deux amis restèrent assis et se regardèrent un instant puis John dit malicieusement « Montrez nous ce dont vous êtes capable Harry car nous ne vous ferons pas de cadeaux. » Remus souri et dit « À ce soir, 18 h 00... »

**TO BE CONTINUED…tout de suite…**

**Surprenant ? Je pense que oui quelque part…**

**Voici la suite…**


	32. Sur les rives du lac

**Encore un nouveau chapitre, c'est étonnant lol ;)) Biz.**

L'heure du déjeuner était passé et Harry était retourné à la salle commune pour s'expliquer avec Hermione mais elle n'était pas là.

Il monta jusqu'au dortoir qui était vide, enfin presque puisque Ron était allongé sur son lit. Il lisait un livre qu'Harry reconnu comme étant « Le Quidditch à travers les âges ».

Après l'arrivée d'Harry, Ron se redressa et lui dit « Te voila enfin, je t'attendais ! Neville et Hermione sont aux bord du lac, ils sont entrain d'étudier et il faut reconnaître que c'est nettement plus agréable de travailler dehors par ce temps magnifique. »

A ce moment là, Harry s'aperçu qu'un beau ciel bleu, dont les rayons perçaient agréablement les nuages était visible. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda le parc ensoleillé qui semblait les appeler.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aime ce temps. Je te suis, allons les retrouver. » Fit-il un instant plus tard en prenant ses livres de métamorphose et de sortilèges. Ron fit de même plus négligemment.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les couloirs.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question à Ron « Alors comment ça s'est passé après que je sois partis ? J'espère que Seamus s'est calmé. » Dit-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

Ron eu faible sourire et répondit « Non pas vraiment. Après ton départ, Seamus a voulu te rattraper mais nous l'avons retenu moi et Dean. Il a dit que tu te dégonflais ça m'a fait bien rire. Puis, ils sont partis peut après et nous ne les avons pas vu à l'heure du déjeuner. »

Harry hocha de la tête « Il est devenu fou tout à l'heure. Pourtant je n'ai pas voulu me disputer avec lui. Il m'a dit que Ginny était... » Il hésita un instant de la réaction de Ron «...amoureuse de moi. »

« Tu ne m'apprends pas grand-chose Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Fit Ron avec une certaine légèreté dans la voix qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas lorsqu'il parlait de sa soeur et de ses histoires de coeur.

« Ah bon ? » Parvint simplement à dire Harry.

« Oui. » Fit-il avec un sourire « Ginny t'aimes depuis toujours. Je crois que je le sais depuis longtemps mais que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer de peur que notre amitié en pâtisse. »

Harry était stupéfait que Ron réagisse aussi bien, lui qui s'emportait si facilement d'habitude. « Je ne te reconnais pas Ron. Est-ce que tu aurais enfin accepté que Ginny sorte avec quelqu'un ? » Fit-il en riant.

D'un geste Harry poussa les portes du château, Ron le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

« Je crois que oui et puis de toute manière elle est assez grande pour savoir si ce qu'elle fait est bien ou mal mais je ne me gênerai pas pour faire souffrir atrocement celui qui lui aura fait du mal. » Dit Ron en s'arrêtant et en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux « même s'il s'agit de mon meilleur ami. »

« Je n'aime pas Ginny, Ron. » Déclara Harry « Elle est comme ma soeur et tu le sais bien mais je te remercies quand même d'agir ainsi pour elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle en sera heureuse. » Fit-il d'un hochement de tête.

Ils étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Ron brisa le silence « C'est donc vrai, elle t'aimes ! Elle te l'a dis ? »

« Oui, elle m'en a fait part il y 'a quelques temps déjà. » Répondit Harry presque dans un murmure, en regardant toujours Ron. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir et dit sur un ton qui se voulait protecteur envers sa soeur « Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, seulement je te conseilles de ne plus l'approcher pendant un certain temps afin qu'elle puisse s'en remettre. »

« Oui, je crois aussi que c'est préférable. » La présence de Ron avait manquer à Harry pendant ces quelques semaines d'absence. Depuis son empoisonnement le Gryffondor semblait avoir considérablement mûrie et lui parler devenait plus facile. Il s'emportait moins. Peut-être que ce choc lui avait fait comprendre que la vie était trop importante pour la gâcher pour de pareilles futilités ?

Ils continuèrent à marcher se rapprochant du lac au fil de leurs paroles.

« En fait qu'a tu fais après ton départ ? Tu avais la carte du maraudeur dans les mains je l'aie bien vu, c'était pour quoi faire ? » Demanda t-il.

« Pour savoir où habitait Lupin et ses appartements sont juste à côté du bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai discuté un peu avec lui et je suis revenu. » Fit Harry sans s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Oh ! J'aurais aimé venir avec toi. Je ne l'aie toujours pas remercié d'avoir veiller sur moi durant « mon séjour » à Sainte Mangouste. La prochaine fois que tu iras le voir, je viendrai. »

Ils marchaient toujours et étaient maintenant à environ cent mètres des rives du lac, on voyait deux petits points à l'horizon couverts par le soleil, qui devaient être Hermione et Neville.

« Je le vois ce soir pour ma leçon de défense approfondie. Tu n'auras qu'à venir. »

« Il sera là lui aussi ? Avec Rogue ? Je demande à voir ça. » Dit-il sur un ton espiègle.

« Oui et Laurence devrait être là également. »

« Eh bien t'en as de la chance. Quoi que ça risque de saigner, le vieux graisseux va vouloir t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs mais avec Laurence et Lupin dans les parages? ça risque d'être chaud bouillant. Je viendrai compte là-dessus. Ça se passe où ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler où la séance devait avoir lieu mais il ne se rappelait pas que Rogue lui ait dit. « Rogue ne me l'a pas dit. D'habitude l'Occlumancie se passe dans ses appartements personnels mais là on va être nombreux. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y tenir tous et puis il y aura Malefoy. »

« Et surtout Rogue ne voudra pas que vous cassiez son joli mobilier si tu veux mon avis. » Dit Ron en souriant ironiquement.

« Ouais. Il a du le faire exprès pour que je sois dans le pétrin encore une fois. »

« Sale vieux graisseux calculateur. » Fit Ron.

« Je vais aller le voir maintenant, je peux pas me permettre d'être en retard à ce cours. »

« Harry on était là pour se détendre, c'est le week-end et je te signales qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois en forme pour ce soir. »

Le survivant secoua la tête négativement et dit « Il faut que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure. Tu pourras dire à Hermione et à Neville que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là ? Toute façon ce ne sera sans doute pas long. Je viendrai vous rejoindre dès que possible. »

« D'accord pas de problème. A tout à l'heure et fais face au vieux Rogue! » Dit-il à Harry qui partait déjà en direction du château le laissant bredouille devant Hermione et Neville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva derrière la porte des appartements du maître des Potions. Il hésita à entrer sachant pertinemment que Rogue pourrait très bien ne pas être là et que d'un autre côté, Malefoy pouvait très bien s'y trouver maintenant qu'il habitait ici.

Harry prononça tout de même le mot de passe « Morsure garantie ». Rogue ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Potter ! Qui vous a permis d'entrer ici sans mon autorisation ? Dois je vous rappelez que vous vous trouvez chez moi et que je ne vous aie en aucun cas inviter ! » Dit Rogue froidement.

« Monsieur vous ne m'avez pas... »

Rogue le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. « Pas un mot Potter ! » Fit-il d'une voix silencieuse et froide. Il referma la porte derrière lui et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

« Monsieur Malefoy est ici et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit au courant de notre petit intermède, réfléchissez un peu à ce que vous faites ! »

Harry soupira intérieurement et dit plus fortement « Pourriez-vous me laissez m'exprimer professeur ? »

Rogue croisa les bras et dit de son ton naturel « Eh bien allez y ainsi tout le château sera bientôt au courant de nos petites réunions et votre gloire resplendira de plus belle. »

Harry ne renchérit pas aux propos de Rogue. Combien de fois avaient-ils eu cette discussion ?

« Monsieur, j'étais simplement venu vous demandez où se passait là leçon. J'imagine que nous n'allons pas la faire chez vous maintenant que Malefoy y habite. Aie-je tord ? »

Le visage de Severus était insondable. Il répondit simplement « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas demander à Lupin ou à Laurence plutôt qu'à moi ? Ils auraient pu vous renseigner, ainsi vous ne m'auriez pas fait perdre mon temps. »

C'était pourtant vrai mais Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait penser à Rogue en premier. Pourtant, il était nettement plus proche de Remus. Si tant est que le terme « proche » convenait en ce qui concernait sa relation avec l'homme en noir.

Il déglutit difficilement et dit simplement ceci « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu vous voir particulièrement Monsieur mais je vais y aller. Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger. A ce soir. »

Harry s'apprêta à partir mais Rogue le retint en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule qu'il retira aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Comme s'il s'était salit en quelque sorte.

Le survivant sursauta face à ce geste et regarda son professeur fixement durant l'espace d'un instant, Severus fit de même.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé Rogue lui dit froidement « Salle de défense contre les forces du mal, 18 h 00. »

Il passa la porte de ses appartements et disparu.

Harry était perplexe, c'était bien la première fois que Rogue agissait ainsi.

Cela en devenait troublant. Rogue « devenait-il faible » comme l'avait dit quelques jours auparavant un jeune Serpentard ?

**TO BE CONTINUED…maintenant !**


	33. Confessions

Harry alla retrouver Neville, Ron et Hermione. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter le geste de son professeur, quelques minutes auparavant.

Plein de confusion, il vit finalement Hermione s'approcher de lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le survivant lui en fit un en retour et la jeune fille lui demanda sur un ton interrogateur « C'est oublié ? »

« Evidemment Mione mais ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, tu ne cherchais qu'à me remonter le moral. »

Hermione fit une moue compréhensive et ils se tournèrent vers Ron et Neville. Le premier était allongé sur l'herbe, bras et jambes croisées. Un beau soleil tapait sur son visage.

Le second accueillit Harry nettement plus gaiement, Neville avait son livre de botanique dans les mains « Te voila Harry ! » Dit-il.

A cet instant, Ron se redressa et tapota l'herbe de ses doigts pour inviter le survivant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Rogue ? » Dit-il sur un ton intéressé.

Hermione se rassit à côté de l'arbre contre lequel était appuyé Neville. Tous les trois attendaient la réponse de Harry. De toute évidence Ron avait fait un compte rendu détaillé de leur petite discussion, à Hermione et Neville.

Harry haussa les épaules et sur un ton hésitant répondit « Oh, sans encombre si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Il m'a dit que le cours particulier se passerait dans la classe de défense et puis je suis partit assez rapidement. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui te chagrines Harry. » Ce n'était pas une question qu'Hermione avait posée mais bien une affirmation.

« Non, il n'y a rien de spécial. » Dit-il sur le même ton. Il souffla un instant et reprit « Enfin si il y a quelque chose. »

Le survivant ne savait pas comment ses amis réagiraient mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en chacun d'eux. Il dit alors se qu'il avait sur le coeur « Rogue m'a demandé pourquoi je n'ai pas été voir Lupin où Laurence pour savoir où le cours particulier avait lieu et je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Je lui ai dit que je m'excusais de l'avoir dérangé et j'allais partir mais il m'a retenu par l'épaule. L'espace d'un instant bien sûr. »

« C'est la révélation de l'année dis moi ! » Fit Ron l'air amusé.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi, tu as été le voir lui plutôt que les professeurs Lupin et Laurence ? » Demanda Hermione à Harry en ne prettant pas attention à l'interruption de Ron.

Neville quand à lui écoutait attentivement chaque paroles.

Harry parla doucement, il pesa ses mots « C'est fou à dire mais peut-être que je commence à avoir une certaine...confiance en lui. Je ne vois que cette explication. »

Ron et Neville ouvrirent de grands yeux, seule Hermione ne semblait pas confuse par cette confession.

« CONFIANCE ! » Dit Ron fortement « Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de qui tu parles ! C'est Rogue ! Le vieux graisseux ! Celui qui a toujours chercher à t'ennuyer, à t'enlever des points et à te rabaisser plus bas que terre ! »

« Je le sais bien Ron ! » Dit Harry sur le même ton « mais c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. »

« Le plus logique ! Harry écoute toi un peu ! Tu ne peux pas penser ça après ce qu'il a fait à Sirius ! Il n'a pas cherché à te faire savoir qu'il avait compris le message dans le bureau d'Ombrage ! Sans lui nous ne serions pas partit là-bas ! »

« J'étais le seul responsable Ron, j'aurais du lui faire confiance cette fois là ! Tout cela ne se serait pas produit. » Fit le fils Potter avec fatalité. « Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. »

Ron se passa une main sur visage puis s'apprêta à reprendre mais Hermione le coupa « Harry n'a pas tord, Ron. Il est vrai que Rogue à d'étranges manières, on ne peut pas le nier mais peut-être que c'est la seule et unique façon qu'il connaît pour s'exprimer face aux autres, depuis toujours. »

« Comment! Tu défends Rogue toi aussi ! Demandes à Neville s'il n'a jamais été abjecte avec lui ! Tout ça c'est de la méchanceté gratuite ! Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec vous, on ne doit pas avoir le même homme en face de nous ! » Déclara Ron.

« C'est vrai. » Répondit Neville. Ron semblait très heureux d'avoir son approbation. « Rogue est loin d'être un modèle de droiture Harry. Tu as bien du t'en rendre compte depuis le temps. En ce qui me concerne, je ne pourrai jamais accepter ce que tu dis Hermione, ce n'est pas une façon d'agir. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait délibérément. Alors avoir confiance en lui après ça ! » Neville croisa les bras et eu un petit rire « Désolé c'est quelque chose que je me refuse à faire. »

« Tu vois Neville pense exactement la même chose que moi ! » Dit Ron avec le plus grand sérieux « Réveille toi un peu Harry, on ne peut pas avoir confiance en ce type ! »

Harry commençait à douter intérieurement, Hermione quand à elle affichait un air dubitatif.

« Vous avez raison mais il y a quelques petites choses qui me font douter. Je l'ai entendu rire l'autre soir, il a rit avec moi ! » Fit Harry en essayant de persuader quelque peu Ron et Neville.

« QUOI ! » Dirent en coeur Ron, Neville et Hermione qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Harry eu un faible sourire devant l'expression de surprise de ses amis. « Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis ! »

« Et ça s'est passé quand ? » Demanda Ron abasourdit par ces révélations.

« Il y a plus d'un mois, à la rentrée si tu préfères. » Ils affichaient tous un air d'incompréhension « Le jour où je vous ai fait part à Hermione et toi de ce dont parlait la prophétie. Tu te souviens que je ne suis pas rentré après vous, je t'aies dis d'ailleurs que Rogue m'avait emmené dans ses appartements pour me persuader de reprendre l'Occlumancie. »

« Oui. » Dirent les deux intéressés d'une même voix. Neville hochait de la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait. « Ce soir là, il m'a offert du cognac, nous avons bu et à la fin nous étions plutôt sonnés. »

« Du cognac ! » Dit Hermione d?un air choqué.

« Oui Mione, du cognac, ce n'etait pas si mauvais que ça d'ailleurs. » Dit le survivant en y repensant. « Enfin bref, je me souviens lui avoir demandé, sous l'effet de l'alcool bien sûr, s'il me détestait et il m'a dit en riant, d'un grand rire, je m'en rappelle très bien, qu'il me haïssait. »

Ron répondit « Et ça te rassures ! A ta place, je n'aurais pas été si compréhensif mon vieux ! Il t'as fais une sacré révélation et t'oses avoir confiance en lui après ça ! Je ne te comprends pas. »

Harry baissa la tête un instant sous le regard des trois autres. « Je pense que vous ne le pouvez pas. » Dit-il en relevant la tête « Les cours que je prends avec Rogue sont très différents de ceux des Potions. D'une certaine manière, il se comporte différemment et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche véritablement à m'aider et il veut que je me dépasse. Oui, il empreinte des procédés très durs comme la joute verbale, la provocation mais je pense qu'au fond c'est pour mon bien. »

Ron souffla et dit « Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis apparemment. Il a du te lancer des sorts d'oubliette pour que tu oublies l'homme qu'il est en réalité. »

Hermione se tourna vers Ron et lui dit droit dans les yeux « Ron, Harry essaye de te dire qu'il se rend bien compte de son comportement, qui n'a pas changé. Seulement, il agit ainsi pour qu'Harry fasse de son mieux, c'est exactement la même chose lorsque nous sommes en cours, il est dur pour que nous le respections et que nous fassions notre travail le mieux possible. »

« Désolé mais je ne comprends pas cette attitude. » Dit Ron

« Et moi encore moins. » Renchérit Neville.

« De plus, il t'as dit qu'il te haïssais et ça ne te fais rien ! Moi ça m'aurait fait réfléchir depuis longtemps. » Dit encore Ron.

« J'y ai pensé de nombreuses fois, tu sais. Mon père l'a fait souffrir quand il était jeune et il lorsqu'il me regarde, il a l'impression de le voir. D'ailleurs, Rogue n'arrête pas de me dire que je lui ressemble. » Expliqua Harry.

Les six heures approchaient, Harry devrait penser à aller à sa leçon où l'attendaient Lupin, Rogue et Laurence.

« Il y a plus derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûr ! » Répondit Ron.

« C'est possible, à moi de le découvrir avec le temps. » Déclara le survivant. « Pour l'heure, il faut que j'y aille, il est 17 h 45. Je préfère être un peu en avance, on ne sait jamais. »

Harry se leva suivit de près par les autres.

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, remplacé par la lune qui commençait à perler. « On ferait bien de rentrer, il commence à faire nuit. » Dit Neville.

« Oui et nous avons encore du travail à faire. En tout cas pour ma part. » Fit Hermione.

Ron lui regardait Harry et lui dit « Je viens avec toi, tu n'as pas oublié ? » Demanda Ron à Harry.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et lui dit « Oui, d'accord. »

Hermione allait répliquer mais Ron l'embrassa sur la bouche par surprise. La jeune fille répondit au baiser et sourit timidement.

Ils parcoururent le parc silencieusement et à l'intérieur du château Neville dit « Bon à tout à l'heure. Bonne chance Harry. »

Hermione dit affectueusement davantage pour Ron que pour Harry « A tout à l'heure. » et ils se séparèrent.

Harry et Ron plaisantaient sur la relation d'Hermione et de ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le survivant frappa.

Il entendit un « Entres Harry. » de la part de Remus.

Le fils Potter ouvrit la porte regarda à l'intérieur de la salle et pu constater que Lupin était seul. Remus avait arrangé la classe de telle sorte que des sortilèges et enchantements puissent être lancés sur des coussins, plumes et autres.

Harry remarqua que des mannequins se trouvaient aussi à l'autre bout de la salle.

Les tables de classe avaient disparues ainsi que le bureau professoral. La salle paraissait nettement plus grande que d'habitude.

Harry entra, Ron à sa suite. Lorsqu'il vit que Ron était là, Lupin afficha tout d'abord un air surpris puis un sourire.

Il se dirigea vers eux après que Ron eu fermé la porte. « Professeur Lupin ! » Dit Ron joyeusement.

« Ron ! Vous vous êtes bien remit à ce que je vois. »

Harry eu un faible sourire en les entendant discuter et regarda davantage autour de lui.

Il pu constater que les rideaux avaient été tirés, sur une table à l'extrémité gauche de la salle pendaient des sortes de costumes, tous de même couleur vert foncé.

Harry se retourna à nouveau vers Lupin et Ron « Je vous remercie beaucoup Monsieur pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Pour m'avoir veillé aussi longtemps. Si vous voyez le professeur Maugrey à l'avenir faîtes lui part de mes remerciements. »

Remus avait un sourire bienveillant sur le visage et répondit « Très bien je le ferai mais c'était tout à fait normal pour nous, de vous avoir garder sous surveillance. Je suis d'ailleurs très heureux de votre état actuel car lors de votre arrivée vous n'étiez pas beau à voir. »

Ron hocha de la tête. Lupin lui demanda « Si vous êtes venu ici pour assister à la leçon de Harry, Ron, je suis dans l'obligeance de vous dire que ce n'est pas possible. Le professeur Dumbledore tiens à ce que ces leçons soient privées. »

Le fils Weasley fit une grimace et déclara sur un ton résigné « Bien. Alors je m'y plierai. A plus tard Harry. Au revoir professeur. » Acheva Ron et il quitta la salle de défense.

Ron partit, Lupin se rapprocha de Harry et lui dit « Tu vas montrer à Severus et à John de quoi tu es capable. Je suis derrière toi. »

Harry allait répliquer mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. John la franchit et Rogue entra à son tour.

Le maître des Potions, ses robes virevoltantes autour de lui, pénétra dans la classe, l'air impassible.

Remus se figea. Il n'avait pas revu Rogue depuis le square Grimmaurd et se souvint de leur poignée de main. Il s'avança et lui dit « Comment vas-tu Severus ? »

« Mieux que toi Lupin si j'en juge ton apparence. » Dit simplement Rogue.

John regarda Lupin une demie seconde et pensa « Tu lances les hostilités Severus ? » puis il se rapprocha de Harry et lui dit « Tout va bien Harry ? »

« Oui merci Monsieur. » Répondit-il.

Rogue ne fit aucune remarque à personne et dit à Harry « Potter, mettez l'une des robes qui se trouve derrière vous. »

John lui lança un regard réprobateur et acquiésa en regardant Harry. Remus dit alors « Peut- être devrions nous commencer par le protego inferius ? »

Harry connaissait parfaitement le sort du protego mais l'inferius. Peut-être était ce tout simplement une autre manière de le nommer.

« Potter ! Au centre de la pièce ! Maintenant ! » Dit Rogue froidement.

**Voici la suite…ça vous plait toujours j'espère…**

**Bisous.**


	34. Face à soimême

**Encore un autre chapitre…la fameuse leçon de défense…l'un de mes chapitres favoris…qu'il faut bien suivre à cause du sort…**

**Bisous.**

Harry regardait John droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait un regard bienveillant et hocha de la tête pour l'encourager à exécuter l'ordre de Rogue.

Le survivant pris l'une des robes vertes émeraude qui trônaient sur la table argentée, que Severus lui avait désignée. Il s'en vêtit et regarda Remus l'espace d'un instant pour se donner du courage.

Le lycanthrope, lui, regardait Severus d'un air implacable. Il semblait se contenir.

Le maître des potions ne paraissait pas de très bonne humeur au contraire, il semblait excéder.

Voyant que Potter ne réagissait pas à son appel. Il reprit d'une voix claire « Potter est ce que je dois vous menez par la peau du dos au milieu de cette pièce pour que vous preniez la peine de m'écoutez ? »

« Non monsieur » Répondit Harry et il s'exécuta. Rogue rejoignit Lupin et Laurence.

John s'adressa alors à Severus d'une voix tout aussi froide que la sienne « Tu as entendu la requête de Remus, Severus ? Peut-être devrions nous commencer par le Protego Inferius ?»

Rogue regarda John l'espace d'un instant. Les orbes noires et grises se rencontrèrent se lançant des éclairs.

Puis Rogue déclara après un silence pesant « J'avais pensé que commencer par les sorts de silence serait plus approprié puisque Potter ne sait pas encore les maîtriser. »

« Harry apprendra les sorts de silence avec moi, en cours, d'ici quelques temps. Je ne crois pas que les étudier aujourd'hui serait une bonne chose. Ce serait nous faire perdre du temps. » Contra John.

Remus parla sur un ton neutre « Je pense que le mieux serait de demander à Harry ce qu'il en pense. Après tout, il est le premier concerné. »

John acquiésa tandis que Rogue dit de sa voix doucereuse, en se tournant vers Harry « Eh bien allez y Potter dites nous ce que vous en pensez, à moins que cette petite joute verbale, bien qu'amusante, vous empêche de vous exprimer clairement. ».

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire car il savait pertinemment que l'un des deux « camps » serait mécontent.

Il réfléchit un court instant. Après tout le professeur Laurence avait raison.

Si les sortilèges de silence étaient au programme, en défense contre les forces du mal, il valait mieux passer son temps à de l'inédit.

Des sorts qu'il n'était pas près d'apprendre sur le champ.

Harry avait devant les yeux ses trois professeurs qui le regardaient tous différemment.

John semblait avide de connaître la réponse de Harry, il avait un sourire sur le visage comme s'il savait que la balance allait fléchir en sa faveur.

Remus avait les bras croisés et attendait patiemment. Quand à Rogue, il fixait Harry d'un regard noir comme s'il espérait que Potter prendrait la bonne décision, la sienne.

Comme s'il le mettait au défi de contrecarrer ses plans.

« Comme le professeur Laurence l'a dit… » Rogue eu alors un rictus comme si ces premiers mots du survivant signifiaient clairement « tu as perdu Rogue » Harry continua sans se préoccuper de son maître des potions « nous allons voir les sorts de silence en cours donc je pense qu'il serait préférable de commencer par le Protego. »

John regarda le sol une fraction de seconde en essayant de retrousser son sourire. Il dit à Remus qui se trouvait à sa droite « Harry a fait son choix. Remus peux-tu lui expliquer en quoi consiste ce sort ? »

Lupin acquiésa de la tête et s'approcha plus près de Harry. Le survivant était heureux que Lupin lui explique, c'était la « méthode douce ». De plus, cela lui rappelait les leçons particulières qu'ils avaient pris ensemble en troisième année.

Remus commença « Bien Harry. Je sais que tu connais le sortilège du Protego. En ce qui concerne le Protego Inferius, il s'agit d'un sortilège qui protège par le feu, celui qui le lance. »

« Par le feu ! » Répéta le fils Potter « Comme le sortilège Incendio ? »

Rogue ricana, tandis que John continuait à la suite de Remus « Non. Il s'agit d'un sortilège beaucoup plus puissant mais laisse moi te montrer. »

Laurence s'écarta d'Harry et de Lupin. Rogue quant à lui l'observait intensément.

John brandi sa baguette, une flamme mince en sortie, elle s'enroula ne formant plus qu'un cercle. »

« Je connais ce sort. » Pensa rapidement Harry

Laurence fit face à Rogue qui s'était attendu à cela et brandi sa baguette à son tour sur John.

Un filament bleu gris sortit de sa baguette et alla s'ajouter à la flamme. Le nouveau filamant prit bientôt la forme d'un bouclier, le Protego qu'Harry connaissait bien.

Les deux sortilèges semblaient n'en former plus qu'un à présent.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux devant la beauté de ce sort. Il pensait que Rogue allait repousser le sort de Laurence mais au contraire, c'était comme si leurs pouvoirs s'étaient additionnés pour former une harmonie.

« Excusez-moi » Harry ne dit pas monsieur car il ne savait pas qui des trois professeurs allaient répondre « je n'ai pas bien compris. Est-ce que cette flamme est le sort en lui-même ou bien est-ce que le sort du Protego le complète ? » Fit Harry en ne décollant pas son regard du sortilège.

Severus allait répliquer par un sarcasme mais voyant que Lupin et Laurence l'observait il préféra s'abstenir « L'Inferius ne contient que la flamme formée par Laurence. Le Protego lancé vise à améliorer le sortilège de l'Inferius. Les deux sortilèges combinés visent à la fois à se protéger et à attaquer l'adversaire. Bien entendu, ils peuvent être lancés séparément, comme vous le savez déjà pour le Protego. »

« Et quel est le nom du sort combiné ? » Demanda Harry à Rogue, qui le regardait de haut.

Lupin répondit à la place du maître des potions « Il s'agit de l'Indivus ou plus communément appeler, le sort simultané. »

Harry regarda Lupin et lui dit « J'ai déjà vu l'Inferius. »

Lupin acquiésa de la tête « Oui. Dumbledore l'a utilisé, l'année dernière au département des mystères… » Lupin souri avant de reprendre «…face à Voldemort. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Rogue qui en entendant le nom du mage noir eu un mouvement convulsif.

Le survivant était sûr que s'il l'avait prononcé lui-même, Rogue l'aurait rappelé à l'ordre tout de suite mais il n'en fit rien avec Remus.

John semblait s'amuser lui aussi.

Harry répondit « Oui, je m'en souviens. » Il revit durant l'espace d'un instant, la longue flamme qui avait encerclée Voldemort et son bouclier, cinq mois auparavant.

« C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui tenait à ce que l'on t'apprennes ce sortilège, il peut être utile lors d'une attaque, comme tu as du t'en rendre compte au département des mystères. » Continua Lupin. « Lorsque l'Indivus y est ajouté, il est d'autant plus payant mais il faut quelqu'un à tes cotés, pour le formuler. »

Tout à coup, Rogue interrompit Harry dans sa réflexion « Il serait temps de s'y mettre, si vous ne voulez pas restez ici jusqu'à demain. Nous allons essayer ensemble Potter. »

« Monsieur pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ? » Fit Harry à Laurence.

Rogue respira profondément pour se calmer puis reprit « Ne m'interrompez pas quand je parle Potter ! »

« Et toi Severus ne lui parle pas sur ce ton ! » Dit John sur un ton menaçant « Il est là pour s'instruire non ? Alors nous avons tout notre temps. »

Le visage de Rogue était toujours insondable mais sa voix avait perdue son ton doucereux « Ne viens pas me dire comment enseigner ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un arriviste pour me faire la morale surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un petit alchimiste de second ordre ! »

Remus ne disait rien. « Il les regarde étrangement » pensa Harry.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour régler nos comptes, Rogue. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, nous en reparlerons en privé. » Dit John en ne s'éternisant pas.

Le professeur de défense se retourna vers son élève.

« Quelle était votre question Harry ? Elle en valait sûrement la peine. » Fit-il amer, tandis que Severus observait Remus qui allait à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Je voulais savoir à quoi servent ces combinaisons. » Fit Harry un peu honteux de sa question, « Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à quelque chose de plus grandiloquent » Pensa t-il un instant.

« Se sont des capes revigorantes. Elles vous donnent de l'énergie lorsque vous êtes fatigué. Vous devriez ressentir une sensation de froid lorsqu'elle agit. Ainsi nous pourrons vous testez aussi longtemps que nous le jugerons utile. » Dit-il.

« Ce doit être très pratique lors d'un combat. » Dit Harry en touchant le tissu verdoyant qui ressemblait à du cuir.

Harry dit « Merci, monsieur, j'essayerai d'en faire bon usage.» à Laurence pour avoir prit le temps de lui expliquer.

Rogue commençait à perdre patience « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer le rôle de second. » Pensa t-il.

Il allait répliquer mais Remus s'en chargea à sa place « Nous devrions commencer par l'Inferius puisqu' Harry maîtrise le sortilège du Protego. » Proposa le lycanthrope à Rogue et Laurence qui acquiescèrent. « Viens près de moi Harry. » Fit Remus doucement.

Le survivant se plaça en face de Lupin et attendit ses instructions. « Je veux que tu matérialises une flamme dorée dans ta tête, oui la même que le professeur Laurence a exécutée, il y a quelques minutes. Concentre toi bien et prononce, INFERIUS distinctement. »

« Très bien » Dit simplement Harry.

« Une dernière chose. » Fit Lupin « Tu vois ces automates en face de toi ? » Remus montra de la main cinq grandes marionnettes à taille humaine, blanche comme un linge.

« Je veux que tu te concentres sur chacun d'entre eux, lances leur ton inferius. Ils devraient réagir. »

A l'autre bout de la salle, Rogue dit dédaigneusement « Lupin et ses jouets. »

John ne prêta pas plus attention à sa remarque, il avait les yeux fixés sur la scène.

Remus s'était décalé vers la gauche prés de la table argentée ou reposaient les costumes verdâtres. Il regardait Harry intensément.

Le survivant quant à lui était plus sérieux que jamais, il ne voulait pas que Remus perde la face devant Rogue. Sa baguette en main dirigée sur les pantins sans vies, la flamme « en lui », il prononça fortement « INFERIUS ».

Un mince filament rouge feu, sortit de la baguette du survivant, avant de s'éteindre à quelques mètres de là. Rogue ricana et dit ironiquement « La méthode douce ne semble pas être la meilleure avec Potter, tu devrais essayer autre chose Lupin. Un coup de main peut-être ? »

S'en fut trop pour John qui se tourna brusquement vers Rogue. Il lui lança un regard venimeux avant de dire « Severus cesses tes sarcasmes, un sort ne s'apprend pas aussi rapidement. Il faut du temps, de plus c'était la première fois qu'Harry essayait. Alors arrête tes remontrances sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? » Fit Rogue sarcastiquement un mince sourire sur le visage « Tu vas venir au secours de ton petit loup garou adoré ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est Lupin qui détourna son regard de Harry, pour le poser sur Rogue. « Je ne te permets pas de faire de telles allusions Rogue. Je peux très bien me défendre tout seul, si c'est moi que tu cherches, tu vas me trouver plus tôt que tu ne le penses. »

Harry se retourna également pour leur faire face.

« Allons Lupin nous savons toi comme moi que ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle. Il y a plus derrière tout ça. » Fit Rogue sarcastiquement.

Lupin sembla pâlir un instant puis se reprit. « Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses Severus. » Fit le maraudeur, d'une voix menaçante « Je croyais que tu avais décidé de changer mais je me trompais, tu resteras toujours le même. Le vieux Servilus à la tête trop graisseuse. »

Rogue pointa sa baguette sur Lupin, le lycanthrope fit de même. John se mit entre eux deux pour les arrêter.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il était plein d'appréhension sur ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

Qu'est-ce que Rogue avait bien voulu dire par là ?

« Arrêtez ! Nous sommes ici pour donner des cours à Harry, pas pour nous disputer. » Fit John. « Reprenons la leçon. »

« Ah parce que tu crois que ça s'arrête à ça ! » Fit Remus qui semblait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il paraissait vulnérable en cet instant quant à Rogue, son visage était toujours imperceptible mais il prenait un malin plaisir à faire enrager le maraudeur.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Remus, si tu pouvais être un peu plus clair ! » Dit John.

« Non je ne peux pas. » Fit-il la voix tremblante. « Excuse-moi, Harry. » Il prit sa cape et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Harry parvint à articuler « Remus. » Il ouvrit grand la bouche pour parler mais Rogue l'interrompit agressif « Aucuns commentaires là dessus Potter, ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Arrêtes un peu de t'en prendre à Harry, de t'en prendre à tout le monde Severus ! Fais preuve de bon sens pour une fois dans ta vie ! Tu veux finir seul c'est ça que tu veux ! Remus t'as proposé son amitié ! Tu as déjà perdu la mienne ça ne te suffis pas ! Alors réfléchis un peu ! Au revoir ! » Et il sortit à son tour.

Rogue n'avait pas répliquer, il semblait avoir légèrement pali lorsque John avait prononcé ces derniers mots.

Harry et lui étaient maintenant les deux derniers dans la salle. Le survivant regardait son professeur avec un mélange de colère et de pitié.

Il se rapprocha de la porte restée grande ouverte après les départs successifs de Lupin et Laurence. Il dit presque en un murmure mais assez clairement pour que Rogue entende « Réfléchissez monsieur que nous étions là pour une simple leçon de défense, pas pour savoir qui serait le meilleur pour m'enseigner tel ou tel sort.

Remus et le professeur Laurence paraissaient heureux il y a quelques heures de venir ici mais vous avez tout gâché. » Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre « Quant à moi, je voulais vous remerciez d'avoir pris sur vous pour les leçons d'Occlumancie. Au revoir professeur. »

Il franchit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Severus se retrouvait seul dans cette salle vide. Il ouvrit les rideaux, il faisait nuit à présent.

« C'est toujours obscur » Dit-il en un murmure. « Suis-je le seul à m'en apercevoir ? »

Il referma brusquement ces mêmes rideaux puis passa l'une de ses mains fines sur son visage atterré.

Serait-il toujours seul ?

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

**Compréhensif ce chapitre avec l'Indivus ?**

**Et Lupin que cache t-il ? Rogue ?**


	35. Un noel blanc

Les semaines étaient passées…

Les vacances de noël débutaient le soir même, si bien que tout Poudlard paraissait en effervescence.

Remus Lupin était partit, il n'avait pas supporté les allusions de Rogue mais quelles étaient-elles ?

Harry aurait voulu savoir mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'interroger le lycanthrope, celui-ci était partit directement sans emporter ses affaires.

« Sûrement pour le quartier général » avait alors pensé le survivant.

Quand il y repensait il était vrai que Remus lui avait semblé perturber depuis quelques temps mais il ignorait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer derrière tout ça…

Le survivant avait été invité au terrier voila de cela deux semaines par les Weasley qui comme ils l'avaient déclarés, désiraient passer un noël en famille et Harry en était dorénavant l'un des membres.

Le fils Potter avait bien évidemment répondu par l'affirmative et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva un soir de décembre à boucler sa valise, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Déclara Neville à un Harry particulièrement essoufflé.

« Oui, c'est pas de refus. » Répondit Harry par un petit rire.

Neville appuya de ses deux mains sur la grosse valise et Harry ferma la fermeture éclair avec difficulté.

« Pfiou merci. Tu les passes où tes vacances ? Chez ta grand-mère ? » Demanda Harry en emportant la cage d'Hedwige et sa valise avec lui.

Neville quand à lui prit Trévor, qui avait bien grossit, dans ses mains et referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

« Heu oui normalement mais tu connais Félix Baduhaut bien sûr? » Fit Neville en descendant l'escalier à la suite d'Harry.

« Oui bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié notre défaite pendant le dernier match de Quidditch à cause de lui. C'est l'un de tes amis ? »

Neville souffla « Non en fait c'est l'un des cousins éloigné de ma grand-mère au quatrième degré et nous allons passé les vacances de noël avec sa famille et lui. On verra bien ce que ça donne, j'espère simplement ne pas trop m'ennuyer en plus grand-mère a insister pour que je vienne. »

« Pauvre Neville » Pensa Harry. « Si tu t'ennuies, tu n'auras qu'à passer au terrier, je suis sûr que les Weasley seront très heureux de t'accueillir. »

« J'y réfléchirai mais je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi simple. » Ils descendirent les dernières marches de l'escalier.

La salle commune était pleine de monde et pleine de sacs, cages et valises dans tous les sens.

Harry essaya d'apercevoir Hermione ou Ron dans la foule mais il ne rencontra que le regard de Katie.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux quelques secondes après et Harry fit de même lorsque Neville lui marcha sur le pied.

« Excuse-moi Harry quelqu'un m'a bousculé. »

« C'est rien, t'es près ou tu nous rejoins ? Apparemment Hermione et Ron ne sont pas là je vais essayer de les trouver en descendant dans le hall.

Tu viens ? » S'exclama Harry la boule au ventre après avoir regarder Katie.

« Non vas y. » Répondit Neville d'une voix hésitante « Je vous rejoindrai après, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire… »

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure. » Fit Harry en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Le survivant sortit de la salle commune, Hedwige dans sa cage et sa valise traînant derrière lui.

« Où est ce qu'ils sont passés ces deux là ? » Fit-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnue pas.

Le regard de Katie lui avait fichu un coup, elle avait semblée indifférente et était retournée tout de suite à sa conversation.

« C'est terminé mon vieux met toi bien ça dans la tête. »

Il essaya de penser à autre chose et se retrouva bientôt dans le grand hall où il pu voir Ginny et Seamus qui discutaient.

Quand Seamus vit Harry il entraîna Ginny par les épaules mais celle-ci se dégagea.

« Laisse moi tranquille. » Déclara t-elle « Je m'en vais à dans deux semaines. Prends soin de toi d'ici là. »

Et elle sortit dehors, le souffle glacé du vent entra dans le hall et se referma sur elle.

Seamus jaugea Harry du regard et partit dans une autre direction. Le survivant hocha de la tête et pensa « Irrécupérable ce type. »

Où pouvaient bien se trouver les deux Gryffondors à la glue perpétuelle comme Harry avait prit l'habitude de les appeler ?

Il déposa ses affaires dans le hall avec toutes les autres qui attendaient d'être emportées par les elfes de maison.

Harry monta une à deux marches du grand escalier quand il vit Milicent Bullstrode et Gwendoline Kells un chat dans ses bras se diriger vers lui.

« Coucou le gambadeur voici un de tes concurrents. Tu ne voudrais pas faire une petite course, un chat contre un renard, c'est plutôt équivalent. » Fit Milicent.

« Remballes tes sarcasmes qui ne font rire que toi Bullstrode ça te feras le plus grand bien. »

« Comment tu parles à ma copine toi ? » Fit Kells un air de confusion sur le visage après ses dernières paroles.

Bullstrode se tourna vers Gwendoline et la fusilla du regard « Dégages Potter ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter quoi que ce soit ou je te tues ! »

Harry éclata de rire en voyant les têtes des deux jeunes filles qui ne savaient plus où se mettre.

Milicent prit le chat des bras de Gwendoline et partit comme une furie, cette dernière la suivit « En lui disant sur un ton remplit d'excuses « Pardonne moi mon chaton. »

Le survivant avait de quoi les faires chanter à l'avenir si elles continuaient à lui chercher des noises bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne dirait jamais une chose pareille à quiconque car la différence il connaissait…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A l'autre bout du château, Severus Rogue parlait à un certain serpentard.

« Vous êtes prêt Drago ? Nous y allons. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre ? Mère n'est pas au courant et où partons nous ? Je ne vous suivrai pas tant que je n'aurai pas un minimum de réponse. » Fit le serpentard plus arrogant que jamais.

« « Il suffit ! Obéissez c'est tout ce que je vous demande. J'aurais pensé que ces quelques semaines passées en ma compagnie vous aurais mit du plomb dans la cervelle… »

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! J'ai passé tout le trimestre chez vous, j'ai droits à un peu d'intimité pendant ces vacances ! »

Quelqu'un frappa la grande porte en chêne.

« Entrez monsieur le directeur. » Fit le maître des potions cordialement.

Drago se figea sur place, depuis plusieurs semaines Dumbledore passait sans prévenir pour donner ses instructions.

« Severus, monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago le regarda froidement.

« Eh bien vous n'avez plus de langue ? » Fit Rogue en fixant Malefoy.

« Bonsoir professeur. » Fit le blond après avoir croisé le regard dur de Severus.

Severus reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. Le vieil homme parla posément « Monsieur Malefoy vous allez partir avec le professeur Rogue durant vos deux semaines de congé. Bien sûr vous ignorez encore votre destination ? » L'interrogea t-il en regardant Rogue qui acquiésa.

« Bien. Pendant ce laps de temps vous allez retourner dans le passé. »

« Comment ? » Fut la seule réponse que trouva Drago pour qualifier cette absurdité. « Qu'est ce que j'aurais à faire là-bas ? Et pour aller à quelle époque ? »

Severus allait lui dire de se taire mais Dumbledore leva la main pour répondre « Je veux que durant cette période vous reviviez des souvenirs de votre enfance, des souvenirs qui ne vous appartiennent pas mais aussi des choses qui se passeront dans l'avenir. »

Drago avait un rictus dédaigneux sur le visage. Soudainement il ne pu plus retenir sa rage « J'EN AI MARRE ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! DEPUIS DEUX MOIS QUE JE SUIS LA VOUS ME TRAITEZ COMME UN MOINS QUE RIEN ! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MARIONNETTE !»

« TAISEZ VOUS DRAGO ! NE PARLEZ PAS SUR CE TON AU DIRECTEUR ! » Fit Rogue sur un ton inhumain.

« Monsieur Malefoy » Commença Albus sur un ton très calme « Vous vous rappelez de ce que vous avez fait à Monsieur Potter voila de cela quelques temps ? Je veux que vous vous rendiez bien compte de cet acte.

On ne lance pas un sortilège impardonnable sans en payer des conséquences et je peux vous assurez que sans votre professeur de potions ici présent, vous seriez passer devant le magenmagot il y a de cela plusieurs semaines.

Alors toutes vos supplications n'y changeront rien, vous ferez ce que je vous dirai de faire. »

Malefoy semblait au bord des larmes, il tremblait quelque peu.

« Nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure. »

Drago était perplexe « Nous revoir tout à l'heure ? » Dit-il dédaigneusement. « Et pour quoi faire ? »

Albus ne répondit pas et quitta les appartements de Rogue après un dernier salut aux deux hommes.

Rogue ferma la porte derrière le directeur et repris après un instant de silence « Prenez vos affaires nous partons… »

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

« Mon Ronny. » Gloussa Hermione. « Je suis tellement contente de passer ces vacances avec toi. Elles vont être si spéciales. »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant Mione. » Fit Ron en la serrant plus fortement contre lui.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans la bibliothèque, Hermione avait convaincu Ron de passer ce dernier instant tous les deux à l'abri des regards.

« J'espère que cette vieille chouette de Madame Pince n'est pas entrain de nous espionner. » Fit le gryffondor sur un ton anxieux.

« Non » Fit la lionne en souriant « à cette heure ci elle range les livres de la rangée quatre dans l'aile gauche.

On est tranquille pour un petit moment. »

C'était sans compter sur un certain gryffondor à la cicatrice…

« Je vous trouve enfin ! Il faut y aller ! Je vous signale d'ailleurs que les préfets en chef doivent accompagner les premières années jusqu'aux calèches. »

« Mais enfin Harry, il est à peine quatre heures du soir ! » Dit Hermione sur un ton exaspéré.

Harry ria « Oui, il était quatre heures voila de cela trois heures ! » Il se rapprocha d'eux et murmura amusé « Si j'étais vous je me lèverais, la bibliothécaire se rince l'œil. »

Ron et Hermione se levèrent précipitamment des chaises où ils étaient assit, rouges de honte.

Ils réajustèrent leurs vêtements convenablement et passèrent devant le bureau de Madame Pince qui leur jeta un regard lubrique.

Les trois amis sortirent de la bibliothèque et se rendirent dans le hall où « tous » les élèves montaient tour à tour dans les calèches.

Décidemment ces vacances débutaient d'une drôle de façon.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Laurence rangeait ça et là ses affaires.

Il n'avait encore rien prévu à faire durant ses vacances. Il s'était bien juré d'aller voir Remus afin qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il lui cachait mais le lycanthrope lui avait demander de le laisser seul pendant quelques temps.

John soupira « Qu'est ce que tu peux bien avoir à cacher Rem pour ne pas en parler même à moi ? Nous sommes censés être amis. Non ? »

Le professeur fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un toussotement.

« Hum hum »

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face au professeur Dumbledore.

« John, comment allez vous mon ami ? »

« Bien monsieur et vous ? » Dit Laurence surpris en posant sur son bureau les quelques feuilles qu'il avait dans les mains. « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oh eh bien j'étais venu vous demandez un service. » Fit malicieusement le directeur.

« Quel genre de service ? »

« C'est une histoire un peu compliquée mais qui je l'espère pourrait vous intéressez. »

« Je vous écoute Monsieur. »

« Vous savez bien évidemment que le jeune monsieur Malefoy, élève de sixième année, habite dorénavant chez Severus ? »

« Oui bien sur, je trouve d'ailleurs qu'ils se correspondent bien tout les deux, ils ont des caractères semblables. » Dit-il ironiquement.

« Ils ont en effet certains points communs mais la question n'est pas là. John seriez vous prêt à jouer avec le temps ? » S'exclama Dumbledore de sa voix fatiguée.

« Vous voulez dire, retourner dans le passé ou parcourir l'avenir ? » Demanda Laurence bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse de Dumbly.

« Exactement. »

« Ah ! Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Je désire que vous alliez, Severus, le jeune Malefoy et vous-même à l'époque de l'enfance de Drago… » A ces mots John sembla perdre les dernières couleurs qui lui restaient.

Dumbledore n'était pas sans savoir que Rogue et lui ne s'entendaient plus du tout depuis le brusque départ de Remus. De plus avant ce n'était pas non plus la paix durable.

Que cherchait le vieil homme une réconciliation impossible entre eux ?

«…afin qu'il se rende compte des erreurs qu'on lui a enseigné et qu'il a commises. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux bien y faire ? Monsieur Malefoy ne me connaît pas et je ne le connais pas. De plus excusez moi mais je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur après ce qu'il a fait à Harry. »

« Je saisis bien John mais peut être pourriez vous lui apporter certaines règles de vie que Severus ne lui a pas encore inculqué. »

« Peut être bien en effet mais monsieur vous savez bien que Rogue et moi ne nous supportons que difficilement.

L'époque de Poudlard est révolue, je ne suis plus le jeune gryffondor d'autrefois comme lui n'est plus le serpentard, l'ami…et il y a également nos différents face à Eléonore. »

« Je le sais mon ami mais peut être pourriez-vous trouver un nouveau terrain d'entente en retournant à l'époque de vos souvenirs communs. »

« Je ne sais pas si… »

John fut interrompu part l'arrivée de Severus et de Drago livide de rage. Les deux hommes portaient des sacs en bandoulière sur leurs dos.

« Bien. Je pense que monsieur Malefoy est désormais au courant des prochains événements. Vous partirez donc tous les trois une dizaine d'année plus tôt, puis à l'époque maraudeurienne, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. »

Severus eu un rictus dédaigneux face à ce mot quand à John un sourire de contentement et enfin Malefoy qui regardait Dumbledore, demanda d'un air ahurit « L'époque maraudeurienne c'est quoi ça ? »

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt Drago. » Dit John d'un ton bienveillant presque joyeux.

Severus regarda John intensément ce dernier lui rendit son regard.

Dumbledore parla à nouveau et ils se tournèrent vers lui « Quant à vous Drago, j'espère que lorsque nous nous reverrons votre comportement aura changé. »

Malefoy toisa Dumbly de son regard hautain habituel. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Son visage exprimait à lui seul toute la rancune et la haine qu'il avait envers le vieil homme.

Le directeur sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit, une longue chaîne en or serti d'une petite montre à aiguille.

« Voici le retourneur de temps dont vous aurez besoin. »

Il le tendit devant lui, Laurence et Rogue se regardèrent un instant se demandant qui allait le prendre.

Finalement Severus le tint dans sa main.

« C'est un retourneur sophistiqué à ce que je peux voir. » Dit John en le regardant.

« Oui. Vous pouvez voir trois petites molettes que vous pourrez tourner en avant ou en arrière selon l'époque choisie. Passé ou futur.

La petite molette émeraude indique les années, celle de rubis les jours et la dernière en quartz les heures et minutes.

Il vous suffira de dire clairement, tout comme pour la poudre de cheminette, l'endroit où vous souhaiter vous retrouver et le retourneur vous y conduira. »

Drago semblait soudainement très intéressé par l'objet. Il tendit la main pour le prendre mais Severus lui dit « Je vous interdis formellement d'y toucher Drago. Seuls Laurence et moi en avons le droit. »

Malefoy ricana un instant.

« Bien. » Reprit Dumbledore « Je vous conseille de remonter douze ans en arrière pour commencer, au manoir Malefoy.

Pour ce qui est de votre apparence, je crois que vous avez fait le nécessaire, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Le maître des potions acquiésa.

« Dans ce cas. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage dans le passé et vous dit à dans quinze jours messieurs. » Dumbledore leur sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de défense contre les forces du mal en sifflotant.

Cinq secondes plus tard il était partit.

Restez seuls, les trois hommes se dévisagèrent puis Severus sortit d'un de ses sacs qu'il tenait sur l'épaule gauche trois petits flacons.

John et Drago regardèrent ce que c'était durant un moment.

« Potion d'invisibilité ? » Demanda le jeune serpentard ébahit.

Laurence affirma de la tête tandis que Rogue lui tendait un flacon de substance orangée.

Il fit de même pour Malefoy.

« Nous serons les seuls à pouvoir nous voir mutuellement. Buvez ! » Dit Severus de sa voix froide.

Drago ressentit une chaleur l'envahir et soudainement sa peau devint plus clair jusqu'à effacement complet. Il était devenu opaque.

Devant lui il pouvait voir clairement Laurence et Rogue.

Severus passa la chaîne du retourneur de temps autour de son cou puis il la passa en premier autour de celui de Malefoy et enfin avec répulsion autour de son ancien « ami ».

« Vous etes prêt ? » Demanda t-il.

Laurence et Drago acquiescèrent.

« Une dernière recommandation monsieur Malefoy n'enlevez pas le retourneur de votre cou avant d'être arrivé à destination. » Dit John.

« Je m'en serais douter monsieur, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dans une époque perdue. » Fit-il sarcastiquement.

« Ce n'était qu'un conseil Drago. Première leçon : Apprenez à distinguer un conseil d'un reproche. »

Malefoy ricana.

Soudainement tout se passa très vite, Rogue dit distinctement « Manoir Malefoy. » et il tourna la pierre émeraude douze fois en arrière.

Les trois hommes disparurent alors dans un halo de lumière blanche…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dans sa calèche tirée par les sombrals en compagnie de Ginny qui l'admirait et de Neville et Luna qui discutaient, Harry remarqua une lumière fantomatique provenant d'une aile du château...mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage.

Au lieu de cela il retourna à sa contemplation de la neige qui tombait à gros flocons et qui présageait un noël blanc, un noël de paix et de plénitude.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il souhaitait...

**TO BE CONTINUED…pour un chapitre…**


	36. Quand la vérité vous prend à la gorge

**Le dernier chapitre en réserve…lol. Peut être mon préféré…j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire bien qu'il soit assez triste…**

**Bonne lecture…**

Le halo de lumière blanche cessa après un court instant. Severus enleva le retourneur de temps de leurs cous respectifs. Ils purent constater qu'il faisait nuit.

Drago fut le premier à poser son regard sur l'immense bâtisse obscure, qui se trouvait être le manoir de sa famille, depuis de nombreuses générations.

John et Severus le regardèrent à leur tour.

Drago se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée mais John l'interpella. « Ne partez pas aussi vite Drago. Je vous signale que nous ne devons pas être vu, par quiconque. Pas même par votre homologue de quatre ans. »

Le serpentard prit alors réellement conscience des paroles de Laurence. Il allait se revoir à son jeune âge. Comment se comportait-il alors ? Etait-il déjà droit et fier comme devait l'être un Malefoy ?

« Je le sais. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Drago je vous conseille de nous suivre et de bien observer tout ce que vous allez voir. Si le professeur Dumbledore, nous a demandé de revenir à cette époque c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison. Nous sommes le 5 Juin, le directeur avait déjà programmé la date. » Dit Severus en plongeant son regard pénétrant dans celui de Malefoy.

Ce dernier devint plus pale tout à coup « C'est mon anniversaire. »

Laurence le regarda un faible sourire sur le visage, il savait pertinemment que le directeur n'avait pas choisit cette date à la légère. Les événements qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être très intéressants.

Ils avancèrent près de l'immense grille qui permettait d'accéder au manoir.

« Vous devez savoir comment faire pour entrer sans nous faire remarquer Drago ! » Déclara Rogue.

« Oui. Il vous suffit de prononcer le mot de passe mais si nous ne devons pas être vu il vaudrait mieux jeter un sort sur la grille afin que mon père ou quelqu'un ne la voit pas s'ouvrir. Sinon, ils s'apercevraient immédiatement de notre intrusion à l'intérieur. » Fit Malefoy qui s'étonnait lui-même de sa bonne coopération.

Il devait pourtant s'avouer que revivre une telle scène l'intriguait...

« Très bonne remarque Drago. » S'exclama Laurence. « Un sort d'illusion devrait faire l'affaire mais si ce n'est pas le cas je pense que lancer un patronus serait la bonne solution. Nous nous ferions découvrir en quelque sorte mais ils ne pourraient pas nous voir. »

« Tu suggères le mien Laurence. » Dit Severus d?une voix doucereuse. Il s'agissait bien d'une affirmation.

« Exactement. Ils ne me connaissent pas donc leur présenter le mien ne serait pas une marque de confiance...mais le tien, je pense qu'ils l'ont suffisamment vu. Ils devaient avoir confiance en toi à cette époque. Vous deviez vous voir fréquemment. » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

« En effet, c'était mon travail. » Déclara t-il plus froidement encore.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Répondit-il d'une voix pleine de sous entendus. Rogue ne releva pas le pique.

Il jeta un sortilège d'illusion sur la grille et Drago en profita pour prononcer le mot de passe.

« Destructum impur ».

« Plein de poésie dites moi. » Ajouta John et la grille s'ouvrit.

En passant devant Severus, Laurence murmura « Eh bien tu vois cette fois ci tu n'auras même pas besoin de te mouiller. »

Rogue eu un rictus tandis que Malefoy semblait apprécier cette petite joute verbale de tous les instants.

Les trois hommes entrèrent et se retrouvèrent bientôt sur un long pont pavé qui les menait devant une lourde porte ouvragée.

Drago en profita pour dire « Il vaudrait mieux passer par derrière, cette porte mène au hall d'entrer et il y a toujours un serviteur qui la garde. En revanche, il y a une petite porte à l'écart quelques mètres plus loin. Suivez-moi. »

Severus et Laurence n'en revenaient pas, intérieurement, que Malefoy soit aussi coopératif. De toute évidence, il prenait un malin plaisir à se retrouver ici et à découvrir ce que le vieux fou lui cachait.

Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la dite porte que Malefoy leur avaient indiqué. Elle était bien cachée et l'on aurait pu la trouver que si l'on était propriétaire des lieux. Les feuilles des arbres et les racines la recouvrait mais Drago n'eu aucun mal à la localiser.

Elle était fermée. Severus prononça un simple « Alohomora » qui fit déverrouiller la porte.

« Très astucieux. » Dit Laurence avec méfiance. « Où cela nous mène t-il ? »

« Dans un placard à balais, à sa sortie nous serons juste à côté de l'escalier principal. » Répondit Drago « Peut de personnes connaissent ce passage, mon père me l'a montré il y a cinq ou six ans. »

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'étroit et Malefoy ouvrit précautionneusement la petite porte du placard à balais. Ils sortirent rapidement les uns à la suite des autres.

John plaça son doigt devant sa bouche pour les soumettre au silence, les deux autres acquiescèrent. Ils seraient donc spectateurs des scènes suivantes.

Drago les fit contourner l'escalier en marbre blanc, John put constater qu'il n'y avait aucune porte de fermées, ce qui serait nettement pratique car ils ne se feraient pas remarquer en les ouvrant. Des lustres trônaient aux plafonds, des tapis de velours ornaient les pièces qu'ils traversaient. Il n'y avait cependant aucun cadre de famille ou vêtements qui traînaient et qui auraient pu montrer que la vie régnait dans cette demeure.

Ils poursuivirent leur escapade en faisant le moins de bruit possible. On entendait que le faible son de leurs pas mais ils étaient tellement infimes, qu'il aurait fallu l'ouie d'un lynx pour les entendre.

Il n?y avait pas d'esprit de fête. Qui aurait pu croire qu?un enfant fêtait aujourd'hui ses quatre ans hormis le dit concerné ?

Bientôt, un son se fit entendre comme une douce mélodie qui s'interrompait et reprenait à mesures régulières.

Plus ils avançaient, plus celle-ci s'intensifiait. C'était un son bienfaiteur dans ce manoir si obscur.

Drago se figea soudainement sur place, cette mélodie lui rappelait quelque chose, il en était certain. Il se pressa, Laurence le retint par l'épaule pour lui dire de ralentir mais il ne s'en soucia pas et avança encore et toujours, pour finalement assister à cette scène.

Un petit garçon blond, était assit devant un piano noir et jouait. Il semblait mélancolique comme l'était cette mélodie.

Lucius Malefoy, assit sur un canapé, les yeux fermés, paraissait nettement plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui mais l'air froid qu'il arborait d'habitude était toujours inscrit sur son visage. Ses yeux se plissaient par moment du au son qu'il écoutait mais également aux petites erreurs de son fils.

Le Drago de seize ans avait un regard sévère pour son père mais il était le seul à pouvoir le voir car Rogue et Laurence se trouvaient derrière lui et ne bougeaient pas.

« Comment un gamin peut-il jouer aussi merveilleusement bien d'un instrument de musique à cet âge là ? C'est à peine s'il vient d'abandonner les jupes de sa mère. » Pensa Laurence qui était éblouit par tant de grâce chez l'enfant.

Severus, lui, était impassible. Pourtant, ce jeune homme lui rappelait sa propre enfance. Un père froid et distant voire même tyrannique comme pouvait l'être Lucius.

Laurence avait parfaitement raison tout à l'heure, Severus voyait très souvent les Malefoy à cette époque et il se souvenait de la perfection que Lucius requiérait chez son fils.

Une parfaite froideur, une intelligence à toute épreuve mais surtout l'interdiction de ressembler à tout autre enfant moldu ou de sang mêlé qui aurait rit devant quelqu'un ou se serait permis quelque objection à un de ses supérieurs.

La musique cessa. Drago se redressa le plus qu'il pu face à son instrument. Il était toujours les mains sur les touches mais elles ne bougeaient plus.

Lucius se leva, sa baguette à la main. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et lui dit « Drago, regarde moi. »

Ce dernier releva la tête fièrement et regarda son père droit dans les yeux « Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais, il connaît les règles et il sait lorsqu'il les enfreint. »

« Oui père. » Dit la voix assurée de l'enfant « Je ne ferai pas d'erreur tout à l'heure. Je vous le promets mais je sais que je mérite une punition. »

Il déposa ses mains le plus à plat possible sur le piano et Lucius abattit sa baguette sur celle-ci à de nombreuses reprises.

Les coups étaient violents et le Drago d'aujourd'hui le savait. Il murmura pour lui-même « Toute punition est bonne à prendre. » Son visage était crispé, se rendait-il compte de l'attitude de son père à son égard ? Cette punition était-elle justifiée ? Il doutait encore.

Lucius avait sa baguette à nouveau en l'air comme pour s'apprêter à frapper à nouveau mais il s'arrêta en regardant les doigts de son fils, traître à son sang, qui saignaient.

« Tu as compris la leçon ? » Demanda t-il sévèrement. « Où faut-il que je continue ? »

L'enfant dont le souffle était saccadé, s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Il prononça avec courage ces paroles « Toute punition est bonne à prendre père. »

« Bien. Continues, je reviens dans un quart d'heure. Tu auras intérêt à jouer convenablement ou bien je peux t'assurer que cette broutille ne sera qu'un piètre souvenir. Je ne veux pas que mes amis se moquent de notre famille. Ce soir, lorsque tu joueras devant eux pour ton anniversaire, tu seras parfait comme tout Sang pur qui se respecte. » Il sortit de la pièce.

Le Drago enfant avait acquiescé tandis que celui presque adulte se sentait honteux que ses deux professeurs aient assisté à cette scène où il avait été humilié.

L'espace d'un instant, le serpentard avait souhaité se diriger vers l'enfant et le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il croyait en lui, que c'était un Malefoy comme l'avait dit son père mais qu'après tout il méritait un peu d'affection de la part de quelqu'un, même semblant venir de nulle part.

Severus semblait s?en être aperçu car il lui maintint l'épaule fortement et celui-ci ne fit rien.

Drago se demandait comment il avait pu oublier cet instant. Oh ! Bien sûr il se rappelait des coups, des leçons à suivre pour devenir un parfait Malefoy mais ceci, jusqu'à ce soir, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vécu. Etre extérieur à la scène lui montrait la violence que son père avait envers lui.

« Je ne suis que son héritier, rien d'autre » Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser « C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours été. Peut être est ce pour mon bien ! C'est tout ce que je mérite... »

N'en pouvant plus, il se dégagea de Laurence et de Rogue, le plus fièrement possible et quitta la pièce. « Père aurait été fier de moi à présent » Pensa-il amèrement.

Les deux hommes le suivirent mais c'était la dernière chose que Drago souhaitait. Il s'écria alors « Laissez moi tranquille ! »

Severus regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu la voix de son élève et Laurence acquiésa de la tête pour assurer Severus qu'en effet, personne n'était sur leur chemin.

Malefoy continua à marcher, le visage le plus impassible qu'il pouvait prendre en cet instant y était gravé mais une pointe de peine rêgnait au fond de ses yeux.

Il s'appuya contre un mur et porta l'un de ses poings contre sa bouche pour éviter que tout gémissement n?en sorte.

Laurence se sentait mal, il aurait voulu aider ce jeune homme tourmenté, car de toute évidence c'était ce qu'il était. L'exigence de son père l'avait transformé ainsi mais peut qu'en creusant un peu on pourrait y trouver un homme bien, différent de ce bourreau.

Drago essayait de faire bonne figure face aux deux hommes. Il se tourna vers eux et les défia du regard. Ceux-ci n'exprimèrent rien.

Laurence ressentait de la pitié pour lui mais il ne lui aurait jamais dit quant à Rogue, il restait impassible en pensant à cette soirée où le futur serpentard s'était illustré de la meilleure des manières, en jouant comme un virtuose à simplement l'âge de quatre ans?

Le retourneur de temps se mit à vibrer. Rogue le sortit de sa poche, il put constater que les pierres clignotaient.

Le vieux fou devait avoir tout préparer à l'avance « Nous conseiller d'aller à certaines époques alors que celle-ci sont toutes programmées, bravo Dumbledore. » Pensa t-il ironiquement.

Sans dire un mot il passa la chaîne du retourneur autour des cous de Laurence et Malefoy.

Le halo de lumière blanche reprit. Le petit Drago accouru cherchant du regard ce que cela signifiait, n'apercevant que cette blancheur inconnue.

Il avait un air de stupéfaction sur le visage. Avant de disparaître tout à fait, Malefoy sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le jeta par terre aux pieds du garçon qui dit faiblement, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où il venait « Merci » et le déposa contre ses plaies ouvertes...

**TO BE CONTINUED…réellement cette fois…**

**En espérant que ça ne vous aura pas déçu...bisous à vous tous. **

**A bientôt et passez de superbes vacances…**

**Mimie178.**


	37. Accord

**Salut à toutes et à tous. Il y a un long moment maintenant que j'aurais du poster la suite, je le sais mais je n'avais plus l'inspiration suffisante pour faire passer ce que je voulais dire dedans.**

**Voici tout de même la suite, vous y trouverez un rebondissement dans le départ…**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous.**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore d'avoir attendu**

**Mimie178.**

_**Eliza** : Désolé de t'avoir fait patienter si longtemps ;) Néanmoins, j'espère que tu continueras à lire la fic. Merci pour ton soutien, c'est adorable. _

_Bisous et bonne lecture pour ce chap. _

_**Marie :** Merci pour ton avis. Il m'a beaucoup encouragé à poursuivre la fic. Je prends en compte tes considérations ;) Cette idée m'est déjà venue à l'esprit…_

_Bisous et à bientôt._

**Bonne lecture**

Harry était de retour au terrier depuis seulement cinq minutes, à peine le temps de souffler un peu. Mais déjà, Madame Weasley lui annonçait qu'il devait se rendre immédiatement au square Grimmaurd.

Il voulu la questionner pour en savoir davantage mais elle le poussa devant l'âtre de la cheminée et lui fourra une poignée de poudre émeraude dans la main.

Sans plus d'objection, le survivant prononça le nom de la destination choisie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry atterrissait brutalement sur le sol de la cuisine du quartier général. Il se releva péniblement et regarda autour de lui. De prime abord, il semblait n'y avoir personne.

Il parcouru la pièce pour se retrouver dans le couloir principal où il constata que les tableaux dormaient paisiblement. Celui de la mère de Sirius en faisait autant. « Quelqu'un a du la calmer ce n'est pas possible. » Pensa t-il.

Mais pourquoi Madame Weasley l'avait-elle conduit si rapidement vers la cheminée, sans même le laisser respirer un instant, ou lui laisser le temps de saluer son mari ? Ce n'était pas son genre.

Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac, il était tout seul, Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient pas suivit.

Il se souvint que Lupin avait regagné la place Grimmaurd après son malentendu avec Rogue, était ce pour lui parler seul à seul qu'on l'avait fait venir ici ?

Un léger « Pop » se fit entendre derrière son dos. Il se retourna brusquement et rencontra un visage inconnu.

« Monsieur Potter, c'est bien vous ? » Une femme brune et gracile le regardait interrogativement.

« Oui c'est moi mais vous qui êtes vous ? » Surprit par son apparition, il eut tout de même le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur la jeune femme. Il valait mieux être prudent. « Que me voulez vous ? Présentez vous. »

Elle leva les mains « Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je suis juste ici pour vous expliquez quelque chose, après vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. »

Il réfléchit un cours instant en la regardant dans les yeux et abaissa sa baguette. « Vous connaissez les Weasley, c'est vous que je dois rencontrer ? » Son ton était quelque peu agressif.

« Oui tout a fait. Je sais que vous n'y comprendrez sans doute rien mais j'avais rendez vous aujourd'hui, à cette heure, ici même avec vous. »

« Qu'est ce que ça veux dire soyez plus claire ?! »

« Ecoutez Monsieur Potter, ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement vous mettre à nouveau sur vos gardes mais ne prenez pas ces mots pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas...Je suis une mangemorte. »

« Quoi ?! » Instinctivement Harry remonta sa baguette et prononça sans détours « Expelliarmus ! »

Aucune baguette n'arriva dans sa main.

Elle soupira un instant et dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante « Je ne suis pas armée. Comme je vous l'aie déjà dit je viens pour vous parlez. De plus croyez vous qu'on m'aurait laissée seule en votre compagnie si j'avais été là pour vous nuire ? »

Harry doutait, mais il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, les Weasley ne l'auraient pas envoyé dans la gueule du loup. A moins, qu'ils n'aient été eux-mêmes remplacés par des mangemorts ayant prit leurs apparences.

« Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas tout orchestré sous ordre de Voldemort ?! Je suis loin d'être stupide, peut être retenez vous les Weasley prisonniers ?! »

« Je me dois de vous apportez des preuves dans ce cas. » Elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin, celui-ci paraissait vieux et usé par le temps. « Il s'agit d'un mot de Dumbledore. »

« Ouvrez le et lisez donc. » Déclara Harry suspicieusement, sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle. Il n'avait pas la moindre confiance en cette femme. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'aurait-il mit en relation avec une fidèle de Voldemort ?

Elle déplia le papier qui partait en lambeaux et commença sa lecture « Harry,

Je sais que tu auras du mal à croire ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre mais il s'agit de la vérité. Elmona est une personne de confiance, tu peux me croire. Elle est ici pour t'aider dans ta quête contre Tom Jedusor et prend de grands risques personnels en se retrouvant au square Grimmaurd.

De plus, si je lui ai indiqué l'endroit de notre quartier général, c'est que j'ai mes raisons de lui faire confiance.

Pour que tu puisses être sûr qu'elle est de notre coté et que ce papier jauni n'est pas un faux, tu pourras lui poser des questions personnelles sur ton compte dont je lui ai fait part.

Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'ai souhaité que tu la voies seul ? Tout simplement car je ne souhaite pas que quiconque d'autre que toi ne sois au courant de ce que nous préparons.

J'ai demandé aux Weasley qu'ils te conduisent directement à leur cheminée et t'envoies ici, ils ont agit sur mes ordres alors ne t'en fait pas, ils ne te poseront pas la moindre question lors de ton retour au Terrier.

Ceci pour te dire que tout est orchestré.

Harry, il faut que tu gardes tout ce qu'elle te dira secret, rien de ceci ne doit filtrer même pas à Miss Granger ou à Monsieur Weasley. Tu dois trouver cela bien étrange mais tu vas rapidement comprendre.

Quant à moi, je me libérerai le plus vite possible afin que nous puissions nous voir chez les Weasley.

Avec toute mon affection,

Albus Dumbledore.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de lire et releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Harry. Elle lui tendit le parchemin « Si vous voulez vérifier l'écriture de Dumbledore. »

Le survivant le prit en main et en regarda les grandes lignes. Il s'agissait bien de l'écriture du vieil homme.

Harry remit sa baguette dans sa poche et demanda d'un ton plus serein « Vous semblez au courant de certaines choses mais pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il fait confiance à une disciple de Voldemort ? »

« C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit-elle. Elle parla lentement, sombrement « Comme de nombreux mangemorts, j'ai été contrainte par ma famille et par mon sang à me ranger de son coté. Seulement, je n'ai jamais adhéré totalement. Bien sûr au départ, je me croyais supérieure aux moldus ou encore aux sang mêlé, car c'est ainsi que l'on m'avait éduquée. Mais le temps passant... Les tueries, les ordres, m'ont été insupportables. »

« Vous avez tué comme les autres, torturé. »

« En effet. Je n'en suis pas fière aujourd'hui mais c'était l'unique solution pour rester en vie. Le seigneur des Ténèbres vous met à l'épreuve et si vous ne lui donnez pas ce qu'il attend, il trouve toujours un moyen de se satisfaire en retour. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Pourquoi Dumbledore vous fait-il confiance ? » Si Harry ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse de la part de Rogue peut être pourrait-il avoir une explication de cette mangemorte ?

« Pour cela je dois vous expliquer nos plans. Nous allons en avoir pour un petit moment, le mieux serait de nous asseoir. »

« Si vous le souhaitez. »

Harry la suivit jusque dans la salle des réunions de l'Ordre. Il pensa durant un instant à lui demander si elle en faisait partie mais de toute évidence si Madame Weasley ou quiconque d'autre ne pouvait la voir c'est qu'elle n'en était sans doute pas.

Ils s'assirent à une grande table rectangulaire sur laquelle étaient posés deux chandeliers en argent. Des chaises alignées ou dérangées s'y trouvaient également ainsi que des feuilles et des corbeilles à papier remplies, éparpillées un peu partout.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Harry croisa les bras et attendit qu'elle s'explique.

« Comme vous le savez, voila de cela plus de cinq mois que l'attaque au ministère s'est produite. Je peux vous dire malgré cela que la colère du seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours aussi forte quant à cet échec. » Harry l'écoutait avec attention. « Depuis cet évènement, de nombreuses sanctions ont été prises contre nous mangemorts. Nous combattons et nous entraînons davantage chaque jours sous peine de mort car le maître n'accepterait pas une nouvelle défaite. Il a bien l'intention de vous tuez cette fois Harry Potter. »

Harry avait le visage blême mais déclara « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je m'entraîne aussi de mon coté. Dumbledore... » Elle continua à sa place «...vous fait apprendre l'Occlumancie par Rogue, ainsi que de la défense approfondie. Avec plus ou moins de succès si j'ai bien compris. »

« C'est exact mais je peux encore progresser. » S'exclama le survivant. Il la défiait du regard avec un rictus méprisant.

Fermement la jeune femme poursuivit ses explications « Comprenez bien que je suis ici pour vous renseignez et afin que vous sachiez que vous avez une alliée parmi les mangemorts. Je ne suis pas venue ce soir pour que vous déversiez sur moi une opinion de doute quant à mes actes. Je suis ici en tant que soutien. » Harry acquiésa et l'écouta poursuivre ses conseils « Il faut vous perfectionner dans les sortilèges informulés, ils sont d'une importance capitale. Je crois savoir que Rogue vous avait conseillé de commencer par là lors de votre premier cours de défense approfondie ?! Je dois dire qu'il avait raison. Il sait ce qui se passe dans les rangs du seigneur noir. »

« Je m'y attellerai le plus tôt possible. » Harry commençait à accepter qu'elle fût réellement là pour l'aider.

« Vous devrez également apprendre un minimum de sortilèges qui seront essentiels lors d'attaques ou blessures. Ceux-ci pourront aussi aider vos amis, dites leur de bien s'entraîner également. Je crois d'ailleurs, que vous pourriez très bien leur venir en aide afin qu'ils se perfectionnent. » Elle soupira à nouveau « Il y a autre chose dont je souhaitais vous faire part » Elle le regarda fixement « Il faut que vous compreniez bien que vous ne pourrez pas lutter seul contre lui, ainsi que contre les mangemorts ou les créatures qu'il a réunit. Vos amis auront aussi un rôle à jouer qui sera déterminant lors de votre progression. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose par ma faute. » Fit Harry fortement. Ça ne regarde que moi. Si ils avaient du prendre part à cette lutte Dumbledore les aurait mit au courant de bien d'autres choses encore. »

« Cette lutte comme vous l'appelez est une guerre Monsieur Potter ! Elles font toujours de nombreux morts et pas un seul en particulier. Vous n'y pouvez rien. » Déclara t-elle résolument. « Croyez bien que vos amis et le reste du monde sorcier devront se sacrifier pour que vous meniez votre mission à son terme. Dumbledore les mettra au courant le moment venu. C'est certain. »

Il lui lança un regard noir « Vous êtes bien une, une... » Et détourna la tête.

« Une mangemorte ?! » Déclara t-elle durement « Je vous dit la vérité c'est tout. Il faut vous préparez à leur perte. Tout le monde ne peut pas survivre. » Un sourire ironique sur le visage elle continua « Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas le vaincre à vous seul ?! »

« Bien sûr que non. » Harry dit-il d'un ton glacial. Il espérait simplement préserver ceux qu'il aimait. Bien souvent, il s'était imaginé le combat final, il finissait par se retrouver seul, des corps parsemant les lieux de l'affrontement...et lui cherchant ceux qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait...il les trouvait...la mort inscrite sur leurs visages.

Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi mais cette femme avait raison. Tel était le prix de la mort de Tom et de ses acolytes.

« Quels sont les plans ? » Lui demanda t-il sèchement.

« Depuis son retour, lors de votre quatrième année, le seigneur des Ténèbres a regagné son repère. Celui là même où il régnait avant que vous ne « l'abattiez » lorsque vous étiez enfant. Ce lieu est situé dans les montagnes et on ne peut y accéder, uniquement, si on fait partit de ses fidèles. Autrement dit, si l'on détient la marque sur le bras gauche. »

« Pourquoi me dire ceci alors ?! Je ne pourrai pas y aller de toute manière. »

« Je vous dis ce que je sais, c'est tout. » Elle soupira encore comme si tout ce qu'elle disait lui pesait énormément « Les mangemorts, tout comme moi, nous retrouvons souvent dans un lieu connu de nous seuls, même le maître ignore où il se trouve. »

« Vraiment, vous lui cachez ce genre de chose ? Vous organisez des petites fêtes après vos exécutions de moldus, ce doit être chouette ! » Son ton était ironique et agressif.

Elle continua sans relever le pic « Bref, ce lieu est protégé par un sort de fidelitas. Tout comme pour l'ordre. Dumbledore m'a dit que vous connaissiez ce sortilège. »

«...et comment a-t-il pu vous faire confiance et vous révélez où le quartier général se trouvait ? Qu'avez-vous à tirer de la chute de Voldemort ? »

Elle frissonna, sa voix fut soudainement enrouée « Ce que j'ai à en tirer ?! La liberté de mes choix, de mes actes. Ne plus être obligée d'obéir à un monstre...et pourquoi pas, de pouvoir profiter d'une remise de peine, une fois qu'il sera mort. » Harry allait l'interrompre mais elle poursuivit plus fortement « Je sais que je devrai payer pour mes crimes mais je souhaite que le tribunal tienne compte de ma repentance. »

« Vous ne préservez que votre intérêt tout comme ceux qui le servent loyalement. » Dit-il dédaigneusement.

Elle répondit du tac au tac « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je souhaite croupir ma vie entière à Azkaban ? Je défends mes chances, c'est tout. » Elle se contenait le mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Severus avait raison. Potter était un être arrogant qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. « Je disais donc que ce lieu est protégé par un sortilège de fidelitas et il se trouve que j'en suis la gardienne. Je peux donc en prononcer le nom. »

Les autres mangemorts doivent avoir une sacrée confiance en elle pour qu'elle détienne ce secret. Elle doit très bien jouer son petit jeu ou alors être tellement sotte que l'on imaginerait jamais que se puisse être elle la gardienne. Pensa t-il « Tout comme pour Queudver. » Murmura t-il amusé.

« Quel est donc ce nom ? »

Elle sembla un peu honteuse en prononçant ces lettres « Le C.M.T.F »

« Le C.M T.F ?! » Répéta Harry sur le ton de la conversation. Il imaginait l'intelligence supra développée des mangemorts et la signification de ces quatre lettres en se retenant difficilement de rire. L'ambiance était nettement plus détendue que deux minutes auparavant. « Et qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

Elle reprit contenance le plus qu'elle pu et en dit sa définition « Le Club Mangemort Très Fermé ». Harry pouffa de rire lorsqu'il entendit ces mots bientôt suivit par Elmona.

Il les imagina tous avec leurs stupides écussons à l'effigie du C.M.T.F et de Voldemort. Peut être avaient-ils un code secret comme « Un mangemort pour tous et tous pour un mangemort ? » Le survivant continuait de rire tandis qu'Elmona avait cessé depuis un moment déjà. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale quand elle le vit pousser des petits cris du à son rire et apparaître des larmes au fond des ses yeux.

Le survivant cligna des yeux et deux grosses larmes en coulèrent, il regarda Elmona et ses rires redoublèrent d'intensité.

Un instant plus tard, il les essuyait d'un revers de la main.

Harry se rappela soudainement pourquoi il se trouvait ici et avec qui. L'une d'entre eux...mais qui ne s'était pas privée non plus pour rire de leurs imbécillités.

Il s'excusa cependant et reprit son sérieux le plus qu'il put. Après un moment de réflexion, il demanda « Il suffit donc de prononcer ce C.M.T.F pour arriver à votre lieu très fermé ?! »

« C'est cela en effet. Bien entendu ne prononcez pas le lieu de n'importe où car ainsi la cheminée d'où vous l'avez prononcé serait accessible par les mangemorts. Choisissez en une qui soit quelconque, comme celle d'un pub que tout le monde connaît. La Tête de Sanglier par exemple. » Harry acquiésa « J'imagine que d'ici quelques temps et je vous conseille de le faire dans les plus brefs délais, vous aurez acquis la possibilité de transplaner, ainsi vous n'aurez plus besoin de la poudre de cheminette. »

« Malheureusement, je n'ai que seize ans et n'ai donc pas l'age requis. »

« Dumbledore et moi avons déjà réfléchit à la question et il est d'accord, tout comme moi, pour que vous l'appreniez en avance. Il ne m'a pas encore mise au courant mais je pense qu'il va bientôt se rendre au ministère de la magie pour convaincre Fudge, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Le minstre pourrait ainsi vous donner une dérogation. »

« Ce serait génial » Parvint simplement à dire Harry.

Elmona mit une de ses mains à ses poches, le survivant la suivit du regard mais ne fit aucun mouvements ou commentaires qui aurait pu montrer sa suspicion.

« Vous reverrez Dumbledore très rapidement, selon sa lettre. Il vous expliquera sans doute mieux que moi comment vous devrez procéder. »

Harry fronça des sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'est alors qu'elle sortit de fins cheveux foncés de sa poche.

Il réfléchit alors à toute vitesse, cheveux polynectar se dit-il « Vous voulez que je prenne du polynectar et que j'aille me faire prendre dans votre tanière ? »

« Tout a fait. » Elle paraissait étonnée qu'il comprenne aussi vite « Mais vous faire prendre en tant que mangemort. Entrer dans le cercle. Afin de mieux connaître vos ennemis, leurs plans. » C'était à la fois très dangereux mais très ingénieux. Etre au courant de ce qu'ils préparaient était un avantage certain, découvrir leur manière de penser et connaître les prochaines victimes s'il devait y'en avoir.

« L'idée me semble tenir suffisamment debout pour que j'accepte mais je ne ferai rien sans l'avis de Dumbledore et sans ses conseils. »

« Bien sûr, son accord est primordial. » Une lueur éclairait le regard d'Elmona qu'Harry déchiffra comme de l'excitation. Elle vit qu'il fixait la mince paire de cheveux posés sur la table. « Ils appartiennent à Avery. Peut être l'avez-vous déjà vu ? Il est suffisamment pleutre pour qu'on vous laisse tranquille afin que vous puissiez circuler sans que l'on vienne vous dérangez. Il est toutefois respecté pour sa « loyauté » envers le maître. »

Harry se souvint de cet être prostré qui gémissait et avait brisé le cercle lors de la « résurrection » de Voldemort dans le cimetière. Qui lui avait demandé son pardon...et avait obtenu pour toute réponse un sortilège Doloris. Le survivant frissonna.

« Oui, je me souviens de lui. J'en ai un piètre souvenir... » Déclara t-il brièvement. Il la regardait droit dans ses yeux verts. « Dumbledore vous fait confiance à cause de ces informations, des secrets que vous partagez et je peux admettre qu'ils sont précieux. Vous le connaissiez lorsque vous étiez plus jeune ? »

Elle baissa les yeux faisant mine de réfléchir « J'ai été son élève durant de nombreuses années. Puis, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je me suis laissée avoir par cette histoire de supériorité du au sang pur que je détenais... et détiens toujours d'ailleurs. » Elle finit sa phrase en levant les sourcils comme si elle ne croyait pas ses propres paroles « Enfin bref...» Elle s'arrêta puis releva la tête et fixa Harry du regard «...j'ai perdu un enfant. C'est un mangemort qui l'a tué mais il n'a pas survécu longtemps après cela. Je m'en suis occupée. J'ai ressassé durant de nombreux mois tout cela, ma vie, le meurtre de mon fils et finalement j'en aie eu assez. J'ai envoyé un message à Dumbledore pour en finir avec toutes ces histoires de mangemorts. Je lui ai raconté tout ce que je savais sur le seigneur des Ténèbres, sur le C.M.T.F et nous avons convenu qu'il fallait vous entraîner sur telle ou telle branche de la magie. » Elle désigna Harry de la main « Notamment la défense approfondie ou l'Occlumancie. »

Harry acquiésa. Ils restèrent silencieux durant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité selon lui « Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, un conseil, n'importe quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore au courant du jour que Dumbledore a choisit pour vous envoyez là-bas mais je le saurai et vous attendrai sur les lieux du C.M.T.F. » Elle se tut.

« Nous nous reverrons donc contrairement à ce que vous m'aviez dit tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, mais il était plus convaincant de vous dire que vous ne me reveriez plus afin que vous m'écoutiez. Vous n'êtes malheureusement pa encore débarassez de moi. »

Il lui lança un sourire en coin et regarda sa montre, il était presque minuit. Après le voyage et cette discussion, il commençait à sentir le sommeil le gagner. L'une de ses mains soutenait sa tête en signe de lassitude mais elle avait peut être autre chose à dire ? Quelque chose d'important ?!

Elle reprit « Si vous souhaitez entrer en contact avec moi, il vous suffit de prononcer le nom d'« Elmona Eagle » et je saurai que vous me cherchez. Faites un essai pour voir. »

Harry prononça distinctement le nom de la jeune femme et il pu voir que la main droite d'Elmona se mit à trembler sans discontinuer. « Je n'ai pas ma baguette mais vous pouvez prononcer le contre sort vous-même Monsieur Potter « Egmomia » et il n'y paraitra plus.

Harry s'executa et la main d'Elmona cessa toute vibration, une inscription noire y était maintenant lisible « Harry Potter ».

Elle la montra à Harry qui acquiésa. « D'accord. »

« Je crois que cela suffiera pour ce soir. Passez une bonne soirée Monsieur Potter et à très bientôt. »

« Au revoir Elmona. » Sur ces mots, Harry quitta le square Grimmaurd.

Le halo de lumière blanche cessa de nouveau. La nuit froide du manoir des Malefoy avait fait place à un beau jour d'été.

Drago ne laissa pas le temps à Rogue d'enlever le retourneur de son cou, il s'en empara et l'enleva sauvagement comme pour se libérer.

Severus ôta la partie qui le liait à Laurence puis remit l'objet dans sa poche.

La grande façade de Poudlard leur faisait face. Partout autour d'eux, se trouvaient des élèves qui discutaient gaiement, avaient défait leurs cravates ou riaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ils sauraient bien assez tôt à quelle époque ils se trouvaient...

Pour le moment, Malefoy s'était écarté de ses deux professeurs. En cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose: être seul. Ils s'écartèrent tous les trois des élèves qui grouillaient aux alentours. De toute évidence, Drago avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait beau être un Malefoy la confrontation face à ce souvenir de jeunesse l'avait retourné. Il voulait que cela passe inaperçu, mais était ce possible ?

Il essaya de reprendre un visage neutre tandis que John s'approchait de lui pour parler « Ecoutez Drago... »

« Je ne souhaite pas vous entendre Monsieur. » Répondit-il pour couper court à toute discussion.

Rogue était à l'écart, il s'approcha lui aussi près de Drago et du mieux qu'il pu, essaya de lui dire ce qu'il pensait « Drago, si le professeur Dumbledore nous a conduit à cette époque c'est pour que vous vous rendiez compte que le chemin que votre père vous a enseigné n'est malheureusement pas le bon, même pour un sang pur. »

« Vous croyez savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, n'est ce pas ?! » Déclara t-il en se retournant « Mais vous ne savez rien. Vous ne me connaissez pas. »

« Nous ne vous connaissons pas parfaitement en effet, mais nous ne sommes pas aveugles et j'affirme que vous non plus. » Déclara Laurence « Vous avez pu voir la façon dont il vous traitait,...» Il parla plus lentement alors «...battre un enfant n'est pas la meilleure des façons pour lui montrer qu'on l'aime. »

Drago voyait défiler dans sa tête et la violence des coups de son père et le petit garçon accourant vers la lumière blanche. Les paroles de ses professeurs l'assaillaient à leur tour.

Il ne voulait pas y penser, il fallait continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Laurence continua « Il faut que vous en parliez, ce voyage est dans cet unique but. Trouver un juste milieu, regarder la vérité en face, pour pouvoir juger de ce que l'on fera, après avoir prit connaissance de ces souvenirs. » Severus le regarda un instant puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers Drago.

Malefoy ricana « Pourquoi devrai-je vous en parler à vous ?! Je n'ai rien à en dire. » Il regarda davantage autour de lui espérant trouver la raison de leur venue ici.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard de dépit que lui lança Laurence ni n'entendit son murmure « Nous verrons cela plus tard. » Quant à Severus, il déclara froidement « Je pense savoir à quelle époque nous sommes. »

Laurence regarda plus en détail les uniformes des élèves, ils ressemblaient davantage à ceux qu'il avait porté durant son adolescence qu'à ceux récents de Poudlard. Les coupes de cheveux ainsi que ces bons vieux badges « Altius Cromby » qu'il avait épinglé en permanence sur sa robe de sorcier durant sa septième année à Poudlard. Ceci le conforta dans son raisonnement.

Il jeta un regard entendu à Severus. Drago ne comprenait pas mais il avait hâte de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Cette époque, il ne l'avait pas vécu il en était sûr « Comment pouvait-on s'habiller avec autant de mauvais goût ?! » Pensa t-il. « Mais ses professeurs ?! »

Cela promettait d'être amusant...

**TO BE CONTINUED…et oui ce n'est pas fini…le prochain chapitre aura donc lieu à l'époque maraudeur. **

**Je vous dis à bientôt et vous laisse imaginer quelle pourrait bien être la suite ;))**

**Mimie178.**


	38. Des souvenirs qu'on oublie pas

**Après plus d'un an je mets enfin ****cette**** fic à jour. Ce chapitre ci me tient à cœur. J'ai réellement apprécié l'écrire et je trouve qu'au niveau psychologique des personnage****s, il y a un avancement évident.**

**A vous d'être les seuls juges de ****la suite.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 38****Des souvenirs ****qu'on n'oublie**** pas.**

Drago interrogeait ses professeurs du regard, se demandant ce qu'ils comptaient faire à présent qu'ils savaient à quelle époque et en quelle année ils se trouvaient.

Rogue demanda ironiquement « Qu'en penses-tu Laurence? Prêt à redécouvrir cette époque charmante? » John paraissait nerveux tout à coup, il ne se rappelait que trop bien de cette année là. Il soupira ouvertement, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, je me trompe? » Rajouta le maître des potions d'un ton léger « Pourtant, il s'agit d'une année très brillante pour toi auprès de tes maraudeurs. Je suppose qu'ils ne doivent, d'ailleurs, pas traîné bien loin sinon Dumbledore n'aurait pas choisit de nous envoyer ici. »

John qui avait reprit contenance répondit sarcastiquement « Mais toi aussi mon pauvre Severus, si je suis dans les parages, tu ne dois pas t'y trouver bien loin non plus. Le directeur souhaite que ce souvenir profite à nous deux parait-il. »

« C'est ce que nous allons voir rapidement, je suppose. » Avait répondu Malefoy à la place de Severus.

A l'opposé d'où ils étaient, un groupe d'élèves semblait se faire remarquer plus que les autres. Une sorte de ronde s'était formée autour d'eux.

« On se rapproche? » Demanda Laurence. Drago acquiésa et Rogue retint Laurence par le bras « Attendez un instant » Fit-il en s'adressant à ses deux compagnons invisibles. « Ne vous faites pas remarquer surtout, allez y avec prudence. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se produire. »

Laurence se dégagea et en profita pour dire « Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, je te signale que cela te concernes certainement autant que moi. »

John et Drago en tête et Severus à leur suite allèrent rejoindre le cercle qui commençait à grossir à mesure que l'événement qui s'y produisait prenait de l'ampleur.

« Poussez-vous je veux voir moi aussi! » entendirent-ils en se rapprochant ou encore « Ah ces septième années toujours à faire les malins! A croire qu'ils sont les maîtres des lieux. »

Nos trois acolytes savaient à présent qu'il s'agissait de Septième année mais de quelle maison? Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du groupe et la scène qu'ils eurent sous les yeux réveilla de vieux souvenirs enfouit chez Laurence mais surtout chez Severus, cela les percuta de pleins fouet.

On pouvait voir des jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons allongés par terre. S'adonnant à de vastes plaisirs charnels. Parmi eux, un Serpentard au teint blafard accompagné d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus s'embrassaient et semblaient y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Autour de ces jeunes gens d'autres couples s'allongeaient à leur tour provenant aussi bien d'autres maisons que des verts et argents. Apparemment, c'était une pratique bien commune car on entendit une Poufsouffle dire « Il n'y a pas de musique d'ambiance aujourd'hui? Je t'en pris Altius…» Le dit concerné était un Serdaigle vu son uniforme et il paraissait être bien célèbre auprès de la communauté de Poudlard.

Ce qui était étrange dans cette scène c'est que toutes les maisons étaient réunies pour s'adonner à ce jeu et que pas une seule ne semblait y être hostile.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux et murmura à l'oreille de Rogue « Je ne vous connaissais pas sous ce jour là, professeur. » Son ton était presque admiratif « Vous sembliez vous lâcher bien plus qu'à notre époque. » Severus ne releva pas l'audacieuse manière dont lui avait parlé Malefoy car il était bien trop absorbé par son image adolescente et celle d'Eléonore qui le faisait à la fois terriblement souffrir et qui le rendait fou d'amour pour elle. Oh oui, il se souvenait de cet été là où le dit Altius c'est-à-dire Altius Cromby avait convertit les élèves de Poudlard à une certaine forme d'amour en plein air.

Ce fut plus que Laurence n'en pu supporter, il ne pouvait pas voir cela, non pas une seconde de plus, il avait envie de pleurer de rage. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé. Il voulait se calmer mais c'était horriblement difficile. Etait-ce cela que Dumbledore voulait, qu'il revive son amour perdu? Le vieux fou croyait peut être que cela lui ferait du bien? Il lui aurait arraché les deux yeux s'il l'avait eu en face de lui, il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette terrible déchirure, non il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne.

Drago ne voyant plus son professeur de défense, se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait été en si grande joie d'aller voir ce qui les attendait et maintenant il s'éloignait. Etrange comme revirement, de toute évidence quelque chose l'avait gêné ou blessé? Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait le concerner, de toute évidence il n'était pas parmi les personnes s'adonnant au plaisir. Devait-il prendre une place quelconque à ce souvenir?

« Hé Servilo! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Je croyais que ta face de limace trop jaune ne sortirait pas de son terrier avant l'hiver. » Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui venait troubler l'ambiance tira Drago de ses interrogations et fit trembler le poing de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se produire et décida d'affronter la scène malgré sa colère. Quant à John Laurence, réentendre cette voix lui donnait du baume au cœur, il retourna donc sur les lieux et attendit les événements.

Le jeune Rogue venait de se relever murmurant quelque chose à l'adresse de sa petite amie. Eléonore ne se releva pas, mais elle observait avec une peur certaine sur le visage, ce qui allait suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? Tu cherches la bagarre encore une fois, toi et tes quatre petites lèches bottes ne pouvez pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis? » Cracha Severus à l'adresse de James.

Lupin, Black, Laurence et Pettigrew étaient à la suite de Potter faisant comprendre à Rogue qu'ils ne pouvaient accéder à sa requête.

« Ecoute Servilus, tu crois réellement que tu peux nous passer sous le nez sans que nous soyons interpelés par ta face belliqueuse? » Fit Sirius en articulant chaque mot bien distinctement. Ceci eu pour effet de faire éclater de rire Pettigrew qui bavait à chaque gloussement.

Rogue sortit sa baguette la pointa sur Sirius mais John lança le sort du Protego avant qu'il n'atteigne Patmol. Rogue tourna son regard vers lui, un rictus prononcé sur le visage. Laurence semblait prendre un malin plaisir à défendre ses amis comme pour montrer à Rogue qu'il n'était plus le sien et que la jeune femme assise sur le sol, apeurée, avait fait le mauvais choix. Que c'était lui qui menait la danse.

« Allons Servilo, un petit duel? Cela te rappellera le bon vieux temps où je te prenais encore pour quelqu'un de loyal et d'honnête. Avant que je ne me rende compte, bien sûr… » Fit Laurence en regardant l'assistance et en particulier ses quatre amis « …que je faisais fausse route et que tes cheveux graisseux ne me deviennent tellement insupportables que je du t'acheter une lotion capillaire. »

Des éclats de rire provenait de tous les élèves alentour, à l'évidence la popularité de John était dorénavant aussi grande que celle des autres maraudeurs. Quant à celle de Severus, elle était toujours au point mort, semblait-il.

Severus répliqua avec la plus grande hargne « En attendant, moi je ne suis pas seul, c'est moi qu'elle a choisi, et toi tu es toujours le…» Avant que Rogue n'ai pu achever sa phrase, Laurence avait lancé un sortilège que l'assistance devant ses yeux accueillit avec stupeur. De toute évidence, elle ne semblait pas le connaître davantage que Severus qui se retrouva face contre terre immobilisé, ne pouvant plus bouger, ni même crier.

Les maraudeurs exultaient et félicitaient John en lui tapant sur l'épaule ou en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Sauf Remus semblait partagé et même ennuyé par cette vision. Laurence ne riait plus à présent, il s'approcha de Rogue, se mit à genoux et lui tira les cheveux afin qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Il murmura ses paroles avec froideur et dégout, seul Rogue pouvait les entendre tant elles étaient basses « Tu sais Servilo, je te pourrirai la vie, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle si je le peux. Et si je ne peux avoir Eléonore, tu ne l'auras pas non plus! Je te le promets Servilus. » Et il le relâcha.

Les maraudeurs partirent, laissant là pantelant Severus. Eléonore se leva finalement et se tourna vers Rogue pour lui caresser les cheveux. Celui-ci était toujours paralysé. Elle se précipita hors du cercle et s'adressa à John qui partait avec les maraudeurs en direction du château. « Ne le laisse pas comme ça! Fais le pour moi! » Laurence se retourna, entendre cette voix qu'il chérissait tant être au bord des larmes, il ne pouvait le supporter. Il la regarda un instant mêlé de colère et de chagrin. Elle ne comprenait pas, il faisait cela pour elle, pour eux. « John ce n'est plus drôle! Libère le…» Dit-elle les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Laurence s'exécuta de dépit et Eléonore retourna vers Severus…

Revoir cette scène était horrible autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Comment se regarder en face après cela? Comment réagiraient les deux adultes?

Rogue resta encore un moment pour contempler Eléonore et son double, se cajoler et se réconforter. Goûter à nouveau à ce bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous aimait, vous comprenait. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ai pu lui faire, jusqu'à ce que tout se brise…il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

John se sentait encore plus mal que tout à l'heure, s'être vu donner une telle correction à Severus lui avait fait du bien durant un instant mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Son cœur était en morceaux. L'adulte pensait que ce jour là, il s'était donné en spectacle et qu'au final, cela n'avait pas payé. D'autres scènes de ce genre eurent lieu lors de leur septième année mais c'était toujours en sa défaveur et aujourd'hui il savait. Oui, il savait que tout ceci n'avait servit qu'à lui faire du mal. Et à Eléonore, et à Severus et à lui-même. C'était Rogue qu'elle avait choisit…même s'il ne le comprenait pas.

Il s'éloigna encore une fois retournant là où ils avaient atterris à leur arrivée. Drago le rejoignit, ne sachant comment réagir, ni quoi dire à son professeur. Apparemment, à ce qu'il avait comprit, il avait aimé cette jeune femme tout comme Rogue et l'un et l'autre ne se l'était jamais pardonnés jusqu'à devenir de grands ennemis. Ce que Drago ignorait c'est qu'ils avaient également été de grands amis dans le passé, mais cette fêlure, ce réveil des souvenirs malheureux. Etait-ce le meilleur moyen de remettre tout à plat? Pour l'instant, John se sentait vidé et ne voulait qu'oublier. Il ne semblait même pas se rappeler qu'il était dans le passé et ne souhaitait pas s'en souvenir.

Le Severus adulte s'était détourné et les avait rejoints. Le regard toujours aussi froid que d'habitude, un rictus à l'encontre de Laurence. Il le fixait de dégout, de honte et l'aurait frappé sur le champ si Drago et les élèves de l'époque n'avaient pas été là. Il essayait de rester impénétrable, mais après cette scène, comment être soi-même? Il le fallait, il n'était pas une lavette. Il devait lui montrer que ceci ne l'avait pas touché, qu'il était au dessus de tout cela. Ainsi, il réagissait comme Malefoy lorsqu'il avait vu son père le frapper et qu'il avait voulu occulter tout cela…finalement peut être n'était-il pas le mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils.

Laurence le regard fixé sur une pierre, se demandait si le retourneur de temps allait enfin faire son travail et se mettre en route vers un nouvel endroit. L'animosité était palpable, il avait besoin de quitter cette époque. Drago quant à lui n'osait toujours rien dire, se contentant de rester les bras croisés et passant d'un homme à l'autre.

Derrière eux, la bonne humeur avait reprit… Rogue commençait à perdre patience. Il retira le retourneur de sa poche et l'observa avec fureur. Touchant les aiguilles et les boutons, essayant de régler le problème qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Drago objecta « Monsieur, vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux ne toucher à rien. Cela va certainement se remettre en place tout... »

« Monsieur Malefoy, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul. »

John hocha la tête négativement. Rogue n'avait pas manqué ce geste. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu crois peut-être que tu as toujours raisonLaurence ? Que tu es le seul à souffrir?! » Fit-il glacial.

« Ecoute Rogue, je ne veux pas en parler c'est clair?! » Répondit-il exaspéré « Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été le plus malin ni le plus fin qui soit mais toi non plus tu ne m'as pas épargné. Je l'aimais Severus! Je l'aime toujours! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre cela? »

Drago, lui, était là entre ses deux professeurs stupéfait d'une telle conversation entre les deux hommes et surtout d'une telle révélation.

C'est à ce moment là que le halo de lumière du retourneur de temps se remit en marche. Rogue se rapprocha de ses deux compagnons de route, dénigrant cette proximité avec Malefoy qui savait tout à présent de leur animosité à tous les deux et surtout de se retrouver si près de Laurence qu'il haïssait à ce moment précis comme il haïssait le seigneur des Ténèbres…

A suivre…


End file.
